Don't Stop Believin'
by Girls n' Roses
Summary: Os anos de marotagens... de brincadeiras... de confusões... de gemialidades... Uma história contando todos os anos acadêmicos e nada acadêmicos dos gêmeos mais queridos de Hogwarts...
1. Prólogo

**Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, e sim à maravilhosa J.K, com exceção de OC's. Eu não tenho direito por eles (infelizmente) e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.**

**A OC principal será apresentada logo nesse capítulo. Eu estou sim, contando a história dos gêmeos até o sétimo ano deles, mas fiz uma pequena mudança, adicionando a personagem. Nada que vá mudar o rumo da vida deles, I promise.**

**Boa leitura.**

**_Malfeito feito_.**

**Don't Stop Believin****'**

_Prólogo_

- Olhe só, se vocês causarem muitos problemas como costumam causar em casa... – a senhora ruiva e meio gorducha começou a exclamar. Ela estava acompanhada de quatro garotos ruivos, vestindo roupas meio esfarrapadas. Os suéteres de frio exibiam uma letra dourada, provavelmente a inicial do nome de cada um.

- Mãe, não se preocupe...

-... Seremos anjinhos. – a mulher encarou-os desconfiadamente, cruzando os braços.

- Está na hora mãe. – o mais velho dos filhos, Charlie Weasley, que estudava no sétimo ano, exclamou ao olhar para o relógio. Molly Weasley, sua mãe, sorriu, assentindo. O rapaz, já acostumado com aquela história de magia, deu um leve aceno para a mãe, e depois encaminhou seu carrinho lotado de livros em direção à parede, que marcava as plataformas 9 e 10. Magicamente, desapareceu ao passar por aquele lugar.

- Percy. – Molly virou-se para o outro filho. Ele estava no segundo ano, mas ao contrário dos outros dois garotos, não estava apreensivo em atravessar a parede. Sorrindo, ele despediu-se da mãe, e correu para o mesmo caminho, desaparecendo ao passar pela passagem.

Por fim, a mulher voltou-se para os dois garotos ansiosos ao seu lado.

- Já sabem. Posso mandar milhões de berradores caso não se comportem. – ela avisou, olhando de um para o outro. Tudo bem que eram iguais, mas a mulher conhecia reconhecer o olhar de cada um. Pelo menos tentava. Eram muito brincalhões, e não ligavam para regras. Ela já estava até vendo receber muitas cartas do diretor, avisando sobre o mau comportamento dos filhos.

- Mamãe, nós podemos ir agora? – Fred indagou, cruzando os braços. Molly sorriu orgulhosa por seus gêmeos estarem indo para o primeiro ano na escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Fez um cafuné na cabeça de cada um deles, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos espetados.

- Mãe, assim estraga meu estilo. – George reclamou, fazendo-a rir.

- Andem logo vocês dois. – exclamou, dando espaço para eles dirigirem-se à passagem.

Fred e George não precisaram ouvir duas vezes. Um de cada vez, atravessaram aquela parede, dando de cara, pela primeira vez, com a estação 9 ¾. Sorriram maravilhados, entreolhando-se. O trem apitou, alertando para que eles se apressassem.

Já dentro do trem, procuraram durante um longo tempo a cabine vazia. Acabaram encontrando, bem no fim dos vagões. Chegando lá, arrumaram suas malas nos lugares certos e sentaram-se, para poder conversar. Desde que haviam recebido a carta de Hogwarts, estavam extremamente ansiosos para estudar lá.

Os irmãos sempre falavam muito bem de toda a escola. Primeiro, Bill, depois, Charlie, e por fim Percy. Eles adoravam comentar de tudo das aulas, das casas, dos professores, e deixavam os gêmeos e Rony com grandes expectativas sobre estudar lá.

O trem finalmente saiu da plataforma, apitando alto. Durante a viagem, os irmãos riam e planejavam suas marotagens na nova casa. Claro que eles não obedeceriam à ordem da mãe. Nunca gostaram de regras, e não era porque estava indo estudar em Hogwarts que iriam deixar isso para trás.

Já na metade do caminho, o carrinho de doces começou a se aproximar. Mas antes disso, uma outra coisa aconteceu, surpreendendo os gêmeos. Ouviram passos apressados no corredor, e quando se levantaram para ver, uma garota tropeçou à porta da cabine deles, caindo de cara no chão. O barulho foi tanto, que a senhora responsável pelo carrinho de doces, parou o que estava fazendo para se virar.

- Merlin, você está bem menina? - ela exclamou, dando um passo à frente.

- Pode ficar ai senhora, eu to legal. - a voz da garota saiu baixa e abafada, já que ela continuava com a cara no chão.

Os gêmeos entreolharam-se assustados e divertidos. Sem contar a parte dolorosa, aquilo fora muito engraçado.

Soltando um longo suspiro, a menina finalmente se levantou, batendo o pó da roupa. Ela não usava nada extravagante, mas o suéter de lã preto havia rasgado na bainha, o que a fez grunhir de raiva. Assim que arrumou o cabelo, voltou-se para frente, dando de cara com os gêmeos ruivos. Eles exibiam uma expressão divertida, e ela sorriu para retribuir, não parecendo mais irritada com o tombo.

- Isso sempre acontece comigo. - deu de ombros. Sua mala estava caída um pouco atrás de si, e ela foi até lá pegá-la. - Eu poderia... Bem... Dividir a cabine? As outras estão cheias. - sorriu timidamente. Os dois entreolharam-se, e depois deram de ombros, abrindo espaço para ela entrar. - Ah, a propósito, sou Ágatha Blake.

- Fred...

-...e George Weasley.

- Weasley? Seu pai trabalha no Ministério não é? Alguma coisa a ver com trouxas... - ela pareceu pensativa, coçando o queixo. Os dois olharam-na surpresos. - É que minha mãe trabalha lá, e conhece seu pai. - ela sorriu, piscando um olho para eles.

Assim que guardou a mala, sentou-se em frente a eles. Os dois ficaram encarando-a, e ela igualmente, um pouco mais tímida.

Ágatha era uma menina muito bonita, com a aparência de uma bonequinha de porcelana. Olhos verdes claros, muito expressivos e brilhantes, como duas esmeraldas. Pele branquíssima, e bochechas rosadas. Parecia ser mais nova que os onze anos que possuía, principalmente por ser tão baixinha.

Suas madeixas douradas chegavam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. As pontas eram enfeitadas com cachinhos naturais, mas o cabelo era todo liso.

Personalidade, para ela, era meio complicado. Aparentava ser uma garota doce, calma e fofa, que adorava bonecas e tomar chá com as amigas.

Mas era basicamente o contrário. Era sim, uma garota doce e fofa, mas calma nem pensar. Conseguia ser estouradinha e muito bagunceira, além de um desastre em pessoa. Tropeçava no próprio vento, e vivia, como sempre dizia, "testando a gravidade". Adorava quadribol, e quando soubera que iria para Hogwarts, já tratou de comprar uma vassoura, louca para jogar em um dos times da escola.

- E então, falem alguma coisa de vocês. - Ágatha pediu, saltitando no banco. Os gêmeos entreolharam-se, confusos, mas depois sorriram para ela.

- O que quer saber?

- Oras, sei lá. Bom, pelo visto, estão indo pela primeira vez à Hogwarts certo? - eles assentiram. - E aí, querem entrar em que casa?

- Grifinória. - disseram ao mesmo tempo. - Primeiro porque nossos irmãos mais velhos são de lá. - Fred explicou.

- E nossa mãe nos mata se entrarmos em outra. - George completou, rindo.

- Minha mãe também! - ela exclamou acompanhando-os no riso. - Ela veio de lá, e pelo que eu sei meu pai também... É que sabe, ela não gosta de falar muito nele. Nunca se casaram, ele só me assumiu, coisa complicada. - sorriu sem graça. - Mas então. Ah, tomara que consigamos entrar na Grifinória então. - ela sorriu esperançosa.

- E quanto ao quadribol? Você não tem cara, mas vai saber... - Fred indagou, encarando-a pensativo.

- ADORO QUADRIBOL! - ela gritou, assustando-os. - Desculpem. - sorriu sem graça.

- Também adoramos. Mamãe deixa que a gente use o pomar de casa pra treinar. - George gabou-se.

- Agradeça pela mãe que têm. - Ágatha bufou, cruzando os braços. - Minha mãe odeia que eu jogue quadribol. Tem medo que eu me esborrache da vassoura, só porque eu sou desastrada em terra firme. - os dois riram.

- Ué, vá que você também seja desastrada no ar. É precaução. - Fred deu de ombros.

- Eu não sou desastrada no ar. Eu adoro voar, é uma paixão que eu tenho. Por isso adoro pássaros. - ela sorriu.

- Não sou muito fã de pássaros se quer saber, mas admito...

-... Adoro voar. - George completou o irmão, e os dois riram entre si.

- Como vocês adivinham o que o outro vai dizer? - Ágatha perguntou fascinada. Eles se encararam confusos, depois a ela.

- Como assim?

- Oras, vocês completam a frase um do outro. Eu já tentei fazer isso com a minha irmã mais nova, mas ela só fala blá, blá por enquanto. E minha irmã mais velha age como se eu falasse blá, blá, blá... - os três caíram na gargalhada.

- Coisa de gêmeos. - Fred e George piscaram para ela, e Ágatha riu.

- Crianças, logo devem trocar suas roupas pelos uniformes. - uma monitora do sexto ano parou à porta da cabine. - Estamos chegando a Hogwarts.

* * *

- Blake. Ágatha. – a loira parou os cochichos com os gêmeos, e engoliu em seco. O Salão Principal todo estava em silêncio. Todos os olhos voltados para a escolha dos novatos, e agora, era ela quem teria que agüentar. Soltando um longo suspiro, e sob os olhares de apoio dos novos amigos ruivos, ela subiu até onde estava o banquinho com o Chapéu Seletor.

Assim que esse foi colocado sobre sua cabeça, começou a murmurar, pensativo.

- Uma mente brilhante e inocente. Muito determinada, mas devo admitir um pouco atrapalhada. – Ágatha sorriu sem graça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. – Tem grande influência dos pais no seu jeito de ser, então, por que não... Grifinória!

Soltando um longo e aliviado suspiro, Ágatha sorriu para a professora McGonagall quando esta tirou-lhe o Chapéu Seletor. Sob os aplausos dos alunos da Grifinória, Ágatha encaminhou-se saltitante para lá, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Seguiram-se mais algumas escolhas, até que finalmente chegou à vez dos gêmeos.

O primeiro foi Fred. Depois de reclamar em ter que escolher mais um Weasley, o chapéu exclamou sua escolha para a Grifinória. A cara de alívio de Fred quase fez Ágatha rir, enquanto aplaudia sua chegada até a mesa. Ele foi saudado por outros dois ruivos, aparentemente, seus irmãos. Sentou-se, então, do lado direito de Ágatha, sorrindo para ela.

- Mas novamente? – todos riram pela indignação do Chapéu, assim que George sentou-se no banquinho. Claro que não decepcionou o Weasley, e colocou-o na mesma casa que o irmão. – Grifinória! E que seja o último Weasley!

- Ele vai ficar bem irritado quando receber mais dois pra escolher. – Fred comentou com Ágatha, para depois saudar o irmão. Ágatha fez o mesmo, sorrindo contente por poder dividir a mesma casa com os dois.

* * *

- Droga, droga, droga. – Ágatha exclamou, pulando de dois em dois degraus para chegar ao fim das escadas mais rápido. Topou com os gêmeos, fazendo o mesmo, e quase riu. Mas infelizmente, estava sem tempo para rir. Eles entreolharam-se, e depois recomeçaram a corrida.

Primeiro dia de aula, e já estavam atrasados.

- Senhores Weasley. Senhorita Blake. – McGonagall rolou os olhos, assim que os três apareceram na porta. Os uniformes bagunçados e os cabelos desalinhados davam aos gêmeos uma aparência engraçada. – Não costumo perdoar atrasos, mas por ser o primeiro dia dos senhores e senhorita aqui, estão salvos. Agora se sentem.

E foi exatamente assim que se passou durante vários dias. Ágatha, temerosa quanto à professora McGonagall apenas, fazia questão de chegar cedo às aulas dela. Gostava muito da matéria de Transfiguração, e mesmo os gêmeos reclamando o tempo todo, não deixava de pesquisar mais e mais sobre aquele assunto.

Sua matéria preferida, de todas, era Poções. Mesmo com um professor ranzinza como Snape, Ágatha aprendera a amar o preparo e a pesquisa de poções. Sua mãe nunca fora boa na matéria, mas pelo que a jovem sabia, seu pai fora um gênio em quase tudo que dizia sobre aquilo.

Os gêmeos, incrivelmente, também gostavam. Claro, faziam algumas brincadeiras de propósito para irritar o professor. Snape não gostava de Grifinórios, e Fred e George sabiam que ele ficava irritado quando algo dava errado nas poções, principalmente, algo catastrófico. Obviamente, eles tramavam de fazer isso sempre. Explosões, criações de poções mortais e ácidas, e até mesmo algumas bem engraçadas, eram suas especialidades. Ágatha até ajudava de vez em quando, mas no sigilo, porque não queria receber uma nota baixa na matéria.

Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas era interessante, mas os gêmeos se interessavam mais do que Ágatha. O professor, um bruxo caolho vindo da Austrália, era bem divertido e inovador, mas a garota se cansava de aprender na teoria, querendo mais era praticar.

Por fim, a aula que mais fazia o trio ficar feliz, fora do castelo, era de vôo.

A professora era um pouco severa e chata, mas poder usar a vassoura livremente animava os três. Ágatha sempre ria muito na companhia dos gêmeos, principalmente por eles ficarem brincando e zoando o tempo todo. Isso, em praticamente todas as aulas. Ela passava cada vez mais a gostar daqueles caras, e também a se tornar fã.

Eles não tinham medo de fazer o que faziam para se divertir. Regras era uma coisa superficial, que podiam ser facilmente quebradas. E eles adoravam faze-lo. No começo, Ágatha sempre tinha medo de participar das marotagens deles, principalmente por eles ficarem levando detenção o tempo todo. Mas, cansada da monotonia da vida de certinha, ela passou a se arriscar.

Participou da primeira brincadeira com eles, irritando o zelador Filch, e já levou uma detenção severa de cara. Não por se comportar mal, mas por estar se comportando mal com _eles_.

Teriam que limpar algumas armaduras antigas na sala do Filch, até que elas estivessem completamente limpas, sem resquício de pó ou teia de aranha. O que seria difícil por dois motivos. Elas estavam no castelo, sem limpar, há cem anos, e não poderiam usar magia. Fred e George não pareceram irritados com o castigo, e ficavam rindo sem parar.

- Ah meu Deus, Filch nos mata se vir vocês parados ai. – Ágatha exclamou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Os gêmeos estavam sentados próximos de uma armadura, fingindo limpar os pés dela. Mas apenas conversavam e riam alto.

- Ágatha, fica calma. A gente já ta experiente nesse tipo de coisa. O Filch não nos mata não. – Fred brincou, piscando-lhe um olho. Ágatha franziu o cenho.

- É gatinha, sossega ai e seja feliz. Para de limpar isso. – ela bufou.

- Eu vou ser um pouco responsável por vocês dois e continuar com isso aqui. – retrucou, voltando-se para sua armadura. Sem querer, acabou esbarrando nela, fazendo-a cair sobre a mesa de Filch. O queixo de Ágatha foi junto, ao ver todas as peças se espatifando no chão.

- Opa... – Fred parou ao seu lado, examinando o acidente. O queixo de Ágatha continuava caído, e seus olhos claros arregalados.

- Acidente de trabalho, sempre acontece. – George brincou, mas a loira não riu.

- Agora sim ele vai me matar!

Os dois entreolharam-se, balançando a cabeça pelo desespero da amiga.

- _Reparo_. – Fred murmurou, tirando a varinha do bolso. As peças ergueram-se magicamente, voltando ao lugar em instantes. O ruivo sorriu orgulhoso, e Ágatha virou-se para ele surpresa. – O que, eu presto atenção nas aulas!

- Hei o que é isso? – George exclamou de repente. Ele estava parado à frente da mesa, fitando um pergaminho apagado.

- Um pergaminho vazio. – Fred indagou irônico, fazendo Ágatha rir. George olhou-o emburrado.

- Não é bem um pergaminho vazio... – George retrucou. – Apareceu uma coisa escrita quando eu toquei.

- Oh, um pergaminho com uma coisa escrita, que mágico! – Fred exclamou rindo.

- Ah, deixe de ser chato. – Ágatha cutucou-lhe. Foi pra o lado de George, pegando o pergaminho nas mãos. Pigarreou e leu em voz alta. – Os senhores Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas têm o prazer de apresentar aos senhores curiosos um pergaminho muito interessante. Querem saber o que há nele, descubram. – ela olhou para os gêmeos, incrédula. – Muito gentil da parte deles...

- Qual é agora fiquei curioso! – George exclamou bufando.

- Que conversa toda é essa? – os três saltaram de susto, correndo para pegar os panos e voltar a limpar. Ágatha escondeu o pergaminho dentro do casaco, sorrindo sem graça quando o zelador raivoso passou por si. – Quero mais trabalho. Essas armaduras não ficarão polidas sozinhas!

Os três entreolharam-se, e riram baixinho, voltando ao trabalho.

Mais tarde, já livres da detenção, os três sentaram-se no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Por estar vazio graças ao horário, aproveitaram para tentar desvendar o que havia naquele pergaminho.

- Cara, eu desisto. – Ágatha esticou as pernas no chão, recostando-se contra o sofá atrás de si. Os gêmeos encararam-na incrédulos. – O que? Vai dizer que não cansaram? Os colegas que criaram isso eram muito egoístas e chatos.

- Não diga isso. Eles eram gênios! Imagine o quanto planejaram pra deixar isso aqui pronto. – Fred comentou ansioso.

- Deve ser uma mina de ouro quando desvendado. – George exclamou.

- Francamente, vocês são muito teimosos. – Ágatha bufou.

Passaram-se mais longos minutos, e nada de desvendar aquilo.

- Olha vocês realmente deviam parar um pouco. – Ágatha comentou, bocejando de sono. Levantou-se do sofá, espreguiçando-se.

- Pode ir dormir Ágatha.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui...

-... E desvendar esse mistério. – Fred completou a frase piscando-lhe maroto. A loira deu de ombros.

- Boa sorte. Qualquer novidade me contem amanhã. – bocejando novamente, ela dirigiu-se para o próprio quarto, louca para poder se jogar em sua querida e adorada cama.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou como sempre no horário certo. Mas sendo sábado, não tinha que se preocupar com horários. Olhou pela janela, e sorriu para a neve que começava a preencher a linda paisagem de inverno.

- Hei, bom dia flor do dia! – assim que desceu as escadas, sorriu para os gêmeos, que a esperavam para o café.

- Bom dia... Que bom humor é esse já cedo? – ela indagou desconfiada. Foi puxada pelos dois para um canto, na verdade, arrastada. – Hei o que eu fiz?

- O que nós fizemos cara Ágatha. – George sorriu orgulhoso.

- Tem que nos reverenciar, não é George? – Fred brincou.

- Espera... Vocês... NÃO?

- Sim. – eles disseram juntos.

- CADÊ? EU QUERO VER!

- Fred, você não acha que nós merecemos um prêmio? – George virou-se pensativo para o gêmeo.

- Concordo plenamente George. – Fred sorriu. Ágatha deixou o queixo cair, indignada.

- Mas... Mas... EU AJUDEI!

- É durante uma hora. Nós ficamos até as quatro da manhã aqui. – George argumentou.

- Eu acho muito injusto ela ver assim, sem pagar nada.

- Ah, e o que vocês querem? Não tenho dinheiro amigos...

- Não queremos dinheiro. Queremos uma prova de que você merece ver o que encontramos. – Fred deu de ombros.

- O que? Que ingratidão de vocês! Se não fosse por mim, não teriam achado o que quer que isso seja. – Ágatha cruzou os braços.

- Olha nisso ela tem razão. – George virou-se confuso para o irmão.

- Sh! Ela não tem razão nada.

- Ta, não me mostrem, mas me digam como descobriram. – ela pediu suplicante.

- Filch.

- Filch? – ela repetiu confusa.

- Exatamente. Filch.

- E o que diabos ele tem a ver com essa droga de pergaminho?

- Ela chamou isso de droga. – Fred comentou com o irmão, incrédulo e divertido, e os dois riram.

- Diabos, falem logo!

- Beleza, beleza, calma aí. – os dois se sentaram, e Ágatha fez o mesmo. – Depois de muito tempo usando todos os feitiços possíveis, eu tive a brilhante ideia...

- Hei, eu tive a brilhante ideia. – Fred retrucou.

- TANTO FAZ! – ela gritou exasperada, assustando-os.

- Ok. Nós decidimos ir atrás do Filch. Você se lembra que roubamos Veritaserum pra usar em qualquer dia das nossas vidas futuras? – ela assentiu.

- Então, foi bem útil com ele. – George sorriu vitorioso.

- Usaram a poção da verdade no zelador? – ela exclamou indignada. Sua boca foi tapada pelas mãos dos dois, fazendo-a bufar.

- Quieta. – exclamaram.

- Ai depois que ele nos contou como mostrar o que o pergaminho guardava, nós lançamos um feitiço de memória nele, e ele esqueceu que nos viu lá. – Fred terminou sorrindo.

- Que comovente. – ela murmurou. – Agora me deixem ver o pergaminho!

- Ainda não.

- Que saco!

- Ah, coitadinha. – George brincou, olhando-a com pena.

- Coitadinha? Ela? – Fred encarou o irmão incrédulo.

- Me deixa ver vai... Já provei que sou que nem vocês. – ela pediu, armando a melhor carinha de anjo que pôde. George riu, e Fred franziu o cenho.

- Ok. Mas tem que jurar, por qualquer coisa que seja sagrada, que isso fica entre nós três, beleza? – ele esticou a mão direita. George colocou a sua ali, e depois Ágatha o fez.

- Juro por tudo que me é mais sagrado. – sorriu.

Olhando em volta, para constatar que não havia mais ninguém ali, Fred tirou o pergaminho do bolso.

George e ele colocaram as varinhas sobre o papel, e murmuraram juntos.

- Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

_Continua..._

**Nota da Autora: Reviews?**

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1.**

**E chega ao fim o primeiro ano.**

**-** Ah, qual é... – Ágatha exclamou irritada, largando o pedaço de pudim de chocolate, que ela tanto amava, de volta no prato. Fred e George ergueram os olhos para ela, confusos.

- Que houve?

- Minha mãe. – ela baixou a carta, soltando um enorme suspiro entediado. – Quer que eu fique no castelo esse Natal. Ela anda trabalhando muito, além do Ministério, ainda é auror, e isso acaba ferrando minhas férias. – os dois assentiram pensativos.

- Nós também temos que ficar aqui esse Natal. Mamãe e papai vão fazer uma visita a uns parentes em qualquer lugar...

-... E é mais fácil para nós continuar no castelo. Dá tempo de sobra pra eles aproveitarem à viagem. – Fred deu de ombros.

- É, mas vocês vêem seus pais sempre. – Ágatha suspirou, parecendo mais triste. – Eu mal vejo minha mãe. – Fred e George entreolharam-se novamente, cabisbaixos. Cada um colocou uma mão nos ombros da garota, e depois sorriram.

- Nosso primeiro Natal juntos...

-... Pode se sentir honrada. – Ágatha riu.

- Oh, agora posso morrer feliz. – zombou risonha.

- Ah, aposto como ela está muito contente por dentro George. – Fred ergueu o rosto para o irmão.

- Concordo plenamente Fred. Olhe só a carinha dela, os olhinhos brilhando. – ele brincou.

- Ah parem vocês dois! – a garota corou, balançando a cabeça. Mesmo com raiva de não poder passar mais um Natal com a mãe, ficar na companhia dos dois amigos seria muito divertido.

- Ora, veja pelo lado bom. – Fred e George sorriram. – Podemos testar o mapa.

- Falou tudo cara! – ela exclamou de repente, animada com a ideia.

Aquele estranho pergaminho, encontrado alguns dias antes, mostrara-se um mapa muito precioso. Criado pelos tais de Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas, aquele parecia ser o segredo do sucesso. Mostrava toda e qualquer pessoa que estivesse dentro dos pisos de Hogwarts. Em qualquer andar, qualquer sala, banheiro ou armário de vassouras.

Além de dar o nome de quem estava ali. Desde Filch até Dumbledore. Ninguém escapava daquele mapa indestrutível. Claro, se eles fossem pegos com ele, iriam se encrencar feio. Mas, para que servia a diversão se não podia ser aproveitada quando podiam?

- Então, vamos, vamos? – assim que saíram do Salão Principal, bastante vazio, graças às viagens das férias e o passeio para Hogsmead, Ágatha começou a saltitar. Fred e George entreolharam-se divertidos, rindo da expressão da amiga.

- Você parece um coelhinho saltitando assim. – Fred comentou rindo. Ágatha franziu o cenho.

- Odeio que me chamem de coelha. Quando eu era menor, meu primo me chamava assim, porque eu era mais dentuça. Não queira saber o que aconteceu com ele. – ela murmurou maleficamente, mas os dois deram de ombros, como se não estivessem nem um pouco ameaçados.

- Não nos intimidada baixinha. – George brincou. De fato, Ágatha era bem mais baixa que os dois, mesmo com onze anos. Ficava mais ou menos na altura do queixo deles, e se sentia irritada quanto á isso. Sua mãe era tão alta, por que não podia ser igual?

- Tem razão... Olha só, continua uma tampinha, mesmo depois de tantos meses. – Fred comentou, rindo em seguida. Ágatha franziu o cenho, armando uma tromba.

- Parem de falar da minha altura! – ela exclamou raivosa, o rosto branco tomando uma coloração vermelha. Eles assentiram, sem deixar de rir. – Peguem o mapa, vamos testar algumas passagens.

- Que tal a da bruxa de um olho só? – Fred sugeriu, checando o mapa. Ágatha espichou a cabeça, olhando por cima do ombro dele. Depois o encarou temerosa.

- Não podemos ir para Hogsmeade.

- Por que não? Os mais velhos estão num passeio de lá hoje. – George deu de ombros.

- Porque somos do primeiro ano!

- E daí? – os dois indagaram ao mesmo tempo, encarando-a divertidamente. Ágatha bufou.

- Esquece. Esqueço que estou falando com os gêmeos da bagunça. – ela murmurou irritada.

- Ué, se não quiser ir...

- Ninguém está te obrigando. – deram de ombros, e então começaram a se afastar.

- Eu quero ir! – ela exclamou, parando-os. – Esperem vai. – murmurou, batendo o pé, enquanto os alcançava mais à frente.

O caminho até o corredor da bruxa de um olho só. A passagem que levaria à Dedosdemel ficava no terceiro andar, e era bem provável que encontrassem Filch por ali. Com poucos alunos na escola, ele ficava rondando todas as áreas possíveis para os estudantes armarem brincadeiras. Sem falar que o zelador podia muito bem conhecer várias das passagens secretas citadas no mapa.

Esse sim era o maior medo de Ágatha. Os gêmeos não pareciam estar tão preocupados assim.

Subiram as escadas até finalmente se encontrarem no grande corredor do terceiro andar. Engolindo em seco, Ágatha fez o possível para acompanhar os passos apressados dos gêmeos. Eles estavam tão animados com a possibilidade de ir para Hogsmead que nem pensavam no que isso poderia acarretar. Ágatha, por sua vez, havia esquecido completamente disso, e ficava olhando em volta, assombrada por encontrar Filch em algum lugar.

- Aqui. – ouviu um dos dois murmurar. Ao virar-se, Ágatha deu de cara com a estátua da bruxa corcunda de um olho só. Quase gritou, mas tampou sua própria boca, com medo de algum som alto sair dali.

- E agora? – ela indagou em um sussurro.

- _Dissendium_. – os dois murmuraram juntos.

No lugar da estátua, abriu-se uma passagem estreita. Era um túnel de areia, bem escuro e apertado, mas por sorte, sendo do primeiro ano, eles caberiam facilmente ali. Os gêmeos entreolharam-se animados, e depois para Ágatha, que estava parada mais próxima da entrada.

- Damas primeiro. – disseram juntos, indicando a passagem.

- O que? – exclamou indignada. Os dois permaneceram parados, enquanto Ágatha amarrava uma expressão de ódio. Tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco. – Lumus.

- Como você sabe usar esse feitiço? O professor ainda não explicou... – Fred comentou surpreso.

- Aprendi alguma coisa vendo minha mãe. – deu de ombros. – E também, eu leio livros. – sorriu para eles.

- Hei, nós lemos livros! – George replicou.

- Só não são exatamente os que deveríamos ler. – Fred comentou, e riu com o irmão.

- Já ouviram falar em provas? Pois é... Caem coisas desses livros... – Ágatha brincou.

- É. Já ouviu falar de cola? – Fred retrucou divertido. Ágatha fitou-o incrédula.

- Não vou responder isso. – ela virou-se para o túnel. Soltou um longo suspiro, e finalmente entrou nele. Era realmente muito estreito, mas nada sufocante. Não estava mais sozinha, a partir do momento que os gêmeos pisaram no túnel e começaram a falar.

Seguiram o caminho dele até que Ágatha finalmente parou, olhando para cima.

- O que? – Fred perguntou.

- Tem um alçapão. – ela respondeu.

- Então abre. – George retrucou.

- Não consigo! – Ágatha exclamou indignada. Os dois bufaram e passaram à sua frente. O alçapão foi aberto, segundos depois. Assim que eles estavam lá em cima, Ágatha ficou esperando por ajuda para subir.

- O que?

- Me ajudem!

- Mas que garota mais folgada... – Fred murmurou irritado, esticando a mão. George fez o mesmo. Logo, os dois içaram a garota, que sorriu agradecida.

- Obrigada.

- Vem vindo alguém. – Fred exclamou num murmúrio. Ele escondeu-se atrás de um monte de caixas. Ágatha e George fizeram o mesmo. Das escadas, um velho baixo e gordo desceu, resmungando. Pegou dois pacotes de pirulitos coloridos e voltou a subir os degraus, ainda reclamando.

- Essa foi por pouco. – George comentou temeroso.

- Vamos subir logo, antes que mais alguém venha. – Ágatha avisou.

E o fizeram.

Como estavam todos entretidos com as compras e vendas, nem notaram os três saindo de fininho pelos fundos. Contornaram a loja e finalmente chegaram à rua principal de Hogsmead. Colocaram os capuzes para cobrir os rostos, com medo de serem descobertos.

- Para onde vamos? – Ágatha indagou, maravilhada com a cidade. As ruas estavam lotadas de adolescentes, conversando e rindo alto. As lojas eram tão variadas que ela nem sabia por onde começar.

- Zonko's. – os dois disseram juntos, em um tom decidido e animado. Ágatha deu de ombros.

- Charlie disse que é uma ótima loja...

-... As coisas de lá com certeza vão nos ser úteis. – George completou, rindo maleficamente.

- Imagino o que se vende lá. – Ágatha comentou.

- Diversas coisas. Mamãe ficava louca quando Charlie nos mandava coisas da Zonko's, mas fazer o que, é nossa real natureza. – Fred explicou. – Vamos poder encher muito o Filch.

- Merlin, não quero nem ver. – Ágatha murmurou.

Zonko's, a loja citada pelos gêmeos, estava bem perto. E lotada, o que dificultou um pouco a ida deles até lá. Ágatha observou as vitrines, fascinada. Nunca havia estado em Hogsmead, e não imaginava o quanto aquele pequeno povoado podia ser interessante e divertido.

- Vamos. – os gêmeos chamaram-na. Assim que entraram, Ágatha deu de cara com alguns alunos de Hogwarts. Eles baixaram a cabeça, escondendo-se dos mais velhos. Por sorte, os setimanistas estavam tão distraídos com as mercadorias compradas, que nem notaram os três ali.

Fred e George sumiram em meio às prateleiras de coisas.

Ágatha ficou em um corredor, observando tudo.

Havia desde comidas, algumas terrivelmente tensas e outras com uma aparência agradável (mas como dizia na etiqueta, nem tudo que cheirava bom era gostoso). Havia também, objetos e caixas fechadas, vendendo porções de poções para criar diversas coisas numa pessoa (como dor de estomago e diarréia, ou mesmo uma alucinação fraca de que fadas estavam atacando a escola).

Por fim, quando estava enjoada de olhar, seus dois companheiros de aventura voltaram, com duas sacolas em cada mão.

- Por Morgana, o que é tudo isso? – Ágatha exclamou incrédula.

- Sucesso, minha cara, sucesso. – Fred piscou-lhe divertido.

* * *

Ágatha descia as escadas bocejando, enquanto ouvia os amigos chamando seu nome. Tão alto que teria acordado todas as meninas do seu quarto, se não estivesse dormindo sozinha. Havia tão poucos alunos na escola aquelas férias, que era quase difícil encontrar com qualquer pessoa nos corredores ou salões comunais.

- Feliz Natal dorminhoca! – os dois exclamaram quando ela terminou de descer os degraus. Ágatha sorriu, bocejando novamente. – Quanta animação. – Fred murmurou.

- Estou com vontade de chorar de tanto vê-la saltitar feliz assim. – George retrucou, rindo.

- Chatos. – ela replicou, com a voz embargada e sonolenta. – Fui dormir muito tarde ontem.

- E acordou razoavelmente tarde, não tem porque reclamar. – Fred deu de ombros.

- Ta, ta. – ela exclamou, pigarreando. Depois, abriu o maior sorriso que pode e se jogou em um abraço de grupo com os dois. - Feliz Natal!

- Acho que fiquei surdo. – George brincou.

- Idiota! – ela retrucou, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro. – Ah, presentes, presentes! – exclamou, agora sim saltitante, até parar perto da pilha de presentes que havia recebido. – Não vão abrir os de vocês? – indagou confusa, ao ver os gêmeos se sentando no sofá.

- Já abrimos.

- Nossa, que sem graça. – ela bufou. Dando de ombros, então, pegou o pacote de cima. A caligrafia arredondada e levemente inclinada era bem familiar, e ela sorriu. Era de sua mãe. Ao abrir, sorriu feliz da vida.

- Um livro? – George indagou, pegando o presente. Ágatha assentiu, animada.

- Meu Deus menina, você não faz mais nada da vida não?

- Gosto de ler, ai me deixem. Não reclamo quando vocês ficam jogando Bombas de Bosta nos corredores, pra deixar o Filch bravo. – eles deram de ombros, rindo.

- Você também joga.

- Ah, que seja. – ela retrucou divertidamente.

O segundo presente era de sua avó. Um suéter rosa e preto, tricotado à mão.

- Sua avó tem mania de suéteres? Mamãe também tem. – Fred comentou.

- Eu gosto de suéteres. Mas meu armário não agüenta mais de tantos que recebo.

- É, acho que podemos dizer o mesmo. – George assentiu, rindo.

- De quem é esse? – ela indagou confusa. Já havia aberto mais dois presentes, que havia recebido da escola. Um pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores, um Sapo de Chocolate e outra caixa de bombons. Faltava apenas um pacote, embrulhado meio de mau jeito. Sentou-se entre os gêmeos, confusa.

- Não temos a menor idéia. – disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ágatha fitou-os desconfiadamente.

Abriu o pacote, arregalando os olhos depois.

- Você deixou escapar que queria uma caixinha de músicas... – Fred murmurou, vendo a reação da garota.

-... E sabe como é, seus olhinhos tristes nos tocaram. – George armou uma expressão de pidão, que eles costumavam imitar de Ágatha. Ela riu.

- Então, o resto você já sabe. – Fred completou.

- AH, OBRIGADA! – exclamou, puxando os dois para um abraço.

- Ágatha, meu cabelo! – George exclamou.

- Não consigo... Respirar! – Fred murmurou sufocado.

- Ah mas... – ela parou de repente, com uma expressão triste. – Eu não comprei nada pra vocês.

- Tudo bem...

-... Pode nos dar ano que vem.

- Ah, que mancada minha. – ela bufou, dando um tapa na própria testa.

- Ágatha, tudo bem. – Fred riu. – Ano que vem você nos dá o presente, que tal?

- Um ano inteiro de diferença? É muito pra minha consciência pesada.

- Que nada. Ai você pode nos dar um presente bem criativo. – George deu de ombros.

Ágatha ponderou, desviando os olhos de George para Fred e volta para o outro.

- Está bem então. – ela murmurou, suspirando. – Mas minha consciência vai continuar pesada.

Eles riram, puxando-a para outro abraço.

* * *

Ágatha lia seu exemplar de _Transfiguração para Iniciantes e Curso Médio__,_ que ganhara da mãe no Natal,sentada debaixo de um grande carvalho nos jardins de Hogwarts. Fred e George estavam ali também, mas discutiam algo sobre onde colocar a armadilha de Bombas de Bosta, que montaram para Filch.

- Mais um? – Ágatha ergueu o pacote de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Mesmo com o perigo de pegar algo com gosto de cera de ouvido, eles gostavam de brincar daquilo. Cada um pegava em uma rodada, e pela cara, os outros dois tinham que adivinhar do que era.

- Um,

- Dois,

- Três. – Ágatha colocou o seu na boca, franzindo o nariz imediatamente.

- Limão?

- Talvez de vômito. – Fred encarou-a pensativo.

- Cera de ouvido?

Ela assentiu, botando a lingua para fora assim que engoliu. Fred e George riram.

- Hei... Estão estudando para as provas? – Ágatha indagou de repente. Estavam em Março, mas ainda assim, ela estava preocupada com os primeiros exames que fariam, em Junho. Fred e George encararam-na como se ela estivesse louca.

- Estamos em Março.

- Grande coisa. – ela deu de ombros.

- Você às vezes é muito _nerd_ sabia?

Ágatha cruzou os braços, armando um bico.

- Vamos pensar em coisas boas então... – Fred continuou, virando-se para o irmão.

Ágatha ficou olhando para eles, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre a brincadeira com o zelador. Sorriu levemente, não conseguindo acreditar que estava se tornando melhor amiga de dois bagunceiros como eles. E pior ou melhor ainda, se tornando alguém como eles.

* * *

- Merlin, Morgana, Dumbledore... – Ágatha começou a pular, murmurando os nomes de todos os bruxos famosos que conhecia. Rezava para ter ido bem nos exames, e estava tão desesperada que acabaria abrindo um buraco no chão.

- Calma criatura! – Fred exclamou, seguindo-a com os olhos. Ele e o irmão estavam sentados, sossegados no sofá, terminando de copiar um exercício de Transfiguração.

- Calma criatura uma ova. Eu estou desesperada. Minerva disse que vai terminar a correção dos testes dela hoje. Eu preciso ter tirado uma nota aceitável, ou minha mãe arranca minha cabeça a facadas quando eu voltar pra casa. – ela exclamou, puxando o cabelo para baixo.

- Merlin, que exagero. – George comentou.

- Não é? – Fred riu.

- Parem com isso, é a mais pura verdade! – ela gritou raivosa.

Os dois rolaram os olhos, rindo baixinho.

Por fim, cansada de saltitar, ela sentou-se no canto do sofá. Olhou para o exercício deles, e depois para o caderno aberto entre os dois.

- Estão copiando de mim? – ela exclamou indignada.

- Ora, você é nossa amiga...

-... Tem o dever de nos ajudar.

- Ajudar é uma coisa, deixar vocês colarem é outra.

- Colar é só em prova gatinha, aqui nos copiamos, são coisas distintas. – Fred explicou sabiamente, sorrindo maroto. Ágatha grunhiu para ele.

- Ah, por falar nisso, temos aula com a Minerva agora. – George exclamou, fechando seu caderno. O gêmeo fez o mesmo. Ágatha pegou suas coisas, com uma carranca ainda amarrada no rosto.

Na aula de McGonagall, os alunos mostravam-se apreensivos. Estava há menos de uma semana para o encerramento das aulas, e aquelas notas decidiriam o futuro deles. Depois daquela aula, ainda teriam Feitiços e Poções.

- Senhorita Blake. – Minerva chamou-a. Ágatha levantou-se rapidamente da carteira, encaminhando-se até a mesa da professora. Antes de lhe entregar o pergaminho da prova, Minerva deu-lhe um sorriso satisfeito. – Meus parabéns Ágatha.

Ágatha quase gritou de felicidade ao ver a nota máxima estampada no seu pergaminho.

Os gêmeos quase chegaram perto, ficando com uma média razoável.

- Poções?

- Snape. – Ágatha bufou. Sabia que tinha ido bem na prova, mas o professor ranzinza da matéria era tão rígido nas correções, que acabaria deixando-a para repetir o primeiro ano.

Para sua surpresa, porém, tirou uma nota extremamente alta. Fred e George, mesmo gênios como eram, ficaram com uma média rasa, quase abaixo do necessário. Snape não demonstrou emoção ao entregar qualquer prova, sempre com aquela cara de irritação.

Nada que estragasse o bom humor dos três, obviamente.

Em Feitiços, não foi diferente.

Flitwick elogiou muitos alunos. Ágatha não era muito fã da matéria, mas havia conseguido uma boa nota. Os gêmeos também, rasa e razoavelmente aceitáveis, mas nada que os deixasse para baixo.

- E então... Segundo ano, aí vamos nós? – Fred brincou, enquanto almoçavam juntos.

- Obviamente. – George assentiu.

Ágatha sorriu, assentindo também.

* * *

- Muito prazer Ágatha querida. – Molly Weasley sorriu para a garota tímida. Ela havia sido apresentada pelos gêmeos para a mãe, que aguardava a chegada dos outros dois filhos mais velhos. A ruiva gorducha era uma simpatia em pessoa, mas havia dado uma bela bronca nos gêmeos quando os encontrara.

- Hei, Molly! – alguém exclamou. A senhora Weasley virou-se para a voz, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Mãe! – Ágatha exclamou, correndo na direção da mulher.

A mãe de Ágatha, Sally Blake, era uma mulher jovem, brilhante e belíssima.

Alta e de corpo esguio. Olhos verdes, como os da filha, grandes e expressivos. Pele alva, bochechas magras e rosadas.

Os cabelos louros cortados na altura do pescoço. Ondulados e com os fios bastante repicados.

Usava um sobretudo bege, além do cachecol preto. Saltos medianos e uma saia solta preta.

- Mãe... Você conhece a senhora Weasley?

- Oh, mas claro! – Sally sorriu, cumprimentando Molly. – Ela e o marido são grandes amigos. Não nos falamos há muito tempo, infelizmente.

- Pois é. – Molly murmurou. – Mas enfim, nossos pequenos estão estudando juntos então?

- Maravilhoso não é, nem consigo acreditar que...

Ágatha e os gêmeos distanciaram-se um pouco da conversa, rindo entre si.

- Então... Nos vemos ano que vem, certo? – Ágatha indagou, esticando a mão direita.

- Claro. – George colocou a sua sobre a dela. Fred fez o mesmo.

- Juramos solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – os três disseram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: EEBA, já tenho duas leitoras, que lindas *-***

**Hatake KaguraLari, **primeira leitora, aee *-* a Ágatha também me lembra a mim mesma xP Sou tão desastrada quanto ela... ASUHHSAUASHUAS' Poode encher o saco no MSN sim, ai eu não demoro tanto pra atualizar xP Espero que tenha gostado, até o proximo, beijos!

**Maluh, **olá, você por aqui! Acho que seu H significa Hale... Não sei por que O.o HUSAHUSAHUSAHUAUHS' Beeijos e até o próximo cap :DD

**Bueno, o que acharam do capitulo, bom, ótimo, ruim, excede espectativas? xP Comentem!**

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2****.**

**Que venha mais um ano****.**

- Levantem logo seus preguiçosos, temos visitas lá embaixo! – a senhora Weasley exclamou pela décima vez. Estava parada na porta do quarto dos filhos gêmeos, com as mãos apoiadas no quadril. Eles, por sua vez, dormiam como se ela não estivesse ali gritando. Fred, no beliche de cima, já havia até mesmo coberto a cabeça com a coberta, e George com o travesseiro.

- Deixe os meninos dormirem Molly, Ágatha fala com eles depois. – uma voz feminina familiar soou atrás da porta entreaberta.

- Que depois o que! – outra voz, agora mais fina e delicada. – Deixem de ser preguiçosos, já passa das nove da manhã! Amanhã voltamos para Hogwarts, pelo amor de Merlin!

- Ágatha? – os dois ergueram-se ao mesmo tempo no beliche, surpresos.

- Não, Morgana. – ela retrucou, parando á porta, ao lado de Molly.

Ágatha havia mudado bastante naquelas férias. Não estava mais tão baixinha quanto antes, nem aparentava ser tão fofa e delicada.

O cabelo, antes na altura dos ombros, com cachinhos nas pontas, estava mais liso e na altura dos cotovelos, em um corte repicado. Uma franja cortada reta, cobrindo a testa e as sobrancelhas.

- Bom, já que estão acordados, troquem-se e desçam para o café. – Molly pediu, segurando o ombro de Ágatha. – Vamos lá para baixo querida?

- Claro. – virou-se ameaçadoramente para os gêmeos. – Se voltarem a dormir, vão se encontrar acordando no paraíso, porque eu esfaqueio vocês. – eles riram não ficando nem um pouco amedrontados com a ameaça.

Depois de alguns minutos, sentada na cozinha dos Weasley, Ágatha finalmente viu os amigos descendo as escadas, agora vestidos e sem as caras de sono.

Como ela esperava, eles continuavam mais altos. Os cabelos não estavam mais espetados como no primeiro ano. Agora estavam mais compridos, bagunçados e caindo sobre as testas.

- Hei, há quanto tempo! – Ágatha exclamou, correndo para abraçá-los. Os dois retribuíram o abraço animados, já que não se viam desde o fim do primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Falavam-se por cartas, mas apenas isso.

- Muito tempo mesmo. Olha George, ela cresceu. – Fred brincou.

- Pois é. Ela cresce tão rápido. – George fingiu chorar, rindo logo depois.

- Chatos. – Ágatha bufou.

- E então, como foi sua viagem à casa da sua avó? – George indagou. Ele e o irmão sentaram-se à mesa para o café da manhã. Molly havia ido lá para cima chamar os outros filhos, que também dormiam.

- Foi legal. – ela deu de ombros, sentando-se à frente deles. – Sei lá. A casa da vovó é tediosa.

- E sua mãe, ela não estava por aqui? – Fred indagou confuso, ao notar que Sally não estava mais na casa.

- Teve que ir. Assunto do Ministério. – a loira bufou, entediada. – Vou com vocês para Hogwarts. – ela exclamou animada. – E aí, já compraram os materiais?

- Já. Saiu uma grana preta. – Fred murmurou.

- Nem me fale. Minha mãe quase arrancou os cabelos quando viu o preço de tudo. Imagine pra vocês, que são três estudando? – ela comentou assombrada.

- É. Percy ainda cismou de fazer todas as matérias opcionais. Cara mais CDF. – George disse, rolando os olhos.

- É. Seria bom se fosse opção poder estudar lá. – Fred comentou sonhador, e o gêmeo assentiu.

- Vocês reclamam demais...

- Ora, seria realmente bom. – George deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, tenho que assumir que acho algumas matérias vagas. Mas Hogwarts é fascinante.

- Hogwarts é, não estudar. – Fred retrucou.

- Reclamando de estudar de novo? – os dois viraram-se para as escadas. Percy, que acabara de falar com eles, Rony e Gina acabavam de descer para o café. Ágatha sentou-se numa cadeira mais afastada, para dar espaço para eles comerem.

- Oi. – Ágatha sorriu simpática para os três. Gina, a garotinha ruiva de nove anos, sorriu de volta, tímida. Rony, por sua vez, ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos ruivos bagunçados. Fred e George riram entre si, e Ágatha olhou-os confusa.

- Ágatha querida, não quer mesmo comer nada? – Molly indagou.

- Não senhora Weasley, obrigada mesmo. Minha irmã me entupiu de panquecas antes de eu sair. – deu de ombros, e os gêmeos riram. – Ela é cismada com panquecas, e isso me dá medo. – os outros riram.

- Muito bem então. Mais tarde, no almoço. – Molly piscou-lhe divertida, enquanto servia os garotos.

* * *

- Que demais! – Ágatha exclamou animada. Estava no pomar dos Weasley, onde os gêmeos disseram que treinavam quadribol. Era um lugar amplo, com várias árvores e um espaço generoso para um jogo. – O quintal da minha casa mal tem um arbusto, cara, sua casa é demais!

Os dois sorriram convencidos.

- E então, vai tentar entrar pro time? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Olha com a probabilidade da minha mãe arrancar minha cabeça quando souber, e eu me matar caindo da vassoura. Vou, vou sim. – Ágatha sorriu esperançosa, fazendo os dois rirem. – Vocês vão?

- Claro! – exclamaram juntos.

- Para que?

- Batedores.

- É, somos fortes e resistentes. E os batedores antigos se formaram com Charlie ano passado.

- Boa sorte. – ela desejou temerosa. – Artilharia é minha praia.

- Meninos, almoço! – ouviram Molly berrar da casa.

- Quem chegar por último é o sapo de chocolate morto.

Ágatha exclamou, e saiu em disparada pelo caminho, sendo logo alcançada pelos gêmeos.

* * *

- Boa viagem, cuidem-se, estudem muito, não se atrevam a pegar detenções, obedeçam às regras e... – Molly parou de falar assim que os gêmeos cruzaram os braços, encarando-a incrédulos.

- Ta mesmo falando isso pra gente?

Ágatha não pode deixar de rir baixinho, enquanto a senhora Weasley rolava os olhos. Ela estava parada próxima deles, já na plataforma 9 ¾.

- Ágatha, sua mãe...

- É ela gostaria de estar aqui, mas não pode. Sei disso. – Ágatha sorriu tristemente, e foi abraçada pela senhora Weasley. A garota retribuiu ao abraço surpresa.

- Cuide-se. E não vá pelos mesmos caminhos que esses dois. Você é uma boa garota. – Fred e George riram, achando graça do comentário da mãe. Ágatha olhou-os feio. – Boa viagem! – ela exclamou, acenando para os três, assim que eles entraram no trem.

- Cabine vazia, cabine vazia, cabine vazia... – Ágatha ia murmurando, olhando de cabine em cabine. Bufava toda vez que encontravam uma cheia de gente.

Quando finalmente encontraram uma cabine vazia, Ágatha fez exatamente como no ano anterior. Os dois entraram e ela conseguiu tropeçar no vento, caindo de cara no chão logo na porta. Fred e George bateram nas próprias testas, enquanto ajudavam a amiga a se erguer.

- Eu to bem. – ela murmurou, massageando o nariz.

- Você ainda vai se matar sabia? – Fred brincou.

- Não duvido nada. Por isso eu estou com medo de me candidatar pro time, entendeu? – Ágatha replicou, ainda massageando o nariz.

- Com licença. – os três voltaram-se para a porta. Duas garotas da mesma idade que eles estavam paradas ali, uma sorrindo timidamente, e a outra vermelha feito um pimentão. – Podemos ficar aqui? As outras estão vazias.

- Claro. – os gêmeos assumiram aquele tom de charme, fazendo Ágatha bufar longamente.

A primeira garota, que sorria timidamente, era Angelina Johnson, da Grifinória.

Estatura mediana, mas conseguia ser mais alta que Ágatha. Olhos escuros, assim como a pele, cor de chocolate. Cabelos longos e negros, amarrados em uma trança.

A outra, era Abigail Wood. Irmã mais nova do artilheiro da Grifinória, o bonitão e desejado Olívio Wood.

Baixa e com carinha de boneca.

Cabelos castanhos escuro, cacheados e brilhantes. Usava uma faixa vermelha na cabeça, com um laço enfeitando. Pele branca, mais que a da própria Ágatha.

Bochechas rosadas e lábios vermelhos. Os olhos eram castanhos, e os cílios grossos rodeando-os.

- Angelina. – a negra se apresentou, sorrindo simpaticamente. Ágatha aceitou o cumprimento, enquanto os gêmeos praticamente babaram nela. Abigail sorriu simpaticamente, cumprimentando-os também.

- Você é irmã do Wood? – Ágatha praticamente gritou. Ela tinha uma breve queda do abismo, como qualquer outra garota da casa, pelo artilheiro. Ele era tão forte, bonitão e charmoso, que era quase impossível não ter.

- Sou. – Abigail assentiu.

- Puxa. Que legal. – Ágatha exclamou, animada.

- Gêmeos Weasley certo? – Angelina indagou curiosa. Ágatha prestou atenção à conversa dela. – Todo mundo conhece vocês, pelo menos da Grifinória. Já estão fazendo fama por causa das brincadeiras com o Filch.

- É... Eu nunca estou incluída no meio da fama. – Ágatha sussurrou consigo mesma. Os gêmeos estavam tão entusiasmados com a "fama" repentina, que se perderam na conversa com Angelina. Abigail aproximou-se de Ágatha, tentando puxar conversa.

A viagem até Hogwarts seguiu-se assim. Ágatha e Abigail se identificaram muito, principalmente pela morena ser tão dedicada aos estudos quanto à loira. Agora, o que Ágatha não estava mais agüentando era ver seus dois melhores amigos de conversinha tão animada com Angelina.

Já no Salão Principal, os alunos foram apresentados ao novo professor de DCAT, já que o cargo era "amaldiçoado". O professor anterior tivera um problema de saúde no fim do ano, e agora descansava no .

Urberco era seu nome. Um homem baixinho e gordo, sem uma das pernas graças a uma luta que teve com um bruxo seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem. Era careca, e tinha uma longa barba embaraçada e acinzentada. Olhos miúdos e aumentados pelos óculos grandes, de armação redonda.

Vestia-se tão desajeitadamente que parecia ter acabado de acordar. A única coisa engraçada, era uma gravata borboleta laranja florescente com pintinhas vermelhas.

- Então, gostaram daquela conversinha com a Johnson? – Ágatha indagou, bebendo um longo gole de suco de abóbora logo depois. Fred e George entreolharam-se divertidos, e depois se viraram para a amiga.

- Ciúmes Blake?

- Eu? Com ciúmes? Poupem-me. – ela bufou, jogando as madeixas de lado.

Os dois riram.

- É a Angelina é bem legal.

- Também vai tentar entrar no time. Artilheira. – Ágatha grunhiu. Só haveria uma vaga para artilheiro naquele ano, e era sua chance de conseguir. Mas com a favorita das aulas de vôo, era bem provável que perdesse.

- Tanto faz. – deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar.

- Aquela garota era mesma irmã do Wood? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Era. Ela vai me apresentar pra ele. – Ágatha exclamou ansiosa, os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

- Ih... Ta afim do Wood Ágatha? – George brincou.

- Calado. – Ágatha corou violentamente.

- Ele é muito mandão, o Percy disse. – Fred comentou encarando o grifinório, sentado longe deles.

- Pode ser mandão. Mas é muito lindo. – Ágatha apoiou o queixo na mão, fitando o moreno sonhadoramente. Fred e George entreolharam-se, rolando os olhos e bufando. – Ciúmes gêmeos?

Eles riram, não, praticamente gargalharam quando ela o disse.

- Eu? Com ciúmes? Poupe-me. – Fred imitou a voz fina de Ágatha, fazendo gestos de incredulidade. A loira não pode deixar de rir, junto com George.

* * *

- Muito bem então. Já que sabem as regras, e o que fazer, começaremos os testes. – a capitã exclamou. Era uma setimanista ruiva muito severa e firme, e pelo que Ágatha pressentia, seria difícil impressionar aquela garota. Ainda mais tendo que competir com Angelina, a favorita à vaga do time.

- Boa sorte. – virou-se. Angelina sorria, simpaticamente, e Ágatha aceitou o cumprimento.

- Hei baixinha, estamos torcendo por você.

- É, arrasa lá. – Fred completou o irmão, piscando para a amiga. Ágatha sorriu, agradecida pelo apoio.

- Vocês também, boa sorte!

O treino seguiu-se como qualquer outro para os jogadores. A capitã estava parada, observando todos. Os goleiros tinham que defender o número máximo de goles, enquanto os artilheiros tinham que fazer o maior número de gols possíveis.

Fred e George competiam contra dois garotos do terceiro ano, mas pela cara da capitã, já tinham vaga no time. Eles conseguiam desviar todos os balaços, e quase nunca erravam o alvo. Ágatha ficou aliviada pelos amigos, mas sentia que não impressionava tanto assim.

Angelina, por sua vez, se saía cada vez melhor. Ágatha conseguia manter o número de gols próximos da morena, mas não a alcançou à tempo.

- Blake. – a capitã chamou-a, enquanto anunciava os escolhidos para o novo time. – Joga muito bem, mas a Johnson foi melhor dessa vez. Ano que vem, teremos vaga para você.

A loira assentiu decepcionada consigo mesma. Fred e George comemoravam entre si a vitória como batedores, e Angelina como a nova artilheira.

Abigail, que assistira ao treino das arquibancadas, correu até a nova amiga.

- Hei, não fique assim, você jogou muito bem. – ela exclamou, tentando reanimar Ágatha.

- É ela tem razão. – Ágatha virou-se surpresa para trás. Quase deixou o queixo cair ao ver Olívio Wood parado ali, sorrindo levemente. Ele era bem mais alto que Ágatha, mesmo sendo apenas um ano mais velho. Era bem forte e bonito. Olhos escuros e cabelo também escuro, espetado e rebelde.

- O-obrigada. – Ágatha sorriu sem graça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

- Olívio, essa é Ágatha, minha amiga. – Abigail apresentou-os, sorrindo.

- Prazer. – ele esticou a mão, e a loira aceitou o cumprimento, quase caindo de joelhos de tanto que suas pernas tremiam.

- Vamos indo Ágatha, vão servir o almoço logo. – Abigail indagou, puxando a amiga pela mão. Ágatha assentiu, ainda encarando Olívio bobamente. Ele sorriu, com um aceno, despedindo-se das duas.

Correram até o Salão Principal, rindo sem motivo. Ao chegarem lá, o Salão estava praticamente lotado. Sentaram-se no meio da grande mesa da Grifinória e começaram a se servir. Algum tempo depois, o resto do time passou por elas. Fred e George sentaram-se do outro lado da mesa, e fitavam Ágatha de modo irritado.

- O que foi? – ela indagou confusa, engolindo um grande pedaço de frango.

- Seu papo com o Wood estava tão bom...

-... Que nem lembrou de esperar a gente.

- Nossa, como se vocês não soubessem o caminho de volta pra cá. – ela bufou.

- Se nós deixássemos você para trás...

-... Seríamos mandados para Askaban.

Ágatha ponderou, e depois assentiu, sorrindo cinicamente. Os dois rolaram os olhos.

- Ah, nem consegui dar os parabéns por entrarem no time. – Ágatha exclamou de repente. – Parabéns!

- Valeu.

- Uma pena você não ter entrado... – George murmurou.

-... Jogou tão bem quanto à Angelina. – Fred completou. Ágatha pareceu surpresa.

- Nem vem. Ela joga muito melhor que eu.

- Que nada. As duas são boas. – Fred deu de ombros. – Ano que vem você entra oficialmente pro time.

- É... Ano que vem. – Ágatha bufou.

- Hei Ágatha, bonito jogo, gostei de ver! – Ágatha virou-se assim que Angelina exclamou, passando por eles. A loira sorriu, fingindo agradecimento, mas na realidade, estava se roendo de ciúmes por não poder jogar no time, ao menos, não oficialmente.

* * *

- E Olívio Wood marca mais dez pontos para Grifinória! É senhoras e senhores, se continuarmos assim, Grifinória acabará ganhando. Lufa-Lufa tem que assumir logo, ou vai ficar para trás. – o narrador, um garoto do sexto ano da Grifinória, exclamava animadamente. Ágatha estava sentada na arquibancada, assistindo ansiosa ao jogo. O frio naquele dia estava muito intenso, principalmente com a chegada do inverno. Mas não impedia que a torcida Grifinória não ficasse animada, incentivando os jogadores.

Fred e George estavam se saindo cada vez melhor como batedores. Quase nenhum balaço passava perto dos jogadores grifinórios, e eles conseguiam desviá-los habilmente na direção dos jogadores opostos. Claro, não para machucar, como os sonserinos adoravam fazer.

Angelina e Wood jogavam muito bem, e eram os responsáveis por quase metade dos pontos grifinórios. Lufa-Lufa não estava muito atrás, mas seu apanhador, segundo os alunos, era melhor que o da Grifinória. Se eles pegassem o pomo, a Grifinória perderia o jogo.

Mas, por sorte ou acaso do destino, isso não aconteceu. O apanhador grifinório foi mais rápido e agarrou o pequeno pomo dourado, após uma longa e desesperada busca por ele. O jogo terminou com a segunda vitória da Grifinória naquele ano. Há quase um mês, eles haviam vencido Corvinal, o que os levaria para a final com a Sonserina.

- Meus parabéns! – Ágatha exclamou, assim que os gêmeos saíram do vestiário. Eles sorriram agradecidos.

- Não quero nem ver o jogo com a Sonserina. – Fred comentou temeroso.

- Por quê? – Ágatha indagou curiosa.

- Ora, você já viu aqueles caras jogando? Pegam pesado demais! – George exclamou.

- São sonserinos. É normal lutarem tanto assim pela vitória, usando os métodos que forem. – Ágatha assentiu, suspirando longamente. – Ah, mas com dois jogadores como vocês, nossa vitória é certa. – ela brincou, ficando entre eles e enganchando em seus braços.

- Ah, ela nos ama não acha Fred? – George indagou divertido, virando-se para o irmão.

- Mas é claro, veja só, quanta bajulação e paixonite estampada em seus olhinhos verdes. – Fred brincou, sorrindo charmoso.

- Calem a boca! – ela exclamou, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

- Ué, somos sinceros. Você é apaixonada por nós. – George deu de ombros.

- Se apaixonar é para os fracos. Eu gosto de vocês, é algo melhor colocado. – Ágatha murmurou filosoficamente, Fred e George entreolharam-se risonhos.

- Beleza então. Você "gosta" platonicamente de nós. – Fred finalizou.

- Ah, seus chatos. Não distorçam o que eu falo. – a loira retrucou.

Eles riram.

* * *

- E ai gatinha, já sabe o que vai nos dar de Natal? – Fred indagou, jogando-se no sofá. – Esse é o seu ano, lembra?

- Claro que lembro. – ela retrucou ofendida. Terminava de jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo com George, e em seguida jogaria com Fred.

- E o que vai ser? – George indagou curioso.

- Nada que interesse à vocês, curiosos. – ela retrucou risonha.

- Que mancada manter segredo.

- Vocês não me contaram. – ela replicou.

- É ela tem razão. – os dois entreolharam-se pensativos.

- Ta, dessa vez passa.

- Como se eu fosse contar mesmo que não passasse. – Ágatha riu.

- Ah, ia sim. – Fred sorriu maroto.

- Por que você está sorrindo assim? – ela olhou para George, e ele exibia aquela mesma carinha de safado. – Olha lá... Se vocês acham que... – os dois agarraram a garota e começaram a enchê-la de cócegas, fazendo os olhos claros dela lacrimejarem rapidamente, de tanto rir. – Para, para, PARA!

- Duvidou de nós...

-... Agora sofra as conseqüências.

_Continua..._

**N/A: AA, quantas leitoras lindas comentando, gente, fiquei muito feliz de saber que tem mais gente acompanhando *-***

**Bueno, nesse capítulo, foi o começinho do segundo ano deles. O próximo será até o final, e bem maior, se querem saber xp HUASHUASHUSAHUASHU Enfim, quero comentários, muitos comentários sobre o que acharam *-***

**Reviews:**

**Maluh****: **Hades tem estilo, I like :D Os gêmeos são demais né? Adoro eles *-* Beeijos e até o próximo cap!

**Luu Higurashi Potter: **Heey love, thanks *-* Fico muito feliz por ter gostado da fanfic. Também adoro o Fred e o George, são demais *o* E nop, a Ágatha não é pra ser a Angelina. A Johnson existe, já botei ela no meio da história. Não sou muuito fã dela sabe ¬¬ então vou puxar mais pro lado da Ágatha xP HSAUHUASHUASUHAS Espero que tenha curtido o cap... Beijos!

**Hatake KaguraLari: **Também acho a Ágatha fofa. Fofa e perigosa né? xP ASHUHUSAHUSAHUASUH Também me identifico com ela. Nerd, desastrada. OO beleza HUASHUSAUSAHU beeijos!

**Isabel Beckineem Lupin: **Heey, você por aqui. Sarou a preguiça e veio comentar né? xD Sim, os gêmeos são os melhores *-* Tipo, marotos da idade moderna. Ninguém supera u.u ADORO sessão Harry Potter. Vivo fazendo isso, todos os filmes seguidos, oo vida boa XP Eles são pequenos, mas já sabe né, o tempo passa... hehe. Não vou falar se ela fica com um deles, surpresa xP Beeeijos e até o próximo cap xuxu!

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

**Marotagens oficiais**.

_Nos vemos na casa dos Weasley._

_Com amor, mamãe._

Ágatha soltou um longo suspiro, enquanto terminava de enrolar o cachecol no pescoço. A carta estava colocada no braço do sofá, e enquanto ela vestia o casaco e os acessórios para encarar o frio até a estação de Hogmseade, lia o conteúdo desta. Sua mãe não poderia buscá-la na estação, então ela iria direto com os Weasley. Ela passaria o Natal na casa deles, e a mãe iria visitá-la na noite da ceia.

- Hei gatinha!

- Pronta?

Virou-se para os gêmeos, parados no fim das escadas. Traziam uma mala cada um, e vestiam-se igualmente agasalhados. A neve estava densa naqueles dias, e o frio de arrasar. Ágatha nem via a hora de estar na casa deles, perto da lareira quentinha.

- Sempre pronta. – ela sorriu radiante. Fred e George não paravam de enchê-la para descobrir qual o presente que ela daria, coisa que Ágatha escondia a sete chaves. Mesmo sob constantes ameaças de cócegas e de ter um pingo de Veritaserum colocado no suco de abóbora, ela não cedia.

Os gêmeos pararam um de cada lado dela, para Ágatha poder conversar igualmente com cada um. Claro, eles tentaram o tempo todo roubar uma lasquinha de informação que fosse sobre o presente. Mas sempre que tocavam no assunto, ela ria e dava de ombros. Fred e George entreolhavam-se e suspiravam. Ágatha era bem determinada e teimosa, era algo comum ela não ceder. E o Natal estava tão perto, que nem demorariam à descobrir.

A viagem até a estação King's Cross foi sossegada. Ágatha quase agradeceu por Angelina não ter procurado pelos dois. Abigail também não apareceu, mas pelo que ela sabia, a amiga havia viajado uns dias antes.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo. Fred e George contaram sobre os irmãos mais velhos, que Ágatha iria conhecer na noite de Natal. Ágatha contou-lhe sobre a irmãzinha mais nova, que iria com a mãe para lá. Mas depois, sem assunto de família, eles começaram a armar a volta à Hogwarts. Parecia besteira, já que estavam saindo para o feriado naquele momento, mas quanto antes melhor.

Assim que chegaram à estação, foram recepcionados pelo senhor e senhora Weasley. O primeiro que Ágatha nunca vira se mostrou extremamente simpático e divertido. Era alto e gorducho, com o cabelo ruivo obviamente. Como todos, vestia-se de maneira simples, com alguns remendos enfeitando o casaco. Mas, para a loira, a única coisa que importava na pessoa, era seu caráter, não o jeito de se vestir.

A casa dos Weasley, como sempre, era quentinha e aconchegante. Principalmente comparada ao frio arrepiante de fora.

Ágatha ficaria no quarto de Gina, já que não era ético uma garota dividir o aposento com meninos.

Gina era um amorzinho de pessoa. Ágatha se deu muito bem com ela, principalmente por ela ser tão nova e ao mesmo tempo tão inteligente. Rony, por sua vez, parecia sempre tímido e quieto na presença da loira. Os gêmeos ficavam rindo do irmão mais novo, principalmente porque ele sempre ficava um pimentão quando Ágatha o cumprimentava.

Enfim, a noite de Natal chegou. Os irmãos mais velhos de Fred e George apareceram pela noite. Charlie e Bill. Ágatha ficou meio sem graça perto deles, mas os dois foram muito simpáticos quando conversavam com a garota. Percy era o mais quieto. Parecia centrado num livro que lia, o que fazia Fred e George rirem pelas costas dele.

Ágatha ajudou Gina a arrumar o cabelo ruivo numa linda trança. A loira, por sua vez, deixou os cachos soltos. As duas usavam vestidos para a ocasião. O de Gina era de saia rodada, roxo com flores brancas. O de Ágatha era solto e a saia era um pouco estufada. Preto, com borboletas vermelhas enfeitando a região do tronco.

- Oh querida! – assim que terminou de descer as escadas, ouviu sua mãe exclamando. Ela abraçou a garota com força, erguendo-a do chão. Ágatha retribuiu o abraço sorridente.

A noite seguiu-se animada. Os gêmeos fizeram uns feitiços geniais para as abóboras mexerem as expressões, além de ficarem piscando. Gina e Isabelle, irmã mais nova de Ágatha, não se desgrudavam. Isabelle tinha seis anos, e não era tão pequena quanto os gêmeos imaginavam que fosse. Ágatha sempre falava dela como um bebezão. Talvez por ela ser muito grudada nela. A irmã mais velha das duas, Jenna, trabalhava na escola Beauxbatons, e não pudera comparecer àquele feriado.

Enfim. A noite foi muito divertida. A senhora Weasley se mostrou novamente uma ótima cozinheira.

Os gêmeos não pararam de aprontar, e Ágatha estava sempre junto.

* * *

- FELIZ NATAL! – Ágatha gritou, acordando Fred e George na hora. Os dois pularam nos respectivos beliches, assustados pela aparição repentina da menina. Ágatha exibia um enorme sorriso, o cabelo bagunçado e a cara um pouco amassada. Vestia uma camisola de mangas cumpridas branca, com flores variadas e coloridas enfeitando todo o tecido.

- Que horas são? – Fred indagou sonolento.

- Oito e meia. – Ágatha sentou-se no chão à frente do beliche, sorrindo. Trazia nas mãos um embrulho bastante grande, cheio de fitas e com um papel colorido. Fred pendurou-se no próprio beliche, de modo que conseguisse olhar para o irmão no debaixo.

- Sério mesmo que ela acordou a gente agora? – ele reclamou, mas George deu de ombros, rindo.

- Presentes não é mano.

- Isso mesmo, agora desçam daí pra eu dar o presente. – Ágatha exclamou impaciente. Depois de mais alguns minutos de reclamações, ambos saíram de suas camas. Vestiam pijamas listrados, branco e azul, idênticos. Mas a loirinha soube diferenciar os gêmeos.

- FELIZ NATAL FRED! – abraçou-o primeiro, gritando em seu ouvido. O ruivo gemeu, mas retribuiu o gesto, risonho. Depois, a garota saltou em um abraço com George. – Feliz Natal George!

- Hei, por que você gritou na minha orelha e na dele não? – Fred reclamou.

- Porque eu quis. Para de reclamar já cedo criatura. – Ágatha rolou os olhos, sem deixar de sorrir.

- E ai, presente né nega. – George pediu ansioso.

- Nossa quanta pressa. Temos o dia todo de Natal, eu posso dar o presente na hora que quiser. – os dois cruzaram os braços, olhando-a bravos. Ágatha riu. – Por isso eu digo que quero lhes presentear agora. – depois de mais alguns galanteios, Ágatha finalmente entregou o pacote para eles.

Respeitosamente, os gêmeos foram delicados com o embrulho. E ao abrirem, exibiram expressões de pura surpresa.

- Eu fiquei horas pensando no que poderia comprar pra vocês. E acreditem... eu pensei mesmo. Pedi ajuda para muitas pessoas, mas quase ninguém sabia o que, porque vocês têm praticamente tudo que precisam. E de repente me veio a ideia. Se eles têm todos os artefatos para realizar as brincadeiras, porque não um local seguro pra guardar eles? – Ágatha sorriu ao finalizar o discurso, vendo, pelas caras deles, que haviam gostado. – Falem alguma coisa!

- Puxa... – George começou pensativo e ainda surpreso.

-... Demais! – Fred completou sorridente. O irmão assentiu.

O presente de Ágatha era algo simples, mas que vinha do coração.

Uma grande caixa de madeira com vários suportes dentro, onde os gêmeos poderiam guardar todos os tipos de poções e objetos para aprontar suas marotagens. Na tampa, Ágatha escrevera e pintara de amarelo gema, _**Weasley e Weasley**_. Quem diria que mais pra frente, esse simples presente seria tão útil...

* * *

- Vocês reclamam demais sabia? – Ágatha riu levemente, sentando-se no chão, à frente do sofá.

Quase dois meses depois da volta às aulas, os três encontravam-se no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Snape providenciara um belo teste surpresa naquele dia, e pelo jeito, os gêmeos não haviam ido tão bem. Ágatha se mostrava radiante, principalmente por ter conseguido a segunda nota mais alta da sala. Para uma _Grifinória_, em uma aula com _Snape_, aquilo era um fato histórico.

- Você fica aí, toda de sorrisinhos, porque não vai receber um berrador da mamãe...

- Imagino que se recebesse, iria ficar mais vermelha de raiva que um tomate. – George completou, bufando.

- Oh, mas eu sei bem como é isso. Conhecem minha mãe. É por isso que eu estudo tanto. – Ágatha riu. – Sem falar que Poções é uma das matérias requisitadas para o curso de Auror.

- Já está pensando no que vai fazer quando sair daqui? – Fred exclamou incrédulo.

- Claro. Vocês não?

- Nunca gostamos da carreira acadêmica... – Fred começou, pensativo.

-... Mas mamãe nos mata se bolarmos algo que não vá pelos caminhos estudados em Hogwarts. – George rolou os olhos, assim como o irmão. Ágatha encarou um e outro seguidamente, com uma expressão curiosa.

- Algo me diz que é exatamente por esse caminho que vocês vão. Sei lá, não vejo vocês num curso pós-Hogwarts.

- Quem sabe né. O futuro é um mistério. – Fred deu de ombros.

- Por falar em futuro, vocês viram a nova professora de Adivinhação? – Ágatha exclamou animada. Ela mal podia esperar pelo terceiro ano, onde poderia começar seus cursos extras. Fred e George entreolharam-se, soltando um longo suspiro entediado.

- Ela tem cara de louca. – George comentou brincalhão, e Ágatha franziu o cenho.

- Na realidade, todos os nossos professores têm. – Fred concluiu, agora rindo.

- Usberco é o pior. – George riu, seguido dos dois. Ágatha mesma concordava que de todos, Usberco era o mais estranho.

No jeito de vestir e de ser.

Ele adorava ternos menores que seu corpo comportava. A bainha da calça chegava quase à metade da panturrilha, e deixava à mostra as meias coloridas florescentes, iguais às gravatas. Como professor, era bem engraçado e animado. Explicava quase sempre teoricamente, e não costumava deixar os alunos praticarem, somente fora da sala. Ele temia que qualquer incidente fosse capaz de lhe tirar aquele emprego.

- Ágatha? – os três cessaram os risos, virando-se para Abigail.

Ela sorriu timidamente, o rosto branco ganhando uma coloração avermelhada rapidamente. Abigail tinha uma grande vergonha dos gêmeos, e era exatamente por isso que só andava com Ágatha quando ela estava sozinha. Nunca falava com eles, apenas cumprimentos simpáticos.

Trazia nas mãos três grandes livros, todos de Herbologia.

- T-temos que terminar aquele... Aquele trabalho lembra? – Abigail engoliu em seco, mantendo o olhar firme na amiga. Fred e George divertiam-se com a timidez da garota, sorrindo simpaticamente e quase rindo pela situação. Ágatha pensou durante algum tempo, e depois sua ficha caiu.

- Ah claro Abi, já vou, só um minuto. – ergueu-se apressadamente, e nessa pressa, a pobre garota tropeçou na perna esticada de Fred, logo à sua frente. O resultado foi simples. Um baque bem forte do seu corpo contra o chão. Todos os alunos que estavam no salão ficaram quietos, assustados com o tombo.

- Eu to bem. – Ágatha murmurou de cara com o chão. Fred e George eram os únicos que se divertiam com aquilo. Foram até lá para ajudar a amiga a se levantar, e ela o fez rindo, o que aliviou a cena, fazendo os outros voltarem aos seus afazeres. – A gravidade já foi testada hoje. Ela funcionou bem. – piscou brincalhona para os ruivos, que riram mais ainda.

- Você está mesmo bem? – Abigail perguntou assustada, enquanto sentavam-se numa mesa ali perto. Ágatha esfregou a testa, ficando vesga para ver o nariz estava no lugar. Depois riu, dando de ombros.

- Isso não foi nada. Sofro coisa pior em casa, lá tem muitas escadas. – Abigail assentiu rindo levemente.

- Que trabalho é esse de vocês? – Fred indagou curioso, parando ao lado de Ágatha. George fez o mesmo, encarando o pergaminho já preenchido pela metade.

- Uma pesquisa sobre mandrágoras. – Ágatha explicou, ao ver que Abigail não responderia. – Aliás, coisa que vocês também deveriam fazer. Somos da mesma turma, ora essa. – os gêmeos entreolharam-se, rindo. – Ah, é, estamos falando dos gêmeos Weasley.

- Isso mesmo.

- Nunca fazemos tarefas.

Ágatha rolou os olhos, dando de ombros.

- Hei Fred George! – os dois viraram-se para Angelina, que descia as escadas vestindo o uniforme do time de Quadribol. Ágatha cerrou a mandíbula, franzindo levemente o cenho. – Treino daqui a pouco, andem rápido!

- Bom, temos que ir... – George explicou animado.

-... Nos vemos mais tarde gatinhas. – Fred piscou para as duas, e depois disparou com o gêmeo para o dormitório masculino. Ágatha soltou um longo bufo quanto eles saíram dali, e Abigail riu.

- Calma. O ano está quase acabando.

- E daí?

- Ano que vem você entra no time. – ela sorriu, mas Ágatha permaneceu carrancuda.

- O incrível é que bem esse ano, o Quadribol está se mostrando mais emocionante. Vai ter uma final contra a Sonserina, que saco! – Abigail riu, continuando o trabalho, enquanto a amiga tinha mais alguns ataques de raiva.

* * *

- Sério mesmo? Em dia de prova? – Ágatha exclamou indignada. Fred e George assentiram risonhos. A loira soltou um longo suspiro, voltando os olhos para a leitura do livro de Transfiguração. Logo depois do almoço naquele dia, eles teriam o teste daquela matéria. Os gêmeos não pareciam preocupados, já que se preocupavam em armar uma brincadeira com Filch do que estudar.

- Ora vamos Ágatha, vai mesmo ficar ai enquanto aprontamos uma das melhores do ano? – Fred indagou, e a loira não lhe deu ouvidos. – Vamos lá!

- É Ágatha, você vai ficar se corroendo de curiosidade...

-... E quando estiver mais velha, não vai poder dizer aos seus netos que participou disso...

-... Não vai me dizer que está com medo?

- AH TA BEM, TA BEM, EU VOU, MERLIN! – ela exclamou raivosa, jogando o livro para o lado. Os dois sorriram vitoriosos. – Mas se perguntarem, eu fui seqüestrada e arrastada até lá.

- Medrosa. – Fred tossiu.

- O QUE?

- Medrosa. – George imitou-o.

- Não sou medrosa. Sou precavida. – ela retrucou. – Belezas, me expliquem o que vamos fazer.

Os dois explicaram absolutamente tudo. Iriam aprontar logo após a prova, de modo que todos os alunos pudessem assistir. Principalmente os que estariam encarando N.O.M.'s.

Ágatha assentiu em sua parte. Não teria muita participação, e sim eles. E sendo depois da prova, não havia possibilidade de McGonagall puni-los deixando-os sem a aplicação desta. Enfim, ela estava até mesmo ansiosa para ver o resultado daquilo. Fred e George haviam planejado durante semanas.

- Preparada? – Fred inclinou-se na própria carteira, sussurrando sobre o ombro de Ágatha. Esta se virou surpresa. George também exibia aquela cara de ansiedade, o que a fez rir.

- Senhorita Blake. Senhores Weasley. Sem conversa agora. – Minerva advertiu-os. Com um movimento da varinha, os pergaminhos de provas voaram até a mesa deles.

Ágatha conseguiu resolver tudo facilmente. Não era algo complicado, mas ela tinha certeza que os gêmeos demorariam mais. Tratava-se de exercícios complicados, mais para se pensar, que acabavam ficando fáceis quando descobertos. Mas em absolutamente todas aquelas aulas, os dois haviam dormido. Ou seja, iriam demorar mais.

Assim que entregou as provas, viu os gêmeos levantando-se rapidamente. Ela encarou-os confusamente, igual Minerva, esta ainda mais surpresa que confusa. Fred e George devolveram os pergaminhos totalmente completos e explicados, e arrastaram uma Ágatha de queixo caído para fora da sala.

- Como assim vocês terminaram junto comigo?

- Ué, duvida da nossa capacidade de raciocínio lógico? – Fred retrucou.

- Duvido. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Nossa, magôo. – George brincou.

- Beleza. Vamos logo com a brincadeira, se é pra me ferrar, que seja enquanto eu ainda tenho coragem. – Ágatha murmurou olhando em volta, com medo de ser descoberta.

A brincadeira, que aliás deu certo, era a seguinte.

Eles haviam colocado uma poção do sono poderosa, roubada do estoque de Snape, em alguns bolinhos. Estes, dados à Filch. Enquanto Ágatha ficara estudando, os gêmeos certificaram-se de que ele dormia feito uma pedra, e com um simples feitiço, conseguiram transfigurar as roupas do zelador em algo bem, digamos, feminino e brega. Além de pintar seu rosto como o de um palhaço. Até peruca colocaram.

O efeito da poção estava, naquele momento, acabando. Ágatha correu, então, até a sala dele, gritando desesperada que havia um ataque de ogros no corredor da sala de Transfiguração. O zelador, infelizmente, acreditou, e vestindo um longo vestido cheio de adornos, com a cara toda pintada e uma peruca colorida, saiu correndo com ela. Meio zonzo pelo efeito da poção, nem reparou em suas próprias roupas.

Assim que chegou ao corredor, os gêmeos lançaram sobre ele um feitiço bem simples de mímica. Tudo que um deles fazia, o zelador imitava. Mas contando o fato do velho estar vestido feito uma mulher, ficar ali no meio do corredor dançando como um dos gêmeos fazia escondido, era algo bem pior e engraçado.

Só para completar, Ágatha ligou nos auto-falantes da escola uma música estilo salsa, bem alta, o que chamou a atenção de todos que haviam acabado as provas, e também os que faziam.

Até mesmo McGonagall rendeu-se a umas belas gargalhadas, parada na porta. A cena do zelador, vestido de mulher, dançando salsa e xingando aos quatro ventos seria inesquecível.

* * *

- É, também acho que minha mãe quer arrancar meu couro. – Ágatha comentou, sentando-se na cama de um dos gêmeos. Fred terminava de arrumar a própria mala, enquanto George procurava um dos pares do tênis.

- Enfim. Mamãe até que achou engraçado, mas acho que vamos enfrentar um belo castigo. – George deu de ombros, voltando à procura pelo tênis.

- _Accio tênis_. – Ágatha murmurou, erguendo a varinha. O par que faltava apareceu de trás do armário, voando até a mala do ruivo. A garota sorriu satisfeita pelo feitiço ter dado certo.

- Obrigado. – ele murmurou, surpreso.

- Deveria prestar mais atenção nas aulas de Feitiço. Ou ler os livros. – ela riu da expressão dele.

- E ai, vai pra casa nas férias? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Não sei... Talvez... Pode ser. – a garota deu de ombros por fim. – Mas a gente se vê ano que vem, caso eu não veja vocês nas férias. – ela piscou. – Rony vem pra cá não é?

- É... Agora sim ele vai ficar vermelho o tempo todo. – Fred e George riram.

- Coitadinho. Ele é tão fofo. – Ágatha sorriu carinhosamente, apertando as bochechas de Fred. – Vocês deveriam ser mais que nem ele.

- Filhinha, somos únicos. – Fred começou, armando uma pose de poderoso.

- **Ninguém** supera. – George completou, sorrindo.

Ágatha riu, balançando a cabeça. Mas até que concordava com eles. Ninguém iria superá-los.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Tá, demorei, demorei. Mas vocês já sabem, o mesmo de sempre. E eu também fui assistir Harry Potter 7 esse fim de semana no cinema, então, já viu xP QUEM AI ASSISTIU? MARA NÉ? PQP, babei e chorei muito no filme *-* enfim... ASHUHUSAUHASHU**

**Gente, deixa eu explicar uma coisa, que pode ter parecido fail e não era o_o Eu sei que o Olívio é goleiro, botei ele de artilheiro só nesses capítulos pra, no próximo, ele ceder o lugar dele pra Ágatha, vai ser uma cena bonitinha xP Enfim... ta explicado! AHUUHSAHUSAHUSA**

**O que acharam do capítulo? *-* espero mesmo que tenham gostado dele. Foi um dos meus favoritos até agora *o* Principalmente escrever a brincadeira deles com o pobre Filch ASHUHUSAUHSAUHAS'.**

**Vaamos às reviews:**

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Maldade ela não ter entrado no time né? Mas no próximo, o Olívio vai trocar de lugar. Vira goleiro, ela artilheira (y) *-* Beeijos e até o próximo cap!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Olívio Wood é lindo mesmo né? Ai baba... tantos caras lindos, Ágatha sortuda xP E foi fail ela ter perdido pra Angelina grr* mas no ano que vem ela já entra no time ;D Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-* Beeijos e até o próximo cap love!

**Maluh:** colocar uma você aqui? Como assim love? O.o ASHSUAHHUASHUSA também gosto do Hades, e a Perséfone, sei lá, ela é meio fresca KKKKKKK'. Espero q tenha gostado! Beijos.

**otaviofdh:** HUSAHUASUSAHUA postei, desculpe a demora dear, problemas e mais problemas pro atraso. Gostou do presente? ;D Espero q tenha curtido o cap tooodo! Beijos.

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**GENTE, quem ai já viu trailer novo de Don't Stop Believin? Comentem se viram, por favor! *-***_

_**Boa leitura ;D**_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Três é demais.**

- Não chore Gina, vamos lhe mandar um monte de corujas. - Fred explicou ao ver a irmã caçula chorar por ser a única a não ir para Hogwarts naquele ano.

- Vamos lhe mandar uma tampa de vaso de Hogwarts. – George disse divertidamente.

- George!

- É brincadeira mamãe... – ele riu.

Percy rolou os olhos. Assim que conseguiu, atravessou a passagem para a plataforma onde estava o Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Fred, agora você! – a senhora Weasley exclamou impaciente, já que toda a família estava um pouco atrasada. Percy já havia atravessado a plataforma, e agora iriam os gêmeos.

- Hei, eu não sou o Fred, ele é! – o ruivo exclamou indignado.

- Francamente mulher, você ainda diz que é a nossa mãe? – o outro retrucou indignado. – Não consegue ver que eu sou o George?

- Oh, desculpe George. – Molly pediu ainda impaciente. Assim que o ruivo parou a sua frente, pronto para correr para a passagem, sorriu marotamente.

- Estava brincando. Eu sou o Fred. – Molly grunhiu, mas ele foi mais rápido, acelerando até passar pela parede. Logo, George apareceu ao seu lado. Olharam em volta, rolando os olhos.

- Sempre adiantada.

* * *

- Sério mesmo Lino? – Ágatha indagou curiosa e surpresa, seus olhos verdes ainda vasculhando qualquer sinal de mentira nos olhos escuros do amigo. Ele assentiu, com um sorriso divertido e espertalhão, enquanto ele e a loira seguiam procurando uma cabine vazia.

Lino Jordan era do mesmo ano que Fred, George e a loirinha, mas só passara a falar mais com ela mais para o fim do ano passado. Ele era mais próximo dos gêmeos, mas tímido demais quanto se tratava dela. Praticamente como Abigail em relação aos ruivos.

Era alto, mesmo Ágatha tendo espichado tanto nas férias. Pele negra e cabelos igualmente escuros, com um penteado rastafari. Era um garoto bem divertido e brincalhão, e Ágatha estava começando a gostar muito dele. Sempre o vira narrando às partidas de quadribol, e ria muitas vezes por ele deixar comentários entre a narração. Desde o fato do cabelo de uma jogadora estar incrivelmente brilhante a uma falta cometida contra o time da Grifinória (que ele geralmente reclamava mais).

- Sério. Wood foi nomeado o capitão, recebeu a carta nas férias. Fui o primeiro a saber, e você provavelmente é a segunda. Portanto, silêncio absoluto. – Lino olhou-a mortalmente, e Ágatha fez o sorriso mais santo que pôde.

- Então você acha que eu entro mesmo no time?

- Relaxa gatinha, você é uma boa jogadora. Vai entrar fácil. Ainda mais com Wood como capitão... – Ágatha encarou-o confusamente, principalmente pelo sorrisinho safado do moreno.

- Hei o que quer dizer?

- ÁGATHA, ACHEI VOCÊ GAROTA! – os dois viraram-se assustados.

- Perdão? – Ágatha encarou a garota espalhafatosa e escandalosa à sua frente. Nunca a vira na vida, ao menos, não reparara nela antes.

- Sou Alicia, amiga da Abi. Ela estava procurando você, mas como eu sou mais rápida, achei primeiro.

- Alicia Winston, Corvinal. – Lino sussurrou para a loira, olhando Alicia com certo interesse.

- Muito prazer. – Ágatha cumprimentou-a timidamente.

Alicia Winston era uma terceiranista da Corvinal, assim como Ágatha.

Era uma garota estudiosa, mas muito engraçada e escandalosa. Não tinha vergonha de gargalhar alto para os prisioneiros de Askaban ouvirem.

Era filha de trouxas, mas nem por isso deixava de ser tão brilhante. Era excepcional em Transfiguração e DCAT, e definitivamente odiava Adivinhação, nem ao menos pensava em cursar aquela matéria.

Baixa, pela primeira vez, alguém menor que Ágatha, ainda mais agora que a loira estava maior.

Pele bronzeada, rosto pequeno e de feições delicadas. Corpo magro e sem muitas curvas ainda. Olhos expressivos e de cílios grossos e escuros, assim como as sobrancelhas finas. As madeixas negras caíam em cachos bagunçados e soltos até a metade de suas costas.

- Enfim. Abigail está procurando você. – Alicia disse, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

- Pode dizer a ela que eu tenho que achar Fred e George primeiro? Nos veremos em Hogwarts, está bem?

- Claro... Vou tentar lembrar. – Alicia armou uma expressão de pânico e disparou pelo corredor do trem, buscando, provavelmente, a cabine onde estava Abigail. Assim que a morena sumiu de vista, virou-se para Lino, com a expressão de curiosidade voltando à tona.

- O que dizia de Wood? – ela perguntou saltitante. Lino encarou-a divertidamente, dando de ombros.

- Dizem que ele tem uma quedinha por você...

- O QUE? – o moreno tapou os ouvidos, e Ágatha sorriu sem graça. – Desculpe.

- Não ouviu isso de mim.

- Mas... Mas... Ele tem namorada.

- Olha, chega de falar de garotos beleza? Vamos logo atrás daqueles dois, que depois eu tenho muita coisa melhor pra fazer.

- Como você é chato. – ela retrucou risonha.

* * *

- Eu achei que haviam aparatado para sabe lá Merlin onde! – Fred e George viraram-se surpresos para a porta. Até o momento, estavam nos seus lugares, conversando animadamente, e já pensando no que aprontariam naquele ano. Ágatha havia surgido do nada, com Lino em seu encalce. - Vocês somem feito fumaça. Olha que esse trem nem é tão grande. – ela passou pela porta, colocando a mala em cima do próprio acento. Lino seguiu-a, mas sem bagagem. Apenas observava a cena.

- Olha só Fred, que tocante...

-... Ágatha não vive sem nós.

- Fiquei até magoado de não ter esperado por ela. – George brincou. Ágatha armou um bico.

Ela não via os gêmeos há duas semanas, quando havia ido visitá-los em sua casa, portanto, não foi um reencontro de tanto tempo. Ágatha tinha nos cabelos um corte repicado, deixando os cachos das pontas mais bagunçados, na altura dos ombros. A franja estava maior, na altura do queixo, e a garota sempre a prendia de lado.

Em altura, como já dito, tinha espichado bastante. Não que superasse os gêmeos, que também estavam mais altos, mas ela não era tão mais baixinha como antes. Estava na base de 1,70. O corpo também, não era mais tão de garotinha. Não que tivesse muitas curvas atraentes e femininas, mas não era completamente reta.

Fred e George por sua vez, permaneciam com a mesma aparência brincalhona de sempre. Os olhos claros e de brilho maroto, os sorriso malandros, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados, as diversas sardas idênticas em cada ponto do rosto deles.

Graças ao quadribol, não continuavam tão magricelas quanto antes. Com o tempo, com certeza, ganhariam muitos músculos. E somados à altura deles, bem, seriam até mesmo intimidantes se quisessem. E claro que não queriam... Isso afastaria os clientes. Claro então, que se aproveitariam da beleza que adquiriam conforme o tempo passava. Garotos, não é?

- Eu estava procurando vocês porque vocês não vivem sem mim. Aposto que brigariam comigo se eu não os procurasse. – Ágatha retrucou cruzando os braços. Fred e George entreolharam-se, e Lino fez o mesmo.

- Não. – disseram juntos, rindo logo depois.

Ágatha deu de ombros, rolando os olhos.

- Alguma novidade no meio tempo em que não nos vimos? – ela indagou, sentando-se folgadamente à frente deles. Os dois fizeram o mesmo, só que pensativos. Depois, negaram. – Que vida parada a de vocês.

- Então nos diga, oh senhora da vida agitada, o que rolou quando não nos vimos. – Fred retrucou sarcástico, fazendo Ágatha ficar com cara de taxo. Depois ele e o irmão riram. – Viu? Não somos apenas nós parados nas férias.

- Na verdade... – ela colocou a mão no queixo, armando uma expressão pensativa. Fred e George entreolharam-se curiosos. – Ah, melhor nem saberem...

- Isso mesmo. Ágatha... Você guarda segredos. – Lino retrucou entre dentes, franzindo o cenho.

- O que? Apenas comentei. – deu de ombros.

- O que? – George exclamou indignado.

- Ah, pode abrir o bico moçinha. – Fred replicou.

- Não. Mas acreditem, logo vão ficar sabendo. – piscou-lhes marotamente. Fred e George entreolharam-se novamente, cada um com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Depois, cruzaram os braços, ficando ombro a ombro em frente à loira.

- Desembucha.

- Ah, está bem, já que pediram com tanta educação. – deu de ombros. Lino olhou o corredor, certificando-se que ninguém iria aparecer ali. – Wood é o nosso novo capitão.

- O que?

- Ah, ele é um ótimo jogador. Merece isso. – Ágatha deu de ombros, sorrindo animadamente. Fred olhou-a feio.

- Wood vai ficar ainda mais metido por causa disso.

- Ele nunca foi metido. – a loira retrucou emburrada.

- Foi sim, mas as garotas são tão _apaixonadas pelo Wood_. – George afinou a voz, fingindo ser uma garota, depois voltou a ficar sério. – que nem reparam.

- Vocês são chatos demais. – Ágatha não pode deixar de rir pela imitação.

- Hei galera, mas em quesito de jogador, ele é ótimo. E esperemos que como capitão se saía melhor. – Lino interpôs, encerrando a discussão. – Agora, colegas, cara dama, vou me retirar. – fez uma breve reverência e com um sorriso, deixou o recinto.

- Enfim... – Ágatha virou-se para eles. – Quais os planos para esse ano? – eles sorriram marotamente.

* * *

- Weasley. Rony. – Minerva chamou. Fred e George ergueram-se mais para ver a escolha da casa do irmão caçula, assim como Percy, logo ao lado deles.

- Ah, outro Weasley! – o Chapéu exclamou indignado. Ágatha riu levemente. – Sei exatamente o que fazer com você. Grifinória! – os aplausos foram altos, enquanto o aliviado Rony seguia rapidamente até a mesa em que os irmãos mais velhos também estavam. Foi recebido por exclamações de Fred e George, felizes pela escolha do Chapéu.

- Potter. Harry. – praticamente todo o salão ficou quieto, erguendo-se ao máximo para conseguir acompanhar a escolha da casa que ficaria o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Fred, George e Ágatha, sentados respectivamente assim, assistiram ansiosos àquele momento. Finalmente, depois de um belo bate papo entre o pequeno moreno e o Chapéu Seletor, este último gritou a casa a qual ele pertenceria dali em diante.

- GRIFINÓRIA!

Os aplausos e assovios foram bem altos, todos queriam cumprimentar o garoto. Fred e George gritavam altos _'O Potter é nosso' _para quem quisesse ouvir. Harry pareceu tímido, mas aceitou os cumprimentos. Sentou-se ao lado de Rony, que se encontrava ao lado de Ágatha. Esta que encarava Potter admiravelmente. Depois de ouvir tantas histórias sobre ele, finalmente estava em sua presença. Sem falar que estava apaixonada por sua fofura.

- Que se sirva o banquete! – Dumbledore exclamou assim que os últimos alunos foram selecionados. Ágatha estava em uma conversa animada com a nova estudante da Grifinória, uma tal de Hermione Granger. Muito fofa, e esperta demais para uma garota de apenas onze anos.

Depois de se empanturrarem de comida, os mais velhos seguiram primeiro para deixar que os primeiranistas fossem guiados pelo Monitor Chefe. Assim que chegaram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Ágatha encontrou com Abigail. Ela havia se sentado mais distante na mesa, mas não demorou muito a procurar pela amiga.

- Abi! – a loira correu até a amiga, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Abi, há quanto tempo! – George exclamou, imitando a voz fina de Ágatha.

- Sentimos tanto sua falta. – Fred completou o irmão, rindo logo depois. Ágatha virou-se irritada para os dois. – Beleza, beleza, boa noite gatinhas. Já estamos de saída mesmo.

- Vamos então? – Ágatha indagou. Abigail sorriu, assentindo.

Já no quarto, Ágatha não pode deixar a curiosidade escondida.

- É verdade... Que seu irmão ganhou a posição de capitão do time de quadribol? – fingiu procurar algo no malão, desinteressada pelo assunto. Mas ouviu o risinho safado de Abigail, e virou-se para ela com as mãos na cintura. – Que?

- Sim, é verdade. – Abigail deu de ombros, ainda rindo, enquanto dirigia-se para o banheiro.

Ágatha ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando algo bateu na janela. Ao olhar para lá, viu um aviãozinho enfeitiçado flutuando, esperando por ela abrir a janela. Rolando os olhos divertidamente, correu até lá, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho logo depois.

A primeira frase era de Fred, e depois George, mudando a cada linha. Ela gargalhou ao terminar de ler o bilhete.

_**Há quanto tempo gatinha**__!_

_Lino falou com Wood, o primeiro treino será na quinta de manhã. Não se atrase._

_**Ainda quer entrar no time certo**__?_

_Claro que sim idiota, ela nunca perderia uma oportunidade dessas._

_**Hei, olha quem é idiota aqui**__!_

_Enfim. Boa noite._

_**Malfeito feito**__._

- Tontos. – ela murmurou brincalhona, dobrando o pergaminho e olhando para fora da janela.

* * *

- Nervosa? – Fred indagou brincalhão. Ágatha fitou-o furiosa.

- Estou ótima, não vê? – retrucou grunhindo. Ele riu.

- Hei Ágatha! – os dois viraram-se para Abigail, que vinha correndo acompanhada de Alicia. – Só queríamos desejar boa sorte. – a loira sorriu agradecida.

- Vamos torcer por você. – Alicia exclamou animada. Ágatha assentiu, sentindo-se mais aliviada. Abigail sorriu, depois arrastou Alicia na direção das arquibancadas.

- Quem é a saltitante? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Uma amiga da Abigail. – Ágatha deu de ombros. Seu estômago gelou assim que se aproximou do centro do campo. George veio ao encontro deles, trazendo a vassoura de Ágatha com ele. A loira agradeceu.

- Vai se dar bem. – ele murmurou sossegado. Ágatha sorriu sem graça, sentindo o coração acelerado pelo nervosismo. Ficou ombro a ombro com os dois, com as mãos tremendo e as pernas bambas. Mas enfim, estava preparada.

E foi exatamente isso que ocorreu.

Mesmo sob pressão e nervosismo, Ágatha conseguiu fazer a maior pontuação entre os artilheiros para escolha. E por estar no banco dos reservas, entrou no time sem muita dificuldade. Ela, do terceiro, e duas outras garotas, ambas do quarto ano.

- Ágatha? – ela virou-se em meio à comemoração, quando ouvi Wood chamando seu nome.

Dessa vez, seu coração acelerou por outro tipo de nervosismo. Ela viu Fred e George ficarem ombro a ombro, com os braços cruzados, encarando o capitão meio de lado. Eles gostavam de Wood, mas ainda não estavam acostumados com a ideia de ele estar dirigindo o time.

- Podemos falar um minuto? – ela assentiu confusa.

- Que foi? – indagou quando já estavam mais afastados. Wood ainda era mais alto, e estava um pouco diferente desde antes. Quanto mais tempo passava, mais bonito ele ficava, era isso que as meninas diziam e Ágatha concordava plenamente.

- Só queria dar os parabéns. – ele sorriu meio de lado, fazendo o rosto de Ágatha ganhar uma coloração avermelhada. – Eu lembro que está com vontade de jogar desde o ano passado... Acho que foi realmente merecida sua entrada. Assim como das outras, claro.

- E agora é o momento dele bancar o capitão sentimentalista e ficar parabenizando todos os seus companheiros e companheiras de time. – Ágatha virou-se surpresa para Abigail, que estava parada há uma boa distância deles. Wood sorriu, rolando os olhos para a irmã caçula.

- Bem, o recado está dado. Os avisos e horários de treino vão ser colocados no quadro. – Wood deu um último pequeno sorriso para Ágatha, depois saiu dali. Ágatha soltou um longo suspiro, deixando o ar que prendera sair.

- Ah, o amor...

-... Lindo não Fred? – George completou emocionado. Ágatha virou-se assustada para os dois, que fingiam chorar.

- Preciso de alguns lenços.

- Calem a boca! – retrucou raivosa, sem conter alguns risos.

* * *

Quirrell, o professor de DCAT naquele ano, explicava gaguejando a matéria sobre dementadores. Ágatha prestava atenção atentamente, mesmo sendo complicado, muitas vezes, entender o que o professor gago dizia. Era engraçado ver que praticamente a sala toda dormia ou viajava. Só ela estava prestando atenção, e começava a desejar viajar também.

Virou-se para a dupla de carteiras atrás de si, onde os gêmeos tiravam um belo ronco. Fred babava sobre a carteira, e George estava com a cabeça pendendo para trás. Ágatha riu, abafando o ato com a mão, e voltou-se para frente, fazendo o que lhe restava que era decifrar a explicação de Quirrell.

- S-s-s-enhorita Bla-a-a-ake. – Quirrell chamou-a, surpreendendo Ágatha. Alguns alunos ergueram a cabeça, curiosos. Nas semanas que haviam tido de aula com ele, nunca haviam visto-o chamar alunos para explicações.

- Sim? – Ágatha indagou, ajeitando-se na carteira.

- Go-go-staria de lhe pe-pe-pe-dir uma bre-breve explicação sobre o Patrono. – Ágatha arregalou os olhos, mas o professor permaneceu parado, esperando-a. – Ora vamos, não é difícil.

- Bem... Eu li em um livro, uma vez. – ouviu Fred e George rirem atrás de si, mas ignorou-os. – Um patrono, é um guardião feito de energia positiva que, quando conjurado corretamente, encarna a forma de um animal prateado, único para cada bruxo que conjura. É feito de energia positiva, e para conjurá-lo é preciso se concentrar em uma lembrança muito feliz, a melhor que tiver. E também dizem que a forma do seu patrono pode estar associada à pessoa que você ama... Mas a maioria é única.

- Maravi-vi-vilhoso senhorita Bla-a-a-ke! Dez po-po-pontos para a Grifinó-nória! – Ágatha sorriu satisfeita, enquanto os outros alunos voltavam a dormir.

* * *

- Ágatha... – ela ignorou Fred novamente.

- Ágathaa... – George tentou chamá-la, mas ela continuava de costas.

- Ah, qual é. Somos do mesmo grupo, a culpa não é nossa... – Fred tentou argumentar, aumentando o passo para alcançar Ágatha.

-... Se o caldeirão explodiu bem quando você estava perto. – George completou, ficando ao lado dela.

- Acontece.

- ACONTECE? ACONTECE TAMBÉM DE EU JOGÁ-LOS DENTRO DO LAGO NEGRO PARA SEREM COMIDOS PELA LULA GIGANTE, QUE TAL?

- Ah doçinho... Não fica brava vai. – Fred armou um bico de tristeza, mas Ágatha apenas jogou os cabelos para o lado, voltando a caminhar apressada. Fred e George entreolharam-se, bufando e correndo novamente atrás dela.

- Temos jogo no sábado, não podemos proteger você com a cosciência pesada...

- Então deixem um balaço me acertar, talvez termine com o estrago que causaram no meu cabelo. – ela retrucou raivosa.

As pontas louras do cabelo curto da garota haviam chamuscado, mas Madame Pomfrey, com sorte, havia conseguido restaurar tudo. A unica coisa que demoraria a sair era a cor escura, por culpa da poção ser tão poderosa. Em alguns dias voltaria ao louro natural. Agora, estavam completamente negras.

- Gatinha, para com isso vai. – George implorou, mas Ágatha continuou ignorando-os.

- Suco de abóbora. – murmurou para a Mulher Gorda, e depois entrou correndo.

- Não vai desculpar a gente?

- Olha, Fred, George, eu até perdoaria, se tivesse sido um acidente. Mas vocês estavam loucos para tentar acertar o Snape com aquela poção maluca, que nem repararam que eu estava bem ali do lado. Um aviso teria sido ótimo! Eu quase perdi os cabelos, literalmente, por culpa de vocês. Sem contar que a Grifinória deve estar devendo pontos por culpa desse acidente!

Fred e George engoliram em seco, ficando quietos. Nem a senhora Weasley conseguia aquele feito, mas Ágatha, explodindo de raiva, conseguira deixá-los sem resposta.

- Ágatha? – Abigail terminava de descer as escadas, assustada com a gritaria. Viu a cara de arrependidos dos gêmeos, o cabelo espantado e meio chamuscado da amiga, e arregalou os olhos. – O que houve?

- Acidentes de trabalho. – Fred apressou-se à dizer.

- Com a amiga deles. Lindo não é? – Ágatha cruzou os braços.

- Ágatha, foi um acidente. – George replicou, suspirando.

- Grr. – ela virou-se para ele, que recuou rindo. - Não é engraçado! – ela exclamou indignada. Nisso, Fred também começou a rir, e até mesmo Abigail. – Mas que diabos?

- Ágatha, você fica muito ameaçadora brava...

-... Mas não mete medo na gente. – Fred explicou. – Sem falar que você nos ama demais para não nos perdoar.

- Ah é? – ela retrucou irritada, aproximando-se dele com os olhos semicerrados.

- É. – George continuou rindo.

- Parem com essas caras, não vou perdoá-los tão cedo. – ela exclamou ainda irritada. Fred e George entreolharam-se e depois abraçaram um braço da garota cada um, erguendo-a para ficar sentada em seus ombros. Ágatha gritou e esperneou, mas eles apenas a mantiveram ali em cima.

- AH, ME PONHAM NO CHÃO!

- Desculpe a gente primeiro. – George pediu.

- E não reclame, você até que é gordinha... – Fred comentou reclamão.

- GORDINHA?

- Desculpas aceitas? – George indagou novamente.

- Meu ombro vai estourar até ela nos desculpar.

- Fred! – Abigail exclamou, rindo da situação.

- TA, TA, EU DESCULPO. – Ágatha gritou, desesperada para descer. Só depois de mais alguns segundos mantendo-a no alto, os dois a desceram. Ágatha suspirou aliviada, e depois meteu dois belos socos em cada um.

- Pelo menos nos desculpou...

-... Porque nos ama muito.

- Ah, e a chantagem não foi nada não é? – ela retrucou raivosa.

- Não. – os dois disseram juntos, sorrindo.

- Idiotas. – ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

* * *

- Harry Potter é o novo apanhador? – Ágatha exclamou exasperada. Estava na mesa da Grifinória, na companhia de Fred e George. Os dois também pareciam incrédulos. Wood estava ali, avisando a eles sobre o novo companheiro de time, e era ninguém menos que o ilustre Menino-Que-Sobreviveu.

- É. E por favor, recebam ele bem. É novo, nunca jogou. Precisamos mesmo do Potter. McGonagall assegurou que ele é ótimo. – Wood explicou calmamente, olhando de relance para Harry, que passava por ali na companhia de Rony. – O treino começa em meia hora está bem?

- Puxa. – foi tudo que Fred e George disseram.

Depois de mais algum tempo, os dois e Ágatha saíram dali para treinar. Já com as vassouras, seguiram pelos corredores, até tomar incrivelmente com Harry e Rony. O primeiro falava animadamente sobre sua nova posição como apanhador, e Fred e George não poderiam deixar de comentar sobre isso.

- Hei Harry, Wood nos contou as novidades.

- Fred e George são do time também. Batedores. – Rony explicou ao moreno, que assentiu.

- Nossa missão é garantir que você não saia muito ferido.

- Mas é um jogo duro, quadribol.

- É, alguns desaparecem de vez em quando.

- Mas reaparecem, em um ou dois meses! – Ágatha gargalhava logo atrás deles, enquanto Harry e Rony afastavam-se.

- Vocês são muito maus. – ela comentou brincalhona, ficando entre eles.

- Somos verdadeiros e sinceros.

- Mas ninguém desapareceu durante tanto tempo até hoje. – Fred argumentou com o irmão. - Ao menos eu acho...

- Wood vai nos fazer desaparecer se não chegarmos logo ao campo. – Ágatha exclamou de repente. Rindo, os três saíram correndo.

_Continua..._

**N/A: EE maravilha, demorei mas to viva. E agora, de férias, olha que maravilha? *-* Ao menos tecnicamente, já que ainda tenho recuperação de matemática essa semana -'- mas coisas da vida né, fazer o que...**

**Esse capítulo ta bem grandão e divertido pra compensar minha demora. Temos Ágatha no time, Fred e George destruindo o cabelo dela. Tudo lindo demais. ;D**

**Vamos às reviews né? *-***

**Maluh, **ooh love, o problema é que os interesses dos gêmeos já estão no meio da história. Sorry, but it's the true... =/ Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo (y) beeeijos!

**Hatake KaguraLari, **depois de tanto tardar, estou aqui né love? HAUSUSAUHSAH Ágatha sempre testa gravidade, elas se amam e.e HASHUASHUSHAUUHAS Espero q tenha curtido o cap, até o próximo, beeeijos!

**Luu Higurashi Potter, **Eu também odeio a Johnson. Dar uma voadora nela é um dos sonhos que eu infelizmente nunca poderei realizar -.-' HASUHASHUSAHUASUHAHSUUHSA' Snape vestido de mulher dançando valsa, é realmente, uma situação engraçada '. Ágatha arrasou geral no teste pra passar no quadribol, daqui pra frente, tirando os desastres nos tombos, elas só vai se tornar mais arrastante. CHUPA ESSA ANGELINA! HAUHUASUHSAUHUHAS Beijos xuxu, até o próximo cap ;D

**Ji-Yeon Black, **aaah leitora nova *-* Gêmeos são a paixão da minha vida, junto com os marotos *o* AAh, também vi o filme! REALMENTE AMAZING, gente, fiquei maravilhada. Chorei pra caralho, mas faz parte né (y). Eu não quero ver o próximo [2] (principalmente por causa Daquilo com a Pessoa Amada #cry a lot).. Fico muito contente em saber que vc ta gostando da história *-* Ágatha tem sorte, demais, essa ai nasceu com a bunda virada pra lua HUSAUASUHUHASHUAS' Beijos e até o próximo cap.

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

**Vitória.**

- Adoro dia das bruxas. – Fred comentou sonhador.

- Cheio de doces...

- É uma ótima época para aprontar alguma coisa.

- E ótima também para estudarem um pouco de Feitiços. Flitwick mata vocês se errarem qualquer _Accio_ que seja pela terceira vez na semana. – Ágatha retrucou do sofá.

- Ora Ágatha, para de ser tão nerd. – George retrucou. Ele e o irmão estavam sentados em frente à lareira, com os livros de Feitiços abertos, mas as mentes concentradas em que aprontar no dia das bruxas. Dividiam Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores.

- Talvez explodir os banheiros. Como mamãe disse que fazíamos. – Fred brincou.

- É uma boa ideia.

- Ah, ótima ideia, realmente maravilhosa. – Ágatha replicou sem desviar os olhos da leitura.

- Caladinha ai. – Fred murmurou lançando-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Grosso.

- Irritante.

- Chega vocês dois, parem de brigar. – George exclamou bufando.

- Falou o exemplar Weasley. – Fred e Ágatha retrucaram juntos, e os três riram depois.

Viraram-se surpresos ao ver um grupo de garotinhas do primeiro ano passando entre risinhos pela porta, logo depois de Olívio entrar no Salão Comunal. Elas pareciam... Segui-lo?

- Pelo amor de Merlin e Morgana. – Fred e George murmuram incrédulos.

- Agora está mais popular que nunca.

- Pelo menos ele não é metido e se aproveita disso. – Ágatha deu de ombros, olhando de relance para Wood. Este também a olhou brevemente, com um pequeno sorriso. – Vai, manda um feijãozinho ai. – pediu, desviando o olhar para os gêmeos, e Fred esticou-lhe um de cor vermelha. Ágatha agradeceu ao sentir o sabor de morango na boca.

- Framboesa?

- Amora?

- Talvez abacaxi. – Ágatha e George olharam Fred confusamente. Ele riu, dando de ombros. – Vai saber.

- Morango? - Fred e George disseram juntos.

- Eu ganhei, eu disse primeiro. – George retrucou.

- Eu disse primeiro.

- Ah, os dois ganharam, pronto. – ela marcou um ponto para cada um na tabela particular que tinham.

- Que tal irmos para o Salão Principal? Daqui a pouco teremos o jantar de dia das bruxas, estou morto de fome. – Fred murmurou.

- Já ta começando a parecer o Rony. – George comentou rindo. – Nunca para de comer.

- Ah, cala a boca.

Ágatha riu junto dos dois.

* * *

- Onde estão Fred e George? – Abigail indagou curiosa. A morena estava vestindo o uniforme, e o laçinho que escolhera hoje para enfeitar a cabeça era laranja com pintinhas pretas, e uma abóbora sorridente enfeitando o meio dele.

Ágatha surgira sozinha no Salão Principal quando os alunos começaram a chegar.

- Disseram que iam ao banheiro antes de vir pra cá. Provavelmente explodir ele, coisa dos gêmeos. – deu de ombros, rindo levemente.

- Ah, não agüento mais isso. – Abigail explodiu, olhando de relance para a entrada do salão. Wood estava na companhia de duas garotas, na verdade, tentava se afastar delas. Pareciam querer perguntar mil coisas, e ele não queria dizer muito. – Ele ficou tão popular de repente, irrita pra caramba.

- O que tem demais? – Ágatha indagou curiosa. Olhou com certa raiva para as duas garotas tão próximas dele.

- Ah, por ser irmã dele, eu acabo pagando o pato. Muitas das fãs dele ficam me procurando para entregar cartas, coisa e tal. Por favor né!

- Mas ele não tem namorada?

- Pior é que tem. Mas Scarlett parece não ligar muito. – Abigail deu de ombros. Ágatha encarou-a confusamente. – É aquela ali, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. – apontou para uma garota sentada de lado na mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

Era bem bonita, na opinião de Ágatha. Parecia ser baixa, tinha o rosto sardento e a pele branquíssima. Cabelos negros e sedosos, presos em uma longa trança, até a cintura. Uma franja cortada reta sobre as sobrancelhas. Olhos também escuros.

Ágatha então deu de ombros, ignorando a vontade de lançar um feitiço estuporante em Scarlett.

Fred e George entraram correndo no salão, rindo a beça.

- O que foi?

- Filch quase nos pegou. Estávamos indo para o banheiro, com algumas bombas de bosta...

-... Mas ele nos ouviu e começou a correr atrás de nós.

- Fomos mais rápidos. – Fred completou, ainda rindo.

- Pestes. – Ágatha comentou risonha.

Fred e George sentaram-se um de cada lado dela. Wood, que havia acabado de chegar, sentara-se logo à frente, ao lado da irmã. Com o tempo, o Salão Principal foi ficando completamente cheio.

Ele estava realmente enfeitado naquela noite. Mil morcegos vivos voavam nas paredes e no teto, e outros mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo as velas das abóboras flutuantes dançarem.

O banquete surgiu do nada, como sempre, e deliciados, os alunos começaram a encher seus pratos.

Foi algum tempo depois que o professor Quirrell surgiu correndo, o turbante torto na cabeça, os olhos esbugalhados de medo. Todos pararam de falar quando ele parou à frente de Dumbledore, ofegante e desesperado.

- Trasgo... Nas masmorras... Achei que devia dizer. – e depois caiu no chão, desmaiado.

Um tumulto cheio de gritos começou, e Dumbledore precisou soltar algumas bombas pela varinha para silenciar os alunos desesperados.

- Monitores, levem os alunos de volta aos seus dormitórios, imediatamente!

Percy seguiu com os alunos da Grifinória, meio tumultuados ainda. Ágatha espremeu-se entre os gêmeos, olhando-os temerosa.

- Vocês não...

- NÃO! Ta doida? – exclamaram juntos.

- Nunca faríamos isso...

- Pelo menos, não assim, sem estilo. – Fred retrucou.

Ágatha suspirou, confiando nos dois.

Assim que chegaram ao salão comunal, foram dispensados para seus dormitórios. Ágatha e Abigail ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, para descontrair o que seria o fim de um dia das bruxas bem tenso.

* * *

- Ainda me pergunto por que de virmos aqui. – George comentou tediosamente, o queixo apoiado sobre a mão. Ele se segurava para não dormir, enquanto Trelawney, a professora de Adivinhação, recitava mais uma de suas maluquices.

- Vocês vêem aqui porque é uma aula interessante. – Ágatha retrucou da mesa de cima. Estava sentada com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, que se mostrava fascinada com a arte de ler as impressões dentro das xícaras dos companheiros. Ágatha pegou a da colega assim que Trelawney mandou.

- Hum... Que interessante. – Fred murmurou pensativo.

- O que você vê? – George perguntou curioso.

- Um monte... – o ruivo fez uma cara de medo para o irmão. – de nada.

- Senhor Weasley e senhor Weasley. – Trelawney parou à frente deles, sorrindo animadamente. – Posso? – pediu a xícara de Fred. George entregou-lhe confusamente, enquanto o gêmeo ria da expressão maluca da mulher. – Complicado...

Ágatha curvou-se para ouvir melhor. Vira na xícara da colega algo relacionado com um futuro promissor, mas curto, então resolveu não prosseguir.

- Complicado como?

- Complicado em todo o sentido de complicado. – Trelawney olhou para Fred enigmaticamente. – Muito complicado, seu coração vai entender com o tempo. – deixando a xícara de lado, ela encaminhou-se para a mesa de Ágatha.

- O que viu minha querida?

- Natalie promete ser alguém de sucesso... Mas... – Ágatha parou, engolindo em seco.

- Continue. – Trelawney pareceu cintilar de felicidade.

- Vi algo rondando-a. Algo perigoso. Não sei dizer se pode afetar o futuro dela, mas é extremamente perigoso. – Ágatha sorriu sem graça para a amiga, que agora procurava o tal perigo na xícara.

- Muito talento. – Trelawney murmurou, puxando a mão de Ágatha. – Promissora na nobre arte da adivinhação minha querida...

- Ágatha. Blake.

- Mas Blake não é exatamente o seu sobrenome. – Trelawney murmurou enigmaticamente.

- É... Materno. – Ágatha pareceu desconfortável, e os gêmeos entreolharam-se, aproximando-se para ouvirem melhor.

- Sente vergonha do seu pai.

- Não!

- Mas ninguém da família aprovou o sobrenome dele. Apenas pelo fardo que ele carrega. Ágatha... Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Sua vida vai ser muito feliz, exceto pelas trágicas e terríveis perdas futuras. – Trelawney sorriu de repente, e seguiu para outra mesa. A mudança de assunto deixou Ágatha completamente estática.

- Essa mulher me assusta. – Fred e George disseram juntos.

* * *

- Ágatha, fica calma beleza? – Fred exclamou. A amiga estava andando de um lado para o outro, dentro do vestiário da Grifinória. O primeiro jogo da temporada seria contra a Sonserina, o que complicava ainda mais, já que o time verde nunca jogava limpo.

Na verdade, Ágatha estava mesmo nervosa por ser seu primeiro jogo, e não por ser contra a Sonserina. Ela sempre ficava nervosa sobre pressão, agora então...

- É Ágatha, você é ótima, não ouviu Wood dizendo? Vai se sair bem. – George comentou, dando de ombros. Todos estavam vestindo o uniforme vermelho do time. A maioria dos jogadores dava uma aquecida entre si, rindo e descontraindo o ambiente. Ágatha era a única que ficava ali, roendo as unhas.

Olívio pigarreou de repente, pedindo silêncio.

- Muito bem rapazes.

- E moças. – Angelina e Ágatha disseram juntas.

- E moças. – ele concordou. – Está na hora.

- O jogaço. – disse Fred.

- O jogaço que estávamos esperando. – explicou George.

- Já conhecemos o discurso do Olívio de cor. – comentou Fred para Harry. – Fizemos parte do time ano passado. Até Ágatha conhece, e nem jogava...

- Calem a boca, vocês dois. – mandou Olívio. – Este é o melhor time que a Grifinória já teve nos últimos anos. Vamos vencer. – E lançou olhares para os jogadores como se completasse com "ou vão ver".

- Certo, está na hora, boa sorte para todos.

Harry acompanhou Fred, George e Ágatha até o espaço onde os jogadores esperavam para entrar. Wood estava mais à frente. Harry parou ao lado dele, demonstrando nervosismo. Ágatha parecia estar mais calma, agora que via que não era a única prestes a ter um ataque.

- Nervoso? – Wood indagou para Harry.

- Um pouco.

- É normal. Também fiquei assim no meu primeiro jogo. – Ágatha viu-o lançar-lhe um olhar de soslaio. Sentiu as bochechas esquentando, mas permaneceu quieta, olhando para frente.

- Ah é? E o que aconteceu? – Harry indagou curioso.

- Não lembro direito... Levei um balaço em dois minutos de jogo. Acordei uma semana depois no hospital. – Ágatha quase riu, e ouviu os gêmeos ao seu lado contendo as risadas. Harry pareceu amedrontado.

As portas abriram-se, dando passagem aos jogadores. Assim que montou em sua vassoura, Ágatha acalmou-se. Não havia nada melhor que poder voar para acalmar os nervos, mesmo em um jogo possivelmente violento contra a Sonserina.

Os gêmeos afastaram-se, indo para um canto próximo do apanhador. Ágatha ficou ao lado de Angelina, encarando Madame Hooch.

- Quero um jogo limpo. Entenderam? – Madame Hooch parecia encarar diretamente Marcos Flint, capitão da Sonserina.

Madame Hooch soltou os balaços e o pomo, e logo depois, lançou a goles para o ar.

- _É dada a partida_! – ouviu-se a voz de Lino Jordan, narrador oficial dos jogos. – _E Angelina Johnson rebate a goles, que ótima artilheira é essa menina, e bonita, também_.

- _Jordan_! – ouviu-se pelo microfone McGonagall gritando ao seu lado.

- _Desculpe professora_.

- _Ela está realmente jogando com força total, um belo passe agora para Ágatha Blake, um bom achado de Olívio Wood. No ano passado estava no time reserva. Muito boa essa Ágatha... _– o tom de interesse ficou visível em sua voz.

- _Jordan_!

- _De volta a Johnson e... Não, Sonserina tomou a goles_. _Marcos está voando como uma águia na direção do aro, ele vai mar... Não! Foi impedido por uma excelente defesa de Wood. E Grifinória fica com a goles._

Ágatha e Angelina revezaram entre si, lançando em ziguezague a goles. Quando os jogadores do time confundiram-se, foi à chance de Ágatha lançar pela última vez a goles, diretamente para Angelina, que conseguiu marcar mais dez pontos para a Grifinória.

- _Agora Pucey corre na direção do gol, Sonserina pode marcar agora senhoras e senhores... Mas é bloqueado por um balaço arremessado por Fred ou George Weasley, é difícil dizer qual dos dois. _

Angelina conseguiu alcançar a goles, e numa velocidade surpreendente, desviou-se de um balaço, alcançando o aro antes que o goleiro Bletchey a detivesse.

- _PONTO PARA GRIFINÓRIA_!

A torcida da Grifinória enchia o campo de gritos de vivas, enquanto a da Sonserina, de lamentos e xingamentos. Ágatha havia acabado de marcar mais dez pontos para a Grifinória, quando um balaço quase a acertara, desviado em última hora por Fred... Ou George.

- _Uh, esse quase foi um acidente feio. Teria sido uma péssima falta contra Blake. Sorte que Fred ou George chegou a tempo para afastar. CUIDADO POTTER! Mais uma vez salvo pelo gongo. Grifinória tem sorte de ter esse gêmeos por aí._

- Tudo bem? – George indagou para Ágatha, lançando o balaço na direção do batedor que quase a acertara.

- Estou ótima. – ela garantiu, depois deu uma piscadela ao amigo e voltou ao jogo.

- _Sonserina de passe da goles. O Artilheiro Pucey se desvia de dois balaços, dos Weasley, e da artilheira Bell, e voa para... Esperem. Será o pomo?_

Harry e o apanhador da Sonserina colidiram para alcançar o pomo, e o jovem Potter estava na dianteira. Mas Marcos Flint, o sangue frio capitão da Sonserina, impediu Harry, lançando-se contra ele. Foi por pouco, mas Harry conseguiu manter-se firme na vassoura.

- Falta! – torcida e jogadores da Grifinória gritaram raivosos.

Grifinória teve então um lance livre diante das balizas, marcando mais dez pontos pelas mãos de Angelina. Claro que queriam, na verdade, expulsar Marcos, já que se não fosse por ele, Harry teria pegado o pomo e o jogo estaria acabado.

- _Então, depois dessa desonestidade óbvia e repugnante_...

- _Jordan_! – McGonagall exclamou indignada.

- _Quero dizer, depois dessa falta clara e revoltante._

_- Jordan estou lhe avisando..._

_- Muito bem, muito bem, Marcos quase matou o pequeno apanhador da Grifinória, o que pode acontecer com qualquer um... O próprio Marcos lança, QUE BELA DEFESA WOOD! Continuamos então o jogo... Grifinória com a posse da goles._

Marcos pareceu raivoso pela defesa de Wood, que lhe mandou um sorrisinho convencido. Quando um batedor da Sonserina parou ao lado do capitão, este roubou-lhe o bastão e rebateu o balaço na direção de Wood, que distraído, não o viu. Acertou o capitão da Grifinória em cheio, fazendo-o cair da vassoura a uma bela altura.

Um balaço passou voando por Ágatha, distraída pelo susto do tombo de Wood, quase alcançando Harry. De repente, a vassoura desse começou a chacoalhar violentamente, e o menino tinha que se segurar com força para não voar direto para o chão.

- _Sonserina ainda com a posse. Marcos com a goles, atingido no rosto com força por um balaço, espero que tenha quebrado o nariz... É brincadeira professora. Sonserina marca, ah, não!_

Ninguém parecia ter notado que a vassoura de Harry estava tendo "convulsões". Os jogadores da Sonserina animavam-se com a marcação de mais pontos, e os da Grifinória voavam em busca de um aumento nos seus, com medo de um empate.

Finalmente a torcida começou a apontar para Harry, que sofria com as guinadas da vassoura. Muitos especularam que diabos ele estaria fazendo. Mas não parecia ter controle sobre a vassoura.

Fred e George voaram até ele, tentando tira-lo da Nimbus 2000. Toda vez que se aproximavam a vassoura de Potter subia mais e mais, então resolveram parar de tentar tirá-lo dali. Ficaram rodeando mais abaixo, para caso ele caísse conseguirem alcançá-lo. Nisso, Marcos Flint conseguiu marcar cinco vezes sem ninguém impedi-lo.

Algo aconteceu, porém, que fez a vassoura de Harry parar as gingadas. Ele conseguiu remontar, e a torcida da Grifinória animou-se outra vez. Ágatha e Angelina haviam marcado dez pontos cada uma, usando novamente a tática do ziguezague.

Harry, de repente, foi de encontro ao chão, rolando depois de alguns segundos de pé na vassoura. Levou algum tempo para perceberem que o garoto iria vomitar. E qual foi a surpresa quando ele o fez, cuspindo em suas mãos o pomo de ouro.

- Eu peguei! Peguei o pomo!

Lino e a torcida gritaram vivas, o primeiro anunciando várias vezes a vitória.

* * *

- Foi realmente incrível. Um dos melhores jogos de quadribol que eu já vi! – Abigail exclamou assim que Ágatha saiu do vestiário. Estava na presença de Alicia, que mesmo sendo da Corvinal, torcera freneticamente pela Grifinória. Fred e George saíram logo depois, conversando com Lino. - Viu Harry? Aquele menino foi fantástico também. Joga tão bem quanto Carlinhos jogava.

- Chega de falar de quadribol... Isso me deixa mais morto de fome do que já estou. – Fred comentou, ficando do lado direito de Ágatha. George ficou do esquerdo.

- Que tal um belo jantar depois de todo esse jogo maluco? – Lino indagou animado. Todos assentiram imediatamente.

- Ágatha, seu cabelo voltou ao normal... – George murmurou de repente, olhando atentamente para as pontas agora loiras. Antes, completamente negras.

- Pois é. Aquele creme que Madame Pomfrey me deu ajudou muito. – ela sorriu, agradecida pela enfermeira ser tão boa.

- Tinha ficado estiloso se quer saber. – Alicia comentou. – Charme a mais. – Ágatha rolou os olhos.

- Charme a mais? – George exclamou assombrado.

- Ela tem algum charme? – Fred indagou surpreso, rindo logo depois.

- Idiotas. – Ágatha bufou, rolando os olhos.

- Brincadeira gatinha...

- A gente te ama.

- Ágatha, você se importa de ir comigo à enfermaria? Preciso ver Olívio. – Abigail pediu.

- Claro. – Ágatha sorriu, assentindo.

Fred e George olharam para ela raivosos, mas ela lançou-lhes um olhar pidão.

- Ta, ta...

- A gente se vê mais tarde.

* * *

- Quem diria em Olívio... Você é realmente duro na queda. – Abigail brincou, abraçando levemente o irmão. Ele estava com o braço enfaixado, e segundo Madame Pomfrey, apenas deslocara o ombro. No dia seguinte já seria liberado.

- Está melhor? – Ágatha indagou timidamente. Estava mais afastada dos dois, parada ao lado da cama da frente.

- Bem melhor. Aquele Flint, se eu o pegasse com as minhas mãos... Quebraria em dois.

- Foi um covarde mesmo. Mas vencemos isso que importa. – Abigail exclamou animada.

- Ahm... Abi, eu acho que vou indo está bem? – Ágatha murmurou, sentindo-se meio intrusa ali com os irmãos.

- Tudo bem Ágatha. – Abigail sorriu-lhe. Olívio demorou a desviar os olhos dela, mas Ágatha foi mais rápida, virando-se para ir embora.

- Melhoras pra você Wood. Do time todo. – Ágatha exclamou sorridente, antes de sair correndo. E agradecer mentalmente por não ter caído para Wood ver o tombo.

* * *

- Ah, eu amo o Natal se quer saber. – Ágatha murmurou. Sua mãe mandara-lhe uma carta, avisando que teria de viajar até Roma, para visitar os avós. A garota respondeu que estava ótimo não ter de ir junto. Segundo ela, a avó era uma velha ranzinza que reclamava pelo pai da garota (nunca citando o nome dele para os amigos) ser um irresponsável, e o avô apenas concordava ocupado demais assistindo à TV. Eram trouxas.

- Também adoro o Natal...

-... Mamãe sempre manda suéteres confortáveis e quentinhos.

- Aposto que esse ano vai mandar um para você também Ágatha.

Ela sorriu ansiosa.

- Rainha na H2. – Ágatha exclamou sorridente por sua jogada ter sido tão boa. A rainha mexeu-se, erguendo a espada e arrancando a cabeça do bispo de Fred.

- Pretendem aprontar alguma no Natal? – a loira indagou curiosa.

- Olha só Fred...

- Ágatha está pedindo por vontade própria...

- Se vamos aprontar alguma.

- Sem nos criticar!

- Chatos. – ela murmurou.

- Ágatha... Xeque. – Fred murmurou.

- Droga. Hum... Bispo na H3.

- Chata. – ela riu.

- Isso que dá jogar xadrez contra uma nerd.

- E a nerd aqui sempre consegue fazer as lições. Isso que dá não ser nerd e passar a véspera de Natal copiando. – Ágatha retrucou para George, rindo logo depois.

* * *

Ágatha desceu as escadas lentamente, bocejando pelo sono. Fred e George estavam no salão, com Harry e Rony. Ela desejou-lhes bom dia e Feliz Natal, antes de bocejar novamente.

- Feliz Natal! – os gêmeos esticaram-lhe um embrulho grande. Grande mesmo. E ao abri-lo, Ágatha soltou um berro capaz de acordar até mesmo Dumbledore em sua sala.

- COMO ASSIM UMA VASSOURA, VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?

- E eu achando que ela ia gostar... – Fred murmurou decepcionado.

- Que trágico Fred...

- EU AMEI SEUS IDIOTAS! – exclamou, saltando para abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo. – Mas deve ter sido muito cara, não deviam ter gastado tanto, sem falar que...

- É um presente. – George retrucou.

- Cala a boca e aceita. – Fred riu.

- Ágatha, mamãe mandou isso pra você também. – Rony disse, esticando-lhe um embrulho meio molenga. Ela agradeceu, fazendo o ruivinho ficar vermelho.

- Ah, sua mãe é tão linda. – o suéter de Ágatha era roxo, com borboletas violetas bordadas no centro. Ela vestiu-o imediatamente. Era quentinho e confortável, como disseram os gêmeos.

- Hei, por que não está usando o seu Rony? – George indagou.

- Detesto cor de tijolo. – Rony murmurou desanimado, mas vestindo a peça.

- Pelo menos você não tem uma letra na sua. – comentou George. – Ela deve pensar que você não esquece o seu nome. Mas não somos burros. Sabemos que nos chamamos Jred e Feorge.

Depois que Percy apareceu e Fred e George forçaram-lhe a usar seu suéter, todos se dirigiram para o Salão Principal. As mesas encontravam-se recheadas de perus gordos, montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas, travessas de salsichas, tudo mais que poderia fazer os alunos babarem ao se sentarem para comer.

Fred e Harry dividiram uma bombinha de bruxo, esta explodindo com o barulho de um canhão, caindo da explosão chapéus de almirantes e vários camundongos brancos vivos.

Pudins de Natal flamejantes vieram depois dos perus. Eles seguiram para fora assim que terminaram de comer, travando uma guerra poderosa de bolas de neve. Percy, Rony e Harry estavam em um time, e Fred, George e Ágatha em outro.

Os últimos acabaram ganhando por terem mais estratégia. Ágatha era ótima em armar planos de batalha.

Ágatha aproveitou para ler seu novo livro sobre Criaturas Mágicas. Todos pareciam exaustos, mas relaxados. Ficaram, então, assistindo Percy perseguir Fred e George, que haviam lhe roubado o distintivo de Monitor.

* * *

- Se alguém olhar para os lados, não se surpreenda ao achar um pequeno resquício de veneno no suco de abóbora. Eu mesmo o colocarei. – Snape murmurou andando de carteira em carteira. A prova teórica de Poções era a pior de todas, por Snape pensar que todos os alunos haviam se formado na matéria como ele. As perguntas eram tão difíceis que até Ágatha tinha dificuldade em matutá-las.

Depois de uma hora, Ágatha finalmente terminou. Conseguira passar cola de três questões para Fred e George, sentados ao seu lado esquerdo. Iriam para o treino da Grifinória, antes do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa no dia seguinte.

Saiu correndo da sala para ir até o campo mais rápido. Estava ansiosa pelo treino, principalmente porque, se ganhassem aquele jogo, passariam a Sonserina e ganhariam à taça em sete anos nunca ganhos.

Foi a primeira a chegar ao campo. Deu um encontrão com Wood, que vinha distraído lendo alguma coisa em um pergaminho. Ágatha, desastrada como sempre, foi ao chão. Wood riu, esticando a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela aceitou, sentindo o braço se arrepiar ao tocar a mão dele.

- E então... Os outros?

- Prova do Snape. – Olívio bufou.

Ágatha notara que ele estava ficando cada vez mais ansioso com os jogos. Os treinos estavam mais pesados, mas ela não o culpava. Era muito animador pensar que poderiam ganhar a taça, ainda mais com o ótimo apanhador que era Harry.

- O que foi? Está com uma cara estranha. – Ágatha murmurou fitando-o curiosamente.

- Nosso jogo. Vai ser meio problemático. Mas depois eu comento com todos do time. – Wood suspirou, bagunçando o cabelo. – E então. Está menos nervosa para esse jogo? – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Mais ou menos.

- Nervosismo é normal. Até faz bem. Te mantém alerta. – ela assentiu. – Mas você é uma ótima jogadora. Não deveria ficar tão nervosa. – Ágatha encabulou-se, sorrindo novamente sem graça. Wood sorriu de volta.

- Desculpem atrapalhar o clima do casalzinho... – Fred exclamou meio ranzinza.

-... Mas somos muito rápidos e terminamos a prova. – George gabou-se.

- E o fato de passar cola não foi nada não é?

- Ah, valeu Ágatha.

- Foi realmente útil.

- Não há de que.

- Acho que podem ir pegando suas vassouras para o treino. Os outros podem demorar um pouco. – Wood anunciou. – Treinem o básico, mas com rapidez. Lufa-Lufa é um dos times que mais conta com jogadores rápidos.

Logo os outros jogadores chegaram, e o treino seguiu cansativo e molhado, porque uma chuva pesada desabou sobre eles depois de alguns minutos no ar. Wood não parecia disposto a parar, estava determinado a melhorar cada vez mais seu time.

Depois de algum tempo de graçinhas dos gêmeos, ele revoltou-se.

- Vocês querem parar de se comportar feito bobos? – berrou. – Esse é o tipo de atitude que fará a gente perder o jogo! Snape vai apitar dessa vez e vai procurar qualquer desculpa para tirar pontos da Grifinória!

- Snape? – George exclamou, caindo da vassoura. Ágatha quase fez o mesmo, desmontando desengonçadamente.

- Snape vai apitar o jogo? – Fred indagou incrédulo.

- A culpa não é minha. – disse Olívio. – Nós é que vamos ter que nos cuidar, jogar uma partida limpa, para não dar à Snape motivo de implicar conosco.

No dia do jogo, então, os jogadores da Grifinória estavam no vestiário. Ágatha estava de pé, encostada na parede, ao lado de George, ouvindo o discurso de Wood, que tentava aliviar a tensão dos jogadores.

- A escola inteira está lá fora! – disse Fred, entrando correndo no vestiário. – Até mesmo Dumbledore veio assistir!

O time ficou meio apreensivo, mas imaginou que com Dumbledore lá, talvez Snape não tentasse tirar tantos pontos simplesmente por Grifinória estar no campo.

Durante o jogo, Snape considerou a falha de George ter lhe jogado um balaço na cabeça motivo para penalidade. Angelina foi punida por dar um encontrão com uma jogadora da Lufa-Lufa, sendo que quando a situação se reverteu com Wood, nada aconteceu.

Por sorte, Harry em um magnífico mergulho, conseguiu ficar próximo do pomo. Passando veloz por Snape e acertando-o sem querer, conseguiu alcançar a bolinha dourada, erguendo-a na mão. O jogo nem chegara a durar cinco minutos, fora realmente inacreditável.

- _GRIFINÓRIA VENCEU_! – Lino gritou já cansado de lançar insultos à Snape indiretamente, que só tirava pontos do time vermelho.

- Acho que isso merece uma comemoração! – Fred exclamou, erguendo um Harry risonho nos ombros com a ajuda de George. – Vencemos, estamos na frente!

* * *

- Ele é do primeiro ano, não poderia vir. – Ágatha explicou confusamente. Fred e George lamentavam o fato de Harry não estar ali na comemoração que eles faziam. Na verdade, como visita normal à Hogsmeade, todos tinham muito a fazer. Restava aos três e Lino tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas pela vitória.

- Ágatha... – Lino murmurou, apontando de relance para a porta. Ela virou-se, já que estava de costas, para ver Wood e a namorada, Scarlett, entrando em meio a uma discussão.

- Qual o problema do Wood? – George indagou incrédulo.

- Ela é linda demais para ficar brigando. – Fred completou.

- Ela é linda, mas irritante pra caramba. É por isso que eu amo a Angelina. – Lino murmurou. Ágatha lançou a ele um olhar misto entre ódio assassino e incredulidade máxima.

- Eles brigam muito ou é só agora? – Ágatha indagou.

- É por causa dos jogos. Wood está muito obcecado. – Lino deu de ombros.

- Muito é pouco. – Fred exclamou. – Eu quase morri afogado em lama e chuva no último treino, e quando chegamos pra treinar, o céu ainda estava com sol!

- Ele está obcecadamente determinado a nos matar. – George resmungou.

- Ah, ao menos é quadribol. – Ágatha deu de ombros. O casal passou por eles para se sentar em uma mesa mais ao fundo. Wood detinha uma expressão de raiva e Scarlett de irritação. – Melhor que as aulas do Snape.

- Ah nem fale... – Fred exclamou.

- Me dá dor de cabeça só de pensar nas aulas dele. – George fingiu-se dramaticamente.

- E dor no coração. Se eu conseguisse, entregaria um shampoo para ele. Acho que da última vez que ele lavou o cabelo, Merlin dormia abraçado a um ursinho de pelúcia. – todos na mesa gargalharam.

- É um fato verídico. Snape não lava a cabeça há anos. – Lino disse determinado.

Continuaram conversando sobre assuntos diversos, até que uma discussão alta foi ouvida no fundo do bar. Fred e Lino, que estavam de costas para lá, viraram-se, assim como todo o resto do bar. Scarlett passou, de repente, voando por eles, o rosto vermelho e soltando uma dúzia de xingamentos.

Wood veio logo depois, e Fred, George e Lino fingiram que não o haviam visto. Beberam as cervejas amanteigadas e puxaram um assunto rápido, acenando quando ele passou ali. Ágatha suspirou tristemente ao ver a cara de tristeza do capitão do time, e lançou-lhe um olhar de piedade, ao que Wood deu um leve sorriso, saindo do bar logo depois.

- Ah, a Ágatha vai chorar agora. – Fred replicou fingindo-se de triste também.

Ágatha encarou-o raivosamente.

- É o amor Fred... É o amor. – George deu-lhe palmadinhas nos ombros, e Ágatha não pode deixar de rir.

* * *

- Quirrell morreu?

- Harry no hospital?

- Pedra Filosofal, que diabos é isso?

Alguns alunos murmuravam, assim que o boato de que o professor Quirrell havia atacado Harry e consequentemente morrido por tal ato. Ninguém sabia o porquê. Só sabiam que agora Harry estava na ala hospitalar, desacordado. Rony e Hermione também haviam participado, mas estavam bem, tirando os ferimentos leves.

Muitos alunos da Grifinória foram visitar Harry, deixando-lhe presentes. Os gêmeos, que haviam finalmente explodido o banheiro, deixaram uma tampa de vaso, mas Madame Pomfrey recusou-se a entregá-la para Potter. Ágatha deixou-lhe alguns sapos de chocolate da visita que haviam feito à Hogsmeade logo depois do fim do jogo de quadribol contra Lufa-Lufa.

No último dia de aula, então, todos os alunos estavam reunidos no Salão Principal, inclusive Harry. As bandeiras estavam verdes, com a serpente prateada, símbolo de Sonserina, enfeitando-as.

- A contagem dos pontos das casas, fica então, assim... – Dumbledore anunciou depois de um pequeno discurso. – Em quarto lugar, Grifinória, com trezentos e doze pontos; em terceiro, Lufa-Lufa, com trezentos e cinqüenta e dois pontos; em segundo, Corvinal, com quatrocentos e vinte e seis; e por fim, Sonserina, com quatrocentos e setenta e dois pontos.

Uma salva de palmas cheia de gritos e vivas veio da mesa da Sonserina, mas Dumbledore ergueu a mão, pedindo silêncio logo depois.

- Sim, parabéns Sonserina, parabéns. Contudo, levando em conta os recentes acontecimentos, creio que há pontos a serem somados... – ele deu uma olhadela para a mesa da Grifinória. Todos pareceram confusos.

- Primeiro, ao senhor Ronald Weasley, pelo melhor jogo de xadrez presenciado em Hogwarts em muitos anos. Concedo à Grifinória, cinqüenta pontos.

Os vivas da Grifinória foram altos o suficiente para deixar Rony ainda mais corado. Seu rosto estava quase da cor de seus cabelos.

- À senhora Hermione Granger, pelo uso de lógica inabalável diante do fogo, concedo à Grifinória, mais cinqüenta pontos. – Hermione corou menos que Rony, recebida novamente por mais palmas e vivas, ainda mais animados.

- Terceiro, ao senhor Potter, pela frieza e excepcional coragem, concedo à Grifinória sessenta pontos.

Os gritos foram ensurdecedores, os Grifinórios estavam agora extasiados de felicidade. Haviam acabado de empatar com a Sonserina. Talvez houvesse um sorteio pela taça...

- Existe todo tipo de coragem... – Dumbledore começou, assim que todos se silenciaram. – É preciso muita dela para se enfrentar os inimigos, e ainda mais dessa coragem, para se enfrentar os amigos. Portanto, eu concedo mais dez pontos à Neville Longbottom.

A explosão de vivas foi tão alta que seria capaz de acordar um trouxa no subúrbio de Londres. Neville parecia congelado, de tão assombrado pela vitória. Principalmente por ter concedido à Grifinória aquela vitória. Jamais ganhara um ponto antes, e agora era recebido por uma montanha de abraços e vivas.

- Acho que uma mudança na decoração se é necessária. – Dumbledore bateu palmas, e as tapeçarias verdes das serpentes mudaram para vermelhas, com um leão dourado estampando-as.

Minerva comemorava tão animadamente que nem parecia à professora séria de sempre. Hagrid dava vivas. Ágatha abraçou Fred e George pelos ombros, ficando entre eles. Os vivas continuaram por muito tempo, no que seria a melhor festa do ano.

* * *

- Sabe, eu sempre tenho esperanças que eles esqueçam de mandar o boletim e o aviso. – Fred comentou assim que pegou a carta com suas notas e o aviso de não usar magia fora de Hogwarts. Ágatha riu quando ele disse isso, mas as notas do ruivo haviam sido razoáveis, assim como as de George. Ágatha fora uma das melhores em todas as turmas.

- E então... Para onde vai nas férias? – Ágatha deu de ombros, pegando seu malão.

- Por ai. Ou ficar simplesmente em casa. Quem sabe não nos vemos de novo durante elas?

- É... Quem sabe. – eles disseram juntos. Sorrindo, Ágatha abraçou um braço de cada um deles, enquanto seguiam para a plataforma, no fim daquele terceiro ano incrível.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Eu demorei um pouco pra postar, desculpem amores. Mas o capítulo está grandão pra vocês *-***

**Acabou mais um ano dos gêmeos. No próximo, teremos a Câmara Secreta sendo aberta muahahaha... Mais aventuras, obviamente u-u**

**Vamos às reviews *-***

**Hatake KaguraLari****, **Ágatha no time, she has the power u-u HUASHUASHUSAHUAHSU espero q tenha curtido esse capitulo, beeijos!

**Lia Croft, **aaah que linda vc *-* sua primeira fic dos gêmeos é a minha, que honra *o* A Ágatha é uma bichinha de muita sorte meu bem, essa nasceu com a bunda virada pra lua u.u HSAHUSAUHHAUHUAS Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e até o próximo xuxu! Beijos.

**Luu Higurashi Potter, **sem comentários sobre a sorte da Ágatha, realmente love... ASHUASHUUHASHUAS' a amiga louca da Abigail é louca msm né? Adooro a Alicia *-* Engraçado que a atriz que eu me baseio pra ela (Nina Dobrev) nunca teve cara de louca, até eu ver umas fotos dela mais nova HUASHUAUHAHUHUAS Mas a Blake Lively (Ágatha) também não tinha cara de desastrada, e agora ela tem AHHASUHUASHUASHUAS 'Não deixa o George pra ela, ela não merece!' CONCORDO PLENAMENTE, u.u pode ter certeza de que mudanças irão acontecer Muahahaha... ASHUSAHUHUSAUHASUHAS' Beeijos xuxu!

**Feliz Natal atrasado pra todo mundo! E caso a gente não se fale até ano que vem, FELIZ ANO NOVO! *-***

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

**Professor irritante.**

- Vocês vão cometer um seqüestro? – Ágatha exclamou, sentando-se mais confortavelmente na cama. Estava passando o fim das férias na casa dos Weasley, a mãe havia viajado para a França ou algo assim, assunto do Ministério.

- Não é um seqüestro. – George olhou de soslaio para a porta. – E fale baixo.

- Desculpe. – ela cruzou os braços, esperando a explicação.

- Harry está preso na casa dos tios... – Fred explicou, procurando seu casaco em meio à bagunça do quarto.

-... E Rony pediu nossa ajuda para tirar ele de lá.

- Sem o consentimento dos tios é seqüestro. – Ágatha retrucou. Os dois olharam feio para ela. – Ta, ta, já calei!

- Nada de comentar com a mamãe, pelo amor de Merlin! – Fred pediu em tom de voz baixo. Era noite, e eles temiam que Molly acordasse a qualquer momento.

- Vou fingir que estou dormindo até vocês voltarem, mas afinal de contas, como é que vão para lá? – Ágatha indagou confusa.

- O carro do papai. – eles disseram juntos.

Ágatha sabia que o veículo era enfeitiçado para voar, mas ainda assim, temia que eles fossem pegos pela senhora Weasley, ou pior, pegos por algum bruxo do Ministério. Três adolescentes voando num carro mágico para salvar Harry Potter da casa dos tios não era exatamente uma história agradável de ouvir.

- Vocês têm certeza?

- Até mais tarde Ágatha. – disseram juntos, rindo levemente.

Assim que passaram pela porta do quarto, Ágatha bufou, jogando-se na cama.

O cabelo louro estava um pouco mais comprido que antes, ficando entre o cotovelo e o ombro. O corpo estava tomando formas mais femininas, e estava ficando mais magra também.

Ela estava bem mais alta. Estava quase com 1,75 de altura. Só não passava os gêmeos, que novamente, haviam espichado.

- Ah, isso não vai dar certo cara. – murmurou, olhando pela janela. Estava escuro lá fora, mas por estar muito silencioso, ela conseguiu ouvir o motor do carro de longe. – Não vai dar certo. – engoliu em seco.

* * *

Ágatha seguiu a senhora Weasley de fininho, ficando um pouco afastada. Mas pelos gritos dela, conseguiu entender perfeitamente o que a mulher dizia.

- As camas vazias... Nenhum bilhete... O carro sumiu! Podiam ter batido... Vocês se importaram? Esperem até seu pai chegar. Nunca tivemos problemas assim como Bill, nem Charlie, nem Percy...

- O Percy perfeito... – Fred murmurou meio irritado.

- VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DELE! – a senhora Weasley berrou de volta. Ágatha olhou feio para eles, fazendo um sinal de corte na garganta, para que não falassem mais nada.

Depois de mais alguns gritos, a senhora Weasley liberou-os para irem tomar café. Fred e George vieram ao encontro da loira, parando um de cada lado dela.

- Você falou a ela...

-... Alguma coisa?

- Não! – exclamou indignada. – Mas sua mãe não é burra. Eu fui para o quarto da Gina logo que vocês saíram. Ela acordou um tempo depois e encontrou as camas vazias. Procurou vocês por toda parte. – explicou calmamente. – Depois veio perguntar para mim. Eu disse que não tinha visto nada, mas vocês sabem que eu não sou convincente. E ai vocês chegaram, foi isso!

Fred e George entreolharam-se, mas depois deram de ombros.

- Como foi? – ela indagou, diminuindo o passo.

- Divertido.

- Os tios do Harry ficaram de cara quando fugimos. – Fred sorriu orgulhoso.

- Sem conversa agora. – Molly exclamou, lançando aos três um olhar raivoso.

Sentaram-se para comer, e a senhora Weasley começou um discurso dizendo que não culpava Harry, mas que ficara preocupada com ele e principalmente pelo fato do medo deles serem vistos.

- Mas estava nublado mamãe! – Fred argumentou.

- Calado enquanto come!

- Estavam matando ele de fome, mamãe! – George explicou.

- E você também! – exclamou indignada. Ágatha segurou o riso.

Gina desceu algum tempo depois, e voltou correndo para o quarto ao colocar os olhos em Harry. Fred e George riram pela vergonha da irmã, e Rony também.

- O que eu fiz? – Harry indagou surpreso.

- Nada. É a Gina, ela falou de você as férias todas. – Rony explicou.

- É, ela vai querer um autógrafo seu Harry. – Fred brincou risonho, mas ao ver a mãe olhá-lo feio, abaixou a cabeça, calando-se.

Ficaram todos quietos até terminaram de comer, o que aconteceu bem rápido.

- Putz, estou cansado. – Fred murmurou bocejando.

- Adoraria um belo ronco. – George sorriu.

- Não vai não. – a senhora Weasley cortou-os. – A culpa foi de vocês se ficaram acordados a noite toda. Vão desgnomizar o jardim para mim. Eles estão completamente rebeldes outra vez.

- Mas mamãe... – Fred tentou argumentar, mas ela lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, e ele calou-se.

- Você também. – virou-se para Rony. – Harry, querido, pode ir se deitar. E Ágatha, se quiser, também...

- Eu adoraria ajudar. – Ágatha exclamou animada, e Harry disse o mesmo.

- Muito bem queridos. Agora vamos ver o que Lockhart tem a dizer sobre o assunto. – a senhora Weasley puxou um livro da mesa, e George gemeu.

- Mãe, nós sabemos como desgnomizar o jardim!

Ela folheou um pouco o livro, parecendo entusiasmada. Os gêmeos bufaram, sentando-se novamente. Ágatha fitou o livro curiosa.

- Ah, ele é um assombro. – a mulher comentou. – Sabe tudo sobre pragas domésticas.

- Mamãe tem um xodó por ele. – Fred murmurou baixinho.

- Não seja ridículo Fred. – retorquiu a senhora Weasley, parecendo um pouco corada.

- Esse é o mesmo loiro metido que minha avó tem paixão. Minha irmã caçula também. – Ágatha disse em tom de voz baixo para os gêmeos, com uma cara de nojo. – Sou a única garota que não gosta dele.

- Definitivamente é. – disseram juntos. – Sorte sua.

- Quietos. Agora vão logo para lá. Se vocês acham que podem fazer melhor que Lockhart, quero só ver. – a senhora Weasley dispensou-os. Fred, George e Rony foram quase se arrastando de tanto sono, e Ágatha ria da situação dos amigos.

- Já fez isso antes? – Fred indagou para a loira. Ele estava ajoelhado perto de um grande arbusto, enfiando a mão debaixo dele, procurava o pequeno gnomo escondido.

- Acho que uma vez, quando eu era pequena. Minha tia tinha um jardim cheio deles. – ela agachou-se do lado do ruivo, esticando a mão para procurar.

- É bem fácil. – George havia pegado um. – Você tem que deixar ele bem zonzo, pra não achar o caminho de volta. – rodou o gnomo e depois soltou os calcanhares dele. A pequena criatura guinchou, e voou bem longe daquele lugar.

Ágatha tocou em algo, mas quando foi ver era a mão de Fred. Os dois entreolharam-se no mesmo instante, e soltaram-se, corando violentamente. A garota riu nervosamente, sentindo o braço se arrepiar.

- Ah, acho que vi algum ali embaixo daquele pé de peônias. – Fred exclamou, o rosto ainda corado. Ágatha assentiu, agachando-se mais. Mas não para espiar se havia algum gnomo naquele arbusto, e sim esconder o rosto.

Depois, seguiu-se uma pequena competição de arremesso de gnomos, para ver quem conseguia mandá-los mais longe. Harry deveria ter mandado um por uns quinze metros, e George fizera um quase voar longe da propriedade. Os gnomos começaram a aparecer quando souberam da desgnomização, curiosos, e nessa oportunidade, George pegou uns seis, sete de uma só vez.

- São meio bobos sabe? Já deviam ter aprendido a fugir quando vêem uma desgnomização, mas não, ficam curiosos e vêem espiar.

Logo os gnomos começaram a se afastar, temerosos e de ombros baixos.

- Vão voltar logo... Papai é mole com eles, acha que são engraçados. – Rony comentou.

Por falar nele, o senhor Weasley acabara de chegar. E depois de uma recepção calorosa e uma bronca da senhora Weasley por causa do carro, os garotos seguiram para seus quartos. Ágatha ficara no dos gêmeos, que aproveitariam para tirar um cochilo antes do almoço.

- Lockhart... – ela murmurou, folheando o livro da senhora Weasley. – Esse cara se acha o próprio Merlin.

- Prepare-se... – George disse, a voz saindo extremamente sonolenta.

-... Ele vai estar na Floreios e Borrões na quinta...

-... E mamãe não perderá isso por nada. – George completou, agora de olhos já fechados.

Ágatha assentiu. Aproveitou aquele tempo em que os amigos dormiam para ler um pouco do livro. E depois de alguns minutos, foi a próxima a cair no sono, tamanho seu tédio por causa da leitura.

* * *

- Todos os livros são do Lockhart! – Ágatha exclamou indignada, olhando a lista de livros para a quarta série.

- O novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas deve ser fã dele. Aposto que é uma bruxa. – Fred comentou, mas calou-se ao receber um olhar raivoso da mãe.

- Esse material não vai sair barato. – disse George, lançando um olhar aos pais. – Os livros do Lockhart são bem carinhos...

- Daremos um jeito. – a senhora Weasley disse calmamente, embora estivesse um pouco preocupada.

Mais tarde, Fred, George, Rony, Harry e Ágatha estavam subindo o morro até o pequeno prado pertencente aos Weasley. Lá, iriam jogar uma partida particular de quadribol, para treinar um pouco. Claro, ao invés de bolas, lançariam maças uns nos outros, mas ao menos seria divertido.

Haviam convidado Percy, mas este negara.

- Ele está tão mudado. O resultado das provas dele chegou um dia antes de você. – olhou de relance para Harry. – Doze N.O.M.s. Ele nem se gabou. – completou ironicamente.

- Níveis Ordinários em Magia. – explicou George para Harry. – Bill também teve doze sabe. Se não nos cuidarmos, vamos ter outro monitor-chefe na família. Não agüentaríamos tal vergonha.

- Aposto como a Ágatha adoraria conseguir doze. – Fred comentou.

- Minha irmã mais velha teve doze. – ela explicou, bufando. – E se eu não tiver ao menos dez, minha mãe faz das tripas coração.

Eles riram.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, a senhora Weasley acordou-os bem cedo. Depois de um café da manhã reforçado, vestiram-se com seus casacos e foram até a enorme lareira dos Weasley. Lá, viajariam de pó de flu até o Beco Diagonal.

Harry, que deveria ir primeiro, nunca havia viajado, e ficou bastante nervoso. Fred ofereceu-se para demonstrar.

- Harry, observe a gente primeiro. – disse, pegando um punhado de pó de flu nas mãos. Parando dentro da lareira, respirou fundo e disse claramente. – Beco Diagonal.

As chamas verdes esmeralda ficaram mais altas, cobrindo Fred todo, e depois, ele havia desaparecido. Harry pareceu assustado.

- Precisa dizer claramente querido. – a senhora Weasley explicou calmamente. George pegou um punhado e lançou-se na lareira, desaparecendo depois. – Só certifique-se que sairá na grade certa.

- Na o que certa? – enquanto isso, Ágatha pegou um punhado de pó de flu e entrou na lareira, aparecendo, logo depois, um pouco suja de fuligem, em uma lareira, já dentro do Beco Diagonal.

Desastrada como era, mal saiu do local e tropeçou no pequeno degrau à frente. Foi amparada por Fred e George, meio risonhos.

- Estava demorando. – George comentou.

- Chato.

- Temos que esperar Harry. – Fred explicou, enquanto ela batia nas vestes.

O senhor Weasley apareceu na lareira, de repente.

- Ah, olá meninos. Ágatha.

- Harry é o próximo? – ela indagou.

- Esperamos que sim. – ele assentiu meio temeroso.

Infelizmente, a próxima viagem não veio. Demorou mais algum tempo, e Percy surgiu na lareira.

- Não deveria ser o Harry? – indagou Fred confuso.

- Acho que algo deu errado.

- Pó de flu é sempre complicado da primeira vez. – George comentou.

Com o tempo, os últimos Weasley apareceram, e apreensivos, ficaram esperando Harry mais um tempo.

- Melhor sairmos para procurar. – Ágatha aconselhou. – Caso ele tenha ido à outra lareira.

- Tem razão querida. – a senhora Weasley assentiu.

Não demorou tanto, e encontraram Harry no fim da rua, vindo com Hagrid e Hermione.

- Onde foi que você saiu? – perguntou Rony.

- Na Travessa do Tranco.

- Que ótimo! – Fred e George exclamaram animados.

- Nunca nos deixaram ir lá... – Rony resmungou.

Eles seguiram então para os cofres, no banco Gringotes. Ágatha não precisou pegar do seu, já que sua mãe lhe dera muitos galeões de ouro e outros muitos sicles. Ela nunca tivera problema com dinheiro, principalmente por seu pai (_mesmo não sendo o verdadeiro, Ágatha acostumara-se a chamar o padrasto de pai_) ser muito rico.

Ficou um pouco triste ao ver o cofre dos Weasley tão vazio, e percebeu que Harry sentiu-se mal ao pegar o dinheiro em seu próprio cofre, este completamente abarrotado de moedas de ouro.

Já do lado de fora, ela seguiu com os gêmeos por uma dar ruas, procurando por uma loja de animais. Sua mãe havia deixado que ela finalmente comprasse uma coruja, já que sempre usara a da família.

- Lino! – Fred exclamou animado, acenando para o amigo.

- Hei pessoal! – o moreno exclamou, surgindo em meio à multidão. Cumprimentou os três. – Para onde estão indo?

- Loja de animais.

- Vamos trocar a Ágatha por outra gatinha. – Fred brincou, recebendo um olhar raivoso da amiga.

- Vou comprar um bicho. – ela sorriu. – Não, nenhum unicórnio, Fred e George são os únicos.

Lino gargalhou.

- Hei!

- Não somos chifrudos!

- Muito menos fofinhos. – Ágatha riu.

- _Touché_.

- Ah, ela vai jogar sujo agora George. – Fred retrucou para o irmão.

- Eu mereço vocês. – Lino comentou ainda rindo.

- Vamos até lá logo! – Ágatha pediu animadamente.

Na loja, ela procurou por todas as corujas que pode. Os gêmeos e Lino haviam ficado do lado de fora, apreciando os artigos de quadribol na loja próxima dali. Ágatha saiu bem rápido, mas não trazia uma gaiola nas mãos. Ao menos, o bicho não estava dentro da gaiola.

- Ágatha...

-... Não era uma coruja? – Fred indagou confuso.

- Isso ai é bem mais peludo e ranzinza que uma coruja. – George comentou afastando-se um pouco.

- É um gato George, não precisa ter medo. – sorriu, acariciando o bichinho que trazia nas mãos. – Anúbis.

- Anúbis?

- É. Egípcio. Adoro o Egito, vocês sabem. – ela sorriu mais ainda.

O gato em suas mãos era de tamanho mediano. Não era gordo, mas a pelagem fofa o deixava mais cheinho.

Os olhos grandes eram amarelos, e o pelo era cinza. A cara achatada o deixava engraçado.

- Agora que você tem seu gato, que tal irmos tratar de negócios em? – Fred pediu animado.

Foram até a Gambol & Japes – Jogos de Magia. Refizeram o estoque de fogos de artifício Dr. Filisbuteiro. Compraram também algumas bombas de bosta e mais artigos para as brincadeiras. Ágatha ficou na porta, acariciando o bicho de estimação novo. Havia dado algum dinheiro para que comprassem algo para ela, já que passar um ano em Hogwarts sem aprontar nada não seria tão divertido.

Uma hora depois, eles rumaram para a Floreios e Borrões, naquele dia, abarrotada de bruxas senhoras de todas as idades, além de algumas adolescentes alvoroçadas ansiosas pela aparição de Lockhart. Ágatha guardou o gato dentro da gaiola e ficou um pouco afastada da multidão, pegando os livros necessários naquele ano e guardando-os dentro do caldeirão. A loja se enchia cada vez mais, todas animadas em conhecer o famoso escrito Lockhart.

Depois de um tumulto pelos autógrafos, houve outro tumulto, desta vez, uma briga entre o senhor Weasley e Lucius Malfoy. Este começara uma discussão com o Weasley, que acabara em uma pequena luta. Molly tentava apartar e os gêmeos incitavam para que o senhor Weasley acertasse em cheio o loiro aguado.

* * *

- Percy, você primeiro. – a senhora Weasley exclamou desesperada. Faltavam apenas cinco minutos para a partida do Expresso de Hogwarts, e eles ainda tinham que arranjar um lugar no trem. – Fred, George, Ágatha, vão!

Os três passaram rapidamente pela passagem, e aceleraram seus carrinhos para chegar até o compartimento de carga.

Já dentro do trem, começaram a vasculhar por cabines vazias. Ágatha trazia nas mãos o seu gato novo, do qual não desgrudara em nenhum momento desde a compra. Finalmente, mais para o fim do trem, encontraram com Lino Jordan e Angelina Johnson sentados em uma das cabines.

- Achei que não viriam mais. – o moreno exclamou, dando espaço para eles se sentarem.

Angelina cumprimentou-os, e Ágatha franziu um pouco a testa, fazendo questão de se sentar bem próxima dos gêmeos. Angelina havia crescido bastante, mas para a sorte de Ágatha, agora ela era mais baixinha.

O cabelo negro e sedoso caía sobre os ombros em duas tranças, e uma franja cercava sua testa de lado.

- Hei Angelina. – Fred piscou para ela e a morena sorriu de volta. Ágatha, sentada ao lado dele, bufou longamente.

- Alguma novidade? – George indagou.

- Nada. – deu de ombros. – Wood ainda é o capitão do time da Grifinória, alguns jogadores saíram, mas o time continua praticamente inteiro. Ninguém sabe do novo professor de DCAT, ao menos, não até chegarmos à escola.

- Espero que esse ano seja um cara legal. O gaguinho do mal me traumatizou. – George comentou, e os cinco riram.

* * *

- Ta de brincadeira comigo! – Ágatha exclamou, mantendo o tom de voz baixo. Sentado à mesa dos professores, no lugar ocupado pelo professor de DCAT, estava ninguém menos que Gilderoy Lockhart, com suas vestes azuis espalhafatosas e o sorriso galante no rosto.

- É... Acho que o gaguinho do mal era mais interessante. – Fred murmurou irritado.

- E quero uma salva de palmas ao novo professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, o professor Lockhart, que aceitou o cargo com o maior prazer. – todas as garotas do salão, com exceção de Ágatha, soltaram gritinhos e vivas, e alguns garotos bateram palmas animadamente. O professor ergueu-se, fazendo uma reverência exagerada e acenando sorridente.

- Idiota. – Ágatha, Fred e George disseram juntos.

* * *

Harry e Rony foram recebidos como heróis no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Lino exclamava bem alto que a chegada no carro, a batida no salgueiro e todo aquele escândalo havia sido genial, e que seria a entrada mais comentada durante anos naquela escola.

- Por que não viemos no carro em? – Fred e George exclamaram, indignados e um tanto animados. Rony pareceu vergonhoso, e ao verem Percy, ele e Harry correram para os dormitórios, alegando cansaço.

- Foi realmente incrível aquela chegada. – Fred murmurou contrafeito.

- Devíamos fazer algo assim até nossa saída de Hogwarts. Precisamos marcar esse colégio com nossos nomes. – George disse pensativo.

- Vocês são os gêmeos mais famosos de toda Hogwarts. Só aprontam mais que o próprio Pirraça. – Ágatha exclamou indignada, sentando-se entre eles no sofá. – São os melhores batedores de quadribol, querem mais o que?

- Algo mais.

- Um _je ne sais quoi_. – Fred imitou o francês perfeitamente, e Ágatha gargalhou, fazendo-os rir também. – O que? Você que ficou falando coisas em francês as férias todas!

- Vocês não existem. – ela continuou rindo.

* * *

- Aula com ele, ninguém merece. – Ágatha murmurou. – Abigail! – exclamou, acenando para a amiga. Esta vinha correndo, com o livro de DCAT nas mãos e um laço branco com pintinhas rochas enfeitando os cachos longos e morenos.

- Nem nos vimos ontem. – ela murmurou abraçando Ágatha. – Puxa, você cresceu.

- Pois é. – Ágatha sorriu orgulhosa.

- Oi Fred. Oi George. – Abigail sorriu timidamente para eles.

- Fala Abi. – disseram juntos, sorrindo. Abigail corou, voltando-se para Ágatha, mas nem tiveram tempo de conversar.

- Queiram se sentar, por favor. – uma voz soou ao fundo, e todos na sala silenciaram-se. Fred e George estavam sentados nas mesas ao lado da de Ágatha e Abigail.

O professor vinha descendo as escadas, apresentando-se com aquele sorriso metido no rosto. Vestia uma enorme capa dourada, reluzente, combinando com a roupa chique dele.

- Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordem de Merlin. Ganhador do Prêmio do Sorriso Mais Atraente do Seminário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas. – sorriu mais ainda, fazendo as garotas da classe suspirarem. Ágatha olhou incrédula para Abigail.

- Já vi tudo nessa aula. – Fred sussurrou para a amiga.

- Comigo, aprenderão os feitiços mais poderosos e as práticas de magia mais espetaculares para lutar contra os inimigos. – murmurou teatralmente.

- Aham. – Fred e George murmuraram juntos, encarando o professor com indignação. Lockhart sorriu, ignorando o tom irônico na voz deles.

- Queiram, por favor, abrir seus livros na página sete. – parou a frente de Ágatha e Abigail, sorrindo para as duas. Ágatha colocou em seu rosto a expressão mais tediosa que conseguiu. – Senhorita Blake certo?

- É.

- Pode começar lendo o texto sobre como eu consegui me tornar tal professor bem formado, detalhando claramente as linhas sobre minha batalha furiosa com os lobisomens e meu romance com uma bruxa poderosíssima e sem coração que caiu pelos meus encantos?

- Acho que sim. – retrucou, apoiando o queixo na mão e fixando os olhos no texto.

Fred e George riam quase o tempo todo que ela lia. O texto era tão absurdo que não poderia ser verdade. A batalha com os lobisomens era basicamente Lockhart viajando até uma floresta a fim de encontrar a matilha. Conseguiu em quinze minutos derrotar quase vinte lobisomens adultos.

- Isso é impossível. – Ágatha exclamou ao terminar de ler. Lockhart virou-se para ela. – Não se pode enfrentar um lobisomem adulto sem ajuda, quanto mais vinte!

- Senhorita Blake... – Lockhart encarou-a fixamente, sua expressão séria. – Como sabe tanto sobre lobisomens? – Ágatha congelou.

- Eu leio. – deu de ombros. Viu uma das sobrancelhas de Lockhart erguerem-se.

- Obviamente lê. – ele sorriu. – Saiba que minha batalha foi muito complicada, mas eu consegui sair apenas arranhado, graças a Merlin e minha esperteza.

- Ah claro, sem nenhuma mordida obviamente.

- Exato. – ele sorriu. As garotas da sala aplaudiram o que seria seu triunfo contra os lobisomens.

- Pelo amor de Merlin. – Ágatha bufou, voltando a ler o infame texto.

Fred e George voltaram, então, a rir. O texto continuava a ser um absurdo.

* * *

- Idiota. Metido. Safado. Arrogante. Mentiroso. – Ágatha murmurava enquanto colocava os livros que pegara da biblioteca no lugar. Abigail e Alicia estavam junto, rindo dos comentários da amiga em relação ao professor Lockhart.

- Acho que ela está apaixonada por ele. – Alicia brincou.

- Quando eu me apaixonar por ele, me tranque numa torre bem alta e mande um trasgo ficar guardando ela. – Ágatha exclamou raivosa. – Aquele idiota. Nem professor é de verdade. Enfrentar vinte lobisomens adultos, aarg!

- Abigail! – a morena virou-se assustada. Scarlett vinha correndo em sua direção, o rosto tomado por uma fúria medonha.

- Sim?

- Cadê o Wood? – Scarlett exclamou indignada. Alicia, que estava de costas para ela, começou a imitar suas expressões exageradamente, e Ágatha caiu na gargalhada. – Do que você está rindo?

- De nada. – Ágatha deu de ombros.

- Nada? – Scarlett bufou, parando à frente dela. Ágatha, por sorte, era bem mais alta, e cruzou os braços, empinando o nariz. – Espero que seja nada mesmo.

- Por que senão vai fazer o que? Reclamar com o seu namorado? – Ágatha retrucou, sorrindo ao fim.

- Pirralha. – Ágatha deixou o queixo cair, mas apenas riu. – Abigail diga ao Wood que eu estou procurando ele. E que não vamos terminar daquele jeito, entendeu?

- Claro. – Scarlett retirou-se jogando o cabelo para os lados. Abigail bufou entediada.

- Você é muito legal. – Alicia comentou.

- Como assim? – Abigail indagou confusa.

- Se fosse meu irmão, eu ajudava a terminar com ela.

- E você acha que eu vou dar o recado? – Abigail riu junto das amigas.

- É Ágatha, o caminho está livre agora... – Alicia murmurou.

- Pra que? – Ágatha gaguejou.

- Pra dançar lambada. – Alicia encarou-a tediosamente. – Você tá gamada no Wood não está?

- Q-quem disse? – Abigail e Alicia riram.

- Você acha que a gente é o que? Tonta? Por favor, Ágatha...

- Eu acho que vocês viajam muito. – Ágatha retrucou.

Abigail e Alicia entreolharam-se rolando os olhos, sem deixar de dar um sorrisinho entre si.

- Ah, vamos lá Ágatha, aposto que você adoraria ficar com o Wood. – Alicia murmurou.

- Parem de falar nisso. – Ágatha resmungou cerrando os dentes.

- Ela quer. – Alicia riu, deixando o tom de voz baixo. – Sabia disso.

- Se quiser, eu posso dar uma forçinha. – Abigail sorriu. – Sabe que eu andei reparando como ele olha pra você... Um jeitinho meio diferente das outras garotas. – piscou pra Alicia, que deixou o queixo cair.

- Mas olha que destino maravilhoso. Ele deve estar a fim da Ágatha também! – batendo palmas, saltitou um pouco. Ágatha ignorou-as, terminando de guardar outro livro. – Ah, se depender de mim, eu junto esses dois. – Alicia sussurrou para Abigail, quando Ágatha afastou-se para guardar o último livro. Abigail sorriu.

- Somos duas.

* * *

Ágatha não sabia se estava em Hogwarts ou no mundo dos unicórnios, tamanho era seu sono. Wood madrugara para o treino, e levara todos os jogadores da Grifinória consigo. Ele era, realmente, o único bem acordado naquele time. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Fred, que ainda encontrava-se um pouco acordado, mas a cabeça pendia levemente para os lados vez ou outra. George, por sua vez, estava com a cabeça tombada para frente, quase babando.

Wood demorou um bom tempo explicando as táticas de jogo, e enquanto isso, Fred e George perdiam cada vez mais a consciência. Ágatha mesma, que adorava as explicações de Wood, estava com vontade de meter um soco para ele se calar e deixa-los dormir.

Em certo momento, Fred tombou de vez, passando agora a roncar no ombro de Ágatha, que teria socado seu rosto, se não fosse o sono.

- Então... – Wood exclamou, despertando Ágatha brevemente. – Alguma dúvida?

- Eu tenho uma pergunta, Olívio. – George ergueu o rosto, seus olhos miúdos pelo sono ou pela cara de irritação que ele fazia naquele momento. – Por que não explicou tudo isso para nós ontem, enquanto estávamos acordados?

Wood não pareceu gostar. Deu um sermão sobre como poderiam ter ganhado a copa de quadribol no ano passado, mas que com esforço, a ganhariam naquele ano. Por isso treinariam mais, ficariam mais rápidos e ágeis e venceriam no fim das contas.

Quando partiram para o treino no campo, não tiveram muito tempo, até serem interrompidos por alguns irritantes visitantes.

Ágatha acabava de pousar a vassoura ao lado de Fred, quando ouviu George falando sobre os sonserinos, e apontando. Um grupo vestindo verde e prata aproximava-se do campo, e Wood pareceu mais furioso do que normalmente estava quando os treinos saíam ruins.

Ele pousou no campo, batendo o pé com firmeza enquanto marchava até o time da Sonserina. Harry, Fred, George e Ágatha o acompanharam de perto, com o resto do time da Grifinória mais atrás.

- Flint! – Wood gritou. – Eu tinha reservado o campo para o treino hoje, que invasão é essa?

- Calminha Wood. Nós temos permissão. – o capitão franzino da Sonserina esticou um pergaminho para Wood, que o aceitou relutante.

- Eu, Severus Snape, dou permissão para a prática da Sonserina no campo, para treinamento do novo apanhador. Tem um novo apanhador, quem? – Wood indagou, desinteressado.

Draco Malfoy apareceu no meio dos jogadores, um sorrisinho metido no rosto.

- Você não é o filho de Lúcio Malfoy? – Fred indagou em tom de desagrado. Ágatha ficou ao lado dos gêmeos, encarando o loiro com certo ar de irritação. A cara daquele moleque a deixava irritada.

- Eu mesmo. E sabe, não sou a única novidade no time esse ano. – Draco deixou à mostra a vassoura que trazia em mãos, assim como o resto do time da Sonserina. Todas Nimbus 2001, polidas e perfeitas. – Presente do meu pai.

Todos da Grifinória ficaram calados, sem saber o que dizer. Wood parecia um tanto quanto desesperado, mas tentava não demonstrar. Rony e Hermione desceram até o campo, para ver porque tanto tumulto. A garota parou com o amigo ao lado de Ágatha.

- Sou o novo apanhador Weasley. – Draco gabou-se para Rony. – O seu pessoalzinho parou para admirar as vassouras que meu pai deu de presente para o time.

- Pelo menos ninguém da Grifinória pagou pra jogar. – Hermione retrucou, jogando na cara de Draco. – Só entrou quem tem talento.

- Ninguém pediu sua opinião... Sujeitinha de sangue-ruim. – xingou ele de volta.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ SE ATREVE? - Ágatha exclamou boquiaberta, partindo para cima dele, Fred e George já quase o alcançando para dar alguns socos. Flint precisou entrar na frente do loiro, bloqueando o caminho.

Rony disparou algum tipo de feitiço em Draco, mas pelo tumulto, Ágatha e os gêmeos só tiveram tempo de ver o ruivo cair no chão, vomitando lesmas. Pelo visto, o feitiço ricocheteara.

O time da Sonserina começou a rolar de rir, enquanto o da Grifinória fitava aquilo atordoado.

Harry e Hermione saíram para levar Rony, que não parava de vomitar as nojentas lesmas, até Hagrid. Wood resolveu encerrar o treino e continuar mais tarde, com Harry.

- Aquele Malfoy... – Fred começou, o cenho franzido.

- Sujeito nojento. – George completou o irmão.

- Como pode dizer aquilo para ela? Ele sim é um sangue-ruim. – Ágatha exclamou ainda indignada.

- Gente como ele nem se importa com o que está falando. – Angelina comentou. Ela estava caminhando silenciosamente próxima deles, assim como Wood e outro artilheiro do time.

- Gente como ele merecia um belo soco no nariz, isso sim. – Ágatha murmurou raivosa.

- Nos vemos mais tarde galera, vamos para os dormitórios. – Angelina avisou, acenando para eles. Fred e George sorriram animados, retribuindo o aceno. Ágatha olhou-os tediosamente.

- Até mais Ágatha. – Wood sorriu para ela, dando-lhe uma piscadela, e foi à vez da garota ficar completamente boba. Fred e George olharam-na indignados, da mesma maneira que ela fizera alguns segundos antes.

- Garotas... – disseram juntos. Ágatha encarou-os confusamente, mas dando de ombros, seguiu na companhia dos amigos até o Salão Principal.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Ah, sentiram o clima né? Sentiram vai... AHUHAUSHUASHUSA Ágatha tem uma longa queda da Torre de Astronomia pelo Wood... Ou por outra pessoa? (A) não sei... quem sabe? SAUHHUSAHUSAUHAS**

**Eu demorei um pouco pra postar, mas pra ser sincera, já tenho até o capítulo 9 pronto o_o só queria ver se tinha mais comentários. But well, eu fico muito feliz tendo quem comenta aqui, e quem não comenta também, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AI ANOM!**

**Vamos às reviews *-***

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Acho que pra matar sua curiosidade, love, é a terceira opção. Com os dois possivelmente HSAHUASHUSAUHUHSAHUSAHUSA' Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também :DD Beeijos!

**Hatake KaguraLari:** Mais que provável minha cara amiga... Romance entre os dois é quase certo xP HUHSAUHAUSUHASHUA Desculpa a demora em postar e.e Beeijos e até o próximo!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Pois é, eles agem como se ela fosse um bb. Mas eles se amam né, SAHUHUASHUASHUAS a Ágatha não consegue ficar muito brava com eles, também, quem consegue não? o_o Eles deviam mesmo mandar um shampoo pro Snape, com uma caixa de bombons, pra ver se amolece o coração dele HUSAHUSAUHAHUSUHASHUAS "Suéters quentinhos direto da Sra Weasley, adquira o seu também fazendo seu pedido para nossa queria e fofa autora!" AAh, eu adorei e ri disso, ASHHASHUSAHUASUH *-* Aquela cena do Olívio falando sobre o primeiro jogo de quadribol dele é realmente hilária mesmo SAHUASHUSAHUAS Então love, espero q tenha curtido o capítulo e até o próximo. Beeeijos!

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

**Quem sabe...**

- Aquelas vassouras são incríveis. – George desabou na poltrona. Fred fez o mesmo no sofá, ao lado de Ágatha. Ela fechou o livro que estivera lendo, interessada com o que eles tinham a dizer. Estava próximo do dia das bruxas, e mesmo assim eles haviam ficado mais tempo no campo de quadribol.

Os treinos com Wood não ganhavam folga nunca, mesmo quando todos os outros alunos estavam dormindo. O tempo de chuva e frio também não era animador.

- Estavam espionando os treinos da Sonserina? – ela indagou.

- Eles parecem sete borrõezinhos cortando o céu com a velocidade de mísseis. – Fred respondeu, sua cara demonstrando o quanto estava feliz. Ágatha suspirou.

- As vassouras são boas. Mas tem a questão de que quem as monta tem que ser bom também. Nunca julgue o livro pela capa meus amores. – ela sorriu, tentando levantar o humor deles. Pelo jeito não funcionou muito.

- Deveríamos fazer alguma coisa. Está tudo tão tedioso. – George murmurou, tombando a cabeça de lado. Ágatha encarou-o por cima do livro, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. – Nem me venha com sermões. Até você está com tédio. Quantas vezes já leu esse livro?

- Umas vinte. – Fred respondeu, rindo dela.

* * *

- Senhorita Blake... – Lockhart terminava de ler o teste da garota, parecendo decepcionado. – Creio que sua nota tenha sido decepcionante. Como pode errar a mais fácil das perguntas? O que eu mais gosto de fazer no Natal, oh, que decepcionante.

Ágatha nem ao menos respondeu. Tinha tirado uma das piores notas da sala. Os próprios gêmeos (que curiosamente haviam faltado á aula), que adoravam tirar com a cara de Lockhart, tinham ido melhor que ela. E essa era um modelo das provas finais, que realizariam no fim do ano.

O resto da aula seguiu-se uma chatice para a loira, que se deitou sobre a carteira, fingindo olhar para Lockhart, enquanto este murmurava algo sobre sua caça aos dragões. Assim que terminou, Ágatha foi a primeira a sair, agradecendo a Deus por se livrar daquele papo furado todo.

- Aquele professor é um idiota, Abigail, fizeram lavagem cerebral em você por acaso? – exclamou indignada para a amiga, que estava radiante com sua nota maravilhosa graças à leitura do livro de Lockhart.

- Ele é um bom professor Ágatha, seja mais boazinha.

- Oh, por Merlin! – jogou os braços para o alto em sinal de redenção, soltando um longo suspiro.

- Lockhart novamente? – as duas se viraram, Ágatha sentindo o rosto corar na hora. Wood estava bem ao lado delas agora, rindo da situação. – Ele anda aprontando umas com a minha turma também.

- Só espero que o lance do cargo de DCAT ser amaldiçoado funcione com ele também. – Ágatha resmungou.

- Ágatha!

- O que? É verdade. – a loira deu de ombros, fazendo Wood rir. Abigail encarou-os indignada.

- Vocês dois são sinistros.

- Ótimo. – o irmão piscou para ela.

- Treino de quadribol? – Ágatha indagou, rezando para ele só ter passado ali para dar um oi.

- Não. Só vim para falar um oi. – ele sorriu para ela, daquele jeitinho diferente. Abigail, no meio deles, sorriu marotamente.

- Então... A gente se vê no salão comunal Ágatha! – exclamou, e sem dar tempo à garota, disparou pelo corredor, sumindo de vista rapidamente. Wood encarou a irmã em sua corrida confusamente, enquanto Ágatha lançava a ela um olhar raivoso.

- Ela é maluca. – ele comentou, rindo logo depois. Ágatha fez o mesmo, coçando a nuca pelo nervosismo.

- E como vai... Sua vida? Digo, fora do quadribol. – a loira sorriu sem jeito, fazendo-o sorrir também.

- Se está falando sobre Scarlett, acredite, está um desastre. – eles voltaram a caminhar enquanto falavam, já que o tumulto no corredor havia diminuído. – Garotas como Scarlett são apenas para amizade, nada mais. Ela é...

- Escandalosa demais? – Ágatha riu quando ele assentiu.

- Sou do tipo de garotas calmas e estudiosas sabe... – Ágatha jurou ter visto um sorrisinho de lado no rosto dele, mas sentiu o seu ficar tão quente, que abaixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cobri-lo. Wood riu levemente.

- Tenho DCAT agora. – ele avisou, parando assim que chegaram ao fim do corredor.

- Ah, boa sorte. – ela murmurou, olhando feio para a sala.

- Valeu. – ele riu novamente, sorrindo para ela pela última vez. – A gente se vê depois. – num cumprimento normal, deu um beijo na bochecha da garota e seguiu para o seu destino.

Ágatha, por sua vez, sentiu que seu coração ia voar pela boca no momento que ele o fez. Um sorriso bobo apoderou-se de seu rosto enquanto seguia para o salão comunal.

* * *

- Vocês são loucos. – ela riu novamente. Estava sentada no sofá acariciando seu gato dorminhoco, Anúbis.

Fred e George estavam no chão, em frente a um animal laranja berrante, conhecido por Salamandra. Segundo Fred, ele havia resgatado o animal da aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, mas fora tão rápido que nem Ágatha percebera o ato.

- E o que querem fazer com ela? Criar até que fique amigável e chamá-la de Marylou? – ela brincou, rindo novamente.

- Só fazer uns testes.

- Claro, salvam a coitada de uma aula pra transformá-la em cobaia. Bem pensado rapazes.

- Se quiser podemos usar você de cobaia. – Fred retrucou. – Mas acredite, você teria que soltar fogo para que o fizéssemos.

Os garotos curiosos que rodeavam a mesa não paravam de especular o que aconteceria quando a salamandra ingerisse o fogo Filibusteiro. Lino sentou-se ao lado de Ágatha a tempo de ver a salamandra sair rodopiando pelo ar, soltando fagulhas cor de tangerina pela boca. Percy, que fazia um dever de casa, começou a berrar com os gêmeos, que se divertiam com a situação, assim como os outros presentes.

Filch apareceu um tempo depois, levando os gêmeos para a detenção, como sempre. Não que fosse resolver alguma coisa. Eles tinham até mesmo um armário separado cheio de coisas confiscadas, mas sempre conseguiam trazer mais, para infelicidade do zelador.

* * *

- Merlin... – Ágatha murmurou. Fred e George estavam ao seu lado, olhando a gata de Filch pendurada na parede, próxima às inscrições em sangue. Lia-se _A CÂMARA FOI ABERTA, INI MIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO._

Depois de Dumbledore aparecer e dispensar os alunos, com exceção de Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam primeiro no local, os alunos começaram a especular o que havia ocorrido.

- Ela estava morta, com toda certeza. – Dino Thomas, um garoto do segundo ano, murmurou para os amigos. Ágatha engoliu em seco.

- O que acham que queria dizer com 'inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado'? – Ágatha indagou para os gêmeos.

- Não sei...

-... Mas coisa boa não é. – Fred ponderou um pouco. – Vocês viram a cara do Dumbledore? Deve ser algo perigoso.

- Para a gata estar daquele jeito. – George disse. – Pirraça não tem vez nisso, com certeza.

- Ah que horror! – Ágatha exclamou abraçando um braço de cada um.

- Ótimo Fred...

-... Somos do apoio aos medrosos agora. – Fred murmurou, rindo da expressão da amiga. – Fica calma, foi só a gata.

- E quem disse que dependendo do que for não pode ser um aluno depois? A gente não sabe! E na parede, era sangue! – ela exclamou exasperada.

Haviam chegado ao salão comunal. Após desejar boa noite aos amigos, Ágatha seguiu para seu dormitório. Abigail já estava lá, trocando-se com uma expressão de medo.

- Nem estou com vontade de dormir hoje. – ela disse.

- Ah nem me fale.

- Que tal conversarmos? – Abigail indagou animada.

- E as outras duas garotas? – Ágatha indagou.

- Ah... Feitiço abafador, que tal? – Ágatha assentiu. As duas sentaram-se na cama de Abigail, fecharam as cortinas e lançaram o feitiço _Abaffiato_.

- Então... O que me diz sobre o que rolou quando eu saí de perto aquele dia? – Abigail indagou.

- Você diz do Wood? – Ágatha indagou confusa.

- Obviamente. – Abigail sorriu.

- Vá pentear unicórnios... – ela retrucou irritada.

- Ah Ágatha... Vocês ficariam tão lindos juntos! E eu to insistindo porque sei que rola alguma coisa entre vocês, uma química, sei lá. – Abigail explicou, sorrindo esperançosa.

- Não tenho tempo para pensar em romances agora. – Ágatha retrucou.

- Como não?

- Provas, aulas, quadribol...

- Wood também tem tudo isso, e aposto como ele adoraria namorar você. – Abigail sorriu.

- Ah para de falar nisso vai. – Ágatha implorou, seu rosto corando levemente.

- Eu estou falando porque quero que você fique com ele. Poxa, eu sei que você gosta do meu irmão. – Abigail retrucou.

- Ta, mas não quer dizer que eu queira ficar com ele.

- AH, ACABOU DE ASSUMIR QUE GOSTA DELE! – Abigail exclamou vitoriosa, fazendo Ágatha corar mais ainda.

- Idiooota... – retrucou, sem deixar de sorrir.

- Agora me diga. Se você tivesse a oportunidade, ficaria com ele? Até namoraria?

- Depende. – Ágatha ponderou.

- Sim?

- Ta, até poderia ser. Mas eu sei que a oportunidade não vai surgir. – Ágatha deu de ombros.

Abigail sorriu.

* * *

Wood parecia estar nervoso e animado, assim como todo o time. Ágatha quase não conseguira vestir o uniforme do time direito, tamanho seu nervosismo. Iriam jogar contra a Sonserina, e mesmo depois de milhares de treinos, ainda havia aquela suspeita de como os sonserinos iriam se sair. Afinal de contas, eles tinham as melhores vassouras de todas.

- Vai depender de você Harry. – Wood virou-se para o pequeno apanhador, sua determinação expressa nos olhos. Harry pareceu um pouco intimidado. – chegue ao pomo antes de Draco ou morra tentando, porque temos que vencer hoje, é bem simples.

- Por isso nada de pressioná-lo Harry. – Fred piscou para o garoto, e Ágatha não pode deixar de rir.

O jogo seguiu-se bem difícil, como todos imaginavam. As vassouras eram rápidas demais para se alcançar, tanto no jogo quanto na defesa. Wood não era rápido o suficiente, mesmo sendo o ótimo goleiro que era. Ágatha e Angelina até que se saiam bem, mas infelizmente nem chegavam perto dos aros. Ao contrário da Sonserina, que estava na liderança por sessenta à zero.

Depois de um tempo, ouviram por Tempo e o time da Grifinória se reuniu, debaixo de chuva.

- Que é que está acontecendo? Estamos sendo arrasados. Fred, George, onde estavam vocês quando aquele balaço impediu Angelina de fazer o gol? – Wood exclamou indignado.

- Estávamos seis metros acima, impedindo Harry de ser morto por outro balaço. – Fred retrucou irritado. – Alguém alterou o balaço, não deixa o Harry em paz.

Harry resolveu então argumentar, e havia dito que se viraria sozinho. E depois de ponderações do time, Wood acabou aceitando. Fred e George passaram a defender o resto do time, e Harry seguiu sozinho. Ágatha e Angelina conseguiam uma melhor liderança agora que não eram mais ameaçadas por balaços do outro time, mas a liderança ainda era Sonserina.

Foi por pouco, mas depois de quase ser assassinado pelo balaço errante, Harry finalmente alcançou o pomo de ouro, desmaiando no meio do campo. Voltou a si rapidamente, enquanto o time, enlameado e encharcado, corria até ele, juntamente do professor Lockhart.

Harry havia quebrado o braço, e infelizmente para ele, o professor queria mais uma chance de se mostrar. Ágatha ajudou Fred e George a guardarem o balaço maluco, que ainda tentava voar na direção de Harry. E eles tiveram tempo de ver o professor lançar um feitiço no garoto, que encarou o próprio braço assombrado.

- O que houve? – ela indagou baixinho para Wood.

Não precisaram de explicações. As exclamações à volta deles foram suficientes. O braço de Harry não tinha mais osso nenhum agora, era um pedaço de músculos flexível e nojento.

- Merlin... – ela murmurou.

- Esse cara é louco! – Fred e George exclamaram juntos. Harry foi levado para a ala hospitalar, com o time junto dele. Foram expulsos pouco depois pela madame Pomfrey, mas conseguiram desejar à Harry as melhoras.

- Ele é maluco mesmo, sério. Fez os ossos do Harry sumirem! – George murmurou assombrado.

- Não entendo como ele está dando aulas aqui. – Ágatha resmungou. – Ah, quero um banho. – murmurou, olhando para suas vestes. Estava encharcada de água e lama.

Fred e George assentiram, seguindo até os vestiários.

* * *

- Que doideira. – Fred murmurou. Eles haviam acabado de sair do clube de duelos, que Lockhart havia realizado. Harry havia acabado de falar com uma cobra, fosse o que fosse, e todos haviam ficado assombrados. George, Lino e Ágatha assentiram, sentando-se ao lado dele no salão comunal.

- O que acham que foi aquilo? – George indagou.

- Um tipo de língua diferente. Nunca vi nada parecido, pelo menos, não normalmente com os bruxos. – Ágatha respondeu, sua expressão era de confusão.

- Vai ver é uma coisa própria do Harry. – Fred deu de ombros. – Afinal de contas, ele enfrentou Você-Sabe-Quem no passado.

- É, mas tem aquele negócio que estão falando. – Lino murmurou olhando em volta. – Da Câmara Secreta. Que ele pode ser o herdeiro de Sonserina.

- Ah pobrezinho... Não acho que seja ele. – Ágatha replicou.

- Mas ninguém tem certeza. – Lino deu de ombros. – São apenas conclusões sendo tiradas precipitadamente.

- Como sempre? – Ágatha indagou, rindo com eles logo depois.

* * *

- Feliz Natal! – Ágatha abraçou os gêmeos, entregando a eles o presente esse ano. – Sabe, precisava igualar ao de vocês no ano passado. E eu achei que vocês merecem, por que... Ah, vocês são ótimos no quadribol e tudo mais.

Eles haviam ganhado vassouras num modelo mais novo que suas antigas. Nada como as Nimbus 2001, mas era um presente sincero, que eles realmente gostaram.

- Vem aqui baixinha. – George ergueu-a em um abraço e Fred o fez depois. Os dois deixaram a garota com as bochechas coradas ao fim dos abraços.

- Para onde sua mãe foi dessa vez? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Olha... Boa pergunta. – Ágatha riu, dando de ombros. – Não me dei ao trabalho de ler o resto da carta a partir do momento que vi 'passará o Natal em Hogwarts'. Já estou ficando de saco cheio se quer saber.

- Nossos pais foram para a Romênia. – George murmurou. – Visitar o Charlie, sabe como é, mamãe é muito sentimental. Morre de saudades dos filhos o tempo todo.

- Minha mãe costumava ser assim. – Ágatha bufou, mas não demonstrava ligar. – E ai, que tal um snap explosivo pra animar a manhã?

* * *

- É brincadeira né?

Ágatha estava com Lino, Fred, George e Abigail, observando assombrada a mudança no Salão Principal. Estava parecendo uma festa trouxa de quinze anos, cheio de rosa pra lá e pra cá. As paredes exibiam o rosa berrante das flores que as enfeitavam, e o teto estava azul celeste, deixando cair confete em forma de coração o tempo todo.

- Acho que se eu pedir um veneno para o Snape agora ele aceitará me dar com prazer. – Ágatha resmungou, enquanto tentava se concentrar no café-da-manhã e não no confete caindo o tempo todo.

- Para você beber? – Lino indagou surpreso.

- Não. Pra dar pra ele. – Ágatha apontou para Lockhart, que se vestia de rosa berrante para combinar com a decoração.

- Feliz Dia dos Namorados! – Lockhart exclamou. Depois de dizer mais algumas palavras, alguns anões vestindo asas e carregando harpas entraram no salão, todos de cara amarrada. Seriam eles os cupidos a entregar as cartas naquele dia.

Na aula de Snape, que era logo depois do café, várias alunas exclamavam animadinhas por terem recebidos seus cartões. Ágatha parecia ser a única concentrada em fazer a poção que o professor ordenara. Ninguém na sala perguntou se poderia fazer a tal poção de amor, já que Snape parecia ser capaz de fazer um aluno engolir veneno se fizesse tal pergunta.

- Merlin, Abigail, presta atenção! – Ágatha exclamou indignada. A amiga parava se mexer a poção toda vez que um anão entrava na sala, entregando mais um cartão. Ela estava esperançosa de receber uma correspondência até o fim do dia.

- Desculpe, não pude resistir. – ela sorriu sem graça.

- Acho que devo concordar com a senhorita Blake uma vez, e pedir que preste mais atenção no que faz Wood. Vai acabar explodindo toda a sala, e acredite, seu rosto será o maior prejudicado durante a explosão. – Snape murmurou. Ele estava tão zangado naquele dia, que sua voz saiu rouca e ameaçadora.

Nas outras aulas seguintes, como Transfiguração e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, os professores faziam o possível para explicar as matérias, mas o vem e vai dos anões acabava interrompendo o tempo todo. Abigail havia finalmente recebido um cartão, de um garoto do terceiro ano.

- Ganharam alguma coisa? – Ágatha indagou para os gêmeos no horário do almoço.

- Ganhamos uma dúzia de cartões. – Fred sorriu convencido.

- As garotas nos amam.

- Que bom pra vocês. – retrucou.

- Ágatha Blake?

- Ah não. – ela congelou, virando-se lentamente para o anão parado atrás de si. – Sou eu. – engoliu em seco. Desejava, apenas, que não fosse um cartão musical. Seria o pior dos seus pesadelos.

- Duas cartas para você. – ele entregou, com aquela cara de rabugento que tinha desde manhã.

- Valeu. – ela encarou-o confusamente.

Fred e George mudaram de lugar, sentando um de cada lado dela. A primeira carta era de um garotinho do primeiro ano, Kevin Lionel. Havia um coração no meio e um cupido acertando flechas nele. Ela sorriu por achar aquilo extremamente fofo.

- Qual é, está sendo cantada por um garotinho do primeiro ano Ágatha?

- É um amor inocente, deixem de ser bobos! – ela exclamou irritada. – Aposto que metade das suas admiradoras é do primeiro ano. – retrucou.

O segundo não tinha remetente, e a única coisa presente no cartão era uma rosa vermelha, onde as pétalas se abriam lentamente.

- Oh, que romântico.

- Vou chorar Fred.

- Calem a boca! – exclamou Ágatha irritada e curiosa. Quem havia mandado aquele cartão?

Mais tarde naquele dia, foi a vez de Harry Potter se dar mal. Ele recebeu um cartão cantado em frente a quase toda a Grifinória. O anão usou uma melodia um tanto brega, mas que fez todos gargalharem:

- Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos, Teus cabelos negros como um quadro de aula. Queria que tu fosses meu, garoto divino, Herói que venceu o malvado Lorde das Trevas.

À noite, obviamente, Fred e George aproveitaram para brincar com Harry. E quando ele passava por eles, seguindo para o dormitório, os gêmeos murmuravam em alto e bom som 'Teus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos'. Ágatha rolava os olhos, indignada com isso, mas sem deixar de rir.

- E aí, descobriu quem mandou o cartão misterioso? – Fred indagou curioso quando ele e o gêmeo cansaram de encher Harry.

- Não. – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Mas tudo bem, o que valeu foi a intenção.

- Oh, que lindo.

- Para de ser chato! – ela exclamou rindo. Mas Ágatha tinha sim uma suspeita de quem enviara o cartão. Principalmente quando viu Wood entrar no salão comunal, olhando-a daquele jeitinho diferente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

O próximo jogo da Grifinória seria contra a Lufa-Lufa. Wood fazia os treinamentos intensivos logo depois do jantar, deixando a todos nenhum tempo de lazer. Tinham que se concentrar apenas nos deveres de casa e nos treinos.

No sábado do jogo, todos estavam reunidos no campo, prestes a começar, quando a professor McGonagall surgiu com um megafone, anunciando bem alto:

- O jogo foi cancelado!

Wood, arrasado, tentou argumentar, mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos.

- Todos os alunos devem se dirigir as suas salas comunais, onde os diretores delas lhes darão mais informações. Rápido, por favor!

Ágatha juntou-se a Fred e George, que cochichavam entre si, curiosos com o motivo do cancelamento.

- Mais um ataque? – ela indagou. Eles a encararam de modo temeroso, assentindo silenciosamente. – Isso é horrível, se não parar logo, não imagino o que poderá acontecer.

- McGonagall parecia preocupada demais.

- Todos os professores estão. – Fred argumentou.

- Então o aviso deve ser algo sério. – Ágatha comentou, e eles assentiram.

O comunicado de McGonagall veio logo que todos estavam no salão comunal. Os alunos não poderiam andar por aí sozinhos, e muito menos ficar fora de suas salas comunais depois das seis da tarde. Todos os treinos e jogos de quadribol seriam adiados e as atividades noturnas haviam sido canceladas.

- E mais uma coisa... Ou o responsável pelos ataques é pego ou teremos que fechar nossa escola.

O silêncio ficou absoluto até ela sair, então as especulações começaram. Ágatha, os gêmeos, Lino e Angelina estavam sentados em um canto do salão.

- São dois alunos da Grifinória atacados, sem contar o nosso fantasma, um aluno da Corvinal e outro da Lufa-Lufa. – Lino numerou. – Será que algum professor reparou que nenhum aluno da Sonserina foi atacado? Por que é que eles não mandam embora os alunos da Sonserina? – exclamou raivoso.

- Percy está em estado de choque. – George murmurou para Harry, e Ágatha ouviu. O irmão mais velho dos gêmeos estava sentado em uma poltrona, quieto e branco feito cera. – Aquela menina da Corvinal, Penélope Clearwater, é monitora. Acho que ele não pensou que o monstro atacasse monitores.

- Isso é horripilante. – Ágatha murmurou. – Não quero que a escola feche, mas esses ataques têm que parar.

- Enquanto não acharem o culpado, vai demorar. – Lino argumentou. – E duvido que o achem facilmente.

* * *

- Tudo isso acontecendo... – George reclamou enquanto seguiam para o salão comunal, o rosto exibindo uma carranca emburrada.

-... E ainda temos exames pra encher nossas cabeças. – Fred completou, resmungando.

- Ao menos ainda temos aulas, agradeçam por isso. – Ágatha retrucou. Abriu o livro de Transfiguração, mas nem ela estava animada para o estudo.

"Todos os alunos devem voltar imediatamente para seus dormitórios. Todos os professores compareçam ao corredor do segundo andar imediatamente, por favor!"

- Mas que diabos... – Ágatha murmurou confusa. A professora McGonagall havia exclamado com tanta preocupação que chegou a dar medo na garota. – O que será que houve? – ela e os gêmeos apertaram o passo para chegar logo até o salão comunal, assim como outros alunos nos corredores.

- Não sei...

-... Mas coisa boa não é.

* * *

Ágatha observou atônita quando McGonagall avisou sobre Gina. Ela havia sido levada para a Câmara Secreta, e essa fora a gota d'água. Agora, a escola seria realmente fechada, os alunos iriam voltar para suas casas para sempre.

A infelicidade era que o fechamento do colégio não importava. A situação era horrível. Gina, a garotinha simpática e animada, havia sido levada para a Câmara Secreta, pelo monstro. E quem sabia o que teria acontecido a ela?

Os gêmeos ficaram tão quietos e sem ação que chegaram a assustar Ágatha. Ela sentou-se com eles, tentando dar apoio de alguma maneira. Mas nem ela mesma conseguia dizer alguma coisa, tamanha sua tristeza. Harry e Rony também estavam ali, mas era uma situação tão complicada que ninguém dizia absolutamente nada. No fim do dia, os gêmeos foram se deitar, cansados de ficar sentados. Ágatha resolveu ir também. Mais tarde, provavelmente, senhor e senhora Weasley estariam chegando à escola.

E ela não queria imaginar como a cena seria dolorosa.

Mas foi surpreendente como as coisas mudaram de rumo. No outro dia, todos comentavam o feito de Harry em salvar Gina da Câmara Secreta. Rony também havia ajudado, e juntos, haviam conseguido tirá-la daquele lugar. Juntamente com Lockhart, que agora, estava sem memória. Claro que Ágatha comemorou em não ter mais que agüentar aquele professor chato no ano que vem. Abraçou os gêmeos animada quando soube da noticia de Gina, feliz pela irmã caçula deles estar sã e salva.

As provas finais, como recompensa, foram canceladas. Todos os alunos petrificados voltaram ao normal com a poção feita pela professora Sprout. Hermione, Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, Justino, Colin Creevey. Todos foram recebidos animadamente. Além de a Grifinória ter ganhado a taça das casas, para completar a felicidade deles.

Enfim, o dia de voltar para casa chegou, e todos se reuniram no Expresso de Hogwarts. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Ágatha e os gêmeos dividiram uma cabine só deles. Fred e George aproveitaram as últimas horas com permissão para praticar magia antes das férias. Brincaram de snap explosivo e queimaram os últimos fogos Filibusteiro. Estavam quase chegando a King's Cross quando Harry pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Gina, que foi que você viu Percy fazendo que ele não queria que você contasse a todo mundo? – todos se reuniram mais perto, curiosos.

- Ah... Isso... É que Percy tem uma namorada.

Fred deixou uma pilha de livros cair na cabeça de George, que por sua vez, tombou ao lado de Ágatha, quase caindo sobre ela.

- É aquela monitora, Penélope Clearwater. Eu peguei eles se beijando numa sala um dia... Ele ficou tão perturbado quando ela foi atacada. Vocês não vão caçoar dele, vão? – indagou timidamente.

- Eu nem sonharia. – Fred sorriu maldoso.

- De jeito nenhum. – George abafou o riso.

O Expresso de Hogwarts finalmente parou na estação.

- Vão me escrever nas férias não é? – Ágatha pediu, despedindo-se dos gêmeos.

- Claro.

- Quando eu me lembrar. – Fred riu junto do irmão. Ágatha rolou os olhos.

- Nos vemos logo.

- É. Nos vemos logo. – juntos, cruzaram a barreira para o mundo trouxa. Lá, separaram-se com suas respectivas famílias, ansiosos pelo quinto ano que viria.

_Continua..._

**N/A: MEUS AMORES, mil desculpas eternas pela absurda demora! Mesmo, eu não queria ter demorado tanto à postar, até porque o capítulo já estava pronto e tudo mais... Mas rolaram umas coisas de escola, falta de tempo e computador com problema e tudo conspirou para a minha demora -.- **

**O capítulo está bem grande para compensar né? Eu espero mesmo que me desculpem e que curtam o capítulo, porque ele é muito legal *-***

**Vamos às reviews:**

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** ASHASHUSAHUHASHUAUHSA O seu suéter chega logo love, don't worry, antes do inverno ele vai estar ai xP O Lockhart é uma criatura tão irritante quanto meu prof de Biologia, acredite, ambos são gêmeos perdidos G_G A Ágatha até que é controlada perto da Johnson né? Eu dela já teria sido levada para Askaban u.u Ágatha e Fred? hum... não sei, quem sabe (A) SHAUUHASHUSAHUASUHSAHU É, ao menos eles já notaram que a Ágatha se trata de uma garota ¬¬... mas believe me dear, isso vai ficar bem claro nos próximos capítulos, principalmente pro Fred u.u HUSAUHUHASHUSAUHASHUSA' Beeijos e até lá ;D

**Maluh:** Olá guria :D Fico feliz que tenha gostado, até o próximo cap :DD Beijos!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** AAH, linda demais aquela cena né? *-* Eu também surtei escrevendo *o* HASHUSAHUUHSAUHSAHUASHAS' A cena com o Wood foi mais esperada enquanto eu escrevia, mas aquela do Fred foi meio que criada na hora, eu achei fofa demais ;B AHASHUASHUHUSAUHSA' Desculpa a demora em postar love, espero q curta esse capítulo (grande pra compensar :D) Beeijos!

**Lia Croft:** Cara, eu também adoraria que ela doasse um pouco da sorte que tem para moi... Seria bom (A) ASHUASHUAHSUHUASUHASHSAUHAS' Podes crer, ter aqueles três ao lado já é sorte, agora, gamação entãão! G.G Ágatha sortuda u.u HASHUASHUAHSUHUASHUAS Espero q tenha curtido o cap love, até o próximo! Beeijos!

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

**Um começo de ano surpreendente...**

- O que faz no Nôitibus Andante? – Ágatha exclamou surpresa, olhando para Harry Potter.

Ágatha havia mudado um pouco durante as férias. O cabelo louro estava mais liso do que normalmente era, e agora, estava um pouco abaixo dos cotovelos. A franja estava cortada na altura do queixo, e sempre jogada de lado.

Mais magra e mais alta também. Deveria estar na faixa de 1,78. Provavelmente daquele ano para frente, não espicharia mais. O corpo estava bem mais curvilíneo, e apesar de ter apenas quinze anos, já tinha um ar de mulherão.

- O que _você _faz no Nôitibus Andante? – ele indagou assombrado, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ágatha bufou, dando de ombros.

- Problemas com a minha mãe. Ela anda meio paranóica por causa de... Uma coisa que soube do meu pai. Eu me enchi de tanto ouvi-la reclamar e acabei meio que fugindo de casa. Minha irmã mais velha me ajudou. – sorriu. – Passou pela mesma coisa também?

- Quase. – ele assentiu rindo levemente.

- Para onde? – Lalau Shunpike, o condutor dos viajantes daquele ônibus, indagou.

- Caldeirão Furado. – Ágatha e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo entre si depois. – Fica em Londres.

A viagem foi, como se imaginava nada confortável. O Nôitibus voava pelas ruas de Londres, e o velho motorista meio ceguinho conduzia o automóvel com a ajuda de uma cabeça falante. Nada animador, mas não assustava. Bruxos estavam acostumados com coisas daquele tipo.

- Quem é esse? – Harry indagou de repente. Ágatha olhou para onde ele dizia, localizando a foto de Sirius Black na capa do Profeta Diário.

- Quem é esse? Quem é... Esse é famoso assassino Sirius Black. – Lalau exclamou, explicando indignado para Harry. – É um dos grandes partidários de... Você-Sabe-Quem.

Ágatha engoliu em seco. Black estava solto por aí, e ter um assassino procurado à solta queria dizer que as coisas iriam mudar. Ela só esperava que não mudassem muito.

* * *

- Egito? Merlin, que maravilhoso! – Ágatha exclamou, abraçando seu gato Anúbis, quando Fred e George terminaram de contar sobre a viagem até o Egito. Os Weasley também estavam hospedados no Caldeirão Furado.

- Nós bem que tentamos trazer um escaravelho pra você...

- Mas eles fogem rápido demais. – George deu de ombros. Ágatha riu, rolando os olhos.

- Algum dia eu vou pra lá. Quem sabe, quando eu voltar a falar com a mamãe.

- Sério mesmo que você fugiu de casa? – George repetiu, ainda sem acreditar.

- Você é louca? – Fred exclamou assombrado.

- Hei, adorei o cabelo de vocês. – Ágatha desviou o assunto, bagunçando o cabelo dos gêmeos e sentando-se entre eles. O cabelo deles estava maior, chegando a cobrir um pouco as sobrancelhas. Podia ser apenas impressão, mas eles pareciam um pouquinho mais altos do que antes das férias. Mas agora, Ágatha estava na altura do queixo deles, então não se sentiria tão baixinha.

- O seu também está legalzinho. – George também bagunçou o cabelo dela, mas por estar comprido, acabou deixando-o armado.

- Agora, volta a contar sua história. – Fred pediu curioso. Ágatha soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mamãe andou as férias inteiras irritada. Ela e o papai... Meio que ainda brigam de vez em quando. Eu o vejo pouco, e quando vejo, mamãe fica histérica. Ela nunca aceitou eles não terem se casado, juntado, tanto faz. Essa é até a razão dela nunca me deixar usar o sobrenome dele. – a loira rolou os olhos, suspirando logo depois. – Ai ela descobriu uma coisa nas férias, ficou mais histérica ainda, eu me irritei e fugi.

- O que ela descobriu pra ficar tão histérica? – George perguntou.

- Nada demais. – Ágatha deu de ombros. Jogou os cabelos de lado, tentando desarmá-lo depois do cafuné que George havia feito.

- Nada demais? – os gêmeos indagaram juntos, encarando-a desconfiados.

- Acreditem. Logo vocês vão descobrir por si mesmos. – Ágatha bufou.

- Mas como assim...

- Fred, George, vamos, compras! – Gina apareceu na porta, sorridente. – Ah, oi Ágatha.

- Oi Gina! – a loira exclamou, aproveitando a distração para ir conversar com a garota. Fred e George entreolharam-se confusos, dando de ombros depois.

* * *

- Harry! – Fred exclamou, empurrando Percy pelos cotovelos para fazer uma reverência. – É simplesmente esplêndido encontrá-lo, meu caro...

Eles haviam encontrado com o garoto assim que voltaram das compras. Ágatha, que havia conseguido o dinheiro com a irmã mais velha, também fora com eles. A senhora Weasley ficara um pouco brava pela atitude de fuga da garota, mas já que iria conversar com Sally antes de tudo, deixou-a ficar com eles.

- Maravilhoso. – George disse, empurrando o irmão para o lado, a fim de cumprimentar Harry também. – Absolutamente maravilhoso.

- Agora chega! – a senhora Weasley interpôs-se entre eles, meio zangada.

- Mãe! – Fred exclamou, como se tivesse acabado de vê-la. – É realmente formidável encontrá-la... – Ágatha, próxima deles, não podia conter o riso.

- Eu disse que já chega! – a senhora Weasley exclamou novamente. – Olá Harry, querido. Suponho que tenha sabido das nossas novidades? – apontou para Percy, que usava o distintivo prateado de monitor-chefe. – É o segundo monitor-chefe da família! – exclamou toda orgulhosa.

- E o último. – Fred resmungou, fazendo Ágatha rir novamente.

- Não duvido nada. – disse a senhora Weasley. – Estou reparando que até hoje vocês dois não foram promovidos a monitores.

- E para que nós queremos ser monitores? – indagou George indignado. – Isso tiraria toda a graça da vida.

- Vocês deviam dar um exemplo melhor para sua irmã! – a senhora Weasley retrucou.

- Gina tem outros irmãos para dar exemplo a ela mamãe. – Percy sorriu orgulhoso. Depois, saiu para trocar a roupa para o jantar. George aproximou-se de Harry e Ágatha murmurando baixinho.

- Bem que a gente tentou trancar ele numa pirâmide. Mas mamãe flagrou a gente no ato.

Ágatha riu alto. Eles sentaram-se para jantar depois que Tom, o atendente corcunda do Caldeirão Furado, juntou três mesas.

- Como vamos à King's Cross amanhã, papai? – Fred indagou enquanto pegava uma colher de pudim de chocolate.

- O Ministério vai mandar dois carros. – o senhor Weasley respondeu. Todos ergueram os olhos, parecendo surpresos.

- Por quê? – Percy indagou curioso.

- Por sua causa Percy. – George disse. – E vão colocar bandeirinhas em cima, com as letras TC...

-... Significando Tremendo Chefão. – Fred completou, fazendo todos, com exceção de Percy e a senhora Weasley, rirem.

- Por que vão mandar carros, papai? – Percy indagou, fuzilando Fred e George com o olhar.

- Bom... Como não temos um... E eu trabalho lá, me farão esse favor. – o senhor Weasley disse simplesmente, parecendo meio encabulado.

Mais tarde, Ágatha estava sentada próxima aos gêmeos, que riam escondidos nas sombras patamar da escada.

- Vocês são muito chatos. – ela brincou. Os dois haviam roubado o distintivo de Percy, e modificaram a inscrição dele, colocando Tremendo Chefão.

* * *

- Cabines vazias são um problema quando todos resolvem chegar mais cedo. - Ágatha murmurou irritada. Lino ia mais à frente, buscando qualquer cabine que tivesse menos de três pessoas dentro.

- Hei, aqui está vazia. - ele murmurou. - Bom, praticamente. - Ágatha espiou, e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver quem a ocupava.

- Vamos continuar procurando.

- Mas Ágatha, só tem um cara aí dentro... - Fred encarou-a confusamente.

- Ele não deve se importar.

- Continuem caminhando. - ela grunhiu. Os gêmeos e Lino encararam-na amedrontados, mas assentiram. Mais à frente conseguiram uma onde estavam Abigail e Alicia, a maluca da Corvinal.

- Olá pessoal! - Alicia exclamou animada, dando passagem para eles. Abigail cumprimentou-os tímida como sempre.

O rosto de boneca emoldurado pelos cachos escuros estava menos infantil agora. Usava uma tiara branca sem enfeites na cabeça, e roupas num estilo pin-up.

Durante a viagem, eles jogaram algumas partidas de snap explosivo, até que, de repente, o trem fez uma parada. Não haviam chegado, já que estavam na metade do caminho.

- Talvez um embarque de última hora. - Ágatha deu de ombros. Quando as luzes começaram a se apagar, ela afastou-se da porta. - Ou não.

- Ou não. - todos assentiram, esperando para ver o que causara aquela parada.

- Tem alguém no corredor. - Fred murmurou.

O frio preencheu todo aquele lugar. A janela começou a congelar, como se estivesse numa nevasca. Ágatha agarrou-se a Fred e George, apertando os braços deles com força.

- Fechem a porta! - Draco Malfoy passou correndo por ela, jogando-se dentro da cabine. Logo que o fez, uma criatura surgiu na porta, durante alguns minutos apenas.

Tinha mãos enormes e asquerosas, e um olho no meio do que parecia ser sua cabeça. Usava uma capa negra, que esvoaçava em volta de si. O frio preencheu toda aquela cabine novamente. Mas era um frio espectral, algo fora do comum. Parecia que afetava dentro deles, deixando-os tristes, como se nunca mais fossem ficar felizes.

Depois que a criatura se afastou, indo para o fim do corredor, aquela sensação estranha passou.

- Ele já foi? - Draco indagou temeroso. Fred e George olharam-no risonhos. - O que foi agora Weasley's?

- Nada. - deram de ombros. Draco ergueu-se, batendo nas vestes como se tivesse poeira.

- Idiotas. - o loiro saiu da cabine como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- O que era aquilo? - Abigail indagou. Estava encostada no canto da cabine, abraçando os próprios braços.

- Que sensação horrível. - Lino murmurou.

- Parecia que minha felicidade tinha sido arrancada. - George comentou.

- Eram dementadores. - Ágatha estremeceu logo depois que explicou.

- Dementa... O que? - a loira bufou, virando-se para os gêmeos.

- Dementadores, guardas da prisão de Askaban. Uma das criaturas mais cruéis que vagam pela Terra. Pelo amor de Merlin, nunca prestaram atenção nas aulas de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas?

- Não me lembrava do professor ter explicado isso. - Lino comentou confuso.

- Lockhart mencionou uma vez sobre eles. E Usberco também, numa aula do segundo ano. - Ágatha explicou. - Mas acho que esse ano que teremos uma explicação mais concreta sobre eles.

- Está tudo bem por aqui? - eles voltaram-se para a porta, que acabara de ser aberta. Um homem alto estava parado lá. Era jovem, mas tinha uma aparência cansada, com algumas cicatrizes no rosto, os cabelos cor de areia caindo sobre os olhos castanhos. Sorria levemente.

- Tudo ótimo. - Ágatha anunciou. Fred e George olharam para ela desconfiados. Ela estava usando aquele tom de nervosismo que tinha de vez em quando.

- Muito bem então. - ele parou um segundo, olhando para Ágatha fixamente. - Olá Ágatha.

- Oi. - murmurou baixinho, desviando o olhar. O homem saiu da porta logo depois, e os outros viraram-se imediatamente para Ágatha.

- Você o conhece? - Abigail indagou curiosa.

- Quem é ele? - Alicia também perguntou.

- Lupin. Remus John Lupin. - ela apenas respondeu. Fred e George encararam-na curiosos, mas o olhar que ela lançou-lhes pedia para que esperassem.

* * *

- Sejam bem-vindos! - Dumbledore exclamou, em sua animação de sempre. - Sejam bem-vindos para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Tenho algumas coisas a lhes dizer, e uma delas é muito séria. Acho que é melhor tirá-la do caminho antes que vocês todos fiquem tontos com o maravilhoso banquete...

Ágatha, que estava sentada entre Fred e George, olhava de vez em quando para a mesa dos professores, desviando-se de Dumbledore.

- Esse ano, a pedido do Ministério da Magia, teremos como hóspedes os dementadores de Askaban. Eles ficarão postados nas entradas da propriedade até o assassino Sirius Black seja preso, e, enquanto estiverem conosco, peço-lhes a máxima cautela muita cautela. Não dêem motivo para lhes fazerem mal. Os dementadores não vêem diferença entre aquele que estão caçando e aqueles que entram em seu caminho. Apelo aos monitores, e a ao nosso monitor e monitora chefes, que se certifiquem de que nenhum aluno entre em conflito com os dementadores.

O silêncio absoluto do salão ficou meio sinistro, mas Dumbledore voltou a sua expressão animada.

- Agora, falando de coisas mais agradáveis. Tenho o prazer de dar as boas-vindas a dois novos professores este ano. Primeiro, o professor Lupin, que teve a bondade de aceitar o cargo em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas - ouviram-se algumas palmas dispersas e pouco entusiasmadas, mas outros pareciam mais felizes. Ágatha sentiu os olhos dos gêmeos e de Abigail em si, mas ignorou-os. - E também ao nosso Rúbeo Hagrid, que vai assumir o cargo de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. - os aplausos agora foram mais animados, e alguns assoviaram também. Hagrid sorriu sem graça. - O banquete está servido!

- Ágatha... - Fred murmurou. - Ágatha!

- Que foi? - ela indagou irritada.

- Como conhece o professor Lupin?

- Depois. - ela pediu.

- Não... Agora. - George retrucou.

Abigail aproximara-se mais deles, esticando-se quase sobre a mesa.

- Lembram-se que eu falei sobre minha mãe ter ficado histérica por algo que soube do papai este ano? - Ágatha remexia no pudim em seu prato, sem tocar na comida.

- Lembro. - os dois assentiram juntos.

- Digamos que o motivo dela ter ficado histérica foi o novo emprego dele. - Ágatha sorriu sem graça, fazendo um aceno com a cabeça para a mesa dos professores. Fred e George demoraram a sacar, mas depois deixaram o queixo cair.

- Tá brincando? - Abigail arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Não.

- Ele é mesmo seu pai? - George exclamou, e Ágatha tapou sua boca logo depois.

- É. E fiquem de bico calado. - ela murmurou ameaçadoramente.

- Por quê? - Fred indagou curioso.

- Você acha que é legal ter um pai professor né? - ela retrucou irritada.

- Wow, esse ano temos muitas surpresas. - George comentou, e os outros riram com ele.

* * *

- Teremos Orientação Vocacional esse ano não é? - Ágatha indagou para a professora McGonagall, enquanto ela passava para entregar alguns horários dos outros anos.

- Sim, senhorita Blake. - ela assentiu. - Iremos começar as entrevistas amanhã.

- Orientação Vocacional? – George indagou próximo de Ágatha.

- Sim, senhor Weasley. Vocês serão consultados por mim para saber que carreira pretendem seguir. E depois, serão colocados em suas respectivas aulas.

- E se não pretendermos seguir pela carreira acadêmica? - George brincou, recebendo um olhar feio de McGonagall.

- Então, senhor Weasley, sugiro que deite em um sofá e adormeça nele pelo resto de sua vida. - ela retrucou sorrindo ao fim. George riu novamente, dando de ombros, e se deitando no sofá atrás de si.

- Começarei desde já.

McGonagall rolou os olhos, saindo pelo buraco do retrato logo depois.

- Temos que ir para o café-da-manhã. - Ágatha avisou, puxando George pela manga da camiseta. - Cadê o Fred? - indagou confusa.

- Ali. - o ruivo apontou. Fred estava mais afastado deles, sentado ao lado de Angelina. Ambos com sorrisinhos no rosto. Ágatha engoliu em seco, sentindo uma estranha sensação dentro de si. Algo entre a vontade de arrancar o cabelo de Angelina num puxão e amarrar Fred bem longe dela.

- Eles estão...

- Juntos? Não. - George deu de ombros. - Mas o Fred bem que quer.

- Ah... Claro. - Ágatha assentiu meio cabisbaixa. - Eu vou... Indo. Vai esperar ele?

- Esperar quem? - Fred havia parado ao lado dela, enquanto Angelina seguia sorridente para fora do salão comunal.

- O papai Noel. - ela retrucou, saindo de perto dos dois.

Fred encarou George confusamente, mas o último apenas deu de ombros, risonho.

* * *

- O que há com você, Harry? - indagou George quando Harry sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa da Grifinória.

- Malfoy. - Rony explicou. George ergueu os olhos na hora em que Malfoy fazia uma imitação de desmaio.

- Aquele debilóide! - disse calmamente. - Ele não estava tão exibido ontem à noite quando os dementadores revistaram o nosso lado do trem. Entrou correndo na nossa cabine, não foi, Fred?

- Quase fez xixi nas calças. - Fred assentiu, rindo ao lembrar-se, e lançando a Draco um olhar de desprezo.

- Nem eu fiquei muito feliz. - George comentou. - Eles são um horror, aqueles dementadores...

- Meio que congelam a gente por dentro não é? - Fred disse.

- Mas vocês não desmaiaram, desmaiaram? - Harry perguntou em voz baixa.

- Não. Mas a sensação foi quase isso. - Ágatha argumentou.

- Esquece isso Harry. - George deu de ombros. - Papai teve que ir para Askaban uma vez, lembra Fred? E comentou que foi o pior lugar que já esteve na vida, voltou de lá fraco e abalado... Eles sugam a felicidade do lugar, esses dementadores. A maioria dos prisioneiros acaba endoidando.

- Ah, então você prestou atenção em uma explicação sobre dementadores. - Ágatha replicou brincalhona, fazendo-o rir.

- Em todo caso, quero ver se Draco vai continuar alegre daquele jeito depois do primeiro jogo de quadribol. - disse Fred. - Grifinória contra Sonserina, primeiro jogo da temporada, estão lembrados?

* * *

- Muito bem senhorita Blake. - McGonagall encarou Ágatha pensativa, esperando que a garota falasse alguma coisa. - Já sabe o que pretende fazer quando sair de Hogwarts?

- Quase, para falar a verdade. Eu adoraria me tornar curandeira. Mas também tenho ambição com a carreira de Auror.

- Como curandeira, devo avisar que lhe é exigido ao menos três N.I.E.M.s e nenhuma nota abaixo de Excede Expectativas. Poções, Herbologia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Feitiços são suas principais matérias. - McGonagall ponderou um pouco. - E para aurores, você deverá ter os N.I.E.M.s das matérias básica acima de Excede Expectativas, que são Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Herbologia, Feitiços, Poções e Transfiguração.

- Eu poderia tentar todas essas matérias? Veja bem. Todas as matérias de Curandeira são necessárias para auror. Exceto Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, mas eu sempre me dei bem nessa matéria.

- Acha que consegue passar por todas elas? As matérias não vão ficar tão simples quanto estavam até o ano passado senhorita Blake. - McGonagall ponderou.

- Eu gosto de estudá-las, não vejo problema em continuar cursando todas elas.

- O professor Snape não aceita alunos abaixo de "Ótimo" em sua turma de N.I., mas pelas suas notas anteriores, acho que não terá problemas no futuro. A professora Sprout fica feliz com um "Aceitável" e para Feitiços e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, "Excede Expectativas". Eu e o professor Lupin também aceitamos "Excede Expectativas". Pois bem... Acho que a senhorita terá muito que estudar nesses três anos futuros.

Ágatha assentiu, tentando memorizar tudo que McGonagall lhe dissera.

- Alguma dúvida? - Ágatha negou. - Então a senhorita ficará com essas seis matérias. - tocando num pergaminho com a ponta da varinha, este preencheu-se com algumas inscrições. A professora o entregou depois para a garota.

- Obrigada professora.

McGonagall sorriu.

Depois, foi à vez de Fred Weasley entrar na sala. Minerva já armou uma expressão severa, lançando a ele um olhar desconfiado.

- Senhor Weasley.

- Bom dia professora. - Fred sorriu animado, sentando-se à frente da escrivaninha.

- Muito bem. O senhor sabe o que pretende fazer fora de Hogwarts ou está tão decidido quanto seu irmão a fugir da carreira acadêmica?

- Olha professora, eu e George não pensamos ainda o que pretendemos fazer. Mas se a senhora precisa de uma resposta, eu diria que auror é a melhor. - Fred deu de ombros. - Não que seja certeza, mas sabe... Precisamos enganar algumas pessoas. - piscou para ela, enquanto McGonagall rolava os olhos.

- Muito bem, senhor Weasley. Para seguir a carreira de auror, você deverá ter os N.I. das matérias básica acima de Excede Expectativas, que são Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Herbologia, Feitiços, Poções e Transfiguração. - Fred franziu o cenho ao ouvir 'Poções', mas continuou prestando atenção. - Sabe que Snape é muito exigente, portanto, terá que ter um "Ótimo". O professor Lupin se contenta com "Excede Expectativas" assim como eu e Flitwick. A professora Sprout fica feliz com "Aceitável".

- Vocês são uns amores. - Fred sorriu agradecido, mas Minerva continuou séria. - Tá bem, tá bem. Já decorei o que eu vou ter que tirar. - rolou os olhos.

- Aqui está seu pergaminho, senhor Weasley. - entregou para Fred a folha preenchida com os horários dele. - Boas aulas. - desejou.

George entrou logo depois, mas Minerva já parou-o antes de se sentar.

- Vai dizer o mesmo que seu irmão disse?

- Depende. Se a senhora pergunta sobre eu estar indeciso e escolher auror antes de qualquer coisa, sim, vou dizer o mesmo que ele.

- Muito bem então. - entregou o pergaminho com os horários dele, os mesmos de Fred. - Snape exige um "Ótimo", Lupin, eu e Flitwick "Excede Expectativas". A professora Sprout fica feliz com "Aceitável". E peço senhor Weasley, que coloque algum juízo em sua cabeça e do seu irmão. Precisam saber que a carreira de auror não é nada fácil, mesmo que não saibam se é essa exatamente que vão seguir.

- Ah Minnie, fique sossegada, eu e Fred estamos sob controle. - ele piscou para ela, saindo da sala logo depois. Minerva suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira, sem deixar de rir levemente.

* * *

- Vocês não falaram nada sobre a Orientação Vocacional de vocês. - Ágatha murmurou. Ela e os gêmeos estavam indo para a aula de DCAT daquela manhã, mas eles não haviam comentado no dia anterior nada que lembrasse a conversa com McGonagall. - Aposto que Minerva quase os matou. - ela brincou.

- É, quase. - George assentiu rindo.

- Escolheram o que? - ela indagou curiosa.

- Auror.

- Mas não sabemos se é isso que iremos seguir. - Fred avisou.

- Você sabe...

- "Não temos muito a ver com a carreira acadêmica" - ela disse engrossando a voz e rindo logo depois.

Na sala de aula, Ágatha sentou-se com Abigail, que também iria cursar as matérias para a carreira de auror. Alguns minutos depois de bagunça, o professor Lupin finalmente apareceu, com o semblante cansado, mas o sorriso animado.

- Bem-vindos à aula de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. - disse Lupin. - Eu gostaria de começar nossa aula fazendo apenas algumas perguntas. De preferência, com os livros de vocês fechados.

- Vai valer alguma nota? - uma garota do fundo perguntou, e Lupin riu.

- Não. Apenas para avaliar seus conhecimentos, saber como se deram com os professores anteriores. Já que sabem que esse ano terão as famigeradas N.O.M.s. - alguns alunos gemeram, outros resmungaram, e Lupin apenas riu. - Já passei por isso também, mas saibam que não é tão ruim quanto parece. - Lupin parou à frente da sala, olhando para cada aluno devagar. - Como todos sabem, nessas provas, serão medidos seus conhecimentos numa prova teórica e em outra prática.

- Teremos prova prática em todas as matérias professor? - Abigail indagou.

- Sim. Até mesmo Adivinhação irá testar seus conhecimentos longe de uma pena e um pergaminho. - Abigail assentiu, engolindo em seco.

- Durante esses meses, irei ensinar a vocês as criaturas das trevas mais conhecidas, e também, os feitiços necessários para atacá-las. - Lupin encostou-se na escrivaninha atrás de si. - Sei que muitas delas já foram vistas pelo professor anterior de vocês. - muitos riram pela classe, fazendo-o rir e assentir. - Não tão bem como deveria, mas da maneira como ele escolheu. Irei revê-las com vocês. Creio que ainda não começaram a ver criaturas noturnas certo?

- Não. - Ágatha foi a única da sala a negar, e olhou em volta assombrada.

- Muito bem, então começaremos por elas.

- Professor, poderia falar um pouco sobre os dementadores? - uma garota da Lufa-Lufa pediu, e outros assentiram também curiosos. Lupin parou um instante, e depois assentiu, começando a caminhar pela sala.

- Alguém poderia me dar uma definição exata e simples do que é um dementador?

- É uma das criaturas mais sombrias que vaga pela Terra. Os dementadores se alimentam dos bons sentimentos, das melhores lembranças da pessoa, deixando a vítima com suas piores experiências. - Ágatha respondeu. Lupin assentiu impressionado.

- Dez pontos para a Grifinória. - ele voltou-se para a turma. - A senhorita Blake fez uma definição perfeita do que são dementadores. Eles tiram a paz, a esperança e a felicidade do ar à sua volta. Até os trouxas sentem sua presença, embora não possam vê-los. Se puder, o dementador se alimentará de você o tempo suficiente para transformá-lo em algo semelhante a ele, um ser sem alma e pérfido. Um lugar onde podemos encontrar muitos dementadores é Askaban, a prisão dos bruxos mais perigosos de todo o mundo mágico.

- E agora podemos encontrá-los também em Hogwarts. - Fred brincou.

- Também senhor Weasley. - Lupin assentiu. - A aparência deles é algo desconhecido, já que sempre são vistos usando capas negras grandes, cobrindo-lhes o corpo todo.

- Mas o rosto pode ser visto quando eles vão dar "o beijo" não é? - Ágatha indagou curiosa.

- Sim, senhorita Blake, é o único momento em que se pode ver o rosto da criatura. Mas também acredito que não deva ser agradável.

- Imagine você estar morrendo e ainda ter que encarar um tribufu daqueles? - George exclamou, botando a língua para fora. A sala toda caiu na risada.

* * *

- Ainda não falou com seu pai? - Fred indagou curioso. Estavam no salão principal, horário de almoço.

- Claro que falei, durante as aulas. - Ágatha retrucou.

- Você me entendeu. - o ruivo replicou, rolando os olhos.

- Não. Eu não tive tempo, e aposto que ele também não.

Era início de outubro, e os treinos de quadribol haviam começado. Portanto, os alunos do quinto ano que jogavam, além de se preocupar com deveres, estudos, e aulas, ainda tinham o quadribol na cabeça. Mas Olívio Wood não parecia muito preocupado. Sua maior preocupação era ganhar a Taça de Quadribol, já que aquele era seu último ano letivo.

- Essa é a nossa última chance, minha última chance, de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol. - disse Wood, andando de um lado para o outro diante dos colegas. - Vou-me embora no fim desse ano. Nunca mais terei outra oportunidade. Grifinória não ganha a taça há sete anos. Tudo bem, tivemos o maior azar do mundo, acidentes, depois o cancelamento do torneio ano passado... - Wood engoliu em seco. - Mas também sabemos que temos o time... Melhor... E mais irado... Da escola. - disse ele, dando um soco na palma da mão. - Temos três artilheiros da melhor qualidade. - Wood apontou para Ágatha, Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell. - Temos dois batedores imbatíveis.

- Pode parar Olívio, você está deixando a gente sem graça. - disseram Fred e George juntos, fingindo corar.

- E temos um apanhador ótimo, que até hoje nunca nos deixou perder em nenhuma partida que jogamos. - Wood sorriu para Harry. - E temos a mim. - acrescentou, mas sem criar louvores como para os outros.

- Nós também achamos você muito bom Olívio. - disse George.

- É, um goleiro do caramba! - Fred exclamou.

- A questão é... - Wood retomou a caminhada. - Que a Taça de Quadribol devia ter tido o nome do nosso time gravado, nesses dois últimos anos. Desde que Harry se juntou a nós, achei que a taça já estava no papo. Mas não ganhamos, e este ano é a última chance que teremos de finalmente ver o nosso nome na taça. - Wood parecia tão desolado, que até Fred e George o olharam com simpatia.

- Olívio, este ano é o nosso ano. - animou-se Fred.

- Vamos conseguir Olívio! - disse Angelina.

- Sem a menor dúvida. - confirmou Harry.

Durante o treino daquele dia, Wood pareceu mais animado. O incentivo de todo o time havia levantado seu astral, e agora, mais do que nunca, aquele brilho obsessivo estava exibido em seu olhar.

Treinaram até o fim do dia, quando Wood e os outros foram dispensados para voltar ao salão comunal. Com um assassino a solta, era perigoso ficar lá durante a noite. Ágatha estava saindo do vestiário, era uma das últimas na verdade, quando foi alcançada por Wood.

- Oi Ágatha. Não conseguimos nos falar direito antes do treino. - ele sorriu, deixando-a encabulada.

- É... N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s não ajudam não é? - ela brincou.

- Pois é... - ele coçou a nuca, parecendo nervoso. - Eu queria saber, já que os passeios para Hogsmeade estão sendo marcados... - nesse momento o coração de Ágatha deu um salto anormal, e ela sentiu seu rosto corar. - Você gostaria de ir comigo, no passeio depois do primeiro jogo? - ele indagou, fechando os olhos ao esperar pela resposta.

- Claro! - ela exclamou exasperada, fechando a boca com força logo depois. Estava parecendo desesperada daquele jeito.

- Ah, que ótimo então. - Wood sorriu mais aliviado, enquanto ela sentia o rosto ferver cada vez mais. - Então... Nos vemos no próximo treino.

- É. - foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu falar. Wood sorriu, achando graça o nervosismo dela, e seguiu pelo corredor oposto.

- Ulala... - George vinha do vestiário, com Fred ao seu lado. - Parece que ela tem um encontro.

- Parem com isso. - Ágatha bufou, virando-se e começando a caminhar.

- Pensamos que iria com a gente para Hogsmeade dessa vez. - Fred disse, parecendo meio irritado.

- Eu ia. Mas não podia recusar o convite dele.

- Por que não? - Fred retrucou indignado.

- Porque eu quero sair com ele poxa. - ela replicou. - Você não me vê reclamando porque você e a Angelina vivem de abraçinhos por ai! - Ágatha armou um bico, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, então está com ciúmes da Angelina?

- Não estou com ciúmes porcaria nenhuma! Só acho que você não pode reclamar de eu sair com o Wood sendo que você vive por ai com ela! - Ágatha gritou, seu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva.

- Ótimo então.

- Ótimo.

- ÓTIMO! - gritaram juntos. George, no meio deles, estava meio que encurralado, o rosto com uma expressão de confusão.

- Ah parem com isso, por favor. Parecem duas crianças. - ele retrucou, cruzando os braços. Ágatha e Fred estavam de costas um para o outro.

- Não, ele que começou, ele que peça desculpas. - ela deu de ombros. Fred riu.

- Nem morto.

- Se quiser eu providencio isso agora mesmo. - ela replicou, lançando a ele um olhar mortal.

- Merlin... Ajude-me. - George pediu, começando a rir logo depois. Fred e Ágatha o encararam confusamente, sem entender o porquê do riso. - Vocês dois... São duas figuras complicadas sabiam?

- Se eu sou você também é. - Fred retrucou para o gêmeo.

- Ah, chega, vocês são amigos, pra que brigar assim? - Ágatha encarou-o pensativa, e depois rolou os olhos, dando de ombros também.

- Tem razão. Desculpe Fred. - ela pediu, fazendo aquela cara de pidona.

- Ah, nem vem com esse cara pra cima de mim não. - ele afastou-se, escondendo-se atrás do irmão. Ágatha seguiu-o, abraçando-o quando conseguiu. Fred desistiu, rolando os olhos e rindo com ela.

- É, tudo bem, me desculpe também.

George riu dos dois. Ágatha abraçou Fred pelo pescoço com um dos braços, e George com o outro, ficando entre eles.

- Eu amo vocês sabiam?

- É, a gente sabe. - Fred sorriu para ela, dando de ombros também.

* * *

- Primeiro fim de semana em Hogsmeade. – Rony parecia bem animado, mas Harry estava com uma cara de tacho. – Fim de outubro. Dia das bruxas.

- Ótimo. – comentou Fred. – Preciso visitar a Zonko's. Meus chumbinhos fedorentos estão quase no fim. – ele olhou de relance para Ágatha, que estava concentrada em terminar seu dever de Transfiguração. – Animada com a visita para Hogsmeade? – ele perguntou, olhando-a com um pequeno sorriso.

- É, vai ser bem legal. – ela retrucou, rolando os olhos para ele.

- Hei George! – Abigail acabara de entrar no salão comunal, e ao parar próxima do ruivo, corou um pouco. – Você esqueceu seu livro na biblioteca. – ela esticou o livro de Transfiguração para ele, que suspirou aliviado.

- Obrigado Abi, minha mãe me mataria se tivesse que comprar outro. – ela sorriu, mais sem graça ainda.

- Só não esquece a cabeça porque está grudada. – Ágatha brincou.

- Falou a desastrada. – George retrucou, mostrando a língua para ela.

- Fred, George, Ágatha, temos treino daqui a pouco! – Angelina descia as escadas do dormitório feminino com a vassoura em mãos. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança. – Se apressem.

- Claro mamãe. – Fred brincou, recebendo um olhar zangado de Angelina, mas também um sorriso.

- Patético. – Ágatha murmurou passando por ele. Fred sorriu para ela novamente.

* * *

- A mulher gorda, ela sumiu! – Gina Weasley exclamou. A maioria dos alunos da Grifinória que voltavam do primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade estava ali, procurando pela mulher do retrato.

Ágatha estava ao lado dos gêmeos e Lino. Haviam ido juntos nesse passeio à Hogsmeade, e agora na volta, estavam presos fora do salão comunal da Grifinória.

Havia marcas de arranhões por toda a pintura da Mulher Gorda, como se algum animal tivesse tentado passar por ali.

- Dêem licença para o diretor, ele está passando! – os alunos se afastaram, dando espaço para Dumbledore. Ele examinou a pintura atentamente, parecendo pensativo.

- Senhor Filch. Chame todos os fantasmas, mandem que procurem até encontrarem a Mulher Gorda.

- Não será necessário diretor, a Mulher Gorda está ali. – ele apontou, indicando alguns lances de escada acima. Todos os alunos começaram a subir, dando passagem também para o diretor.

- Senhora... – Dumbledore murmurou, encarando a pintura amedrontada e gritante. – Quem lhe fez isso?

- Foi ele diretor. Aquele que todos estão procurando. Ele está aqui, em algum lugar do castelo.

- Ele quem?

- Sirius Black!

- Quero todos os alunos de volta ao salão principal agora. – Dumbledore exclamou imediatamente. – Tranque tudo senhor Filch.

Os alunos seguiram entre cochichos, principalmente por saberem que havia sido Black a atacar aquele lugar.

- Black está aqui no castelo. – Ágatha disse assombrada.

- Mas aqui dentro ele não tem para onde fugir. Ainda mais com Dumbledore trancando tudo. – Fred argumentou.

- É, mas ainda assim, é dentro do castelo. Estamos todos em perigo. – Lino replicou.

- Só espero que ele tenha ido embora. Ou que o peguem logo. – Ágatha murmurou.

Eles dormiram no Salão Principal naquela noite. Claro, preocupados, já que um assassino estava à solta dentro do castelo.

* * *

O tempo foi piorando conforme a primeira partida de quadribol se aproximava. Sem desanimar, a equipe da Grifinória treinava cada vez mais. Então, no último treino antes do jogo de sábado, Wood deu uma noticia indesejável.

- Não vamos jogar contra a Sonserina! Flint acabou de me procurar. Vamos jogar contra a Lufa-Lufa.

- Por quê? – o restante do time perguntou assombrado.

- A desculpa de Flint é que o braço do apanhador do time ainda está machucado. – Wood respondeu, parecendo mais furioso ainda. Draco havia sofrido um ferimento leve graças a sua falta de bom senso com o Hipogrifo de Hagrid, mas isso já fazia um bom tempo.

- Não há nada de errado com o braço do Malfoy! – Harry exclamou furioso. – É tudo fingimento!

- Eu sei disso, mas não podemos provar. – argumentou Wood frustrado. – E temos treinado todos esses lances na suposição de que íamos jogar contra Sonserina, e será contra Lufa-Lufa, que tem um estilo muito diferente. Agora eles estão com um capitão novo que também é o apanhador, Cedrico Diggory...

Angelina e Katie tiveram um repentino acesso de risadinhas.

- Quê? – exclamou Wood, fechando a cara para o comportamento delas.

- É aquele alto e bonito, não é? – perguntou Angelina.

- Forte e caladão. – concluiu Katie, e as duas recomeçaram a rir. Ágatha encarou-as confusamente. Não que achasse Diggory feio, mas não era para tanto...

- Ele só é caladão porque é burro demais para juntar duas palavras. – Fred comentou impaciente. Ágatha riu brevemente. – Não sei por que está preocupado, Olívio, Lufa-Lufa é brincadeira de criança. Da última vez que jogamos contra eles, Harry capturou o pomo em cinco minutos de jogo, não se lembram?

- Estávamos jogando em condições completamente diferentes! – Wood gritou exasperado. – Diggory armou uma lateral muito forte! E é um excelente apanhador! Eu estava com medo que vocês fizessem uma leitura falsa! Não podemos relaxar! Temos que manter o nosso foco! Sonserina está tentando nos prejudicar! Precisamos ganhar!

- Olívio, se acalma! – Fred pediu assustado.

- Estamos levando Lufa-Lufa muito a sério. Sério. – George comentou.

- O melhor é ficarmos calmos. – Ágatha pediu ainda assustada pelo ataque de Olívio. – Vamos fazer o melhor. Lufa-Lufa já perdeu para a gente antes, e vai perder de novo.

- É isso ai gata. – Fred exclamou.

* * *

- Vai ser uma partida dura. – comentou Olívio, que não queria comer nada, mas insistia para que os outros integrantes do time comessem.

- Pare de preocupar Olívio. – pediu Ágatha. – Não vamos derreter com uma chuvinha à toa. – ela sorriu para ele, recebendo um pequeno sorriso de volta.

A chuva naquele dia estava terrível. Provavelmente não derreteriam com ela, mas a probabilidade de caírem da vassoura era bem maior. Depois do café, o time desceu aos vestiários. Colocaram os uniformes escarlates, os óculos protetores para jogar durante a chuva e pegaram suas vassouras. Diggory até que foi simpático, sorrindo para Wood durante o cumprimento. O capitão da Grifinória não conseguiu reagir, já que parecia estar paralisado.

Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e então os jogadores subiram, a chuva castigando-os mais ainda agora que voavam de um lado para o outro. Angelina e Ágatha estavam se saindo bem nos gols, principalmente por manterem uma dianteira de cinqüenta pontos. Lufa-Lufa não era um bom time na defesa, mas o ataque estava bem diferente do que eles haviam treinado. Por sorte, Wood era um ótimo goleiro, e defendia todas as goles que iam a sua direção.

Ágatha quase foi acertada por vários balaços, se não fosse Fred ou George aparecerem para desviá-los. Mesmo com o tempo de chuva, eles conseguiam enxergar quando alguém ia levar um balaço na cara.

Foi quando Harry subiu para alcançar o pomo de ouro que o inesperado aconteceu. Algumas manchas negras se moviam rápido demais para serem nuvens, e quando viram o corpo de Harry despencando desde lá de cima, perceberam na hora que se tratava de dementadores. Ele havia desmaiado na vassoura, e Cedrico havia pegado o pomo. Claro, Cedrico tentou alcançar Harry, mas Dumbledore impediu que ele caísse a tempo. O garoto foi levado às pressas para a ala Hospitalar, enquanto o diretor expulsava os dementadores que não deveriam estar ali.

- Talvez um novo jogo, para tentar igualar. Potter foi atacado. – Cedrico tentou argumentar com Madame Hooch.

- Não, o pomo foi pego antes do incidente. Lufa-Lufa venceu. – ela olhou de relance pra Wood, que parecia desolado. – Tudo bem para a Grifinória?

- Não, está tudo bem.

- Tudo bem pro time, mas o capitão parece que vai morrer. – Fred comentou baixinho com Ágatha.

No vestiário, todos se vestiram rapidamente para poder ver Harry. Wood, porém, entrou no boxe de banho e disse que iria ficar ali um tempo.

- Que aconteceu? – Harry indagara assim que havia despertado.

- Você caiu da vassoura. – Fred contou. – Deve ter caído... De uns quinze metros!

- Pensamos que você tivesse morrido. – disse Ágatha trêmula.

- Mas o jogo. – Harry perguntou. – Que aconteceu? Vamos jogar outra vez? – todos ficaram quietos. - Nós não... Perdemos?

- Diggory apanhou o pomo. – informou George. – Logo depois de você cair. Ele não percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Queria um novo jogo, mas tiveram uma vitória justa. Até Olívio admite isso.

- Onde está Olívio? – perguntou Harry.

- Ainda está no banho. – respondeu Fred. – Achamos que ele está tentando se afogar.

Eles tentaram animar Harry depois, assim como tentaram se animar. Perder para a Lufa-Lufa não significava a derrota da Grifinória, mas eles teriam que ralar para conseguir recuperar aqueles pontos.

Mais tarde, assim que Madame Pomfrey expulsou o time da ala hospitalar, eles resolveram seguir para os dormitórios, sem parar pelo caminho. Tamanha era a canseira deles.

- Wood? – Ágatha olhou para o sofá confusa. Olívio estava sentado em frente á lareira, o olhar meio perdido. Ela olhou em volta, mas mais ninguém do time estava lá. Aproximou-se dele e se sentou ao seu lado e ele permaneceu quieto. – Olívio?

- Oi Ágatha. – ele murmurou.

- Hei, não precisa ficar desse jeito.

- É... Eu estou tentando me animar. – ele sorriu durante breves segundos, voltando a encarar o fogo.

- Vamos conseguir recuperar. Não é uma diferença tão impossível, não se preocupe. – ela tocou seu ombro delicadamente, sorrindo animadora. Wood sorriu para ela, dessa vez mantendo o sorriso por mais tempo.

- Obrigado.

- Não fiz nada. – ela deu de ombros.

- Fez sim. – ele segurou sua mão, fazendo Ágatha corar.

- A-acho que é melhor irmos dormir. – ela murmurou, erguendo-se. Olívio fez o mesmo.

- Boa noite. – ele desejou. Ágatha corou ao sentir os lábios dele tão próximos dos seus, já que ele beijara o canto de sua boca, e não a bochecha. Sorriu encabulada e correu para o dormitório, sem olhar para ele de novo. Wood sorriu levemente, balançando a cabeça enquanto subia para o dormitório.

_Continua..._

**_N/A: Olá mis amores! Eu vim trazer esse capítulo mega gigante, (mas acreditem, o 9 FICOU MAIOR O-O) pra não ser assassinada pela demora pra lá de absurda com os posts. Eu sei, eu demoro muito, mas não me matem =C_**

**_Esse capítulo está, para as fãs de Ágatha/Wood, trazendo o começo do que terá no 9 xP_**

**_Mas acreditem, vocês vão amar o cap 8 *-* eu amei :DD_**

**_Agora, vamos parar de enrolar e ir às reviews:_**

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Harry sempre salvando o dia, não é? ASHUASHUSAUHSAUHUHSA' E viva Voldemort por nos livrar de Lockhart [2] HSAHUSAUHASHUAS' Adorei isso! Quanto à Ágatha e Wood, muahahaha, o próximo capítulo vai ser eletrizante (momento narrador da Sessão da Tarde HUASHUASUHSAHUA) AAh, também adoro a Abi, ela é tão tchuqui-tchuqui *-* é, Voldemort também ajudou com as provas, paalmas pra ele de novo ASHUASUUHASHUAS' Bueno, espero q tenha curtido o cap ;DD até o próximo! Beeijos!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** A cartinha nada-misteriosa da Ágatha, né? ASHUSAHUASUHUHSAASHU' Aquele olharzinho de maroto do Wood nem denunciou xP Desculpaa a demora xuxu, mesmo =C Foi falha técnica, mesmo ;/ Espero que o capítulo tenha compensado a demora :D Beeijos e até o próximo!

**PROCURA-SE: Lia Croft, Ji-Yeon Black, Hatake KaguraLari (G.G) **

**Mas oi, cadê o resto do povão daqui? ****Vou começar a colocar cartazes de PROCURA-SE bem grandões agora viu, essas leitoras sumidas u.u ****AAh, eu quero um monte de gente lendo aqui que nem tem um monte de gente no Nyah u_u **

**Vaamos, comente ai anônimo que está lendo, eu sei que você está lendo isso, eu sinto G_G eu não mordo, believe me, só se você não comentar (Grr)**

**Bem, por hoje é só xP**

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

**Ciúmes e romances.**

- Dar o mapa do maroto para o Harry? – Ágatha perguntou surpresa. Já passava da meia noite, mas ela fora convocada pelos gêmeos para descer até o sofá para que conversassem. Seu gato estava aninhado em seus braços, ao contrário dela, ele dormia.

- É. Ele não tem como ir para Hogsmeade. – Fred explicou.

- Sem falar que sabemos as passagens de trás pra frente e de ponta cabeça até. – George argumentou.

- É... – ela ponderou um pouco, bocejando logo depois.

- Tamanha a animação dela em George. – Fred comentou.

- Nós aqui, decidindo o destino do nosso querido mapa...

-... E ela querendo tirar um ronco.

- Ah, parem de ser chatos. Eu estou morrendo de sono ta legal? E amanhã ainda tem a visita pra Hogsmeade. – ela bocejou novamente.

- Ah, é, seu encontro né? – Ágatha virou-se para Fred com um olhar mortal, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- É, meu encontro. – retrucou.

- Muito bem, concentração no mapa! – George pediu.

- Olha. Por mim, tudo bem. – Fred deu de ombros. – O Harry está precisando mesmo de uma ajudinha.

- Auxilio aos necessitados agora. – Ágatha brincou risonha. – Por mim tudo bem também.

- Beleza. Vamos entregar pro Harry amanhã. – George parou um instante. – Você vem com a gente entregar?

- Vou, ué, por que não? – Ágatha indagou confusa.

- Por causa do seu... Encontro? – Fred indagou sarcástico, fazendo-a rolar os olhos.

- Vão ser apenas alguns minutinhos, não custa ir. – ela deu de ombros. – Agora, sabe o que eu e vocês vamos fazer?

- Uma festa? – George brincou.

- Vamos subir aquelas escadas e deitar em nossas camas, e dormir muito. – os dois riram, mas não contestaram.

* * *

- Presente de Natal antecipado pra você, Harry. – anunciou Fred.

Ele, Harry, George e Ágatha estavam dentro de uma sala vazia, próximos à estátua da bruxa de um olho só.

Fred tirou o pergaminho do mapa e entregou na mão de Harry, que o olhou confusamente.

- E o que é isso? – indagou.

- Isso, Harry, é o segredo do nosso sucesso. – disse George, dando uma palmadinha carinhosa no pergaminho.

- Dói pra gente dar esse presente pra você, acredite. – disse Fred. – Mas decidimos, na noite passada, que você precisa muito mais dele do que nós. E, de qualquer maneira, já o conhecemos de cor. É uma herança que vamos lhe deixar.

- E para que eu preciso de um pedaço de pergaminho velho?

- Um pedaço de pergaminho velho! – exclamou Fred, fechando os olhos com uma careta. Parecia que Harry o havia ofendido mortalmente. – Explique a ele George.

- Bem... Quando estávamos no primeiro ano, Harry... Jovens descuidados e inocentes.

Harry abafou uma risada, e Ágatha gargalhou.

- Inocentes? Não pareciam inocentes na época. – ela comentou para Harry, apoiando o braço no ombro de Fred.

- Você nunca foi uma santa. – George replicou risonho.

- Touché.

- Bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... Nos metemos em uma confusão com Filch. Ficamos sozinhos no seu escritório e acidentalmente, conseguimos encontrar o pergaminho.

- Acidentalmente. – Fred disse, olhando para Ágatha. Ela deu de ombros.

- Naquela época eu era mais desastrada.

- Muito bem Harry, para funcionar, é bem simples. – George pigarreou, colocando a varinha sobre o pergaminho. – Eu juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.

Os riscos surgiram lentamente no mapa, descrevendo os corredores. Depois, os pés que simulavam as pessoas. Harry ficou maravilhado.

- Só pode ser brincadeira... Essa é mesmo...

- Hogwarts. – os gêmeos assentiram juntos.

- E... Não... Esse é mesmo?

- Dumbledore.

- Em seu escritório.

- Andando.

- Ele faz muito isso. – disseram em seqüência, e Harry continuou eufórico.

- Harry, há sete passagens para sair de Hogwarts. Nós indicamos essa daqui. – os dois apontaram o dedo para a passagem marcada no mapa. – Da bruxa de um olho só. Te leva direto ao porão da Dedosdemel.

- Agora, Harry, não se esqueça. Quando terminar, é só dar um tapinha e dizer. Malfeito feito. – Ágatha alertou, fazendo o que dissera. As linhas sumiram, trazendo de volta à vida o pergaminho velho e vazio.

- Senão qualquer pode ler. – Fred e George disseram.

- Vejo você na Dedosdemel! – Fred exclamou e os três saíram dali, deixando Harry com o mapa.

- Ah, missão cumprida. – George sorriu. – Foi triste me separar dele, admito.

- Mas de qualquer jeito, ele está dentro da sua cabeça. – Ágatha argumentou dando de ombros.

- É, tem razão. – Fred assentiu pensativo. – Agora, Hogsmeade.

- É, mas vamos pelo caminho permitido. Hoje a passagem secreta fica só pro Harry. – George disse.

- Ahm... Eu vou... vocês sabem. – Ágatha parou, coçando a nuca. Os gêmeos entreolharam-se, rolando os olhos e assentindo.

- Vai logo procurar o príncipe encantado.

- Nos vemos no Três Vassouras! – exclamou, correndo pela direção contrária.

Foi questão de segundos, que Fred e George fizeram questão de contar, para Ágatha tropeçar no chão cheio de neve e escorregar, caindo de costas.

- Eu to bem! – exclamou, erguendo-se em seguida e correndo pela mesma direção. Fred encarou George, e os dois riram.

* * *

- Ah, encontros são tão lindos. – Alicia comentou animada. Estava com Ágatha e Abigail, enquanto a primeira esperava seu "par" chegar. Ela parecia mais nervosa do que normalmente ficava.

- McGonagall precisava falar com o Olívio justo agora. – Abigail disse indignada.

- Não custa esperar. – Ágatha rolou os olhos, dando de ombros.

- Nem vai precisar esperar tanto. – Alicia sorriu marotamente, fazendo um sinal para o fim do corredor. Abigail também sorriu, distanciando-se da amiga lentamente. – Então... A gente se vê mais tarde no Três Vassouras!

- Desculpe a demora. – Ágatha virou-se imediatamente para Wood. – McGonagall precisava mesmo falar comigo.

- Não tem problema nenhum. – ela deu de ombros, sorrindo sem graça.

- Vamos então? – ele esticou o braço para ela, e sorrindo, Ágatha aceitou, abraçando-o.

- Claro.

Uma boa parte do caminho até Hogsmeade, eles foram conversando sobre coisas bobas. Ágatha se soltava mais conforme conversava com ele, perdendo bastante da sua timidez.

Os dois ficaram quietos depois, seguindo para o Três Vassouras. Para a sorte dele, não havia muita gente ali, então achar uma mesa mais reservada foi fácil. Pediram cervejas amanteigadas e depois ficaram se olhando, meio quietos.

- O que vai fazer quando sair de Hogwarts? – Ágatha indagou curiosa. Afinal de contas, era o último ano de Wood ali na escola.

- Queria tentar entrar em algum time de quadribol. – ela assentiu imediatamente, rindo um pouco. – O que, sou tão previsível assim?

- Digamos que você tem certo fascínio obsessivo pelo quadribol. – Ágatha comentou rindo novamente. Ele acompanhou-a.

- É algo de dentro, não consigo me controlar.

- Você é um ótimo jogador, vai se dar bem lá fora. – Ágatha disse.

- É, mas é tão complicado entrar em um dos times bons. Meu pai torce pelo Puddlemere United, acho que ele seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se eu entrasse. Mas é difícil, eles são muito exigentes. O Chudley Cannons também é muito legal, e... – Wood parou de falar de repente, vendo a expressão de Ágatha misturar-se entre divertida e desconfiada.

- Você me chamou pra sair ou pra discutir sobre quadribol? Sabe que eu torço pras Holyhead Harpies. – ela cruzou os braços, e ele riu.

- Er... Desculpe, eu acho que sou focado demais no quadribol. – ela assentiu imediatamente, rindo com ele. – Então, quer falar sobre o que?

- Ah, sei lá, sobre a vida. – ela deu de ombros. – Como anda a sua?

- Depende da categoria. – ele ponderou um pouco. – No quesito da escola, os N.I.E.M.s estão me matando. Os professores acham que nós somos de aço, sem contar o quadribol pra me preocupar. Família está tudo na mesma, briga de irmãos o tempo todo, normal. – Ágatha riu, assentindo. – E no quesito romance... Uma lástima. Scarlett quer um namorado perfeito que faça todas as vontades dela e que seja onipresente. Eu não sou assim, tudo bem, entendo que falo demais de quadribol e tudo, mas não agüento a futilidade dela.

- Talvez seja só uma fase e passe logo... – Ágatha comentou. – Ou não. – murmurou baixinho.

- Fase ou não, nós já terminamos faz tempo. E mesmo que ela me encha para voltar, não vai dar certo. – Wood deu de ombros. – Bem, vamos parar de falar de mim. E a sua vida? – ele sorriu, e Ágatha encarou-o confusa.

- Bem... No meu caso de estudos, as N.O.M.s é que estão matando. Ultimamente mal sei o que é família pra ser sincera. Minha mãe é muito ausente, e pra ajudar eu fugi de casa antes do começo das aulas. – ela sorriu sem graça quando viu ele ficar assombrado. – Mas nada que um bom papo não resolva. E minha vida amorosa? Melhor deixar pra lá. – ela riu nervosamente, desviando os olhos dele.

- Fale. – ele pediu. – Você me escutou reclamar da Scarlett, é justo que desabafe também. – riu um pouco, mas Ágatha engoliu em seco.

- Acho que eu estou gostando de um cara... – ela começou, tentando não olhar nos olhos dele. – Mas para ele eu sou só uma boa amiga. Não sei o que fazer, eu não tenho coragem de me declarar nem nada do tipo.

- Ah, quem sabe não tem mais alguém interessado em você. – Wood deu de ombros, seu olhar era indecifrável. – Você é uma garota muito bonita e inteligente, é impossível que um cara seja idiota o bastante pra não querer namorar você.

- Você acha? – o rosto de Ágatha estava vermelho feito um pimentão, mas o local que eles haviam escolhido era um pouco mais escuro, então ela agradeceu a Merlin por estar ali.

- Acho não, tenho certeza disso. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Acho que você só precisa andar mais sozinha um pouco, talvez ele não consiga se aproximar do jeito certo porque você está sempre com os gêmeos ou com as meninas.

- É, pode ser... Se bem que eu não sou muito de ficar sozinha. Então não seria uma boa opção. Ele teria que tomar coragem e falar na frente deles. – ela comentou pensativa.

- Agora você está sozinha. – Ágatha nem notou que ele havia se aproximado um pouco, e assentiu inocentemente.

- É, agora, mas depois eu não estarei mais. – ela disse.

- Então fique comigo.

- Nada contra sua companhia, mas não vejo porque ele ficaria à vontade com você e não com os outr... – Ágatha foi interrompida quando Wood puxou-a para si, encostando seus lábios nos dela sem deixar ela protestar.

_Fifteen – Taylor Swift. _

Claro, ela nunca fez isso. Seus olhos ficaram arregalados certo tempo, principalmente porque era a primeira vez que um garoto chegava àquela distância dela. Sem falar que era o cara que ela desejava tanto que a beijasse que estava ali, naquele momento, abraçando-a.

O beijo não durou muito, até porque ele não o aprofundou. Foi apenas um toque dos lábios, que para Ágatha, pareceu estar flutuando nas nuvens. Ela ainda estava meio surpresa pelo ato, então ficou meio congelada. Wood olhou-a bem nos olhos quando se separaram, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Ele sorriu ao vê-la com o rosto todo vermelho e os olhos meio arregalados.

- Tudo bem? – ela engoliu em seco, assentindo.

- T-tudo.

- Mesmo? – ele indagou encarando-a desconfiadamente.

- É. – ela respirou fundo. – Não sabia, bem... Sei lá... Que você... Você entende né? Que você gostava de mim.

- Sério mesmo? – ele indagou surpreso. – Achei que você tivesse descoberto há muito tempo.

Ágatha não sabia se ficava mais assombrada com o beijo repentino dele ou com a confissão. Nem em mil anos ela pensara que ele gostava dela do mesmo jeito que ela gostava dele.

- Então... – ele coçou a nuca, parecendo encabulado. – Você aceita?

- O que? – ela perguntou de imediato, voltando em si.

- Ficar. Namorar, essas coisas. – ele encarou-a divertidamente. Ágatha nervosa era muito engraçada.

- É... – ela sorriu abertamente, mal acreditando. – Aceito.

- Sério? – agora Wood era o surpreso.

- Sério. – ela assentiu, sorrindo.

- Dessa vez não vai ficar congelada quando eu te beijar? – ele brincou, aproximando-se um pouco.

- Não. – ela sorriu, passando a mão pelos ombros dele. Abraçou-o pelo pescoço quando seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Dessa vez, o beijo não foi apenas um selinho. Ágatha mesma fez questão de deixá-lo aprofundar, sentindo-se agora navegar num oceano de corações.

Ela subiu as mãos pelo cabelo dele, bagunçando um pouco. Wood fez o mesmo, mas acariciando as mechas loiras da garota. Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas quando o beijo acabou só seus lábios ficaram separados. Ela abraçou-o, encostando seu rosto no pescoço dele. Ágatha riu levemente, achando que estava num sonho.

- O que é tão engraçado? - ele indagou divertido, separando-se para olhá-la nos olhos.

- A vida. - ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Wood sorriu, puxando-a para si novamente. Os dois recomeçaram o beijo, agora, sem a intenção de pará-lo tão cedo.

* * *

- Aquela é a Ágatha? - Angelina exclamou surpresa, mas em tom de voz baixo. Ela, os gêmeos, Abigail e Lino haviam entrado no Três Vassouras para tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas, e qual foi à surpresa deles quando encontrou um casal aos amassos no fim do bar.

- É. - Fred murmurou em tom de voz baixo, mas Abigail sentiu uma onda de fúria naquela simples palavra.

- Já vi que agora vai ficar grudada nele o tempo todo. - George comentou amargurado. - Namoros são um tormento, por Merlin!

- Eu não acho. - Abigail retrucou. - É tão lindo ver dois apaixonados juntos. - ela sorriu sonhadora, seguindo para a mesa que Angelina escolhera.

Era afastada do casal, mas ainda tinha visão para a mesa deles, o que pareceu deixar Fred mais irritado.

- Hei Fred, você tá legal? - Angelina indagou tocando o braço dele.

- Tô ótimo gata. - ele sentou-se de costas para o casal aos beijos, ignorando totalmente eles. George encarou o irmão desconfiadamente.

- Tudo bem então. - Angelina deu de ombros, sem deixar de olhar o ruivo um pouco confusamente.

- E ai... Já foram às Zonko's? - Abigail perguntou, assim que fizeram o pedido de cervejas amanteigadas.

- Já... Estava abarrotado, mas sabe né. Somos os clientes favoritos deles. - George sorriu abertamente.

- Imagino. - Angelina olhou-o severamente, mas eles riram depois. - Fred, você está mesmo bem? - ela indagou novamente, ao ver que o ruivo estava quieto, só olhando para a mesa.

- Tô bem, meu Merlin! - ele exclamou indignado. - É só dor de cabeça.

- Sei...

- E ai galera, como vão os estudos? - Lino exclamou de repente, desviando o assunto.

Só que Abigail já havia percebido que Fred só tinha ficado daquele jeito a partir do momento que viu aquele casal.

* * *

- Oi Fred. - Ágatha exclamou sorridente. Já era noite, mas ela havia ficado com Wood no salão comunal até àquela hora. Nem tinha reparado quando Fred desceu as escadas. - Tudo bem? - ela encarou-o meio confusa, principalmente pela cara de irritação dele.

- Tudo. - ele respondeu secamente.

- Sério?

- É Ágatha, tudo. - ele respondeu, rolando os olhos.

- Ah, desculpa, só perguntei. - ela bufou.

- E ai, como foi o encontro? - ele indagou distraidamente, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado de Ágatha.

- Foi bom. - ela sorriu sonhadoramente, e Fred rolou os olhos. - Vocês estavam lá não estavam? Mas saíram antes que eu fosse falar um oi.

- É, cansamos de ser plateia pra amassos dos outros. - ele replicou.

- A gente está junto agora, queria o que? Um show de dança? - ela retrucou indignada.

- Algo menos indecente. - ele deu de ombros.

- INDECENTE? - Ágatha exclamou furiosa. - INDECENTE FRED WEASLEY, COMO OUSA FALAR ISSO? Eu não fui indecente, estávamos apenas nos beijando!

- Agarrando é o termo certo. - ele sorriu falsamente.

- Ora seu... - ela grunhiu, erguendo-se para ficar à frente dele. - Não fomos indecentes, nos gostamos e nos beijamos isso que importa para mim! Aposto que você foi o único que reclamou de ficar lá!

- Na verdade fui mesmo. Os outros acharam bonitinho e fofinho. - ele levantou-se também, agora encarando-a de cima.

- E você reclamou por quê? Estava com ciúmes? - ele gargalhou.

- Ciúmes Ágatha? Eu só achei falta de vergonha. Ficar se agarrando em público daquele jeito. - Ágatha sentiu os olhos marejarem, mas permaneceu em posição de ataque.

- Problema seu se achou isso! Eu gosto dele tá bem? Não se importa de me ver com quem eu gosto?

- Não se ele for tão mais velho e metido que você. Sem falar que ele sai da escola esse ano, você vai ficar o que, chorando pelo resto da sua vida escolar? Ainda achei falta de vergonha ficar se agarrando daquele jeito em público.

- Você está sendo insensível. - ela murmurou meio chorosa. Fred pareceu engolir em seco, mas não revogou sua cara de irritação.

- Quer saber? Eu não me importo. Fique com ele se quiser, eu não ligo mais.

- NÃO LIGA? E QUEM DISSE QUE EU PRECISO DA SUA PERMISSÃO PRA ALGUMA COISA EM? - ela exclamou raivosa. - AH, eu te odeio por isso Fred! - gritou, agora chorando, e se afastou dele, correndo escadaria acima. Fred bufou, sentando-se na poltrona de novo.

* * *

- Ah, droga. - Ágatha murmurou, olhando a carta em suas mãos. A coruja havia acabado de deixar cair, e ela se sentia amaldiçoada no primeiro dia de férias.

- O que houve? - Abigail perguntou.

- Minha mãe está no castelo. E quer falar comigo. Na sala do meu pai. - ela gemeu, enterrando as mãos no cabelo.

- Vai lá falar com ela. Ai você se acerta logo. - Abigail incitou.

- Acho que a guilhotina é menos dolorosa. - Ágatha retrucou fazendo a amiga rir.

Ágatha levantou-se, suspirando. Abigail fez um gesto positivo, mas não pareceu animá-la demais.

Quando estava passando pela porta do salão principal, Ágatha encontrou os gêmeos. Seus olhos foram imediatamente para Fred, já que ela conseguia, incrivelmente, diferenciar os dois no instante em que os via.

- Hei Ágatha, faz um tempo em. - George brincou, já que sentiu o clima meio tenso.

- É. - ela murmurou. - Oi George. - ela sorriu para ele.

- Pra onde tá indo?

- Falar com meus pais. - ela bufou, jogando a cabeça para trás. - E provavelmente ser morta naquela sala. Saiba que eu amo você viu? - George riu, assentindo. Ele olhou de relance para Fred, e Ágatha olhou para ele também. - Tchau. - disse o mais secamente que pode.

George encarou Fred indignado, cruzando os braços.

- Deixa de ser criança. - ele disse.

- Ela que saiu furiosa, ela que peça desculpas. - Fred retrucou.

- Você começou a discussão, que eu saiba. - Abigail havia parado ao lado deles, assustando-os.

- Avisa quando chega garota, quer me matar do coração? - George exclamou fazendo-a rir.

- Eu não vou pedir desculpas. - Fred disse.

- Por isso eu digo que os homens são problemáticos. - Abigail rolou os olhos. - Olha, a Ágatha ficou realmente magoada tá bem? Foi bem difícil fazer ela parar de chorar naquela noite.

- Que seja. - Fred fingiu não ter ficado abalado quando ela disse aquilo.

- Ah, por que você é tão teimoso? - ela exclamou indignada. - George, ajuda! - virou-se para ele, enquanto que ele apenas a encarava confusamente.

- Como? Eu sou gêmeo dele, não a consciência.

- Ah, que ótimo! - Abigail bufou longamente.

* * *

- Alô? – Ágatha esperou a porta se abrir. Lupin sorriu para ela, de um jeito acolhedor, que a fez sorrir também. Mas foi a segunda pessoa que a deixou assustada.

- ÁGATHA BLAKE LUPIN, COMO VOCÊ OUSOU FUGIR DE CASA E NÃO ME MANDAR UMA CARTA DEPOIS?

- Porque quando você foge de casa, não tem a intenção de ficar se correspondendo com seu carrasco. E segundo, agora tá colocando Lupin no meu nome? Mudou de ideia sobre a proibição? – Ágatha retrucou entrando no recinto. Lupin parou ao lado da filha, enquanto Sally apenas encarava Ágatha indignada.

Agora que Ágatha estava mais velha, dava-se para perceber a muita semelhança física dela com a mãe. Desde o rosto sério, os olhos furiosos, o cabelo dourado (que no caso de Sally estava na altura do queixo) e a altura.

- Sally, vamos com calma está bem? – Lupin pediu.

- Calma nada Remus! – ela retrucou. – Não adianta tentar resolver as coisas agora porque essa garota está perdendo o rumo! Você não lidou com a educação dela todos esses anos, não é agora que vai começar. – Lupin pareceu atingido por essas palavras, e Sally suspirou. – Desculpe Rem, não era minha intenção...

- Não Sally, está tudo bem. – ele sorriu compreensivo. – Eu entendo que você queira lidar com Ágatha de um jeito seu, mas agora que eu estou aqui, que tal resolver as coisas com calma?

- Longe dos chicotes. – Ágatha murmurou irritada.

- Moçinha, eu nunca encostei um dedo em você e sabe disso. Mas eu posso começar agora. – Sally encarou-a severamente, mas Ágatha não se intimidou.

- Ágatha, por favor. – Lupin pediu, erguendo as mãos. – Pode me dizer por que fugiu de casa?

- Porque eu não agüentava mais ela. – Ágatha falou olhando nos olhos dele, sem conseguir encarar a mãe. – Ela me irritava muito, brigando o tempo todo, sem paciência, e ainda por cima ausente. Eu não conseguia aceitar que ela me mantivesse na linha sem nem ao menos passar uma semana comigo! Também o fato dela ter surtado quando soube que você daria aula em Hogwarts. Eu sei da sua condição, mas imagino que ela esteja mais é com ciúmes de você do que com medo.

- Ciúmes? – Sally parou ao lado de Lupin, encarando a filha indignada.

- É. Porque ele tem o tempo todo comigo nessa escola, mesmo que tenha que dar aulas. E você quase nunca está do meu lado. – Ágatha não encarou a mãe por muito tempo, desviando os olhos dela. – Eu sinto sua falta mãe, mas você ficar discutindo o tempo todo e brigando sempre que eu toco no assunto do papai não vai ajudar. Isso me cansa, por isso eu fugi.

Sally ficou quieta, parecendo surpresa. Lupin encarou a filha pensativo e depois a mulher ao seu lado. Ambas não se encaravam, o que complicava a situação.

- Ágatha, está tudo bem. – ele abraçou-a pelo ombro quando a garota começou a chorar. – Sally, por favor. – ele encarou Sally severamente, e ela voltou a si. – Não acha que está mais do que na hora de sentar e conversar com ela?

Ela assentiu, parecendo perturbada.

- Amor. – ela puxou Ágatha para si, abraçando-a. – Desculpe. – Sally fechou os olhos com força, contendo as lágrimas.

- Vou deixá-las a sós.

- Não! – Ágatha pediu, segurando o braço dele. – Fica, por favor. Você faz parte dessa conversa como ela.

- Ela tem razão Rem. – Sally sorriu para ele. Lupin assentiu. – Desculpe Ágatha. Eu sei que eu sou muito ausente, mas eu não queria que você sofresse com isso. Acontece que tudo acaba caindo sobre mim, e o máximo que eu posso fazer é passar um pouco tempo com você. E eu admito que fiquei com ciúmes de seu pai. – Lupin achou graça, fazendo Sally franzir o cenho.

- Não tem porque ter ciúmes. Você a teve a vida toda... – Lupin bagunçou o cabelo da filha carinhosamente. – Eu só consegui encontrá-la agora. Tem mais sorte do que eu.

- Não sei por que nunca ficaram juntos. – Ágatha comentou. Os dois entreolharam-se, parecendo encabulados.

- Porque não deu. Eu já tinha sua irmã, e ainda por cima, era quase casada. Foi um amor de verão, nada mais.

- Amor de verão? Nada mais? – Ágatha encarou Sally indignada.

- Nada mais. – Lupin riu. – Então, está tudo bem agora?

- É, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ágatha abraçou a mãe. – Só se você parar de gritar comigo nas férias. – Sally riu.

- Posso tentar.

- E me deixar visitar o papai. Chega desse negócio de familiares brigados, é uma chatice, sério. – Ágatha pediu.

- Ágatha, não sei se... – Lupin argumentou, mas a garota o cortou.

- Não vou durante semana de lua cheia, só isso. – ela deu de ombros. – Não vejo nada demais. – Sally encarou Lupin durante um tempo. – AH, e vou usar Lupin agora. – Sally encarou-a desconfiada. – Me deixa aproveitar seu momento de generosidade valeu?

- Podemos pensar. – ela disse, fazendo Ágatha rir. Ela abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo dessa vez, fazendo-os rir.

* * *

- Ágatha? – ela virou-se surpresa. Estava a caminho do vestiário de quadribol, para o jogo que teriam contra a Corvinal. Estava mais nervosa que Olívio, já que este parecia muito animado. Ele ficara o dia anterior todo falando sobre a Firebolt, a nova vassoura do Potter. Ela mal teve como conversar com ele, a não ser quando Wood lhe dava umas dicas de jogada.

- O que você quer? – ela armou uma carranca no momento em que pôs os olhos em Fred.

- Falar com você.

- Já está falando. – Fred suspirou pesadamente, aproximando-se dela.

- Desculpe.

- O que?

- Desculpe.

- Como é? – ela sorriu um pouco, aproveitando-se do momento.

- DESCULPE! POR MERLIN ÁGATHA, EU FUI IDIOTA VALEU? FOI MAL TER DITO AQUELAS COISAS PRA VOCÊ, EU FIQUEI UM POUCO ENRAIVECIDO COM TUDO ISSO QUE TÁ ROLANDO! – Fred exclamou puxando o cabelo.

Ágatha achou graça, sorrindo um pouco mais.

- É... Pode até ser. – ela deu de ombros, virando-se de costas e voltando a andar. Fred rolou os olhos, alcançando-a em dois passos. Virou-a para si, esperando uma resposta.

- E ai?

- E ai o que?

- Me perdoa? – Ágatha cruzou os braços, seus olhos percorrendo o rosto dele. Por fim, ela suspirou.

- Perdôo. – ela balançou a cabeça quando ele sorriu. – Idiota. – virou-se de costas novamente, só que desta vez, Fred ergueu-a no ar. Ágatha chutou à sua frente quando se sentiu levantada, gritando enquanto ria.

- Me larga! – exclamou. Fred o fez, rindo de novo. – Tonto.

- Baixinha. – ele replicou, passando por ela com um ar de sabichão. Ágatha deixou o queixo cair, armando uma cara de fúria.

- BAIXINHA É A TIA AVÓ! – ela jogou-se sobre as costas dele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Fred começou a rir e ela também.

- A tia Muriel é mesmo uma sujeita baixinha sabe. – outra voz soou atrás deles. George vinha trazendo duas vassouras, com Abigail e Alicia com ele. – Então, os velhos rabugentos finalmente fizeram as pazes?

- Hei boa sorte no jogo! – Alicia exclamou. – Sinto muito ter que torcer pra minha casa, mas são as regras não. – ela piscou divertida.

- Abigail torce por nós. – Ágatha sorriu para as duas.

- Vamos, temos que ir derrotar alguns corvinais. – George exclamou brincalhão, fazendo Alicia mostrar-lhe a língua.

Já no campo, os jogadores se preparavam para a partida.

- É, agora que voltamos a ser amigos, não vou precisar te acertar com um balaço. – Fred brincou para Ágatha.

- Eu arrancaria sua cabeça num chute antes disso Weasley. – ele deu risada.

- _Foi dado início à partida, e a grande novidade é a Firebolt que Harry Potter está montando pelo time da Grifinória. Segundo o Qual Vassoura, a Firebolt será a montaria escolhida pelos times nacionais no Campeonato Mundial deste ano..._

- Jordan, você se importa de nos dizer o que está acontecendo no campo? – a professora McGonagall interrompeu a narração de Lino.

- Certo, professora, eu só estava situando os ouvintes... A Firebolt, aliás, tem um freio automático e...

- Jordan!

- _Ok, Ok, Grifinória tem a posse da goles, Ágatha Blake da Grifinória está voando em direção á baliza..._

- _Grifinória lidera por oitenta pontos a zero, e olhe só o desempenho daquela Firebolt! Potter agora está realmente mostrando do que ela é capaz de fazer, vejam como muda de direção – a Comet de Chang simplesmente não é páreo para ela, o balanceamento preciso da Firebolt é visível nesses longos..._

- JORDAN! VOCÊ ESTÁ GANHANDO PARA ANUNCIAR A FIREBOLT? VOLTE A NARRAR O JOGO!

Corvinal começou a jogar na retranca, e já tinha marcado três gols, o que deixava a Grifinória apenas cinqüenta pontos á frente. E se Cho Chang apanhasse o pomo antes de Harry, Corvinal ganharia.

Enquanto Ágatha e Angelina dividiam-se em fazer os gols, Harry quase apanhou o pomo, mas para evitar a colisão com Cho, guinou no último momento.

- HARRY, ISSO NÃO É HORA PARA CAVALHEIRISMO! – berrou Olívio. – SE FOR PRECISO, DERRUBE-A DA VASSOURA!

O que aconteceu depois foi rápido. Harry avistou três dementadores em campo, e usou um feitiço do Patrono para afugentá-los. E com isso, também, conseguiu agarrar o pomo de ouro.

- ISSO AI GAROTO! – Olívio gritou animado.

Ágatha, Angelina e Katie, todas tinham beijado Harry. Fred abraçou-o com força, todos muito felizes pela captura do pomo. Haviam vencido aquele jogo, e isso os colocava mais próximos da taça de quadribol.

- Não eram dementadores. – Ágatha comentou rindo. Angelina, ao seu lado, começou a rir também.

Amontoados no chão estavam Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle, e Minerva, claro, dando-lhes uma bronca daquelas.

- Vamos, Harry! – disse George. – Festa! Sala Comunal da Grifinória agora!

- Foi impressionante. – Lupin comentou parando ao lado de Ágatha. Ela virou-se surpresa para ele.

- Não sabia que estava na plateia. – ela disse.

- Pois é. – ele sorriu um pouco. – É uma ótima jogadora.

- Obrigada papai. – ela sorriu agradecida. – Nos vemos na aula.

- Com certeza. – ele assentiu.

A festa na sala comunal durou o dia inteiro e se prolongou até tarde da noite. Fred e George desapareceram algumas horas e voltaram com várias garrafinhas de cerveja amanteigada, abóbora espumante e vários sacos de doces da Dedosdemel.

- Como foi que você fez isso? – Angelina gritou assombrada.

- Com uma pequena ajuda de Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas. – murmurou Fred próximo à Harry. Ágatha, que também estava próxima, riu.

- Ganhamos! – ela se sentiu abraçada por Wood, virando-se para ele sorridente.

- Vamos conseguir Olívio, acredite. – ela abraçou-o, beijando seus lábios rapidamente.

- Eu rezo para que sim. – ele sorriu sonhadoramente.

* * *

- Vai dar certo. – Ágatha segurou a mão de Olívio rapidamente, enquanto seguiam para o vestiário. Era o jogo final, contra Sonserina, e se vencessem a taça de quadribol seria deles.

O time entrou em campo sob uma onda gigantesca de aplausos. Três quartos da torcida usava rosetas vermelhas, agitavam bandeiras vermelhas ou faixas com as palavras de ordem: "PRA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA!" e "A COPA DOS LEÕES!".

_- E ai vem o time da Grifinória_! – Lino Jordan exclamou animado. – _Potter, Bell, Johnson, Lupin – espera LUPIN? Ágatha, você é filha do professor... Ta bem, professora McGonagall, desculpe... Weasley, Weasley e Wood. Considerado por todos o melhor time que Hogwarts já viu em muitos anos._

As vaias da Sonserina vieram logo depois, mas ninguém se importou.

O aperto de mãos entre Flint, capitão da Sonserina, e Wood, parecia mais uma queda de braço. Ágatha olhou hesitante para a arquibancada, e depois para os companheiros de time. Sorriu para Fred e George por fim.

_- E Grifinória com a posse da bola, Ágatha Blake – força do hábito - da Grifinória, voando direito para as balizas da Sonserina, em boa forma, Ágatha! Arre, não, a goles foi interceptada por Warrington. Warrington da Sonserina partindo em velocidade pelo campo..._

PAM!

- _Uma boa rebatida de um balaço por George Weasley, Warrington deixa cair a goles, que é apanhada por Johnson, Grifinória com a posse da bola outra vez, aí Angelina, bom desvio de Montague! Se abaixe Angelina, ai vem um balaço! ELA MARCA! DEZ A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!_

De repente, ela quase foi derrubada da vassoura por Marcos Flint, que colidira em cheio com ela. Fred lançou um balaço contra Flint pouco tempo depois, o fazendo bater o nariz na vassoura.

Madame Hooch deu pênalti para Grifinória e para Sonserina.

- Ah nem vem! – berrou Fred, mas Madame Hooch já havia apitado. Ágatha se adiantou para cobrar o pênalti

_- AÍ ÁGATHA_! – gritou Lino. – _SIM, SENHORES! ELA FUROU O GOLEIRO! VINTE A ZERO PARA GRIFINÓRIA!_

_- É claro que Wood é um esplendido goleiro!_ – comentou Lino. – _Esplêndido! Difícil de vazar – muito difícil mesmo – SIM SENHORES! EU NÃO ACREDITO! ELE AGARROU A BOLA!_

Mais para frente, Montague, um artilheiro da Sonserina, cortou a frente de Katie Bell e agarrou a cabeça dela invés da bola, fazendo-a derrubar a goles. Pênalti a favor da Grifinória.

- _TRINTA A ZERO! TOMA SEU SUJO, SEU COVARDE!_

- Jordan, se você não consegue narrar imparcialmente...

- Estou narrando o que acontece, professora!

_- Mau jeito, rapazes! – _Lino exclamou quando os batedores da Sonserina colidiram ao tentar acertar Harry._ – Vão ter que acordar mais cedo para vencer uma Firebolt! E Grifinória fica com a posse da bola mais uma vez, quando Blake toma a goles, Flint emparelhado com ela, mete o dedo no olho dele, Ágatha! – foi só uma brincadeira professora, só uma brincadeira – ah, não, Flint toma a bola, Flint voa para as balizas da Grifinória. Vamos lá Wood, agarra..._

Mais para frente, Ágatha marcou novamente, dando à Grifinória quarenta a dez. Depois, foi à vez de Katie, que elevou dez pontos o placar da Grifinória. Dois balaços acertaram em Wood quando Fred e George estavam protegendo Katie, o que deixou Madame Hooch fora de si.

- Não se ataca o goleiro a não ser que a goles esteja na área. Pênalti a favor da Grifinória!

- _Angelina marcou. Sessenta a dez._

Instantes depois, Fred arremessou um balaço contra Warrington, derrubando a goles de suas mãos. Ágatha apanhou a bola e enterrou-a no gol da Sonserina.

- _Setenta a dez_.

- SEU SAFADO NOJENTO! – Lino disparou. Malfoy segurava a cauda da vassoura de Harry, impedindo-o de alcançar o pomo. – SEU SAFADO NOJENTO, FILHO...

Nem mesmo McGonagall se agüentou. Ela apontava o dedo para Malfoy, gritando palavras furiosamente.

- _Sonserina com a posse, Sonserina corre para o gol. Montague marca. _– gemeu Lino_. – Setenta a vinte para a Grifinória._

- _Angelina Johnson pega a goles para Grifinória, aí Angelina, VAI, VAI! – ELA MARCOU, ELA MARCOU! Grifinória lidera por oitenta a vinte!_

Harry fez um mergulho de repente, mais à frente de Malfoy, e todos dos dois times pareceram prender a respiração por aqueles segundos.

- PEGOU!

O estádio explodiu, Harry ergueu o pomo enquanto sobrevoava as arquibancadas. Depois, Wood voou até ele, quase cego pelas lágrimas. Depois grandes trancos quando Fred e George colidiram com eles. E por fim, as vozes de Ágatha e Angelina.

- GANHAMOS A TAÇA! GANHAMOS A TAÇA!

Já em terra firme, Harry foi carregado até a arquibancada onde estava Dumbledore, em pé, com a enorme taça de quadribol em mãos. Wood passou a taça para as mãos de Harry, enquanto o capitão da Grifinória era abraçado com força por Ágatha.

No vestiário, todos se trocaram apressados para a comemoração na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ágatha enrolou um pouco, querendo poder ficar sozinha com Wood, já que na festa, não teriam privacidade.

- Ganhamos. – ele ergueu-a no ar, assim que ficaram sozinhos no vestiário. Ágatha riu, abraçando-o. – Sabe o quanto eu sonhei com isso? Merlin, nem consigo acreditar!

- Eu sei Olívio, é incrível mesmo. – ela abraçou-o mais forte.

Olívio sentou-se, com Ágatha em seu colo. Ele acariciou o rosto da garota, a felicidade estampada em seu olhar. Ele não chorava mais, mas estava tão animado que nem mesmo as provas finais poderiam deixá-lo para baixo.

- Eu... – ele murmurou, olhando nos olhos dela. Ágatha encarou-o divertida.

- Você o que? – indagou curiosa.

- Gosto muito de você. – Wood sorriu. – Muito mesmo. – Ágatha sorriu.

- Eu também. – ela pôs os braços em volta do pescoço dele, aproximando seus rostos. – Muito mesmo. – eles se beijaram, longamente.

Ágatha sentiu-se um pouco nervosa de estar sozinha com ele ali, mas não achou que ele fosse forçar a barra para qualquer coisa. Só de estar ali, sentada com ele, beijando-o, ela já estava muito feliz.

Ficaram quase meia hora assim, grudados, principalmente seus lábios. Os amassos não eram mais tão suaves, ficavam mais intensos a cada momento. Quando eles chegaram ao salão, muitas pessoas soltaram uivos e deram risadinhas, fazendo Ágatha esconder o rosto, enquanto Wood apenas ria.

Nada estragou a felicidade de qualquer Grifinório naquela noite.

* * *

Foi apenas uma semana para a felicidade por terem ganhado a taça de quadribol acabar. Ah, e também a notícia de Ágatha ser filha do professor Lupin se espalhar. Mas agora, tanto alunos da Grifinória, como todos os outros de todas as casas, passaram a se dedicar apenas a estudar. Junho chegara, trazendo os exames para todos eles.

Ágatha conseguira fazer os gêmeos ficarem estudando. Eles passaram o dia na biblioteca, revisando as matérias e tudo mais que podiam fazer. Os horários das N.O.M.s já haviam sido entregues.

Estava calor, mas nenhum deles poderia aproveitar para passar o dia deitados debaixo de uma árvore. Teriam exames teóricos e práticos para se preocupar, durante duas semanas. Os exames escritos eram pela manhã, e os práticos à tarde. Teriam apenas à noite para revisar a matéria do dia seguinte.

O primeiro exame foi de Transfiguração. Até mesmo Fred e George pareciam nervosos quanto às provas.

O exame teórico foi realizado no Salão Principal. As mesas foram afastadas, dando lugar às carteiras individuais. As perguntas não eram complicadas, mas quem fizesse com pressa acabaria mal. Ágatha e Abigail achavam que tinham se saído bem na prova, mas os gêmeos saíram do salão reclamando.

O exame prático consistia em uma série de transformações de um animal, para objetos grandes e pequenos, e por fim, reconstituí-lo como era no inicio. Deveria haver pelo menos meia dúzia de feitiços para se recordar, e até Ágatha se enroscou no meio.

No dia seguinte, Ágatha e Alicia tiveram Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. O exame teórico foi bem fácil, e o prático, bem, digamos que era meio esquisito. Era apenas encontrar alguns vermes-cegos e um tronquilho, e também capturar um amasso. Hagrid havia colocado alguns vermes-cegos e tronquilhos na floresta proibida, e como os últimos eram pequenos demais, foram os mais difíceis de localizar. Depois de localizá-los, era apenas levá-los para Hagrid e a prova estava cumprida. Os amassos precisaram ser enfrentados com uma azaração leve, mas foram os mais fáceis de achar.

O exame de Herbologia foi realmente mais difícil na prática. Havia uma série de arbustos tremulantes que eles teriam que replantar, cuidadosamente, já que aquelas plantas eram agitadas demais e poderiam ser danificadas. Também teriam que colher folhas de cocleária, que seria usada no exame de Poções do dia seguinte.

E foi exatamente isso. Além da alta dificuldade na prova teórica, Snape parecia feliz em ver os alunos serem castigados com as poções na prova prática. Eles tiveram que fazer uma Poção Fortificante (com os ingredientes principais de Suco de Romã e Sangue de Salamandra) e enquanto ela ficava pronta, iam preparando Poção para Confundir (a que usava as folhas de cocleária). Ágatha foi à única otimista ao sair do teste.

Na sexta-feira, tiveram o exame de Feitiços. Tanto na prática quanto na teórica, eles se saíram bem.

Durante o fim de semana, Ágatha, os gêmeos, Abigail, Angelina, Lino e Alicia reuniram-se para estudar para os exames de DCAT da quarta-feira. Era a matéria mais exigida para a carreira de auror, além de ter o exame prático mais complexo.

O teórico não foi tão assustador quanto eles pensavam. E o prático consistia em uma série de criaturas que eles teriam que enfrentar. Primeiro começavam com os Grindylows, que eles deveriam usar o feitiço 'Relaxo'. Depois, seguiam para um Barrete Vermelho, que era repelido com uma azaração. Havia uma dupla de salamandras para serem colocadas em uma jaula e por fim, um hinkypunk para ser enganado antes que o aluno fosse, já que foram colocados em um local escuro.

Foi, enfim, o último teste deles.

- Ah, nem acredito que acabou! – Lino exclamou, jogando-se no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória. – Vocês viram os testes de DCAT? Foi muito complicado controlar aquele hinkypunk, eu quase caí graças a ele.

- Eu achei divertido. – Ágatha comentou. Ela sentou-se na poltrona, com o gato Anúbis no colo. – Esperava algo mais complicado, tipo, um bicho-papão virando dementador ou um Inferi.

- Inferis fazem parte dos testes de N.I.E.M.s para nossa sorte. – Abigail disse. – Eles são assustadores.

- É, mas são interessantes. Nós os estudamos. – Ágatha ponderou.

- Ágatha, o professor Lupin teria que colocar um lobisomem e um bando de inferis se a prova prática tivesse tudo o que vimos. – Fred comentou.

- Eu definitivamente não queria encontrar um lobisomem. – George disse.

- É... – ela assentiu.

- Então, que tal nós pararmos de falar de aulas e descansar um pouco? – Lino propôs.

- To dentro. – todos disseram juntos, rindo depois.

* * *

- O que? – Ágatha exclamou deixando o queixo cair.

- É, achei que já soubesse. O professor Snape anunciou para os alunos da Sonserina que o professor Lupin é um lobisomem, por causa de tudo que aconteceu ontem... – Alicia explicou em voz baixa, parecendo temerosa que a fofoca se espalhasse. Não que já não estivesse feito, já que todo o castelo parecia saber. – o professor está fazendo as malas.

- Mas, por quê? – Ágatha indagou assombrada.

- Disseram que pediu demissão logo de manhã. – Alicia disse tristemente. – Justo ele, era nosso melhor professor.

- Ah, eu vou envenenar o Snape! – Ágatha exclamou furiosa.

- Calma, vai ter tempo pra isso. – Fred segurou seu braço.

- Não é melhor ir falar com o seu pai? – George indagou.

- É, é melhor. – ela assentiu cabisbaixa. – Justo agora que estava tudo legal, tudo bem. Merlin viu! – ela saiu reclamando, apressando o passo.

- Hei Lupin! – ela virou-se surpresa quando ouviu alguém chamando-a. Era Malfoy, ele vinha caminhando pelo mesmo corredor que ela. – _Au._ – ele imitou um uivo, rindo junto com os amigos dele.

- Hei Malfoy. – ela sorriu cinicamente, dando alguns passos para alcançá-lo. – Faz de novo.

- _Au?_ – assim que ele indagou entre risos, Ágatha acertou um soco forte no nariz do garoto, ouviu um estralo e o sangue começou a escorrer do nariz dele. O _Au_ seguinte foi o gemido dele de dor.

Fred e George começaram a gargalhar, assim como Alicia, Abigail e Lino.

- Nos vemos mais tarde! – ela exclamou sorridente para os amigos, correndo para as escadarias. Ouviu Draco praguejar, mas isso a fez rir ainda mais.

Chegando à sala de Lupin, encontrou-o fazendo as malas. Quando ia bater na porta, mesmo de costas, ele cumprimentou-a.

- Olá Ágatha. – ela encarou-o curiosa, e viu aberto em sua mesa um pergaminho conhecido.

- O mapa? – indagou risonha.

- Acho que o conhece então. – ele virou-se sorrindo para ela. Exibia uma dúzia de novas cicatrizes recentes, todas pelo rosto.

- Por que se demitiu? – ela indagou entrando na sala. – Não podia se demitir, essa escola merece ter você.

- Fico feliz que ache isso. Mas imagino que os pais não vão ficar satisfeitos com minha condição. Principalmente sendo eu quem ensinarei seus filhos. – Lupin argumentou, terminando de guardar alguns pergaminhos.

- Mas... Você foi o melhor professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas que tivemos. – ela murmurou indignada. – Não é justo.

- Muitas vezes a vida não é justa. Mas Ágatha, não estou saindo triste desse ano que lecionei. – ele sorriu, colocando a mão no ombro dela. – Foi uma oportunidade de me aproximar de você filha, e você de mim. Sem contar que eu pude ver o quanto você se tornou brilhante. E tantos outros alunos que eu fico orgulhoso de ter sido professor.

Ágatha assentiu, sentindo os olhos marejarem. Lupin sorriu, abraçando-a. Ágatha retribuiu o abraço com força, sentindo algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Não ache que eu não vou visitá-lo nas férias ouviu? – Ágatha exclamou separando-se dele. – Agora eu sou uma Lupin oficial, mamãe consentiu nisso. – Lupin sorriu, assentindo. – Nos vemos nas férias papai. – ela abraçou-o novamente, só que mais rápido.

- Boa sorte. – ele desejou. – Daqui pra frente.

- É. Pro senhor também. – ela sorriu.

* * *

- Vocês deram sorte em. – Ágatha comentou brincando. Ela e os gêmeos estavam na sala comunal, eles examinavam seus resultados nos N.O.M.s. Haviam passado raspando em todos eles, enquanto que Ágatha, bem... Ela tinha a melhor nota em quase todas.

- É, chega de falar de notas. – George deu de ombros.

- Passamos, é isso que importa. – Fred disse.

- Agora, vamos para o salão principal. Estou morto de fome. – George exclamou, fazendo Ágatha rir.

A Grifinória havia ganhado o Campeonato das Casas, principalmente pelo ótimo desempenho na conquista da Taça de Quadribol. A festa para o fim do ano letivo foi em meio a bandeiras vermelhas e douradas, e muita comemoração dos Grifinórios.

No outro dia, Ágatha estava sentada na sala comunal, já com seu malão. Aguardava Abigail, Lino e os gêmeos. Sorriu quando Olívio terminou de descer as escadas, um pouco cabisbaixo. Ela correu até ele, abraçando-o com força.

- Vai me escrever nas férias não é? E durante o meu ano letivo, sempre. – ela pediu, beijando-o longamente. Olívio assentiu, sorrindo.

- Então, como ficamos? – ele indagou.

Ágatha parou um pouco, sem imaginar como poderiam manter um relacionamento à distância. Ainda mais com ele indo tentar tantos times em tantos lugares agora.

- Não sei... – ela pensou um pouco.

- Namoro por correspondência? – ele brincou fazendo-a rir. – Acho que podemos dar um tempo.

- É, sem compromisso. – ela disse, sorrindo marota. – Mas enquanto não estamos fora de Hogwarts... – ele sorriu, assentindo, enquanto a puxava para um beijo.

- Ah, melação não, por favor! – ouviram George ao fundo.

- É, Olívio, quer que sua última impressão para nós seja o que? – Fred exclamou indignado. Ágatha e Wood separaram-se aos risos.

- Ah, deixem de ser tão chatos! – Abigail murmurou indignada.

- Tudo bem, mas arranjem uma cabine só de vocês beleza? – Lino pediu rindo.

- Claro, claro. – Ágatha rolou os olhos.

* * *

- Ah, acho que vou chorar Fred. – George murmurou, enquanto via Ágatha acenando para Olívio. Haviam acabado de chegar à estação King's Cross, e Wood partia com Abigail para encontrar os pais.

- É, um amor realmente tocante. Aposto que ano que vem ela já vai estar apaixonada por outro. – Fred brincou.

- Verdade, como vocês ficam? – George indagou curioso.

- Demos um tempo. – Ágatha deu de ombros, pegando o gato Anúbis no colo. – Se o destino quiser, vamos nos encontrar de novo.

- Ah, se o destino quiser. Fred, ela está tão comovente! – George exclamou dramaticamente.

- Cala a boca! – Ágatha gritou gargalhando. – Hei! Vocês me devem um presente de Natal! – ela exclamou indignada.

- Você e o Fred estavam de birra esse Natal, foi meio difícil pensar com vocês se alfinetando o tempo todo. – George comentou.

- É, tem razão. – ela assentiu. – Me compensam no próximo. – sorriu marota.

- ÁGATHA! – ela virou-se assustada quando ouviu sua irmã mais nova, Isabelle, gritando. Ela veio até Ágatha, e quando a encontrou com os gêmeos, seu rosto branco ficou completamente escarlate. – Mamãe está chamando.

Isabelle era uma miniatura de Ágatha, com exceção de ter herdado algumas coisas do pai. Era baixinha, principalmente próxima da irmã mais velha, tinha olhos verdes como os de Ágatha e cabelo louro escuro, curto, na altura dos ombros. Ela iria fazer 11 anos no próximo mês, e ingressaria em Hogwarts no sexto ano de Ágatha.

- Já estou indo Bell. – Ágatha murmurou tediosamente. Isabelle permaneceu mais afastada, ainda corada.

- Oi. – Fred e George disseram juntos, e a garota corou ainda mais. Eles entreolharam-se divertidamente, enquanto Ágatha rolava os olhos entre risos.

- Nos vemos nas férias. – ela abraçou um por um.

- É...

- Copa Mundial de Quadribol, se lembra? – Fred exclamou animado.

- Como esquecer não é? – ela sorriu.

- VAMOS! – Isabelle exclamou, puxando a irmã pelo pulso. Ela podia ser bem mais baixa, mas era bem forte. Os gêmeos riram da situação, enquanto localizavam os pais a espera deles.

_Continua..._

**N/A: HOHOE! [Pedras são jogadas contra a escritora] CALMA LÁ, CAAALMA LÁ, EU TENHO A EXPLICAÇÃO!**

**É, é sempre a mesma baboseira... Eu não tive tempo MESMO pra atualizar, tanto que pode-se notar como as fanfics estão à mingua aqui no nosso profile. Sinto muito gente linda, sério mesmo. Eu não queria demorar tanto, mas saca só:**

**Provas, trabalhos, provas, MUITOS TRABALHOS, CONVENÇÃO DE SUPERNATURAL (nem pensar em fazer nada em um fim de semana na presença de MISHA COLLINS, Chad e Matt né amores?) MUITO MAIS PROVAS E MAIS TRABALHOS. =C**

**Sério, esse fim de semestre está sendo o APOCALIPSE! Então peço mil desculpas pela demora absurda, mas em compensação, ta ai um capítulo cheio de romance :D**

**Então, vamos às reviews?**

**V Weasley Malfoy**: EAE amiga, como vaai? Aposto que você quer jogar pedras em mim também (corre) - mas eu expliquei o porque da minha absurda ausência o_o Você me perdooa né? *-*

Sobre sua dúvida cruel em shipp, amiga... Minha outra amiga tem a mesma incerteza - Fred/Ágatha são fofos, mas Wood... Tem aquela magiia (A) O seu dilema vai ser meio que tirado no próximo capítulo, mas nesse dá pra ter uma ideia x). O Draco levando um soco nesse capítulo também merece um prêmio em, falae? ASHUHUASHUASUHASUHASUHAUSH'

Fred sentindo ciúmes da Ágatha é uma coisa muito neném - nas suas palavras *-* E no próximo capítulo vai ser o contrário MUAHAHA. Eu acho que eu demorei demais né? O_O Mas NÃO SE PREOCUPE, eu estou mais sossegada de provas e tals, na próxima semana já ponho capítulo novo :B

BEIJÕES XUXU, até o próximo cap!

**Maluh**: ASHUASHUASUHASUHAUSHUHAS e ae doidinha, como vai a vida? ;B Sorry pela absurda demora, mas entenda meus termos lá de cima ;/ Bueno, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo - com os gêmeos deliciosos (hehe) ASHUHUASUHASUHAS até o próximo! Beeijos ;D

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

**O Torneio Tribruxo.**

- Vão buscar o Harry hoje? Bom, pelo menos vão ter o consentimento dos tios dele. – Ágatha brincou.

- Engraçadinha. – Fred e George retrucaram.

Ágatha estava com os gêmeos nos jardins da casa dos Weasley. Aproveitando o sol daquele dia, apenas colocando a conversa em dia. Ela tinha chegado ali na noite passada para terminar de passar as férias na casa deles, e também, ir para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

O que dizer sobre Ágatha no momento, era que ela parara de crescer, mas tinha mudado um pouco fisicamente. Fizera 16 anos, como sempre, nas férias. Tinha mais aquela aparência de ser mais velha do que a idade que tinha. O corpo estava bem curvilíneo, e com certeza naquele ano ela iria arranjar mais admiradores. O cabelo estava mais longo e mais liso, sem as ondas que sempre tinha. O olhar parecia mais maduro, mas o sorriso era sempre o mesmo divertido de sempre.

Os gêmeos, bem, continuavam com aquele ar de marotagem de sempre. Os mesmos sorrisos brincalhões e os olhos de aventureiros. O cabelo ruivo de ambos estava bem mais comprido, na altura do pescoço quase.

- Ah, e me digam... Como andam as Gemialidades? – Ágatha indagou animada.

- Andamos criando umas coisas novas. – Fred disse, mas num tom de voz baixo. – Escondidos da mamãe, claro.

- Se ela descobrir que andamos mexendo com as nossas invenções, nem quero imaginar o que vai fazer. – George comentou temeroso, Ágatha riu.

- Imagino que a senhora Weasley arranque o couro de vocês. – ela assentiu. – Mas contem mais, em que andaram trabalhando?

- Caramelo Incha-Língua é uma das invenções mais recentes. – Fred e George disseram juntos.

- E o efeito desse caramelo está no nome dele, estou correta? – Ágatha indagou risonha.

- Com certeza.

- Estamos procurando alguém em que testar. Seria ótimo ver o resultado ao vivo. – George disse novamente baixinho.

- Eu adoraria ver também. – Ágatha exclamou ansiosa.

- Se conseguirmos uma cobaia, nós chamamos você. – Fred assentiu, e Ágatha encarou-o desconfiada. – Se bem que até pensamos em um... Mas teremos que ver as circunstâncias do momento.

- Cobaia? Pobre coitado de quem for escolhido... – ela rolou os olhos enquanto eles riam.

- ALMOÇO! – eles ouviram a senhora Weasley gritar lá de dentro. Ela estava na janela, encarando os três desconfiadamente.

- Sempre desconfiada. – Fred e George disseram juntos, dando de ombros. Ágatha riu.

* * *

- Como foi? – Ágatha indagou quando Fred apareceu na lareira. Ela estava ao lado de Gina, a última parecendo ansiosa pela chegada de Harry. Estavam elas na cozinha, com os irmãos dos gêmeos, Bill e Charlie, ali também.

- É, foi um pouco doloroso até eles desbloquearem aquela lareira eclética, sei lá como chamam isso. Trouxas... – ele rolou os olhos.

- Elétrica. – Ágatha corrigiu. – Ter avós trouxas é informativo. – ela deu de ombros rindo.

Ouviu-se um estalo e George apareceu na lareira, trazendo a mala de Harry consigo. Ele sorriu para Fred, e Ágatha identificou aquele sorriso imediatamente.

- Que foi que vocês aprontaram? – ela colocou as mãos no quadril, esperando a explicação. Eles entreolharam-se, sorrindo maldosamente. – Fred... George... – ela franziu o cenho.

Rony apareceu na lareira, e demorou um pouco mais até que Harry aparecesse.

- Ele comeu? – Fred indagou animado, ajudando Harry a se levantar.

- Comeu. – o garoto assentiu. – O que era?

- Caramelo Incha-Língua. – Fred explicou, olhando de soslaio para Ágatha. – Foi George e eu que inventamos, passamos o verão todo procurando alguém para experimentar...

Todos na cozinha riram imediatamente. Mas logo que o senhor Weasley apareceu na lareira, os risos cessaram, dando lugar as expressões de divertimento.

- Não teve graça nenhuma, Fred! – ele gritou para o filho. – Que diabo foi que você deu aquele garoto trouxa?

- Eu não dei nada a ele. – Fred deu de ombros, com um sorriso malvado. – Só deixei cair um caramelo... Foi culpa dele se o apanhou e comeu, não o mandei fazer isso.

- Você deixou cair de propósito! Sabia que ele ia comer, sabia que ele estava fazendo regime...

- De que tamanho ficou a língua dele? – George perguntou ansioso.

- Já estava com mais de um metro quando os pais me deixaram encolhê-la!

Todos riram novamente, com exceção do senhor Weasley.

- Espere até eu contar para a sua mãe...

- Contar o que? – ouviu-se uma voz às costas dele, e todos se viraram para a recém chegada.

- Não é nada, Molly. – resmungou o senhor Weasley. – Fred e George... Mas já tive uma conversa com eles.

- Que foi que eles fizeram dessa vez? – ela exclamou exasperada. – Se foi alguma coisa relacionada com as "Gemialidades" Weasley...

Nesse momento Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina se retiraram. Ágatha lançou um olhar de apoio para eles, sorrindo levemente. Depois subiu as escadas, ouvindo a gritaria da senhora Weasley dos degraus. Demorou um longo tempo até que a discussão parasse.

Ágatha desceu depois de um tempo de silêncio, encontrando os gêmeos nos jardins. Foi até a cozinha, onde estava Gina e a senhora Weasley.

- Gostaria de ajuda? – ela ofereceu-se, e Molly sorriu.

- Vamos jantar lá nos jardins querida. Não temos espaço para tanta gente aqui na cozinha. Bill e Charlie estão montando as mesas do lado de fora. – ela parou um segundo, exclamando logo depois. – Ah, Jennifer, sua irmã, mandou uma carta, chegou agora a pouco...

- Jenna mandou uma carta? – Ágatha indagou confusa, pegando o pergaminho que Molly lhe esticara. Ao ler, virou-se para a senhora Weasley com uma expressão de diversão. – A senhora sabia que ela vem pra cá?

- Claro que sabia. Ela fez questão de arranjar lugares na Copa Mundial junto dos nossos. – Molly sorriu animada. – Agora, que tal me ajudar com os pratos sim?

- Claro. – Ágatha assentiu sorrindo. Fazia muito tempo que não passava uns dias com a irmã mais velha, graças ao trabalho dela na França, e agora, ela estava vindo para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Hei, e ai, sentiu nossa falta? – ela virou-se surpresa quando os gêmeos exclamaram.

- Acho que vocês sentiram minha falta no meio daquela bronca toda. – ela retrucou divertida. Colocou os pratos em um canto enquanto Bill e Charlie arrumavam as mesas. Na verdade, faziam uma competição com elas. – E como foi? – ela indagou sentando-se ao lado deles.

- Ah... Normal. – Fred deu de ombros. – Nada que não podemos agüentar.

- Mamãe é sempre meio exagerada. – George comentou.

- Não que aquela bronca vá fazer vocês desistirem. – ela disse num sussurro. Fred e George entreolharam-se e sorriram, e Ágatha assentiu. – Claro que não. – ela riu levemente.

* * *

Ágatha andava ao lado dos gêmeos, que estavam quietos e aborrecidos. A senhora Weasley havia pegado todas as invenções deles que ambos tentavam contrabandear para a Copa e as jogara no lixo. Isso havia deixado Fred e George bem zangados, então Ágatha não tentou puxar conversa durante a caminhada.

Mais à frente, o senhor Weasley acenou para um homem, parado debaixo de uma grande árvore.

- Ah, Arthur, vocês demoraram! – aquele senhor exclamou.

- Desculpe Amos, mas teve gente aqui que demorou pra acordar. – ele olhou acusador para Harry e Rony, que bocejavam lá atrás. – Crianças, este é Amos Diggory. – ele apontou para o velho senhor de óculos. E logo depois um rapaz saltou da árvore, parando ao lado de Amos. – E esse jovem forte é Cedrico, imagino?

- Sim senhor. – ele sorriu ao cumprimentar o senhor Weasley.

Hermione, Ágatha e Gina entreolharam-se com sorrisinhos interessados, enquanto Fred e George armavam uma expressão meio brava. Eles ainda não haviam superado o fato de Cedrico ter vencido o jogo contra a Grifinória no ano passado, pegando o pomo antes de Harry.

- Vamos então? – o senhor Weasley exclamou.

Mais uma longa caminhada seguiu-se, até que eles finalmente chegaram onde deveriam. Na verdade, chegaram em frente à uma bota velha e gasta, colocada ali para servir como chave de portal.

- Segurem firme. – pediu o senhor Weasley. Todos se ajoelharam em volta da bota, segurando em algum lugar dela. – No três... Um... Dois... Três!

A sensação de estar sendo puxado dentro de um buraco negro era parecida. E quando a viagem pelo portal acabou todos caíram no chão com força, com exceção de Cedrico, Amos e o senhor Weasley, que nem pareciam ter saído do lugar.

- Odeio viagens por portais. – Ágatha murmurou levantando-se com a ajuda de Fred.

- Realmente desconfortáveis. – George concordou.

* * *

- JENNA! – Ágatha exclamou animada quando a irmã apareceu na barraca dos Weasley. Mas ela só viera visitar a irmã, porque estava dividindo a própria barraca com algumas garotas da Beauxbatons.

Jennifer tinha vinte e três anos e era muitíssimo bela. Sally tinha tido ela muito jovem, portanto, Jennifer se passava mais por tia de Ágatha do que por irmã.

Em aparência, Ágatha era um pouco parecida com ela. Mas Jenna não era muito parecida com Sally nem com o pai, era uma mistura dos dois.

Olhos verdes como os da irmã mais nova, lábios fartos e pele branquíssima. O cabelo louro longo tinha cachos nas pontas, mas era liso num todo. E o tom era um pouco puxado pro platinado. Não era tão alta quanto Ágatha, mas tinha um corpo curvilíneo.

- Há quanto tempo maninha. – Jennifer disse, abraçando a irmã com força. – Olá senhor Weasley. – ela virou-se para ele, sorrindo simpaticamente. – Muito prazer.

- Igualmente. – ele sorriu também. Ela foi apresentada a todos os outros Weasley, além de Harry e Hermione também. Quando cessaram as apresentações, Jenna virou-se para Ágatha.

- Animada?

- Ah, claro não é? É a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – ela assentiu ansiosa. Jenna sorriu.

- Mamãe pediu que você se comportasse esse ano na escola. – Jenna rolou os olhos. – Mas claro que ela quis dizer para você se divertir. – Ágatha sorriu.

- Nos vemos no jogo? – Ágatha indagou assim que Jenna disse que teria que ir.

- Claro. Arranjei lugares perto de vocês, por sorte, mamãe é bem influenciável no Ministério. – ela riu, piscando um olho para a irmã. – Nos vemos mais tarde. Até mais pessoal! – ela exclamou, acenando para eles.

- Sua irmã... – George disse, assim que Ágatha sentou-se ao lado dele.

-... É uma gata. – Fred completou. Ágatha encarou um a um tediosamente, rolando os olhos depois.

- É, e não é pro bico de vocês. – retrucou de volta. – Jenna sempre tem problemas com relacionamentos amorosos. O último namorado dela foi transformado num sapo por ter traído ela. – Fred e George viraram-se assombrados para Ágatha, que começou a rir. – Nada demais, claro. Precisavam ver as cartas que mamãe recebia de Hogwarts. Jenna aprontava tanto quanto a gente.

* * *

- Eu deveria ter apostado com vocês. – Ágatha resmungou. Haviam acabado de chegar à barraca, logo após o incrível jogo da Copa. Irlanda havia vencido a Bulgária por dez pontos de diferença, mesmo quando Vítor Krum, o famoso apanhador da Bulgária, havia capturado o pomo de ouro.

- Apostado que a Bulgária perderia? Estava na cara. – Fred retrucou divertidamente.

- Não. Que Krum pegaria o pomo. Ele é um dos melhores apanhadores do mundo, era óbvio que mesmo perdendo ele iria tentar. – Ágatha replicou.

- Você e sua paixonite por caras do quadribol. – George comentou rindo. – Ninguém entende.

- George! Cale a boca! – ela exclamou ficando vermelha.

- Verdade ué. Ah, e por falar em caras do quadribol, como anda seu querido Olívio Wood? Andaram se falando nas férias? – Fred indagou de repente, parecendo curioso.

- Andamos, e sobre o que falamos não é de seu interesse. – ela sorriu para ele. – Mas continuamos mantendo contato. Ele está prestes a entrar no Puddlemere United como goleiro titular.

- Meu coração sangra por ele. – Fred retrucou, rolando os olhos.

- É um ótimo time. – Ágatha cruzou os braços, indignada.

- Eu sei que é. E Wood é um ótimo jogador, blá, blá, blá. – Fred deu de ombros. – Sorte dele.

- É... – ela franziu o cenho, mas não continuou a discussão.

Ágatha foi até o quarto que dividia com Gina e Hermione para trocar a camiseta por outra mais quente, e saiu de lá a tempo de ver os gêmeos zoando com Rony, por ele também ser fã de Vítor Krum. Uma movimentação foi ouvida do lado de fora, mas os gritos não foram identificados de imediato.

- Os irlandeses estão comemorando.

- Não são os irlandeses. – o senhor Weasley avisou, parecendo preocupado. Saindo para fora da barraca, eles se encontraram em um caos total. Pessoas corriam e gritavam. – Vamos ajudar o pessoal do ministério. Vão para a floresta, irei apanhá-los assim que puder. E fiquem juntos! – o senhor Weasley exclamou.

- Vem! – Fred puxou Gina pela mão, enquanto todos corriam.

O tumulto foi grande, graças ao que parecia ser um ataque. Os gêmeos, Gina e Ágatha conseguiram ficar juntos, mas Harry, Rony e Hermione perderam-se em meio às pessoas correndo. Quando finalmente estavam seguros na floresta, pararam para descansar. O senhor Weasley demorou um pouco para aparecer, mas finalmente conseguiu achá-los.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam a salvo por sorte. Os responsáveis pelo ataque haviam desaparecido, além do bruxo que havia conjurado a Marca Negra.

* * *

- Ah, graças a Deus, graças a Deus! – a senhora Weasley vinha correndo em direção à todos, que estavam chegando do acampamento. Jenna também vinha, acompanhando Ágatha. Foi então que a senhora Weasley se atirou no pescoço do marido, deixando cair o exemplar do Profeta Diário das mãos. – Ah, Arthur, eu estava tão preocupada!

- Vocês estão bem, vocês estão vivos... Ah, meninos! – e correu para abraçar os gêmeos. Um abraço tão apertado que fez a cabeça dos dois se chocar.

- Mamãe, está estrangulando a gente!

- Gritei com vocês antes de irem embora... É só nisso que estive pensando! E se Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse pegado vocês? E a última coisa que eu disse a vocês foi que não obtiveram N.O.M.s suficientes? Ah, Fred... George!

- Ah Molly, estamos todos perfeitamente bem. – o senhor Weasley garantiu, abraçando a mulher enquanto guiava ela para A Toca.

Na Toca, Ágatha teve uma surpresa ao botar os olhos em uma figura sentada na mesa da cozinha.

- Mamãe? – exclamou assombrada.

- ÁGATHA, MEU BEM! – ela correu até a filha, abraçando-a com tanta força quanto a senhora Weasley abraçara os gêmeos.

- Mamãe... Ar... Respirar... – Ágatha pediu, tentando se livrar do abraço. Respirou fundo quando Sally separou-se dela. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ver você, ora essa! Ataques na Copa Mundial e vocês duas naquele lugar... – Sally retrucou indignada. Puxou Jenna para si, abraçando-a com força também. – Fiquei tão preocupada.

- Mas agora está tudo bem. – Molly sorriu, também aliviada.

- O Ministério está uma loucura não está? – Arthur indagou para Sally. Ela assentiu, suspirando.

- Um caos total. Eu nem sei como consegui fugir para vir até aqui. – ela virou-se para Ágatha, abraçando-a rapidamente. – Por isso devo ir antes que notem que eu saí.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – Ágatha rolou os olhos, assentindo.

- Jenna, nos vemos mais tarde. – Sally abraçou a filha mais velha. – Até mais Molly, Arthur. – ela sorriu, e depois saiu apressada pela porta.

- Eu também preciso ir Ágatha. – Jenna avisou. – Mas vamos nos ver mais cedo do que pensa, acredite em mim. – ela sorriu enigmática e piscou um olho para a irmã. Despediu-se dos Weasley e depois saiu da casa. Percy e o senhor Weasley também saíram logo depois.

E foi exatamente assim a semana seguinte. Os dois não paravam mais na casa.

Numa tarde proxima do dia para voltarem à Hogwarts, todos estavam ocupados com o que fazer. Ágatha, por sua vez, lia _Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos_ de Herbologia. Os gêmeos estavam sentados próximos dela, com penas nas mãos, cochichando tão baixo que até Ágatha ficava com dificuldade para entender.

- Que é que vocês dois estão aprontando? – a senhora Weasley perguntou. Ágatha ergueu os olhos do livro, para encontrar os desconfiados de Molly.

- Dever de casa. – Fred disse.

- Não seja ridiculo, vocês ainda estão de férias. – Molly retrucou.

- Deixamos esse para depois. – George explicou.

- Por acaso vocês não estão preparando um novo formulário, estão? – ela perguntou desconfiada. – Por acaso não estariam pensando em recomeçar as "Gemialidades Weasley"?

- Ora mamãe... – George ergueu os olhos para mãe, parecendo insultado. – Se o Expresso de Hogwarts bater amanhã e Fred e eu morrermos, como é que você iria se sentir sabendo que a última coisa que ouvimos de você foi uma acusação sem fundamento?

Todos riram, até mesmo a senhora Weasley.

- Ninguém merece vocês. – Ágatha brincou entre risos.

- A gente sabe que você nos ama. – Fred replicou também risonho.

* * *

- Pra que tanto mistério em Hogwarts esse ano? – Fred indagou confuso. Ele, George, Ágatha, Abigail e Lino dividiam uma cabine e conversavam sobre o futuro ano letivo. A senhora Weasley havia feito mistério sobre alguma coisa, assim como Charlie e Jenna.

- Talvez seja apenas enigma deles. – Ágatha deu de ombros. – Afinal de contas, todo ano acontece algo inesperado em Hogwarts. – eles assentiram rindo.

- Não sei, alguma coisa tem... – George comentou pensativo.

- Hei galera! – eles se viraram para a porta, encontrando uma Angelina sorridente. Ágatha armou uma expressão de fúria imediatamente, voltando os olhos para seu gato, dormindo em seu colo. Como sempre, Angelina continuava linda. O cabelo longo e negro estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto naquele dia, e a roupa, por ser um pouco apertada, deixava a mostra suas curvas.

- E aí Angelina? – Fred exclamou sorridente.

- Demorei a encontrar vocês. – ela comentou risonha. Sentou-se ao lado de Fred, para maior irritação de Ágatha. Abigail, ao lado da loira, olhou divertidamente para a amiga.

Por falar em Abigail, ela também havia mudado um pouco nas férias. A pele branquíssima, as bochechas rosadas e o cabelo meio cacheado continuavam os mesmos. Mas o rosto estava menos infantil, os lábios estavam mais convidativos e o sorriso não era mais tão tímido. Nem o corpo era mais tão sem graça. Ao contrário de Ágatha, ela havia demorado um pouco a desenvolver formas mais femininas, e só agora parecia fazer parte do interesse de alguns garotos.

- Como foram as férias? – Abigail sorriu para Ágatha, tentando cortar o clima dos olhares assassinos da amiga para Angelina.

* * *

- Isabelle Blake. – Minerva chamou, e uma garota tímida adiantou-se até o banco. Tropeçou no meio do caminho, mas por sorte, não caiu. Fred e George entreolharam-se divertidos, virando-se para Ágatha logo depois.

- Que foi? – ela indagou curiosa.

- Nada... – Fred deu de ombros.

- Só que parece um deja-vú da sua infância. – George comentou rindo baixinho.

- Ela é mais desastrada que eu, acreditem. – Ágatha retrucou zangada.

- Isso é possível? – Fred exclamou em tom baixo, e Ágatha deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

- GRIFINÓRIA! – o chapéu seletor exclamou, e a sorridente Isabelle desceu do banco, encaminhando-se até a mesa de sua casa.

* * *

- O senhor está BRINCANDO! – o salão principal inteiro ouviu Fred exclamar. Quase todos riram, e Dumbledore assentiu sorridente.

- Não estou brincando, senhor Weasley. O Torneio Tribruxo será mesmo realizado em Hogwarts este ano. Para quem não sabe o que é este torneio, darei uma breve explicação. Ele foi criado há uns setecentos anos, como uma competição amistosa entre as três maiores escolas européias de bruxaria. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang. Um campeão representará cada escola... Mas deixemos isso para mais tarde, agora, quero que deem as boas vindas às adoráveis moças da academia Beauxbatons e sua diretora, Madame Maxime!

A entrada das graciosas estudantes da Beauxbatons deixou quase todos os garotos de Hogwarts babando, enquanto as garotas entreolhavam-se meio invejosas. Ágatha e Abigail trocaram olhares de tédio quando os gêmeos apoiaram os queixos nas mãos, com aquela expressão sonhadora.

A diretora era uma gigante muito refinada, vestida com plumas e seda. Ela entrou acompanhada de Fleur Delacour, uma _veela_ belíssima, e, para a surpresa de Ágatha, Jenna estava com elas.

- E também à academia Durmstrang e seu diretor, Igor Karkaroff!

Já a apresentação dos estudantes de Durmstrang foi bem mais animada. Mostravam que tinham força e determinação apenas no olhar, além de deixar os alunos arrepiados com aquela entrada triunfal. Vítor Krum entrou na companhia do carrancudo diretor da Durmstrang.

- Atenção por favor! – o salão ficou silencioso. – A glória eterna, é o que espera o vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo. Mas para isso, o escolhido deverá enfrentar três tarefas. Três tarefas extremamente perigosas. Por causa disso, o Ministério resolveu impor uma nova regra. Chamo então o chefe da cooperação internacional em magia, senhor Bartolomeu Crouch.

Houve então uma explosão no teto, e os alunos viraram-se assombrados. Um bruxo entrou pela porta dos fundos, direcionando um feitiço para cima, que fez o teto enfeitiçado se acalmar. Era Olho-Tonto Moody, um auror que diziam estar pirado. Após alguns instantes, Dumbledore chamou novamente Bartô Crouch para fazer o anúncio, que deixou os alunos, digamos, bastante irritados.

- Depois da devida consideração, o Ministério da Magia decretou que nenhum aluno com menos de dezessete anos poderá colocar seu nome no Cálice de Fogo.

- ISSO É RIDÍCULO, É RIDÍCULO! – Fred e George gritavam juntos e quase todo o salão começou a protestar. Ágatha apenas franziu o cenho ao ouvi-los gritar as reclamações, até que Dumbledore mandou o salão ficar quieto. Ele foi até a frente, onde alguns homens haviam colocado uma caixa cheia de adornos. Com um movimento da varinha, aquela caixa desapareceu, dando lugar à uma estatueta marrom em forma de cálice. Um fogo azul surgiu em cima dele.

- O Cálice de Fogo. Quem quiser se candidatar, deverá colocar seu nome num pergaminho, e depositá-lo no Cálice até está hora na noite de quinta-feira. Mas não se escreva levianamente, uma vez escolhido, não poderá desistir. A partir de agora, o Torneio Tribruxo está começando.

* * *

- Vocês não vão desistir, vão? – Lino indagou astutamente.

Ágatha sentou-se no sofá do salão comunal ao lado dos gêmeos e de Lino. Os dois primeiros já pareciam estar planejando alguma coisa.

- Claro que não! – Fred exclamou indignado.

- Aquele negócio de proibição para menores de idade é baboseira. – George comentou.

- Vamos burlar o Cálice facilmente. Algumas gotas de Poção para Envelhecer. – Fred sorriu decidido. – Vai tentar? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para Ágatha.

- Não, obrigada. – ela afastou-se. – Posso ser da Grifinória, mas tratando-se do Torneio Tribruxo, eu não sou a garota mais corajosa. Vocês têm ideia do indice de mortes que tem naquele torneio? – ela exclamou assombrada. – É perigoso.

- Ágatha, qualquer evento com você fica perigoso. – George brincou. – Você é um desastre.

- Engraçadinho. – ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

* * *

- Aposto um cicle. – Ágatha disse divertidamente. Estava na biblioteca com os gêmeos, e enquanto fazia seu dever de Transfiguração e de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, escutava os dois conversando sobre a poção que estava quase pronta no dormitório deles.

- Aposta um cicle em que? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Que não vai dar certo. – ela conteve um sorriso, encarando-o o mais séria que conseguia.

- Aposta aceita. – George disse, franzindo o cenho. – E vai dar certo.

Ágatha rolou os olhos, cansada de tentar persuadi-los. Voltou-se para sua enorme redação de Transfiguração, que, infelizmente, ainda estava na metade. Havia passado tempo demais ajudando Fred e George a terminarem suas tarefas de Poções, além de dar uma força na Poção para Envelhecer. E agora teria que passar a noite para terminar seus trabalhos.

- Ah... Fred, George, eu vou subir. – ela avisou, suspirando pesadamente. – Vocês cochichando ai não ajudam as minhas tarefas, nem minha dor de cabeça.

- Tudo bem.

- Nos vemos amanhã.

- É. – ela encarou-os divertidamente, colocando as mãos nos quadris. – A aposta vai continuar valendo. Amanhã eu recebo meus dois cicles. Claro, um de cada. – ela riu da expressão de assombro deles. – Boa noite.

* * *

- Vocês têm mesmo certeza disso? – Ágatha indagou. – Dá pra desistir. Qual é, foi Dumbledore quem fez aquele feitiço, acham mesmo que vão enganá-lo? – ela colocou-se na frente dos gêmeos, esticando as mãos para pará-los, e claro, foi em vão.

- Gatinha, sossegue... – Fred sorriu.

-... Vamos nos dar bem. – George sorriu também.

Ágatha rolou os olhos, encaminhando-se o mais rápido que pode para assistir ao show. Sentou-se num dos bancos que estava colocado nos cantos do salão, para sua sorte, bem perto do Cálice. Abigail estava ali com Alicia.

- Eles vão mesmo tentar? – Alicia indagou curiosa.

- E os dragões soltam fogo? – Ágatha replicou divertidamente. – Claro que vão.

Fred e George finalmente pararam de falar com Hermione, que tentava contradizê-los. Os dois beberam as poções e saltaram dentro do círculo mágico. As pessoas que assistiam ficaram em silêncio, mas como nada aconteceu, bateram palmas animadamente.

- Apostou alguma coisa com eles? – Abigail perguntou para Ágatha. Ela sorriu marota.

- Obviamente.

Os dois colocaram juntos seus nomes no Cálice, e novamente, nada aconteceu. Mas por pouco tempo tiveram sua comemoração, já que a magia finalmente fez efeito. Os dois foram lançados longe e ao levantarem-se, tinham barbas no rosto, parecendo velhos. Eles começaram a brigar, dando mais um motivo para as pessoas a volta rirem. Ágatha mesma não se aguentava.

Mais tarde, os dois estavam na enfermaria. Obviamente já curados, mas teriam que esperar um pouco para Madame Pomfrey ter certeza de que o efeito não reverteria. Ágatha apareceu por lá, um sorriso divertido no rosto assim que pôs os olhos neles.

- Eu vim visitar meus avôs favoritos. – ela disse, rindo da cara de fúria deles.

- Não tem graça.

- Não foi engraçado.

- Ah, foi sim. – ela retrucou divertida assim que parou ao lado deles. – Venci a aposta.

- Veio cobrar os cicles? – Fred indagou incrédulo. – Nem se importa com a saúde dos amigos?

- Ela é uma loira sem coração mesmo. – George comentou dramaticamente. Ágatha rolou os olhos, fingindo um bocejo logo depois.

- Eu imagino que vocês não tenham o dinheiro agora, para enrolarem tanto. – ela disse. – E eu me importo sim com vocês, senão, não estaria aqui.

- Lino veio antes de você. – George comentou. – E Dumbledore e Minerva...

- E Angelina. – Fred sorriu mais marotamente, e Ágatha deixou seu rosto com uma expressão de tédio.

- Eu sou mais importante. – retrucou ela, e os dois riram. – Ah, não sou?

- Claro que é. – George disse, engolindo o riso.

- Mais importante até que Merlin. – Fred completou. Ágatha rolou os olhos.

- Eu estava ocupada, mas cheguei, não cheguei? – ela cruzou os braços, apoiando o quadril no canto da cama. – E aí, não vão mais tentar nada pra entrar nesse torneio suicida não é?

- É.

- Dessa vez não.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? Vocês estavam mais interessados no prêmio do que na glória eterna não é? – Ágatha indagou curiosa.

- Fiquei ofendido agora. – Fred levou uma mão ao peito, o rosto teatralmente armando uma expressão de incredulidade.

- Como pode pensar isso de nós? – George fez o mesmo que o irmão. Ágatha bufou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para eles. – Ta, tudo bem, o dinheiro iria bem para nós agora.

- Por que precisam tanto do dinheiro? Tem a ver com o correspondente que vocês tanto falam? Eu vi os dois saindo para Hogsmeade numa tarde dessas, o que vocês... – Fred tapou a boca dela assim que Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria, sorrindo inocentemente para a enfermeira.

- Senhorita Lupin, precisa se retirar. Vocês dois também, estão dispensados. – ela avisou, encarando-os com o mais desconfiado dos olhares.

Já no corredor, Ágatha virou-se para eles, impedindo que passassem por ela.

- O que estão tramando?

- Vai saber logo. – George disse.

- Odeio que me escondam alguma coisa. – ela retrucou irritada.

- Vai ser a primeira a saber. – Fred rolou os olhos. – Mas por enquanto, é segredo. Só, digamos, que tenha a ver com o mundo dos negócios.

* * *

- Fecha isso! – Fred gritou. Harry havia acabado de abrir o ovo dourado, que havia pegado na tarefa de enfrentar o dragão. Quase havia sido morto, mas por sorte e por sua incrivel habilidade em voar, Harry se saíra bem, e havia passado para a segunda tarefa. Ao menos, até decifrar o que fazer nela. O ovo dourado, quando aberto, só emitia um guincho horrível e inescutável.

- Era alguém sendo torturado! – Neville Longbottom disse. – Você vai ter que enfrentar a Maldição Cruciatus.

- Deixa de ser babaca Neville, isso é ilegal. – George disse. – Não usariam a Cruciatus contra os campeões. Achei que lembrava um pouco o Percy cantando... Quem sabe você vai ter que atacar ele quando estiver debaixo do chuveiro, Harry. – Ágatha riu, encarando o ruivo incrédula.

- Quer uma tortina de geléia, Mione? – Fred ofereceu para a garota. – Pode se servir... – ele disse, assim que ela olhou para o prato meio desconfiada. – Não fiz nada com elas. É com os cremes de caramelo que você tem que se cuidar... – Neville, que havia comido o creme, se engasgou, fazendo Fred e George rirem.

- Brincadeirinha Neville. – George disse.

- Você apanhou tudo isso na cozinha, Fred? – Hermione indagou curiosa.

- Foi. – ele assentiu. – Os elfos são superprestativos. Me arranjariam um boi assado se eu dissesse que estava faminto.

- E são felizes. – Ágatha comentou. – Fui até lá poucas vezes, mas sempre sorriem quando se oferecem para nos alimentar. Gostam do que fazem.

- Como é que se entra lá?

- É fácil. Tem uma porta escondida atrás da pintura de uma fruteira. É só fazer cócegas na pêra, ela ri e... – Fred parou de falar. – Por quê?

- Nada...

- Vai tentar liderar uma greve de elfos domésticos, é? Vai desistir dos folhetos e incitar os caras a se revoltarem?

- Não vai perturbar os elfos dizendo que têm que pedir roupas e salários! – Fred pediu. – Vai desfiar os caras do preparo da comida!

Neville, de repente, transformou-se num grande canário, distraindo todos ali. Fred e George abafaram as risadas, assim como Ágatha.

- Ah... Me desculpe, Neville. – Fred exclamou.

- Me esqueci. Foram os cremes de caramelo que enfeitiçamos. – George explicou.

Quando Neville voltou ao normal, Fred fez questão de gritar para todos ali.

- Cremes de Canários! George e eu inventamos, sete sicles cada, pechincha!

Ágatha balançou a cabeça quando viu alguns alunos aproximando-se dos gêmeos, muitos deles novos demais para entender que aquilo lhes causaria algumas detenções. Fred ergueu os olhos para ela um momento, sorrindo um pouco. Ágatha retribuiu involuntariamente, percebendo logo depois que suas bochechas haviam esquentado um pouco. Ela baixou o rosto para o livro, o cabelo longo escondendo sua face. Fred sorriu sozinho, voltando a atenção de repente para um garotinho que fazia uma encomenda de muitos Cremes de Canários.

* * *

- O Baile de Inverno é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo. – Minerva disse em voz alta. – Nós e nossos convidados nos reunimos no Grande Salão para uma noite de diversão bem comportada. Porque o Baile de Inverno é, antes de mais nada, para dançar. – os garotos, de um lado daquele salão, começaram a reclamar, e as garotas, a cochichar animadas. Abigail voltou-se meio assombrada para Ágatha, que apenas ria fazendo mímicas para os gêmeos. – A Casa de Godric Grifinória vem sido respeitada há séculos, e eu não vou deixar que vocês em uma única noite manchem essa reputação comportando-se como babuínos bobocas balbuciando em bando! – Minerva exclamou brava.

- Tenta dizer isso cinco vezes sem errar. – George disse baixinho para Fred. Os gêmeos ficaram repetindo entre si aquela frase, rindo um pouco, enquanto Minerva continuava a falar.

- Dentro de cada garota existe um gracioso cisne esperando para desabrochar e alçar voo. – Minerva disse, tentando animar seus alunos. Ágatha virou-se para Abigail, cochichando baixinho.

- Meu cisne vai pisar muito no pé do parceiro. – Abigail conteve o riso, rolando os olhos para a amiga, que fazia uma imitação de dança desastrada com os braços.

- E em cada garoto um pomposo leão esperando para se exibir. – Minerva virou-se para os rapazes. – Senhor Weasley. – apontou para Rony, que assentiu. – Dance comigo por favor.

Harry, os gêmeos e os amigos de Rony contiveram o riso. Fred soltou um assovio alto, fazendo Ágatha e Abigail rirem do outro lado.

Depois de um desastroso momento de dança, Minerva mandou os alunos se levantarem para treinar com alguns parceiros. Ágatha foi uma das últimas a sair de perto dos bancos, afastando-se do aglomerado de alunos. Abigail estava com ela.

- Baile... – Fred comentou, parando ao lado de Ágatha. – Era só o que me faltava.

- Eu mais vestido mais salto alto mais dança... – Ágatha franziu o cenho. – Não vai dar certo.

- Mas você dança tão bem. – Abigail disse. – Sua mãe mesma disse, você até fez balé.

- É... Mas está no passado. A Ágatha do futuro desconhece danças. – Ágatha replicou. – Entenda, querida Abi, eu definitivamente não me dou bem em bailes.

- Eu também não. – Abigail suspirou. – Os rapazes são frouxos quando se trata de convites e dança, aí só me sobram os mais novos corajosos para me pedir para dançar. – Ágatha assentiu rindo. Fred e George cruzaram os braços. – Ah, desculpe meninos.

- Ela tem razão sabe. – Ágatha deu de ombros para eles.

- Frouxo pra dançar? – Fred indagou. – Eu? Sou um pé de valsa meu bem... – ele puxou Ágatha para si, fazendo ela dar uma pirueta em si mesma. Ágatha começou a rir desenfreadamente. Fred girou com ela, inclinando Ágatha para o lado, de modo que ela usou o braço dele como apoio para abaixar a cabeça. Encarando George e Abigail de ponta cabeça, rindo, Ágatha rolou os olhos.

- Ele me conquistou com essa dança. – ela riu novamente quando ele voltou a dançar com ela.

* * *

- Já recebeu um convite, e JÁ ACEITOU? – Ágatha exclamou para Alicia. Estavam no café-da-manhã, faltava uma semana para o Baile de Inverno. A Corvinal havia corrido até as amigas para contar a novidade.

- Ele era tão lindo. E foi tão educado. – ela sorriu sonhadora, apoiando o queixo na mão. – Da Durmstrang, um negro alto e fortão. Acho que estou apaixonada. – Ágatha e Alicia riram, rolando os olhos. – Já sabem com que vestidos vão?

- Já. Minha mãe escolheu um lindo para mim. – Abigail sorriu sonhadora. – Agora, só falta um convite.

- Você já recebeu tantos. – Ágatha replicou confusa. – E muitos garotos eram lindos. Tirando aquele menino da idade da minha irmã. – ela conteve o riso, enquanto Abigail fitava-a furiosamente.

- É, mas não o que eu quero que me convide. – Abigail suspirou, voltando sua atenção para o bacon intocado em seu prato.

- Se ao menos você nos falasse quem é... – Alicia disse.

- Não.

- Então não adianta reclamar. – Alicia retrucou bufando de curiosidade. – Tenho que ir tomar meu café, nos vemos na aula de Poções! Acho que vou mandar uma carta anônima convidando Snape, o que acham? – exclamou, enquanto corria para sua mesa.

- Vamos lá. – Ágatha bateu palmas na frente da cara de Abigail, chamando a atenção dela. – Me conta quem é.

- Por que eu contaria para você e não para Alicia?

- Porque a Alicia contaria pra escola inteira no segundo seguinte e eu não. – Ágatha retrucou. – E você morre de vergonha de falar de garotos, a não ser comigo. ANDA!

- Ta. Mas prometa, PROMETA que não vai falar para ele. – Ágatha encarou-a desconfiada.

- E eu falo com ele por acaso?

- Claro que fala! Eu... Bem... Queria muito ir com o G...

- George! – as duas viraram-se para uma garota histérica da Lufa-Lufa. Os gêmeos vinham entrando no Salão Principal quando a garota do quinto ano os parou. – Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Desculpe, não posso. – George fingiu uma cara de tristeza. – Já convidei uma garota.

- Ah... Tudo bem então. – decepcionada, a garota da Lufa-Lufa seguiu para sua mesa.

- George conquistando todas as meninas. – Ágatha exclamou divertida quando os dois se sentaram ao seu lado.

- Aquela garota é neurótica. Ficou me seguindo ontem o dia todo. – George comentou em tom de voz baixo.

- Ela está apaixonada por ele. – Fred riu do irmão.

- Você é gêmeo dele, cuidado para ela não se apaixonar por você também. – Ágatha retrucou rindo. – Hei, Abi, continue contando! – virou-se animada para a amiga.

- C-contar o que?

- É, contar o que? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Nada da sua conta. – Ágatha retrucou. – Assunto de meninas.

- Ah, Abigail tem um namorado? – Fred sorriu maroto. Abigail corou imediatamente. Seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate, então ela abaixou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo cobri-lo.

- Deixa de ser criança. – George rolou os olhos para o irmão.

- Quieto Romeu, quero ouvir a fofoca. – Fred retrucou.

- Deixa pra lá. – Abigail disse, olhando sujestivamente para Ágatha. Foi então que ocorreu algo para a loira, e ela deixou o queixo cair. Abigail também sacou e fez um sinal de corte na garganta.

- SÉRIO? – Ágatha exclamou. Aproveitando que George pegava seu suco de abóbora, ela fez um sinal na direção dele. Abigail não disse nada, mas Ágatha sorriu. – Ah, que bonitinho!

- Garotas são malucas. – Fred disse para George, e ele assentiu.

* * *

- George... – Ágatha chamou-o, seu rosto numa expressão de inocência. Ela estava sentada na mesa da biblioteca, enquanto esperava os gêmeos terminarem seu "contrabando" de Gemialidades para os alunos compradores. – Quem você convidou para o baile?

- Por que a pergunta? – ele indagou confuso.

- Responde.

- Ninguém.

- Mas você disse...

- Pra despistar a louca da Lufa-Lufa. – Fred explicou. – Ágatha, acorda. – ele riu quando a loira mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Eu estava pensando em chamar a Katie Bell, mas...

- Chame a Abigail. – Ágatha sorriu. George e Fred pararam o que estavam fazendo, o primeiro com uma expressão de surpresa.

- Chamar a...

- Abigail. Você é surdo por acaso?

- Por que eu chamaria? – George indagou confuso.

- Porque... – Ágatha parou um minuto ao ver que algumas alunas do terceiro ano olhavam a cena curiosas. Ela armou uma expressão de fúria, e as garotas dispersaram-se. – Porque ela quer que você a convide. – ela puxou George pelo colarinho, aproximando-o para poder falar baixo. – Se você falar a ela que eu te disse isso, eu arranco sua língua, me entendeu?

- Saquei. – ele afastou-se um pouco dela. – Mas... Por que ela quer que eu a convide? – indagou, novamente confuso. Ágatha deu um tapa na própria testa. Recolheu suas coisas e deu as costas para eles.

- Homens...

* * *

- Já é o décimo garoto que você recusa convite. – Abigail comentou no tom de voz mais baixo que conseguia. Estavam em uma aula de Snape, no Salão Principal, e o professor rondava para ver que aluno estava conversando.

- E daí? – Ágatha deu de ombros. Havia mandado a resposta para o garoto no fim da longa mesa, e ele pareceu decepcionado. – Você demorou até finalmente ser convidada.

- E eu ainda acho que tem dedo seu na história... – Abigail se calou quando Snape passou por ali, e esperou ele ir longe para voltar a falar. – Tá tão interessada em um cara que os outros são fantasmas pra você?

- Sh! – Ágatha pediu. Snape havia acabado de dar uma cadernada na cabeça de Rony, e depois em Harry, porque ambos estavam conversando. E ela estava sentada bem próxima deles. Foi então que Ágatha viu Fred passar um papel para o irmão mais novo.

Rony perguntou com quem ele iria e Fred sorriu. Ele pegou uma bola de papel e arremessou no ombro de Angelina, sentada bem ao lado de Ágatha.

- Angelina! – ele exclamou num sussurro. Ela virou-se irritada para ele, já que Snape estava bem próximo. – Você quer ir... Ao baile comigo? – ele fez algumas mímicas engraçadas, fazendo George e Abigail rirem, mas Ágatha estava, naquele momento, com a cara mais furiosa que poderia expressar.

- Ao baile? – Angelina sorriu meio tímida. – Ta.

Fred sorriu vitorioso para Rony. Ágatha cerrou os dentes e o nariz ficou um pouco franzido. Era essa sua cara de ameaça. Fred notou quando ela levantou com tudo do banco, tropeçando e quase caindo. Por sorte, Abigail apoiou-a para ajudá-la.

Ágatha bateu a saia que havia levantado um pouco e arrumou a postura. Entregou sua tarefa para Snape e virou-se para Abigail.

- Já sei com quem eu vou. – falou com uma fúria tão grande que assustou Fred e George. Angelina mesma, que havia parado a tarefa para ver o quase tombo da garota, pareceu assustada.

Ágatha foi pisando firme, quase quebrando o chão de tanta força nos passos, até o começo do salão. O garoto que ela recusara o pedido por carta era do sétimo ano, alto e forte, muito bonito mesmo. Ele virou-se surpreso ao ver a loira bonitona que estava a fim parada atrás de si.

- A proposta ainda está de pé? – Ágatha indagou com uma das mãos na cintura e a cara de fúria jogada fora. Ela sorriu, um sorriso suave e sensual, bem diferente dos sorrisos alegres dela mesma. O rapaz assentiu um pouco surpreso. – Nos vemos no baile então, Peter. – ela beijou a ponta do dedo indicador, colocando-o sobre os lábios do rapaz, para sair do salão rebolando um pouco.

Abigail virou-se para Fred e George para ver os queixos de ambos caídos. Ela sorriu um pouco pela atitude ousada da amiga, antes de murmurar olhando para Fred.

- Bem feito. – voltou sua atenção para a tarefa, enquanto o resto do salão comentava a atitude inusitada de Ágatha.

_Continua..._

**N/A: HEI HEI, nem demorei tanto pra postar dessa vez né? Não precisam me matar \o/ ASHASHUASHUSAHUASUHASUH'**

**Bueno, bueno, nesse capítulo a gente pode ficar com um tanto (BEM GRANDE) de ódio do Fred. BOBOCA, TAPADO, ARG! G_G On your face bitch, your face esse final! Ah, agora esperem só no próximo... ele vai se arrepender MUITO quando vir nossa Ágatha-Blake-Lively divíssima u_u**

**Ahhh e essa Abigail apaixonada pelo George? *-* Coisa mais fofa eles gente :B**

**Bom bom, vamos cortar o papo e pular pular pras reviews? ;B**

**V Weasley Malfoy:** Não me mande para Askaban o_o O SIRIUS NÃO TÁ MAIS LÁ, VAI SER SOLITÁRIO! =C ASHASHAUHSUHASUHASUHASUH' Sem falar que lá não tem conexão nem sinal pra eu postar mais capítulos u_u ASHUHUASUHASUHAS'

Acho que com a teimosia do Fred, um empurrão da torre de astronomia é pouco pra ele se tocar que ele gosta da Ágatha e vice-versa, contar uma história pra esses dois... tsc tsc. Pode shippar eles amiga, daqui pra frente só vai dar esses dois xp HUASHUASUHASUHASUH cof, enquanto a minha besta ruiva amada não se tocar, não vai rolar, mas don't worry, no próximo capítulo ele vai se dar conta do que tá fazendo '-

O soco no Draco foi épico né? Eu ri tanto quando criei a cena - foi no meio de uma aula de Biologia, fikdik (e eu queria socar meu professor, cof cof) fico feliz que tenha gostado xp HUASHUASUHASHUUHASUHSAUHAS'

FUI NA CON MINA, FOI TÃO MÁGICO VER O MISHA! *O*

Bom, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo :D Até o próximo que - não vai demorar tanto, ESTOU EM FÉRIAS (coro de anjos - CASTIEL VEM AQUI)

Beeeijos!

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Oh dear, sem problemas não ter deixado reviews, você voltou isso que importa \o/

Oh yeah, muito fofinho esse Fred tapado. Ele tem que se tocar logo, falae, Ágatha não é tonta de esperar taanto manolo u_u Xiii, a coruja foi pega? Igual a que ia trazer minha carta de Hogwarts G_G O Ministério está tramando contra nós, fique de olho em...

Triste o Lupin ir né? EU QUERIA UM PROFESSOR QUE NEM ELE, (-TODOSCHORA) mas tuudo bem, Moody é legal também :D né? G.G '

Espero que tenha curtido o cap love :D

Beeijos!

**Maluh:** AH ta namorando? *-* Parabééns xuxu!

Pode ficar com o Carlinhos ;p, cuidado se seu namorado ler em xp

Fico muito feliz de vc ter gostado do cap xuxu :B

Beeijos!

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

**O Baile de Inverno.**

- Quer parar? – Ágatha pediu nervosamente. Abigail terminava pela milésima vez de arrumar o cabelo da amiga. Ela gostava tanto de arrumar os outros que nem se tocava de terminar o próprio penteado. A noite do baile era agitada para todas as garotas, enquanto seus pares ficavam fora esperando e esperando...

Ágatha nunca pensara que ficaria tão animada com algo como aquilo... Claro, estaria mais animada se estivesse indo com Fred, mas como ele não a convidara e sim Angelina... Bem, ela iria aproveitar como pudesse.

- Agora me deixe terminar esse penteado. – Ágatha exclamou, virando Abigail de costas. Com um movimento da varinha a loira fez as madeixas da amiga se prenderem em um lindo coque.

Abigail estava magnífica.

Usava um vestido longo tomara-que-caia. Ele era justo até um pouco abaixo do quadril, com uma saia solta e bem leve num tecido rosa escuro com tule. A parte de cima era num rosa mais claro e enfeitada com um laço do lado direito da cintura. Tinha bastante brilho, mas nada exagerado. O decote era pequeno e meio arredondado.

Abigail usava brincos de pérola imitando uma gota em cara orelha. O coque alto deixava as peças á mostra. Alguns cachos estavam soltos por seu pescoço e uma tiara prateada com um pequeno laçinho rosa no canto direito enfeitava seu cabelo. A maquiagem era simples: batom rosa claro e brilho labial, a sombra branca com brilho e o blush fraquinho. Ela sentia que ia ficar tão vermelha quando dançasse com George que nem precisaria de blush.

- Ágatha, pode ir. – Abigail anunciou, entrando no banheiro. – Vou retocar um pouco a maquiagem e depois calçar as sandálias, e ainda vou dar mais uma arrumada no cabelo...

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – Ágatha exclamou risonha. – Só não me vá desmaiar e dar cano no George, eu mato você!

- Claro que não!

Ágatha saiu do dormitório para encontrar algumas garotas correndo pra lá e para cá, preparativos de última hora. Desceu as escadas e encontrou com George a espera de Abigail. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu a amiga, e ela sorriu.

- Oi George.

- Oi... Você está... – ele engoliu em seco. – Linda.

- Valeu. Você também está gatão. – piscou marotamente. - A Abigail já está descendo. – anunciou. – Nos vemos no baile!

Assim que saiu pelo buraco do retrato, o sorriso de Ágatha desapareceu. Ela deu de cara com ninguém menos que Fred, esperando por seu par. Ele ergueu os olhos para a figura a sua frente e sua cara paralisou.

Ágatha estava, definitivamente, linda. Completamente diferente da Ágatha que ele conhecia há seis anos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, igualmente bela como só ela conseguia ser.

O vestido que ela usava era preto, tomara-que-caia e longo. A parte de cima era justa até o quadril, marcando bem sua silhueta curvilínea. A saia era de seda, bem solta e leve, ao contrário da parte justa da peça. Essa parte descia em alguns babados até o chão, mas não era nada armado ou exagerado demais, na verdade, era perfeito para dançar.

O decote era reto e bem apertado, delineando a curva dos seios dela, além do strass prateado contornando toda a parte da frente do tecido. Ela só usava brincos, estes compridos, imitando folhas, com pedras negras em meio ao prateado. As sandálias prateadas não ficavam à vista, mas o salto deixava Ágatha alguns centimetros mais alta.

Ela prendera o cabelo de lado, quase num rabo-de-cavalo, jogado sobre o ombro esquerdo. Os cachos estavam perfeitos nas pontas e mais armados próximos da região presa. E a franja estava um pouco solta. O penteado iria se soltar logo, mas naquele momento, estava belíssimo. Por fim, usava uma tiara, no estilo de um arquinho. Era prateada, com fios de brilhos enroscando-se em seu cabelo. A maquiagem era leve: Batom claro e sombra prateada, além do delineador bem escuro.

- Hei... – ela disse, tentando sorrir um pouco. – Tudo bem?

- É. – ele não disse muito. Correu os olhos pelo corpo dela novamente, parando no rosto. Ágatha arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Tudo bem. – ele balançou um pouco a cabeça.

- Você está bem bonito. – Ágatha comentou. Fred assentiu, agradecendo em voz baixa. Os olhos dele ainda exibiam sua surpresa. – Acho... Que eu vou indo. Peter está me esperando na frente do salão. – ela apontou para o corredor com um sorriso meio indeciso ao ver que Fred não falava nada. – Nos vemos no baile então. – disse por fim, afastando-se.

- Hei. – ele segurou-a pelo pulso. Ágatha virou-se para ele surpresa. – Você está linda. – ela sorriu agradecida e meio tímida. Fred sorriu de volta. Ágatha fez um aceno e saiu apressada dali.

- Minha irmãzinha querida... – ela parou no fim das escadarias ao ouvir a voz da irmã. Sorriu abertamente ao receber um forte abraço de Jenna. – Você está linda! – Jennifer exclamou ao afastar-se. Ágatha sorriu, agradecendo.

- Você também.

Jenna estava, de fato, muito bonita. Usava um vestido frente única vermelho sangue. Era justo até a cintura e a saia ficava bem solta e esvoaçante até a altura do calcanhar. O cabelo longo estava preso num coque firme com alguns cachos soltos pelo pescoço.

A maquiagem era mais sofisticada que a de Ágatha. Batom vermelho como a cor do vestido e os olhos pintados numa cor de marrom escuro. Os únicos acessórios eram seus brincos dourados e longos, com pedras vermelhas imitando gotas nas pontas.

- E então... Seu par está esperando você não é? E eu tomando seu tempo... – Jenna disse de repente, rindo de si mesma.

- É... – Ágatha soltou um muxoxo de desapontamento. Este não passou despercebido pela irmã mais velha.

- Não é exatamente quem você queria, é?

- Exatamente. – Ágatha riu um pouco.

- Não se preocupe. – Jenna sorriu enigmática. – Às vezes certas coisas acontecem por algum motivo. A noite é uma criança maninha... – deu uma piscadela para Ágatha, enquanto apressava-se para rumar até o grande salão.

- OH MEU MERLIN! – Ágatha ouviu Alicia berrar. Assim que terminou de descer as escadas, deu de cara com a amiga Corvinal e seu par: o garoto da Durmstrang alto, negro e forte que ela tinha falado.

Alicia usava um vestido de uma alça só branco. Ele era bem justo, com exceção da saia, que mesmo ficando próxima ao corpo, dava mobilidade para ela.

A peça tinha alguns adornos, como o laço no ombro esquerdo e a fenda na perna esquerda. Além de algum brilho que havia no tecido. Era um vestido lindíssimo e ficava muito bem em Alicia. Os sapatos fechados eram brancos também e de salto bem alto.

Seu penteado era bem simples, apenas um coque firme atrás da cabeça com alguns cachos soltos no pescoço. Os brincos eram longos e de cristal. A maquiagem contava com o batom vermelho claro e a sombra branca.

- Você está linda! – Alicia exclamou para Ágatha.

- Você também! – Ágatha exclamou na mesma animação que ela, fazendo Alicia rir.

- Ah, Ágatha, este é Karl. – ela apontou seu par, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. Ágatha aceitou o cumprimento, sorrindo para conter o riso pela cara de Alicia.

- Ahm... Acho que eu vou entrar, nos vemos lá dentro valeu? – Ágatha avisou, mas Alicia e Karl estavam em um clima que Ágatha achou melhor não atrapalhar. Então ela saiu de fininho e foi até as portas do salão.

- HEI, ESPERA AÍ! – ouviu Abigail berrando e virou-se a tempo de ver ela e George descendo as escadas. Sorriu ao ver como eles ficavam bonitos juntos, e conteve o riso ao ver que Abigail estava bem mais vermelha nas bochechas do que deveria.

- Ágatha. – ela virou-se para seu par. Peter estava muito bonito, mas ela não sentiu aquela sensação de felicidade que sentira ao sair do salão da Grifinória. Apenas sorriu animada e aceitou o braço do rapaz. – Está magnífica.

- Obrigada. – ela olhou de relance para as escadas, esperando ver Fred e Angelina, mas eles ainda não haviam descido. – Vamos então? – ela viu Abigail olhando-a desconfiadamente, mas apenas deu de ombros.

O salão estava mesmo lindo. Todo enfeitado como se estivesse com as paredes congeladas, com neve caindo do teto e estalactites enfeitando alguns lugares. A pista de dança parecia mais uma pista de gelo, mas não era escorregadia, para sorte de Ágatha. Havia o lugar para a banda onde, naquele momento, estava a orquestra, pronta para tocar uma valsa.

Antes de dançar, eles teriam de esperar os campeões como anfitriões. A primeira dança seria deles. Ela ficou esperando, então, ao lado de Peter e Abigail. Esta que conversava animadamente com George, pela primeira vez, sem corar ou gaguejar, o que fez Ágatha sorrir.

Cansada de esperar, Ágatha resolveu puxar assunto com Peter, o que não foi difícil, já que ele era bem simpático. Enquanto conversava, Ágatha viu Fred e Angelina entrarem no salão, ambos com sorrisos no rosto.

Angelina estava linda. Usava um vestido preto frente única, com decote em V. A saia era bem solta, com desenhos em prateado. O cabelo dela estava preso numa trança firme e perfeita, com adornos de prata no meio dos fios. Ela também usava brincos longos com pingentes vermelhos e alguns braceletes prateados.

Fred ergueu os olhos a tempo de ver Ágatha encarando os dois e sorriu levemente para ela. Ágatha sorriu de volta, o máximo que pode. Estava se roendo tanto de ciúmes que era quase impossível não sentir vontade de quebrar uma cadeira no meio da cabeça de Angelina.

Num anúncio de trombetas, então, os campeões finalmente entraram. Harry parecia prestes a desmaiar, o que fez Ágatha e George rirem entre si. A valsa foi um desastre para ele, mas os outros campeões dançavam maravilhosamente bem com seus pares. Aos poucos, outros casais foram entrando na pista. Ágatha sorriu para Peter e ele guiou-a até o espaço à frente. Foram um dos primeiros a sair do meio da multidão. E para sorte dela, não houve nenhum deslize ou tombo. Ágatha dançava bem e graciosamente, e seu sorriso era sincero enquanto encarava Peter.

A valsa foi ficando bem animada, até que todos os casais ali presentes estavam dançando. Ágatha viu Abigail e George sorrindo entre si enquanto dançavam, e para sua infelicidade, viu Fred e Angelina também com sorrisos.

Depois de um tempo, que pareceu mais um segundo, o público ficou mais animado, já que As Esquisitonas entraram no palco. Danças passaram, e ninguém parecia se cansar. Ágatha se soltava mais, no começo tinha ficado tímida para dançar aquelas músicas. Mas depois, jogou os braços pro ar e começou a remexer o quadril. Abigail também parecia tímida quanto a se soltar, mas George animava ela o tempo todo.

_I Got You - Leona Lewis._

Bem mais tarde, Ágatha resolveu parar um pouco, sentando-se numa das mesas. Peter saiu para pegar algumas bebidas, deixando-a sozinha. Ágatha correu os olhos pelas pessoas, agora bem menos gente do que antes. Encontrou Fred com Angelina, ambos afastados do público, conversando tão próximos que diria que se beijavam. E novamente veio aquela dor no peito.

- Alicia já saiu para um encontro. – Abigail comentou, sentando-se ao lado de Ágatha. – George acha que aquela lá vai se mudar para a Durmstrang ano que vem, eu achei loucura, mas... – ela parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Ágatha. – Hei, o que houve?

- Nada. – Ágatha piscou os olhos, percebendo que haviam lágrimas ali. Ela limpou-as rapidamente, sorrindo um pouco para a amiga. – Onde está o George?

- Foi pegar umas bebidas. – Abigail disse. – Ágatha, não é melhor você falar com o...

- Oi Peter. – Ágatha levantou-se antes que Abigail dissesse mais alguma coisa. – Valeu pelas bebidas. Mais uma dança?

Bem mais tarde, restavam apenas alguns casais dançando próximos, graças à música lenta que tocava. A iluminação estava mais baixa, tudo para deixar o clima mais romântico.

Ágatha não estava mais aguentando ficar ali, ainda mais sem clima com Peter. E para ajudar, Angelina não parecia estar a fim de desgrudar de Fred. Então a loira disse à Peter que estava cansada e que iria voltar para o salão comunal. Estavam nas portas do grande salão, e aproveitando o momento, Peter roubou um beijo rápido de Ágatha. Ela foi pega de surpresa, mas não socou o rapaz, apenas esperou que o beijo acabasse para sorrir para ele. Um sorriso que ele identificou como 'não'. Com um aceno Peter subiu as escadas sorrindo um pouco para ela.

Ela voltou ao salão para poder se despedir de Abigail e George. Parou na porta, quando viu Fred despedir-se de Angelina com um beijo na boca. Um beijo que se itensificou e acabou rapidamente, mas para Ágatha, levou séculos para terminar. Não que ela pudesse reclamar, já que havia acabado de beijar Peter, mas ela sabia que Angelina tinha alguma coisa com Fred ao contrário dela mesma com Peter.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, tirando a sandália de um dos pés. Precisava tirá-las já que seus pés até latejavam. Foi quando ouviu alguém sentando-se ao seu lado que ergueu os olhos, surpresa ao ver Fred ali. Trazia o casaco do traje a rigor em um dos braços e um olhar meio distante.

- Oi. – Ágatha disse, voltando a atenção para a outra sandália.

- Oi. E aí, seu par foi mesmo embora? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Foi. – ela encarou-o confusa. – Por que a pergunta?

- Nada demais.

Sem as sandálias, Ágatha conseguia sentir o estrago que os saltos haviam feito em seus pés. A dor estava pouca comparada ao que viria no dia seguinte, mas como estava num baile alguns sacrifícios valiam a pena. E outros nem tanto... Como ter perdido a oportunidade de passá-lo com Fred.

- Bem, eu vou indo. Boa noite Fred. – ela anunciou ao se levantar. Assim que deu um passo Fred se ergueu à sua frente. – O que foi?

- Quer dançar?

- Como? – Ágatha exclamou quase rindo. – Você teve bastante tempo para me convidar para dançar e vem me chamar no final da festa? Não posso, estou indo dormir. – Fred rolou os olhos sem sair da frente dela.

- Uma dança Ágatha, não vai matar você. – ele retrucou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Meus pés estão doendo muito. – ela replicou.

- Ágatha... – ele esticou a mão, esperando que ela aceitasse. – Por favor?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava. Por fim, colocou as sandálias na cadeira e aceitou a mão dele.

- Você vai pagar uma massagem para os meus pés depois disso. – Ágatha retrucou baixinho. Fred riu, assentindo.

Agora havia apenas meia dúzia de casais dançando. Realmente, somente os verdadeiramente apaixonados (ou por dança ou por seu próprio par) permaneciam ali. A música era bem lenta e de melodia doce.

_Happy – Leona Lewis._

Ágatha encostou-se em Fred assim que os dois pararam de andar. Ele abraçou-a pela cintura, e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço com apenas uma das mãos. A outra ela deixou encostada no braço dele, para poder fitar qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos dele. Claro, só o ritmo acelerado do seu coração já denunciava seu nervosismo, mas ela não queria ter que ficar encarando-o. Ficar ali, dançando muito próxima do cara que estava apaixonada não era algo para controlar emoções.

- Ágatha?

- Sim? – indagou num sussurro, fechando os olhos.

- Desculpe.

- Desculpar o que?

- Por não ter te convidado. – ela sorriu um pouco ao ouvir Fred dizer aquilo, mas continuou sem encará-lo.

- Por que não me convidou?

- Porque eu meio que estou com a Angelina, e não poderia convidar outra pessoa senão ela. – Fred fechou os olhos esperando para ouvir um grito de raiva ou receber um tapa de quebrar os ossos, mas só conseguiu escutar um suspiro baixo dela. – Ágatha, eu não quero dizer que gosto dela, é só que...

- Tudo bem. – ela cortou-o. Fora exatamente aquilo que estava esperando ouvir, e não ficou decepcionada quando se tocou que era a mais pura verdade. Não é porque estava apaixonada por Fred que ele iria retribuir seus sentimentos. Ele estava com Angelina, e não era justo com ele nem consigo mesma ficar se lamentando por isso. Os sorrisos que ele lhe dava, o que parecia ser nervosismo era apenas coisa de amigos. Ela que havia interpretado sinais que não existiam. Agora, que havia sido difícil segurar as lágrimas naquele momento, havia. Ela conseguiu dar um breve olhar para ele e depois desviar o rosto. – Eu vou... Dormir, está bem? Boa noite.

- Espera. – Fred pediu, segurando-a antes que ela saísse dali. – Venha comigo, está bem?

- Pra onde? – ela indagou.

Ele não disse nada, apenas segurou sua mão e guiou-a para fora do salão. Ao passarem pelas escadas, Ágatha viu ao menos umas quatro a cinco garotas chorando, sendo consoladas pelas amigas. Quase sorriu por estar na mesma situação, mas naquele momento, Abigail estava dançando juntinha de George e não estaria se preocupando com Ágatha, e a única pessoa que ela estava contando era o cara por quem estava quase chorando.

Subiram muitas escadas até, finalmente, Fred parar no lugar desejado. A Torre de Astronomia. Ágatha olhou em volta surpresa, mas não reclamou. Gostava muito dali, principalmente por ser um lugar tão aberto, de modo que as estrelas sempre estavam visíveis para os visitantes da Torre. Ágatha adorava estrelas e poderia ficar olhando para elas por horas que nem sentiria o tempo passando. Elas eram tão lindas que prendiam sua atenção, era até mesmo relaxante. Quando tinha problemas, erguia os olhos para o céu e sorria.

E, naquele momento, era um ótimo lugar para conversarem sozinhos. Apoiou-se na grade de proteção para poder abaixar a cabeça e respirar fundo. Depois ergueu os olhos, contemplando o belíssimo céu daquela noite. Era uma pequena distração até que começassem a conversar.

- Fred? – ela virou-se para ele, esperando que ele falasse algo. Mas ele só estava parado, as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar preso nela.

- Eu já mencionei como você está magnífica hoje? – ele indagou, aproximando-se lentamente. – Ainda mais agora, sem tanta maquiagem e com o cabelo solto. Você sabe que eu adoro seu cabelo solto. – ele sorriu um pouco.

Ágatha virou-se de costas para limpar as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por seu rosto. Imaginava que a maquiagem estava borrada, os olhos vermelhos, além, é claro, do cabelo estar armado. Definitivamente ela não se via muito bonita naquele momento.

- Vai embora beleza? – ela pediu, tentando recuperar aquela voz autoritária. Saiu meio rouca, mas foi melhor do que estar se debulhando em lágrimas.

- Você nem me deixou terminar de falar. – Fred retrucou, a voz dele agora estava mais perto. – Eu trouxe você aqui porque lá no salão não daria pra conversar sem ter fofoqueiros por perto.

- E o que você iria me falar? – Ágatha cruzou os braços, virando-se para ele como se não tivesse sido pega chorando. – E fale rápido, eu estou com sono e quero dormir.

- Ágatha, não sabia que ia ficar desse jeito só porque eu não te convidei pro baile. – ele disse sinceramente, apoiando-se na grade ao lado dela. Ágatha riu incrédula, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – O que? Eu sou irresistível, você ficou deprimida por não me ter com você no baile não foi?

- Você é um idiota, isso sim. – ela retrucou divertida. – Olha, não foi nada demais está bem? Amanhã, finjo que nada aconteceu e você também. Eu sigo normal e você segue com a sua namorada.

- Namorada?

- Angelina. – Ágatha bufou pela falta de noção dele.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – Fred replicou.

- Você disse que estavam juntos! Eu vi vocês se beijando milhares de vezes no baile. – Ágatha retrucou indignada.

- Ah, isso quer dizer que você ficou me espionando? – Fred sorriu maroto, fazendo ela corar. – Mas só porque estávamos nos beijando não quer dizer que estamos namorando. Estamos, digamos, juntos, ficando, essas coisas.

- Para mim é a mesma coisa que namorar. Você gosta dela, afinal de contas...

- Foi exatamente aí que você me interrompeu. – Fred exclamou, fazendo Ágatha se calar. – Eu não gosto dela, quero dizer, ela é linda e muito simpática, mas não é exatamente aquele tipo de gostar entende? – Fred parou um segundo, com uma expressão pensativa. – Estou parecendo uma garotinha falando de amor. – Ágatha riu com vontade, balançando a cabeça para ele. – Mas enfim... Estamos sozinhos aqui e isso vai ficar apenas entre nós.

- É, apenas entre nós. – Ágatha assentiu.

_I'd Lie – Taylor Swift._

- E então, já que essa conversa está entre nós, vai me dizer por que ficou tão magoada?

- Não posso.

- Pode sim. – ele retrucou. Ágatha suspirou, virando-se indignada para ele.

- Você ainda não entendeu?

- Entender o que?

- AH, FRED WEASLEY, SEU IDIOTA TAPADO! – ela berrou entre risos, tentando se manter controlada. – Eu _gosto_ de você, está bem? Não do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do George, é uma coisa... Diferente. Muito diferente. E eu queria muito que você tivesse me convidado para o baile, na verdade, eu só recusava os pedidos por sua causa. Eu _queria_ que você me convidasse. MAS VOCÊ FOI IDIOTA E NEM PERCEBEU! - a loira deu um tapa no ombro dele, caminhando enquanto continuava a falar. - Você não tem idéia do quando foi difícil ver você com ela hoje à noite. Eu inventei milhares de modos de como matar Angelina Johnson dentro da minha cabeça. – Fred conteve o riso, ainda silencioso enquanto ouvia Ágatha desabafar. – Eu gosto de você. Sabe que, mesmo quando eu estava com o Wood, eu sentia algo diferente por você. Algo muito intenso. E era estranho, porque eu não deveria sentir aquilo! E você está com a Angelina, então eu vou superar está bem? Só, por favor, não fique zombando de mim, já que o tapado foi você por não ter percebido antes...

- Ah, acredite, eu percebi bem antes.

- E também você... – Ágatha parou, encarando-o assombrada. – O que?

- Eu meio que tinha sacado que você ficar nervosa perto de mim era algo fora do normal. Sabe, antes você nunca ficava vermelha, aí de repente, era só eu encostar que você corava feito tomate. – Fred explicou casualmente, cruzando os braços.

- E... Mesmo assim você não me convidou? – ela exclamou incrédula, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu estava meio confuso também. – Fred confessou.

- Como assim confuso? Era só pedir que eu diria sim!

- Não sobre o baile. – ele retrucou dando um tapa de leve na testa dela. – Sobre... Meus sentimentos. – ele franziu o cenho para si mesmo ao falar aquilo.

- Como assim?

- Ágatha, pare de ser tão tapada. – Fred riu, segurando-a pelos braços delicadamente. – Sabe que, de todas as garotas que eu encontrei até hoje, você a única que consegue me fazer sentir diferente. As outras são apenas casuais, coisas normais como beijos e encontros, mas você... Você é diferente. É minha melhor amiga, é uma das únicas pessoas que consegue diferenciar eu e o George. – ele riu ao fim disso, mas Ágatha estava estática. – E... Meio que me conquistou, entende? Não sei se posso afirmar que eu te amo, mas é como se fosse.

Ele esperou enquanto Ágatha processava aquelas informações. Esperou até tempo demais.

- Ágatha, fala alguma coisa! – ele pediu sacudindo-a de leve.

- Não consigo. – ela respondeu rouca.

- Como é?

- Ah, não, está bem. – ela pigarreou, voltando a si. – Preciso fazer um comentário... Fred está mesmo sendo romântico, como ele conseguiu? Preciso gravar isso, George vai querer ver... – Fred sorriu, rolando os olhos.

- É, talvez, mas lembre-se que nossa conversa vai ficar apenas entre nós.

- George sempre sabe de tudo. – Ágatha replicou divertida.

- Ele é a exceção. – Fred assentiu.

- Então... – Ágatha murmurou, parecendo não saber o que falar. – Quero dizer, eu me declarei, você meio que se declarou também...

- Meio? Está sendo muito injusta. – Fred retrucou indignado.

- Tudo bem, se declarou também. – ela riu. - E tem a Angelina, você está com ela também.

- Mas não agora. – Fred replicou. – E tudo o que falarmos vai ficar entre nós. – ele aproximou-se lentamente da loira, parando à frente dela. Estavam tão próximos que conseguiam ouvir os batimentos cardíacos um do outro.

- E tudo o que fizermos? – Ágatha indagou rouca. Seus olhos ficaram congelados nos de Fred, e ela não conseguia desviar o olhar. Nem o vento gelado conseguia esfriar o calor que ela estava sentindo por estar perto dele daquele jeito. – Fred, não é justo com ela.

_Lips of an Angel – Hinder._

- Eu gosto de você, não é justo também. – ele replicou. Ágatha riu levando a mão à testa. – Que foi?

- Eu só... Não consigo acreditar que você está me dizendo isso entende?

- Mas eu estou dizendo. – Fred exclamou divertido. – E acredite, também é difícil para eu conseguir entender. Eu me lembro que quando você estava com Wood, me roia de ciúmes, mas não conseguia identificar que era por querer estar no lugar dele e não por você ser minha amiga...

- Fred. – ela pediu. Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. – Cala a boca.

Ele sorriu. Ágatha aproximou-se mais um pouco dele, finalmente quebrando a distância que restava. Seus lábios tremiam quando se encostaram aos dele, assim como suas pernas. Ela agarrou-se firmemente ao pescoço dele, enquanto ele abraçava-a pela cintura.

Como ela havia imaginado, foi uma sensação extremamente diferente de quando beijara Wood. Ágatha sentiu aquele frio na barriga e a tremedeira nas pernas ficarem mais fortes, assim como os batimentos do seu coração. Na verdade, ela nem conseguia acreditar que estava ali beijando Fred. Mas a sensação dos lábios dele nos seus era tão real que sentia quase como se estivesse flutuando.

O beijo foi suave e não durou muito, mas seus rostos ficaram próximos quando se separaram. Ágatha abriu os olhos para encontrar um sorriso maroto no rosto dele.

- O que foi?

- Eu deixo Ágatha Lupin nervosa então? – ele brincou. Ágatha apertou as unhas na nuca dele, fazendo-o gemer. – Ai!

- Bem feito. – ela retrucou divertida. – Fred, como nós ficamos depois de hoje? – ela indagou, de repente ficando nervosa.

- Dê tempo ao tempo gatinha. – ele disse calmamente. – Você se preocupa demais com o amanhã. Viva o momento está bem? – ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela, mas Ágatha afastou-se apenas para sorrir para ele.

- Fred... – ela sussurrou. – Você não existe. – ele sorriu, puxando-a para si bem rápido. Ágatha foi pega de surpresa, mas conseguiu se apoiar nele. Fred beijou-a antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, dessa vez, intensificando o beijo assim que seus lábios tocaram os dela. Ágatha bagunçou um pouco o cabelo dele, sorrindo em meio ao beijo. Seus pés saíram um pouco do chão quando ele a ergueu. Não que precisasse muito, já que ela já se sentia nas nuvens.

E não foi o último dos beijos deles naquela noite. Fred e Ágatha ficaram lá por mais longas horas, ou, para eles, semanas e dias. Para a sorte deles, nenhum professor ou monitor apareceu para infortuná-los.

* * *

_Enchanted – Taylor Swift._

- Com toda certeza que eles estão juntos. – Abigail assentiu para George, assim que chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Este completamente deserto, portanto, nenhum sinal de Fred e Ágatha.

- Aqueles dois precisam se acertar, ou eu vou precisar de terapia. – George comentou brincalhão, fazendo Abigail rir. – Hei, posso te perguntar uma coisa? E me prometa que não vai ficar brava.

- O que? – ela indagou curiosa.

- Por que você queria vir comigo ao baile? – ele ergueu as mãos quando o queixo dela caiu. – Eu torturei a Ágatha para ela me contar, quase joguei a barra de chocolate dela na poção do morto-vivo que ela estava fazendo na aula do Snape. – Abigail assentiu meio desconfiada.

- Porque eu queria. Eu gosto muito de você... E do Fred! – ela acrescentou rapidamente ao ver George arregalar os olhos. – Vocês são muito legais comigo, assim como a Ágatha. Eu preferia mil vezes ir com você à com um desconhecido que só saberia falar de namoro e como eu estava bonita hoje.

- Sabe que você está muito bonita não é? – George disse sinceramente, mas Abigail levou como uma brincadeira.

- Valeu George. E obrigada por ter me convidado, eu realmente adorei o baile. – ela sorriu timidamente. – Nos vemos amanhã.

- É. – o sorriso dele foi um pouco diferente, mas Abigail não detectou nada demais ali. – Boa noite. – George pareceu voltar a si.

- Boa noite. – ela disse.

- Boa noite. – ele disse novamente, fazendo-a rir. Abigail se virou e começou a caminhar até as escadas.

- Hei! – ela virou-se para ele. George parou à frente dela, bem próximo, e Abigail congelou. Ele abaixou-se até que seus lábios encostaram-se na bochecha da garota, na verdade, mais próximos da boca dela. Abigail ficou vermelha feito uma pimenta, mas conseguiu sorrir para ele. – Beijinho de boa noite. – ele piscou um olho para ela, sorrindo maroto por fim.

Apressada, Abigail acenou e subiu as escadas correndo. Quando estava dentro do quarto, completamente sozinha, ela se permitiu dar um gritinho de felicidade, se jogando na cama com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

* * *

Já era de manhã quando Abigail despertou. O motivo exato foi o barulho de alguém tropeçando em sua cama e, coincidentemente, batendo um dos pés em seu malão. Sentando-se enquanto se espreguiçava, Abigail arregalou os olhos assim que localizou Ágatha. Ela ainda vestia o traje a rigor do baile, e exibia um sorriso de felicidade que chegava a ser absurdo.

- Oi. – Ágatha disse num gemido, sentando-se na beirada da cama para massagear o pé que acabara de topar.

- Ágatha... São oito da manhã! – Abigail exclamou incrédula.

- Jura? Achei que fossem seis... – Ágatha comentou divertida, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando Abigail encarou-a desconfiadamente. – Eu... Acabei virando a noite com o Fred. Nem reparamos no tempo passando... – ela sorriu sonhadoramente, mas tratou de acrescentar. – Não fizemos nada demais!

- Por Deus Ágatha, você não fica uma noite toda fazendo "nada demais". – a morena retrucou.

- Beijos não merecem tanto escarcéu. – Ágatha sorriu meio marota para a amiga, que rolou os olhos. – Ah, me deixa ser feliz! Você sabe o quanto demorou pra que aquele cabeça dura se tocasse que eu gosto dele?

- Imagino que muito. – Abigail riu junto com a amiga. – E então, como vocês ficaram?

- Primeiro... É um segredo. Provavelmente George também já sabe, então, nenhum dos dois pode falar. – Abigail assentiu confusa. – Estamos meio instáveis ainda, se responde sua pergunta. Fred estava com a Angelina, então não pode simplesmente terminar com ela. Mas já deixei bem claro que se eles se beijarem eu arranco a língua daquela garota. E dele também.

- Prometo que não vou contar. Mas eu quero saber tudo sobre ontem. – Abigail exclamou animada.

- E eu também. – Ágatha replicou sorrindo marota. Abigail corou imediatamente. – Ah, safadinha... Me espere está bem? Preciso tomar um banho e então descemos para o café.

- Você vai agüentar ficar em pé hoje?

- Eu não estou com sono, por incrível que pareça. – Ágatha explicou, deixando um sorrisinho malicioso apoderar-se de seu rosto.

* * *

- Vocês não se beijaram? – Ágatha exclamou indignada. Abigail tratou de tapar sua boca imediatamente, mas as garotas mais novas próximas delas já tinham expressões de espanto no rosto. O salão principal estava bastante vazio naquela manhã, com exceção dos alunos mais novos que não haviam comparecido ao baile. – Como assim não se beijaram? – Ágatha abaixou o tom de voz para um bastante ameaçador.

- Não nos beijando, oras. – Abigail deu de ombros, servindo-se do suco de abóbora. – Mas se quer ficar feliz, ele deu um beijo no canto da minha boca. – ela corou imediatamente, principalmente por receber um olhar fofo de Ágatha. Algo como "o amor é lindo".

- Quieta, sem comentários! Eu morreria de vergonha e... Vem cá, com que cara você e o Fred vão ficar hoje quando se encontrarem? – ela indagou de repente, bastante curiosa.

- Com a mesma cara que temos. – Ágatha riu divertidamente. Abigail apenas rolou os olhos, sorrindo para ela.

- Boa sorte então. – Abigail murmurou de repente, e os risos de Ágatha cessaram. Ao virar-se para a entrada do salão ela encontrou os gêmeos. George bocejava a cada segundo, parecendo prestes a cair num sono profundo enquanto andava. Fred, por sua vez, estava entre o sono e a animação. Mas foi colocar os olhos em Ágatha que seu sorriso ficou diferente. Fez até a loira corar.

- Vocês dois vão dar trabalho... – Abigail comentou brincalhona.

- Fique quieta. – ela virou-se rindo para a amiga.

- Bom dia flores do dia! – George exclamou, bocejando ao final da frase. – Por Merlin, alguém ai tem uma poção que cura bocejos?

- Que tal café? – Ágatha sugeriu. – É ótimo para acabar com sono e... Antes que eu esqueça. Por que vocês estão acordados?

- Porque marcamos algumas entregas de produtos hoje. Aproveitamos que os novatos já estão bem acordados, ao contrário de nós. E que até o Filch está caindo de sono... – Fred explicou animado.

- Pelo jeito vocês estão ganhando fama no mundo dos negócios. – Abigail comentou.

- Muita! – Fred exclamou.

- E isso é definitivamente animador. – George completou com um sorriso.

* * *

- O que faz sozinha aqui? – Ágatha virou-se surpresa ao ouvir a voz de um dos gêmeos. Sorriu ao virar-se e encontrar Fred.

Todos haviam acabado de voltar do Lago Negro, onde a Segunda Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo havia sido realizada. Parte dos Grifinórios aproveitara o resto do dia para ficar dentro do salão comunal (principalmente pelo frio) e comemorar o segundo lugar muito merecido de Harry. Ágatha, por sua vez, havia aproveitado para dar uma volta nos jardins e ler um pouco. Claro que agora não conseguiria mais ficar sozinha para a leitura, mas não podia reclamar da sua companhia.

- Aproveitei para dar uma relaxada. – Ágatha esticou as pernas, encostando as costas no tronco da árvore atrás de si. – Ficar sozinha, essas coisas. – ela sorriu divertida para Fred, que entendeu o recado.

- Ah, foi mal...

- Pode ficar ai. – ela exclamou risonha. – Foi brincadeira.

- Já que insiste. – ele sorriu maroto sentando-se ao lado dela rapidamente.

- Ah... Fred? – Ágatha chamou-o depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Ele virou-se imediatamente, como se estivesse esperando ela falar. – Bem... Você falou com a Angelina? Qualquer coisa que seja.

- Eu meio que expliquei minha situação para ela, e ela entendeu. – ele explicou calmamente. – Não citei nomes, claro, não quero que vocês saiam no tapa por mim. – ele sorriu galante e recebeu um soco no ombro. – Ai! – gemeu massageando o local do impacto. Ágatha balançou a cabeça bufando longamente.

- Ninguém merece você. – ela disse risonha.

- Você merece.

- Eu mereço? – ela exclamou indignada, virando-se para ele.

- Quem mandou ficar apaixonada por mim? – ele indagou rindo da expressão de Ágatha.

- Eu mesma não entendo como fui me apaixonar por um teimoso e irritante como você. – ela retrucou cruzando os braços com força. Fred riu novamente e a abraçou.

- Talvez pelo meu charme, minha beleza, meu estilo, minha incrível habilidade de ouvir As Esquisitonas. – Ágatha riu alto, fazendo ele rir também.

- Ah, seu idiota! – ela exclamou jogando-se sobre ele, o que o pegou de surpresa, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão.

Ali, juntos e sem ninguém por perto poderiam ficar à vontade. Ágatha aproximou seu rosto do dele e seus olhos não se desviaram em momento algum. Ela sorriu alegremente depois de um tempo, puxando-o pelo colarinho para um beijo intenso.

* * *

- George... – Ágatha chamou-o impacientemente. Ele soltou um longo suspiro, virando-se para a amiga. Estavam, junto de Fred, na biblioteca. Num lugar bem afastado contrabandeando Gemialidades Weasley longe dos olhos de Filch ou qualquer outro professor.

- Diga.

- Quero sinceridade está bem? – ela pediu, cruzando os braços e armando sua melhor expressão de investigação. Até Fred parou o que fazia para prestar atenção. – Você gosta da Abigail?

George engasgou sozinho, fazendo Fred cair na gargalhada. Ágatha bufou para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar de irritação. Mas isso não cessou os risos do ruivo, muito menos as tosses de George.

- Como assim?

- Ora, como assim, gostando dela! – Ágatha retrucou indignada. – Aquele negócio de sentir atração não funciona está bem? Ela é fofa e delicada demais para ficar sendo vista como um objeto de desejo. – ela tratou de dizer, deixando George confuso. Por fim, Ágatha riu. – Eu imagino que você não seja desses caras.

- É... Mas veja bem Ágatha. Eu não sei responder à sua pergunta. – ele disse sinceramente.

- Como não?

- É confuso demais. – Ágatha assentiu imediatamente, quase rindo. Fred parecia estar na mesma.

- É eu sei bem como é. Agora, George, se você souber mesmo a resposta dessa pergunta também sabe o que deve fazer em seguida não?

- O que? – ele virou-se confuso para ela.

- Acho melhor que descubra sozinho. – ela sorriu enigmática, despedindo-se deles com um aceno.

- Mulheres... – Fred começou, parando ao lado do irmão enquanto ambos fitavam Ágatha afastando-se.

- Difícil entendê-las. – George completou.

* * *

- Quer saber mais? Qualquer um dos quatro merece ganhar esse Torneio. Por Merlin, as coisas que eles passaram, ninguém merece não é? – Alicia comentava. Ela, os gêmeos, Lino, Ágatha e Abigail estavam, assim como todos os outros da escola, dirigindo-se para o local onde fora montado o grande labirinto. Esse seria o local da última prova do Torneio Tribruxo, ao qual todo mundo aguardava ansioso.

- Eu concordo plenamente com você. – Abigail exclamou. – Eu jamais teria enfrentado tudo aquilo, chego a me arrepiar só de pensar.

- É, mas que o prêmio seria ótimo, ah, seria! – Fred comentou.

- Ora, vamos mudar de assunto certo? – Ágatha pediu. – Nada de reclamações agora, temos apenas que torcer...

- Você tem razão. – Lino assentiu. – Torcer para Harry ou Cedrico, sinceramente. Nunca fui muito fã do Krum. Sem falar que são nossos colegas mais próximos.

- Nisso você tem razão. – Alicia assentiu. – Torcerei por eles. – ela sorriu.

Após se sentarem nas arquibancadas, os campeões chegaram para serem apresentados e enviados ao labirinto. Dumbledore fez um pequeno discurso de encorajamento, mas só olhar para as entradas daqueles imensos corredores era de arrepiar. Por fim, os quatro dirigiram-se a cada uma das entradas. Harry e Cedrico foram os primeiros a pisar no labirinto, seguidos de Fleur e Vítor. Depois que as passagens se fecharam, todos nas arquibancadas ficaram num silêncio sepulcral. Até mesmo Dumbledore se mostrava um pouco apreensivo.

- Eu não estou com uma boa sensação. – Ágatha murmurou baixinho.

- Você e suas sensações... – Fred retrucou. – Acalme-se, é só o frio.

- Fred, eu sei bem diferenciar o frio do medo. – ela replicou impaciente.

- Não é nada Ágatha. – George disse ainda num tom de voz baixo. – Você sempre teve esse tipo de coisa, é por causa do tempo que passava com a Trelawney. – ele sorriu brincalhão, fazendo-a rir baixinho.

- É, fique sossegada. – Fred completou segurando a mão dela, o que a fez sorrir. Mas não parecia tão certo de suas palavras ao voltar a olhar para o labirinto.

Um bom tempo após a entrada no labirinto, Fleur foi trazida para fora. Krum também, mas muito tempo depois. E por fim, quando todos esperavam ansiosos e temerosos para ver o campeão daquele torneio, a notícia veio pior do que deveria.

Harry caiu na grama em frente à arquibancada com a taça e Cedrico junto. No começo, tudo pareceu normal, até que as pessoas começaram a gritar e chorar. E a notícia de que Diggory estava morto não demorou a se espalhar pelos presentes.

Olhar para a cena de Amos, deitado sobre o filho enquanto chorava e soluçava foi algo horrível de se presenciar. Ágatha sentiu aquela estranha sensação de antes ficar pior. Foi abraçada por Fred, este e seu irmão também pareciam incrédulos sobre o que estava acontecendo. Na verdade, todos ali tinham a mesma reação.

* * *

- O fim de mais um ano. – a voz de Dumbledore soou em meio ao silêncio do Salão Principal. A maioria dos alunos ficara até aquele momento falando alto, porém assim que o professor se levantou, os alunos se aquietaram.

Ágatha, sentada ao lado de Abigail e de George, continuava com a expressão apreensiva. Harry também se mostrava assim, mas tentava parecer mais calmo quando estava na presença dos outros alunos.

- Há muita coisa que eu gostaria de dizer a todos vocês esta noite, mas primeiro, quero lembrar a perda de uma excelente pessoa, que deveria estar sentado aqui conosco. – Dumbledore continuou. – Eu gostaria que todos os presentes, por favor, se levantassem e fizessem um brinde a Cedrico Diggory.

Todos obedeceram. Os bancos foram afastados e os alunos do salão ergueram seus cálices. O eco grave seguiu-se: "Cedrico Diggory".

Depois, o diretor continuou seu discurso. Falou sobre Cedrico e também sobre sua morte, que envolvia Lorde Voldemort (um tema que gerou murmúrios pelo salão). Assim que acabou de falar, ele fez novamente um brinde e se sentou à mesa dos professores.

- Palavras muito bonitas. – Abigail comentou. Ágatha, ao seu lado, assentiu.

- Vai ser estranho... – Fred comentou baixinho. – Aposto que algumas coisas vão mudar aqui no ano que vem. Sabem, coisas como segurança e tudo mais. Afinal de contas Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter retornado.

- Adoraria dizer que não acredito em Harry, mas... – Ágatha suspirou, bebendo um longo gole de suco de abóbora. - Eu acredito nele. – Fred e George assentiram, assim como Abigail e Lino.

- E novamente, teremos um novo professor de DCAT. – Lino murmurou frustrado. – Não existe um ano sem que haja essa mudança, é quase como uma maldição.

- Eu acho que se trata exatamente disso. – George comentou brincalhão. – Mas é parte de Hogwarts, mudanças até que fazem bem. Só espero que o novo professor seja alguém divertido, tipo o Lupin.

- Vai ser meio difícil. – Ágatha disse. – Conhecendo o Ministério como conheço, aposto que eles vão intervir de algum jeito na escolha do professor.

- Ah, seria realmente o fim da picada! – Fred replicou zangado.

- É esperar para ver. – Lino finalizou dando de ombros.

* * *

- Ah, isso não está cheirando bem. – Ágatha murmurou assim que guardou sua bolsa na cabine. Fred e George ergueram os olhos para o corredor, entendendo o recado. Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle acabavam de passar por ali com as expressões mais maléficas o possível. E o destino era certo: a cabine de Harry, Rony e Hermione, que ficava no fim daquele vagão.

- O que acham de dar uma olhada? – George propôs ao ficar de pé. Fred assentiu, sorrindo maroto.

- Pode ser... Aqueles três bem que merecem uma surra. – Ágatha disse pensativa.

Assim que saíram da cabine, localizaram o grupo parado em frente à cabine no fim do corredor. Com um sorriso, Ágatha deu passagem aos gêmeos, colocando-se contra a parede. Sabia que eles queriam fazer as honras. Ao passar por ela, Fred não pode deixar de dar uma piscadinha, o que a fez sorrir ainda mais.

Houve uma pequena explosão após os feitiços, até porque, eles não haviam sido os únicos a usar as varinhas. O que causou, digamos, um pequeno estrago nos atingidos. Nada grave, apenas algo que serviria de piada mais tarde.

- Achamos que devíamos dar uma olhada no que os três iam aprontar. – Fred disse ao entrar na cabine de Harry. Pisou em cima de Goyle, obviamente de propósito, gesto que foi imitado por George, mas este fez questão de pisar em Malfoy também. Ágatha, por último, fez questão de pisar nos três.

- Que efeito interessante! – George exclamou ao olhar para Crabbe. – Quem usou o _Feitiço Furunculus_?

- Eu. – Harry respondeu.

- Que estranho. – George exclamou novamente, dessa vez mais descontraído. – Eu usei o das Pernas-Bambas. Parece que não se deve misturar os dois. Brotaram pequenos tentáculos pela cara dele toda. Bom, não vamos deixar os três aqui, eles estragam a decoração.

- Aposto que essa daria uma bela invenção para vocês. E aposto novamente que o cobaia será Filch. – Ágatha comentou, assim que os três Sonserinos haviam sido chutados (literalmente) da cabine.

- Veja que bela ideia George! – Fred exclamou divertido.

- Nem havia passado por minha cabeça. Você é realmente um gênio. – George completou, fazendo Ágatha rir.

Quando começaram a partida de snap explosivo, uma pessoa parou à porta. Ágatha sorriu para Jenna, que parecia meio eufórica. As duas foram até a antiga cabine de Ágatha para conversar em particular, já que Jenna parecia ter muitas notícias.

- Eu consegui um estágio no Ministério. – ela exclamou animada. Ágatha sorriu tentando fingir-se de animada também, mas ao pensar que mais uma de sua família iria trabalhar naquele lugar não podia deixar de ficar desapontada. – Ah, não me olhe assim! – Jenna pediu com um pequeno sorriso. – Você sabe que eu só quero voltar a morar em Londres e tudo mais, viver com vocês. O Ministério é a melhor opção. E eu também vou ajudar Fleur, parece que ela quer trabalhar no Gringotes para melhorar o inglês.

- Muito bem então, se é para você ficar mais próxima eu fico contente. – Ágatha replicou sorridente.

- Ah... Agora vamos ao assunto realmente interessante. – Jenna parou alguns segundos sorrindo marota por fim. – Você arranjou um namorado?

- JENNIFER! Como é que soube? – Ágatha indagou desesperada.

- Na verdade eu não descobri, só cogitei a possibilidade. Você sempre teve uma queda pelo Weasley e agora vocês trocam uns olhares diferentes... Coisa de casal secreto... Eu entendo bem dessas coisas. – Jenna riu da cara furiosa de Ágatha.

- É, pode até ser que entenda. Mas não é nada do que você está pensando. – Ágatha jogou os cabelos de lado. Cruzou os braços assim que viu uma das sobrancelhas de Jenna se erguer. – Tudo bem, talvez até seja. Mas nada de falar com ninguém, entendeu? Principalmente com a Isabelle!

- Prometo. – Jenna fez uma cara séria e depois Ágatha riu com ela. – Irmãzinha, eu torço por vocês, se entendam logo sim? Tempos complicados estão chegando... – a expressão de Jenna ficou séria de uma maneira diferente, quase como temerosa. – Cada segundo conta, agora. – Ágatha assentiu meio apreensiva. – Agora, chega de papo-furado certo? Interrompi um snap explosivo seu, quero entrar na próxima partida!

* * *

- Fred, George, Ágatha, esperem aí! – eles e Ágatha se viraram ao ouvirem a voz de Harry. Este vinha carregando o malão e tirou algo de dentro dele assim que parou. - Para vocês. – ele esticou uma bolsa cheia de dinheiro e enfiou-a nas mãos de George. Era a recompensa do Torneio Tribruxo.

- Que? – Fred exclamou assombrado.

- Para vocês. – Harry repetiu com firmeza. – Eu não quero.

- Você pirou. – George disse enquanto tentava devolver a bolsa.

- Não, não pirei. Fiquem com ele e continuem inventando. É para a loja de logros.

- Ele pirou. – Ágatha confirmou para os gêmeos, parecendo tão assombrada quanto eles.

- Escutem... Se vocês não aceitarem, eu vou jogar fora. Não quero o ouro e não preciso dele. Mas dar umas boas gargalhadas bem que ajudaria. Tenho a impressão de que vamos precisar delas mais do que normalmente.

- Harry... Deve ter uns mil galeões aqui. – George murmurou.

- Tem. – Harry sorriu. – Pensem quantos Cremes de Canário vão poder fabricar.

Fred e George continuaram estacados, enquanto Ágatha sorria abertamente para o garoto.

- Harry... – Fred tentou argumentar, mas Harry estava convencido.

- Ou vocês levam ou azaro vocês. – ele ameaçou. – Conheço umas boas azarações. Mas me façam um favor, ok? Comprem umas roupas a rigor diferentes para o Rony e digam que é presente de vocês.

Antes que eles dissessem mais alguma coisa, Harry saiu da cabine, deixando os três sozinhos.

Fred e George entreolharam-se, ainda assombrados, enquanto Ágatha sorria de um para outro.

- Acho que agora vocês têm tudo que precisam para transformar as Gemialidades Weasley em um sucesso. Digo... Mais do que já é. – Ágatha comentou divertida. Com um sorriso, Fred e George assentiram, agora, completamente animados.

- É... O próximo ano reserva boas surpresas para nós. – George disse.

_Continua..._

**N/A: HO HO HO, não não, não é o papai noel. Mas eu trouxe o capítulo de presentinho pra vocês, no aniversário do Dan *o* (e do Slash, e do Paul Wesley, e no dia que a Amy morreu #crisenofim) ENFIM**

**Ahhh, digam que gostaram do capítulo? Ele está recheado de fofurinhas, principalmente da Ágatha com o Fred :B**

**Eu não vou enrolar muito em comentários... só preciso pedir uma coisa: QUEM AI ASSISTIU HP 7 PARTE 2? Que filme FODÁSTICO! Eu chorei taaanto naquele filme, Santa Mãe de Merlin o_o tantas cenas tristes, AQUELA CARINHA DO GEORGE NAQUELA CENA MAIS QUE TRISTE (quem assistiu sabe do que eu falo u_u vá que tenha quem não assistiu, spoiler nãão né titia).**

**Bom, kran, vamos às reviews \o/**

**Maluh:** Sabe a Jenna? HEE, então... não vou contar o futuro dela, mas quem sabe ela não arranja um namorado como você propôs?

ASHUHAUSHASHUASUHAS mara o filme né xuxu? Eu assisti em 2D msm, mas valeu a pena de qualquer jeito. Emocionante, trágico e fodástico, é u_u

Espero que tenha gostado do cap :DD Beeijos e até o próximo!

**V Weasley Malfoy:** AASASHUAHUSUHASHUASHUAS O título da sua review foi deveras criativo. Fred que se cuide G_G

QUEM É ANGELINA NA BALADA? - Sério, eu ri absurdos com isso ' a cara dele foi impagável mesmo, ruivo lindo otário de uma figa ele. Bobão, isso sim u_u Convida a Angelina ao invés da Ágatha (produçãão, probleminha aqui)

Don't worry, Ágatha/Fred win como você mesma disse. Eu não vou pra uma Askaban sem Sirius, não tente u_u ASHAHSUAHUSUHSAUHASHUAS

Sim sim, bati foto com Misha, Chad e Matt *o* tão lindos e cheirosos e fofos eles ;B

Eu volto às aulas semana que vem. OMC, ninguém merece a escola. SE EU ESTUDASSE EM HOGWARTS, SERIA TUDO DIFERENTE! Coruja maldita que morreu no meio do caminho pra minha casa. Oceano Atlântico nem é tão grande assim, boboca u_u ASHUAUSUHSAUHASUHASUHASHU

Espero que tenha curtido o cap xuxu, e que o Fred tenha se redimido xP HASHUASUHASUHASHU

Beijos! Até o próximo capítulo ;D

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Então né... A ANGELINA QUE NÃO É NINGUÉM NA BALADA grrr* Fred tem problemiiiinha cara, difícil viu u_u

Sua macumba contra a Angelina foi muito divertida HASHUASUHAUSHUHASUHASUHAHUAS

Ah, o George foi com a Abi *o* eu tenho uma queda pelas fofuras entre eles. Espera só pra você ver no próximo capítulo então ~spoiler hehe~

Pois é... As três Blakes estavam em Hogwarts o_o e a escola ainda está de pé, YES, I DO BELIEVE IN GRAVITY! \o/ HAUSHUSAUHASUHASHUASUH

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo xuxu :D

Beijos! Até o próximo cap :DD

**Beatriz:** Olááá leitora nova *o*

Awn, o Fred é uma coisa linda (tapado do caralho -') mas a gente releva AHUSAHUHUSAUHSAUHSAUHASUHASUH'

Eu fico MUITO feliz que você esteja gostando, mesmo *-* Os gêmeos são apaixonantes né, sou louca por eles também (AHVÁ) AHUSAHUASUHASHU' fiquei muito vermelha com os seus elogios pra minha escrita, neem sou tudo isso viu AHUHASUHASHUASHUAS'

A Ágatha com o Lupin são outro xodó meu ;B

É, acho que minha amiga é a única que acredita na relação da Ágatha com o Wood. De fato, ela é apaixonadona pelo Fred há séculos, bem na cara mesmo (só na cara deles que não estava né... Mais fácil eu esperar um convite do Sirius pra ir num baile do que os dois se tocarem).

Lupood, eu ri cara O Fred com a Ágatha seria o que então? o_O um nome estranho, ctz HASHUASUHASHUASUH

É, aquele momento 'soufoda' da Ágatha foi digno ASUHASHUASUHSAUHUHSA a cara dos gêmeos também ASHSAHUAHSUHUASUHASHUASHUAS'

Ahhh, George e Abigail são um overload de fofura *_*

Desculpe se eu demorei pra postar, mas o capítulo ta grande pra compensar (y)

Beeeijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

**O ano da formatura... Ou não.**

- Sinceramente, eu não sei porque ela ainda tenta. – Ágatha murmurou em meio à uma crescente irritação. Sentou-se no único espaço desocupado da cama de George com seu gato Anúbis no colo, já que o quarto dos gêmeos estava abarrotado de bugigangas e caixas com ingredientes e objetos para suas invenções. Fred estava sentado no chão ao lado do irmão, ambos inventando mais alguma coisa. Ágatha já nem tentava identificar o que era o que de tantas coisas que eles tinham criado.

Ela havia chegado ali na Sede da Ordem da Fênix naquela manhã. Não aguentava mais ficar em casa ouvindo a mãe falar do Ministério o tempo todo. E se não bastasse, Jenna também estava trabalhando lá. Isabelle estava na casa dos avós até voltar às aulas, então, ela não tinha muito que perder continuando em lá. Sua reclamação naquele momento era por Sally ter tentado dar uma festa decente de aniversário à Ágatha, mas não havia funcionado muito bem, já que tanto a mãe quanto a irmã mais velha não tinham comparecido.

Ela não tinha mudado quase nada, com exceção do cabelo, que estava maior e mais repicado. Continuava alta, sorridente e esbelta.

Os gêmeos haviam cortado os cabelos. Estava curto e meio bagunçado, que Ágatha coinscidentemente adorava.

- Ágatha, você tem que parar de reclamar um pouco. – George argumentou.

- Sua mãe tenta... – Fred disse, dando de ombros. – É culpa do Ministério, não dela.

- Ah, é sim! Ela tem um fanatismo absurdo por aqueles caras lá, mesmo dizendo que é contra o Ministro. Nem fazendo parte da Ordem tira a paixão que ela tem por trabalhar naquele lugar. – Ágatha franziu o cenho. – Por isso eu vou ser Curandeira, até pensar em me tornar Auror assusta nesses tempos. – os dois riram.

- MENINOS, ALMOÇO! – ouviram a senhora Weasley berrar lá de baixo.

Os Weasley estavam ali na Sede da Ordem havia um bom tempo, então a senhora Weasley administrava aquele lugar como administrava a Toca. Claro que Sirius não se importava. Ele na verdade nunca reclamava de nada, ficava muito quieto com exceção de quando tinham as reuniões secretas. Ágatha havia gostado muito do outrora declarado assassino, e quando soubera que ele era confiável e inocente, não tinha tido nenhum preconceito em aceitar a verdade.

Ágatha desceu as escadas como qualquer bruxa civilizada, mas não pode deixar de rir quando deu de cara com os gêmeos já na cozinha. Eles haviam passado no teste de aparatação, assim como ela, mas ficavam se exibindo de uma maneira que chegava a ser irritante. A senhora Weasley não parava de dar bronca neles.

- Vocês vão acabar me deixando louca com esses sustos! – ela exclamou furiosa, dando alguns tapas nos ombros dos filhos. Quando eles se sentaram, de frente para Ágatha, sorriram marotamente para ela. A loira rolou os olhos tediosamente, rindo novamente. – Deveriam se comportar como a Ágatha, vejam que moça quieta e comportada... – Fred e George entreolharam-se, gargalhando logo depois. A amiga franziu o cenho, lançando-lhes um olhar mortal.

- Ah, olá Remus. Sirius. – Molly cumprimentou os outros dois participantes do almoço. Ágatha virou-se surpresa ao ouvir o nome do pai, sorrindo abertamente. Fazia um certo tempo que não o via, já que ele estava sempre ali na Ordem.

- Ágatha. – ele sorriu para a loira, recebendo-a num abraço carinhoso. – Como vai?

- Bem... Na medida do possível. – ela murmurou, dando de ombros. – Mamãe anda meio pirada por causa do trabalho. – ela tomou cuidado para não citar o Ministério na frente da senhora Weasley, por conta de Percy estar trabalhando lá com um fanatismo assustador. Sirius deu uma risadinha, assentindo imediatamente.

- Quando eu conheci sua mãe, nunca entendi o porque dela gostar tanto de trabalhar daquele jeito. – ele confessou.

- Conheceu minha mãe? – ela indagou curiosa.

- Estudamos juntos. – Remus explicou.

- Que mundo pequeno. – Fred comentou divertido.

- Muito bem, sentem-se para o almoço. – Molly ordenou enquanto servia a comida.

- Remus, você soube alguma coisa da carta que Harry recebeu? – Hermione indagou antes que Molly a impedisse.

- Não foi uma boa notícia. – ele disse sem olhar para a senhora Weasley. – Parece que o Ministério resolveu expulsá-lo.

- Oh, oh, oh... Calma lá! – George exclamou. – O que tá rolando?

- Harry expulso?

- Ele foi atacado por um grupo de dementadores e usou o feitiço do patrono. – Remus explicou. – E por estar na presença de um trouxa, recebeu a carta do Ministério.

- Mas que injusto! Ele deve ter salvado o trouxa. – Ágatha replicou.

- O Ministério não considerou isso. Na verdade, eles nem averiguaram. Não sabem que foi um ataque de dementadores. – Sirius disse.

- Não me surpreende. – Fred disse. – Dementadores naquela área? Quero dizer, foi intensional, com certeza, mas o Ministério nunca acreditaria nisso. Eles nem acreditam que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou.

- Mas não podem fazer isso! Eu já pesquisei e... – Hermione começou a discutir.

- Não se preocupe Hermione. – Sirius a interrompeu. – Dumbledore conseguiu uma audiência para o Harry. – ele sorriu um pouco, parecendo satisfeito. – Organizamos um grupo para ir pegá-lo hoje à noite.

- E por falar nisso. Tonks não deveria ter chegado? – Molly indagou com as mãos no quadril.

- Imagino que o atraso dela tenha um bom motivo. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Ainda temos tempo.

- Tonks? – Ágatha indagou.

- Uma auror do Ministério. É membro da Ordem também. – Remus disse. – Vai conhecê-la logo.

- Temos que tirar os vasos do caminho. – Rony brincou.

- Se bem que a Ágatha já está aqui e eles estão inteiros. – Fred comentou rindo. Ágatha mostrou a língua para ele, mas riu também.

* * *

- Já sei que eu tenho que descer mãe, só me dá mais cinco minutos! – Fred pediu assim que a porta do seu quarto se abriu. Porém, quando se virou, a outrora pressa acabou e o que restou foi um sorriso charmoso. – Hei Ágatha. – ela rolou os olhos para ele, fechando a porta atrás de si. – Aproveitando que eu estou sozinho aqui? Sabe que se mamãe nos pegar ela vai nos matar...

- Fred! Fica quieto! – Ágatha pediu, tapando a boca dele. – Eu vim conversar, nada mais. – ela riu da cara de tristeza que ele fez.

- Conversar sobre o que? – ele indagou meio rabugento.

- Sobre a vida de Morgana. – ela retrucou tediosamente. – Não falamos sobre nós desde o ano passado, nem mesmo nas cartas. Eu quero saber como estamos e como vamos ficar, e não me venha com aquele assunto de 'ter calma e aproveitar o hoje' porque eu quero aproveitar cada minuto, mas quero aproveitar sabendo se eu estou namorando ou estou solteira!

- Tá bem, tá bem, tempo! – Fred exclamou assustado. – Eu acho que podemos decidir alguma coisa concreta e, não se preocupe, eu não vou dizer mais uma frase sábia, até porque eu também quero que a gente se decida.

- A gente? – ela indagou. – Eu já me decidi faz um bom tempo. – cruzou os braços em sinal de irritação.

- Decidiu? – Fred indagou confuso. Ágatha deu-lhe um tapa no ombro. – Ah, sim, decidiu...

- E você?

- Sinceramente, acho que eu já sei a resposta desde a noite do baile de inverno. – ele confessou sorrindo. Ágatha sorriu de volta.

- Só não sei se deveríamos levar à público. Ainda mais com as coisas instáveis como estão ultimamente... Nem sabemos como estará Hogwarts esse ano. - Mas imagino que não deva ser um segredo também. – ela replicou. – Oras, eu quero poder contar para Abigail e Alicia, e também aposto que George e Lino vão ficar sabendo...

- Ágatha, o 'levar à público' é para um pessoal bem maior não é? – ele a interrompeu rindo um pouco. Ágatha assentiu confusamente. – Então acho que estamos de acordo?

- É, pode ser. – ela semi-cerrou os olhos ao dizer isso, erguendo-se da cama logo depois. – Então eu já vou.

- Como é? – Fred exclamou indignado. – Acabamos de nos acertar! Esse momento não merece nem um beijinho?

- Hum... Acho que não, já que por enquanto não é oficial. – ela deu de ombros, virando-se para não entregar seu riso. Fred rolou os olhos, erguendo-se na frente de Ágatha, de modo que ela não podia mais sair do quarto.

- Ágatha...

- Dessa vez eu posso aliviar pra você. – ele riu, rolando os olhos. – Só dessa vez. – ela disse seriamente. Essa expressão desapareceu no momento em que foi abraçada por Fred, aproximando seu rosto do dele perigosamente.

- Tudo bem então, senhorita só-dessa-vez. Vou aproveitar essa única vez então. – ele retrucou divertido ao puxá-la para um beijo. Ágatha sorriu entre o beijo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto ele a mantinha mais próxima pela cintura.

Lentamente o beijo foi ficando mais intenso, e a sensação que Ágatha sentia era a mesma da torre de astronomia. Aquele nervosismo absurdo e o coração acelerado ao extremo. Sensações que se mostravam mais maravilhosas a cada segundo que passava.

- Temos que descer. – Ágatha sussurrou durante míseros segundos em que eles se separaram. Fred encarou-a indignado.

- Ágatha, sério mesmo que você está dizendo isso? Ninguém viria até aqui, temos um longo tempo sozinhos. – antes que ela protestasse de novo, ele a puxou para outro beijo, dessa vez mais intenso.

- Você é teimoso demais. – ela replicou separando-se dele teimosamente. Fred soltou um longo suspiro. - Temos que descer, não é questão de alguém nos ver aqui. – quando viu que ele ia argumentar de novo, ergueu a mão, fazendo-o se calar. – Se não reclamar agora, mais tarde podemos aproveitar o tempo perdido. – ela sorriu marota, fazendo-o rolar os olhos e assentir.

- Mulheres...

* * *

Ágatha estava sentada na beirada da escada com um de seus livros em mãos, enquanto Fred e George tentavam ouvir o que se passava na reunião da Ordem no andar debaixo. Usavam as Orelhas Extensíveis que haviam inventado e estas pareciam funcionar perfeitamente bem. Claro que todo cuidado era pouco, já que se a senhora Weasley visse, iria matá-los com certeza.

- Você poderia estar participando. – George disse para Ágatha. – É nossa sócia certo?

- Correto meu caro George, mas sou sócia nos negócios e não na incrível habilidade de ouvir conversas alheias. – ela replicou sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Não adianta, essa aí é tão teimosa que nem Merlin iria fazê-la mudar de ideia. – Fred disse rindo da cara de Ágatha. – Mas está perdendo. Essa reunião está de fato...

- _EU PASSEI QUATRO SEMANAS PRESO NA RUA DOS ALFENEIROS_...

- Pelo jeito o Harry já chegou. – George concluiu.

- Jura? – Ágatha riu dele, fechando o livro pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – E está meio bravo.

- Não é nada improvável. O coitado estava na maior solidão na casa dos tios, e sem nenhuma notícia. – Fred disse. – Eu ficaria muito zangado.

- Que tal irmos até lá para aliviar um pouco o clima? – George sorriu para o irmão.

- Muito bem pensado George.

Antes que Ágatha pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os dois já tinham aparatado para o andar de cima, provavelmente assustando Harry, Rony e Hermione. Bufando, ela foi, como qualquer um naquela casa, pelas escadas, chegando no quarto pouco tempo depois deles.

- Olá, Harry. – disse George casualmente. – Pensamos ter ouvido sua voz suave.

- Você não devia conter tanto sua raiva, Harry. – disse Fred divertidamente. – Acho que tem umas pessoas há uns cinquenta quilômetros daqui que não te ouviram.

- Passaram no teste de Aparatar então? – Harry perguntou, olhando para os dois e para Ágatha. Ela assentiu, lançando um olhar irritado para os gêmeos.

- Com louvor. – Fred disse orgulhosamente.

- Só teria demorado uns trinta segundos à mais se vocês tivessem usado as escadas. – disse Rony.

- Eu tento dizer isso à eles. – Ágatha comentou com um suspiro.

- Tempo é galeão, pequeno irmão. – disse Fred. – De qualquer forma, Harry, você estava interferindo com a recepção. Orelhas Extensíveis. – ele disse, mostrando a nova invenção. – Estamos tentando ouvir o que se passa lá embaixo.

- Bisbilhotar é o termo correto. – Ágatha retrucou semicerrando os olhos. Os gêmeos deram de ombros. – E deveriam estar tomando mais cuidado.

- Vale a pena correr o risco, essa é a maior reunião que tivemos. – disse Fred.

Eles se reuniram em volta das Orelhas Extensíveis, começando a ouvir a conversa da reunião. A voz de Snape foi ouvida e logo depois Sirius discutindo com ele. A senhora Weasley entrou no meio da conversa logo depois.

Depois de algum tempo ouvindo a conversa, o gato de Hermione acabou comendo a Orelha que dava acesso à conversa e eles perderam a chance de ouvir o resto. Por sorte, a reunião estava quase acabada, então não haviam perdido muita coisa.

- A reunião acabou, vocês podem vir agora. Nós vamos jantar na cozinha. – a senhora Weasley anunciou. Tomou um susto quando os gêmeos aparataram ao seu lado, começando a gritar enquanto eles apenas saíam de perto aos risos. – Só porque vocês podem fazer magia não significa que precisam usar a varinha para tudo!

- Ninguém merece... – Ágatha murmurou rolando os olhos. Ela passou pela senhora Weasley ainda olhando para esta, pois a cena foi de fato divertida. Mas ao se virar para a frente, qual foi sua surpresa quando deu um baita encontrão com alguém, fazendo esse alguém e ela mesma fossem ao chão. E junto um porta guarda-chuva.

- Tonks! – berrou a senhora Weasley. – Ágatha! Por Deus meninas!

- Eu sinto muito! – Tonks disse ainda caída no chão. – Foi aquele guarda-chuva estúpido... E eu não te vi também, sério, mil desculpas. – Ágatha apenas gargalhou, achando a situação extremamente cômica. A moça de cabelos rosas se levantou rapidamente, assim como a loira.

Ela era bem mais baixa que Ágatha, até porque Ágatha era mais alta que o normal. Por ser Metamorfa, deixava os cabelos cor de chiclete e lisos, só que por causa do tombo estavam um pouco espantados. Ela esticou a mão para Ágatha assim que as duas estavam de pé.

- Ninfadora Tonks.

- Ágatha Lupin. – ela sorriu para a cor de rosa. – Muito prazer.

- Tirando as circunstâncias... Digo o mesmo. – Tonks riu junto de Ágatha.

- Acho que vocês duas vão se dar bem. – Fred disse encarando Ágatha com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele e George haviam visto a cena do corredor e aproveitaram para tirar com a cara da amiga novamente. – Têm tudo a ver uma com a outra. – ele brincou.

- De fato. E também que quando as duas se reunem, é perigoso ficar por perto, então... – George também brincou, recebendo um tapa de Ágatha.

- Ela parece ser bem legal. – ela disse.

- É. As desastradas são muito legais. – Fred comentou. – Elas nos divertem. – ele replicou, fugindo de um tapa de Ágatha.

* * *

- Definitivamente é uma lista diferente. Teoria da Magia Defensiva, quero dizer, nada menos... Teórico? – Ágatha murmurou indignada enquanto lia sua lista de materiais. Fred assentiu imediatamente, também curioso.

- O novo professor deve ser bem teórico. – George comentou.

- Só espero que não seja outro Lockhart da vida. – Ágatha murmurou tediosamente.

- Ah, definitivamente, está pra nascer outro cara como ele. – Fred disse entre risos.

- Que tal descermos? Vamos checar a lista do quinto ano. – George indagou. E antes que Ágatha dissesse alguma coisa, ele e Fred já haviam aparatado. Ela grunhiu de raiva, pegando seu livro e correndo até o quarto de Harry e Rony.

- Estávamos nos perguntando quem pediu o livro de Slinkhard. – Ágatha ouviu Fred dizer assim que pisou no quarto que Harry e Rony dividiam. – Não é Ágatha?

- Acho que vou ficar mais magra até o fim do ano, se continuarem a aparatar desse jeito. – ela replicou meio ofegante.

- Porque quer dizer que Dumbledore encontrou um novo professor de DCAT. – George disse.

- E já não era sem tempo. – Fred disse.

- O que quer dizer? – indagou Harry.

- Bem, nós escutamos, com as Orelhas Extensíveis, papai e mamãe conversando há algumas semanas. E pelo que estavam dizendo Dumbledore estava tendo muito trabalho para encontrar alguém que assumisse o trabalho esse ano. – Fred disse.

- Não é surpresa, quando você olha o que aconteceu com os últimos quatro. – disse George.

- Um expulso, um morto, um com a memória apagada e um trancado num malão por nove meses. – Harry contou nos dedos. – Sim, eu sei o que quer dizer.

- O que há com você, Rony? – Fred indagou. Rony estava parado boquiaberto olhando sua carta de Hogwarts. – O que é? – Fred disse impaciente, olhando por cima do ombro do irmão. O queixo dele caiu também. – Monitor? Monitor?

George correu e pegou o envelope de Rony. Algo vermelho e dourado caiu na palma da mão de George.

- Não mesmo! – George exclamou indignado.

- Deve haver algum engano. – disse Fred. Pegou a carta de Rony e colocou-a contra a luz para checar a marca d'água. – Ninguém com a cabeça no lugar faria do Rony um monitor.

- Quanto exagero... – Ágatha murmurou, encostando-se ao batente da porta.

- Nós pensamos que você seria o monitor! – Fred exclamou apontando para Harry.

- Pensamos que Dumbledore iria escolher você. – George disse indignado.

- Vencendo o Torneio Tribruxo e tudo mais...

- Eu suponho que as loucuras que fez pesaram contra ele. – George argumentou com Fred.

- É... – ele assentiu. – É, você causou vários problemas, cara. Bem, pelo menos um de vocês tem as prioridades certas. – ele deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Harry, olhando atravessado para Rony.

- Monitor... Roniquinho, o monitor. – Fred murmurou contendo o riso.

- Rony? – foi a primeira coisa que Hermione disse ao saber. – Mas... Tem certeza? Digo...

- Inesperado. – George concordou.

- Não. – disse ela. – Não é... Rony fez muitas... Ele realmente é...

A senhora Weasley entrou no quarto de repente, carregando uma pilha de roupas lavadas.

- Rony, eu pegarei mais pijamas para você. Estes já estão ficando curtos. Não posso acreditar o quão rapido você está crescendo... Qual cor você mais gosta? – ela ia dizendo distraidamente.

- Pegue algum vermelho e dourado, para combinar com a insígnia dele. – George sorriu falsamente.

- Combinar com o que? – ela indagou sem prestar muita atenção, enquanto arrumava algumas roupas.

- A insígnia dele. – Fred disse. – A adorável e brilhante insígnia de monitor dele.

- Dele... Mas Rony, você não...? – ele mostrou a insígnia para a mãe e ela gritou.

- Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Oh, Rony, é maravilhoso! Um monitor! Como todos na família!

- E eu e o Fred somos o que, filhos dos vizinhos? – George exclamou indignado, fazendo Ágatha cair na gargalhada. Enquanto a senhora Weasley vangloriava o filho, deixando-o incrivelmente vermelho, Fred e George cruzaram os braços com expressões de tédio.

- Ora vamos, deve ser legal... Ser monitor. – Ágatha argumentou. Fred virou-se assombrado para ela.

- Quem é você?

- Foi só um comentário... – ela rolou os olhos. – Eu acho, porque Jenna foi uma. E aposto que Isabelle também vai ser...

- Ah, e você é como nós cara amiga. – George sorriu. – A do contra. – ele piscou um olho, fazendo-a rir.

- Definitivamente sou.

- Bem, é melhor eu ir indo se eu tenho que comprar uma vassoura pra você... Vejo vocês mais tarde. O pequeno Roniquinho, um monitor! – a senhora Weasley saiu emocionada do quarto, dando alguns últimos beijos nas bochechas de Rony. Fred e George entreolharam-se.

- Você não se importa se não te beijarmos, não é Rony? – Fred pediu.

- Poderíamos fazer reverências, se você quiser. – George disse.

- Ah, calem a boca! – exclamou Rony.

- Ou o que? – Fred riu. – Nos colocará em detenção?

- Eu adoraria vê-lo tentar. – George disse.

- Ele poderia se vocês não tomarem cuidado! – disse Hermione com raiva.

- Nos temos que ter cuidado, George. – Fred disse fingindo temer. – Com esses dois atrás de nós...

- É, parece que nossos dias quebrando regras estão definitivamente terminados. – George fingiu pesar.

E com um estampido alto, eles desaparataram.

- Parabéns Rony. – Ágatha disse, rolando os olhos para onde os gêmeos estavam. – Aqueles dois... Não ligue para eles. Você vai se sair um ótimo monitor. E você também Mione. – ela piscou para eles.

- Valeu. – por incrível que parecesse, Rony ficou ligeiramente vermelho. Ágatha achou divertido e sorriu, com um aceno, saindo do do quarto.

- Vocês são maus demais. – ela murmurou quando chegou ao quarto dos gêmeos.

- Ah cara, esse ano vai ser muito divertido. – disse George. – Rony, um monitor!

- É. Vamos ter muito que aprontar nas rondas dele. – Fred murmurou pensativo.

- Claro que a senhorita dos planos vai nos ajudar. – George sorriu para Ágatha.

- Se eu tiver tempo. – ela deu de ombros.

- Se eu tiver tempo... – Fred imitou-a com uma voz esganiçada.

- Hei, eu não tenho a voz assim! – Ágatha gritou entre risos.

- Por que se você tiver tempo? – George indagou curioso.

- N.I.E.M.s respodem sua pergunta?

- Ah, agora é a senhorita estudiosa que está em ação. – George assentiu. – Mas você sabe que não nos importamos de fato com essa nota. Já temos nosso futuro fora da escola praticamente planejado.

- E vão me contar sobre ele com detalhes quando...? – ela indagou cruzando os braços em sinal de impaciência.

- Logo, logo gatinha... Mais cedo do que imagina. – Fred piscou para ela. Ágatha rolou os olhos, sem deixar de sorrir.

* * *

Já dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts, Fred, George e Ágatha separaram-se de Harry, Rony e Hermione para procurar Lino. Algumas cabines à frente, eles encontraram o rapaz conversando com Abigail e Alicia.

Abigail tinha cortado um pouco o cabelo nas férias, mas eles continuavam longos de qualquer jeito. Estava usando uma tiara branca com laçinho vermelho naquele dia e um pouco de maquiagem. Alicia continuava com os cabelos longos, presos naquele dia em uma trança.

- Olá pessoal! – Lino exclamou animado. - Férias boas?

- Melhores impossíveis. – George disse.

- Sorte a de vocês. Eu viajei para tantos lugares pra assistir aos vários jogos do Olívio que nem tive tempo de dormir. – Abigail resmungou.

- Ah, é verdade... – Alicia exclamou animada. – Ele está no Puddlemere United não é?

- Está. É o goleiro titular. – Abigail assentiu.

- Ele era realmente muito bom. – Ágatha comentou casualmente. Ela viu Fred olhando-a feio e sorriu sem graça. – Quero dizer... Como goleiro! – Abigail não pode deixar de rir, já que sabia do relacionamento de Ágatha e Fred.

- De fato. Agora, vamos falar de outras coisas antes que certas pessoas acabem se matando. – George disse também rindo.

- Como o que? – Lino indagou curioso.

- Nossos negócios. – Fred sorriu maroto. – Esse ano, vamos alcançar a fama.

- Oh, vocês vão continuar a venda daqueles produtos maravilhosos para matar aulas? – Alicia indagou sonhadora. – Eram especialmente fantásticos!

- Pelo jeito vocês têm muitas fãs. – Abigail comentou divertidamente.

- Nossa inteligência e nosso charme são maravilhosos. – Fred comentou.

- E sua humildade também. – Ágatha replicou. Todos ali riram.

* * *

- Quero dar as boas-vindas à professora Dolores Umbridge, que aceitou de bom grado o cargo de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. – os aplausos nas mesas não foram tão animados. E quando ela interrompeu o professor Dumbledore com uma pigarreada, no mínimo, irritante em sua voz fina, alguns alunos já a encararam como se fosse causar problemas naquele ano. Aliás, ela era a primeira professora que interrompia o discurso do diretor. Isso já era um ultraje!

- Obrigada, diretor, pelas doces palavras de boas vindas. – disse Umbridge, erguendo-se da mesa dos professores com um falso sorriso no rosto. – É realmente adorável ver tantas carinhas felizes olhando para mim. Eu estou realmente esperando conhecer todos vocês e estou certa de que seremos ótimos amigos!

- Até parece. – Fred e George disseram juntos e em tom de voz alto, apoiando os rostos nas mãos. Ágatha, ao lado deles, conteve o riso. Principalmente porque Umbridge ouviu-os dizer aquilo.

- O ministério da magia sempre considerou a educação de bruxos e bruxas de vital importância... O tesouro oculto de conhecimentos mágicos acumulados pelos nossos antepassados deve ser preservado, suplementado e polido por aqueles que foram chamados à nobre arte de ensinar... Todo diretor e diretora de Hogwarts trouxa algo novo à pesada tarefa de dirigir esta escola histórica, - ela lançou um sorrisinho para Dumbledore e ele agradeceu com um aceno – Por outro lado, o progresso pelo progresso não deve ser estimulado. Alguns velhos hábitos serão conservados, vamos aperfeiçoar o que for possível aperfeiçoar e cortar práticas que devem ser proibidas.

- Quanta baboseira... – Ágatha murmurou entediada.

- Muito obrigada professora Umbridge, pelas palavras esclarecedoras. – Dumbledore agradeceu. – Agora, como eu ia dizendo, seleções de Quadribol serão...

- Sério, acho que arranjaram alguém pior que o Lockhart! – Ágatha exclamou o mais baixo que pode. – Vocês viram as roupas dela? É tudo rosa! – ela disse em desespero.

- O pior nem são as roupas. – Abigail disse. – Ela é do Ministério.

- E eu achando que o pior era o dia dos namorados no quarto ano. – Fred comentou.

- Uma pessoa do Ministério no corpo docente de Hogwarts. – Lino murmurou. – Aposto que esse discurso dela não foi nem o começo do que está por vir...

- Conhecendo o Ministério como conheço, com certeza muitas coisas estão por vir. – Ágatha resmungou. – Vocês ouviram não é? "Aperfeiçoar o que for possível aperfeiçoar" e "cortar práticas que devem ser proibidas.". É o aviso do que vamos enfrentar esse ano.

- Só a cara dessa mulher já é uma coisa assustadora. – George comentou, fazendo todos ali rirem.

* * *

- Aposto como Hermione vai reclamar. – Ágatha disse, enquanto Fred grudava um cartaz sobre o recrutamento de cobaias para as invenções que ele e George estavam criando no quadro de avisos.

_**"GALÕES DE GALEÕES - Sua mesada não dá para o gasto? Gostaria de ganhar uma graninha extra? Entre em contato com Fred e George Weasley, sala comunal da Grifinória, para um simples, de pouco tempo, e virtualmente indolor trabalho (lastimamos que todo trabalho seja por sua conta e risco)."**_

- Ah, ela vai reclamar... – Fred disse.

- Mas nunca vai nos deter. – George completou.

- Vocês acham que muitos garotos vão aceitar esse "emprego"? – ela indagou, fazendo questão de gesticular aspas com as mãos.

- Claro! São galeões a mais nas mãos deles. – Fred exclamou.

- Quem não quer ganhar galeões tão facilmente assim? – George indagou dramaticamente. – É quase uma doação.

- É, com a possibilidade deles saírem sem a língua, inchados, vomitando e sangrando até morr... – a boca dela foi tampada pela mão de Fred, e Ágatha recebeu olhares zangados dos dois.

- Quer acabar com nossos planos? – ela lançou um olhar raivoso para eles e Fred a soltou.

- Eu não estou gritando isso aos quatro ventos!

- Mas você fala alto demais até quando cochicha. – Fred argumentou.

- É verdade.

- Por Merlin vocês dois. – resmungou, pegando seu livro para rumar até a biblioteca.

* * *

- Ah, você está brincando com a minha cara! – Ágatha exclamou raivosa, jogando o pesado livro que estava em suas mãos para o lado. Acertou com força a cara de George, que quase caiu na grama.

- AI!

- Desculpe George! – ela pediu assombrada, levando as mãos à boca. – Desculpe, mesmo... – ela virou-se para Abigail novamente enquanto fazia um cafuné no amigo nocauteado.

- Eu sei que para o bem de todos aqui presentes eu deveria estar falando que é mentira, mas não estou. – ela disse timidamente, afastando-se por temer outro ataque da loira.

- Angelina é mesmo a capitã então? Mas... Mas... – Ágatha fez um bico. Um misto de raiva e frustração e até mesmo tristeza. – Não é justo! Eu pedi à McGonagall.

- Ágatha, sinceramente, você como capitã do time de quadribol? – Fred indagou, tratando por se corrigir antes de levar uma livrada igual o irmão. – Quero dizer... Você é a melhor aluna da turma e tudo mais. Tem coisas demais na cabeça. Se tornar capitã seria... – ele parou alguns segundos, pensando na palavra correta para não ser assassinado.

- Distrativo? – George sugeriu temeroso.

- É... – ela murmurou decepcionada. – Pode até ser... Mas tinha que ser ela? Justo... Ela! – ela exclamou furiosa.

- Calma Ágatha. – Abigail pediu. – Poderia ter sido qualquer um do time. Ela é só a mais geniosa para esse tipo de trabalho. Aposto que o gênio dela vai ficar igual do Olívio em dias de jogo.

- Quando ouço essas notícias sinto falta do Olívio. – Ágatha comentou frustrada, recebendo um olhar irritado de Fred. – Eu digo como capitão Fred, pelo amor de Merlin...

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Lino indagou de repente, olhando de Fred para Ágatha.

- Vai na fé. – Fred assentiu.

- Vocês estão juntos? – ele perguntou imediatamente, franzindo o cenho. – Sei lá, vocês andam meio estranhos... Um morrendo de ciúmes do outro...

- É... Descobriu só agora gênio? – George exclamou rindo.

- Eles até que esconderam bem. – Abigail comentou divertida.

- É muito bom não ter que esconder de vocês. – Ágatha comentou, abraçando Fred. – Ao menos perto dos amigos podemos ficar juntos. – Lino arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Vamos ser discretos esse ano. – ela explicou.

- Ah...

- Não que a Ágatha seja discreta. Só nosso relacionamento vai ser. – Fred comentou, recebendo um beliscão no braço. – Ai!

- Agora, e vocês? Não estão juntos também, ou estão? – Lino virou-se para Abigail, olhando para George logo depois. Fred e Ágatha caíram na gargalhada imediatamente. Abigail ficou tão vermelha que parecia estar prestes a entrar em erupção, enquanto que George apenas arqueava uma sobrancelha curiosamente.

- Por que? Parece que estamos juntos?

- Não... Quero dizer... Ah, eu vou ficar na minha pra não arranjar confusão. – Lino ergueu as mãos, voltando sua atenção para o livro de Transfiguração.

George e Abigail entreolharam-se. Abigail corou de novo e desviou o olhar, fingindo estar interessada no livro de Poções. George permaneceu pensativo e com um pequeno sorriso no rosto antes de voltar sua atenção para o livro de Transfiguração.

* * *

- Ágatha? – Abigail chamou a amiga timidamente. A loira estava no banheiro, cantarolando enquanto penteava o cabelo. – Você acha... Quero dizer... Que eu e George... Parecíamos estar namorando? – enquanto a amiga falava ela começou a escovar os dentes, mas seu olhar dizia que estava prestes a rir do nervosismo de Abigail.

- Offa... Sxinxeramenfe...

- Acabe de escover os dentes, por favor. – Abigail pediu entre risos. Ágatha também riu, assentindo.

- Olha... Sinceramente. Ah, agora melhorou. – ela sorriu orgulhosa de si mesma. – Eu sempre achei que seus olhos brilham diferente quando vocês se olham. Uma coisa mágica como naqueles filmes trouxas românticos. – ela sorriu sonhadora. – E também acho que ele tem uma queda da torre de astronomia por você. Mas, são apenas suposições. Vocês nunca se especificam.

- Falou a senhora-demorei-seis-anos-para-ficar-com-o-ruivo-que-eu-amo. – Abigail replicou.

- E você vai demorar vinte se continuar se questionando. – Ágatha retrucou vitoriosa.

- Ágatha... Seu cabelo está todo desalinhado, deixa eu te ajudar! – Abigail exclamou, desviando do assunto romântico para a trança mal-feita de Ágatha. A loira bufou, rolando os olhos.

* * *

- Sinceramente, acho que vocês vão matar um dos voluntários. – Ágatha disse baixinho. Estavam à caminho do Salão Principal naquela manhã.

- Por que? – George indagou curioso.

- Algumas de suas invenções não têm antídoto. – ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Isso é perigoso. – Abigail comentou.

- Principalmente se fizer um aluno do primeiro ano sangrar até a morte. – Ágatha exclamou.

- Ágatha, vamos ter que inventar algo que faça loiras altas e escandalosas calarem a boca? – Fred disse indignado. – Sh!

- Não faça sh para mim Fred Weasley!

- Nos vemos mais tarde então Ágatha. – Abigail disse para a amiga, fazendo um aceno para os gêmeos e disparando na direção contrária a do Salão Principal.

- Pra onde ela foi? – George indagou curioso.

- À biblioteca.

- Olha o que a convivência com a Ágatha faz com a pobre garota... – Fred disse em tom de pesar, recebendo um tapa da loira. Rolando os olhos, ela seguiu para o salão junto dos gêmeos, estes aos risos.

- Olha só hoje! – Ágatha ouviu Rony reclamar. – História da Magia, duas aulas de Poções, Adivinhações e DCAT. Dupla, Binns, Snape, Trelawney e a tal Umbridge... Tudo em um dia! Eu queria que Fred e George andassem rápido com aqueles Sangra Narizes.

- Meus ouvidos me enganam? – Fred disse dramaticamente, sentando-se ao lado de Harry e George do outro. Ágatha sentou-se ao lado dele. – Os monitores de Hogwarts certamente não desejariam perder suas aulas, ou desejam?

- Olha o que a gente tem hoje. – Rony empurrou o horário de suas aulas para Fred. – Essa é a pior segunda-feira que eu já vi.

- Louvável ponto de vista, mano. – Fred comentou enquanto examinava as aulas do irmão. – Você pode ter um pouco da dose de sangra nariz bem baratinho se quiser.

- Por que é barato? – Rony indagou desconfiado.

- Porque vai ficar sangrando até você murchar. – George explicou.

- Eles ainda não conseguiram um antídoto. – Ágatha disse.

- Animador. – Rony comentou. – Mas acho que vou assistir às aulas.

- E falando nesses Sangra Narizes... – Hermione disse enquanto encarava os gêmeos. – Vocês não podem colocar capazes para cobaias no mural da Grifinória.

- Eu avisei... – Ágatha murmurou baixinho enquanto comia suas panquecas.

- Quem disse? – George exclamou indignado.

- Eu digo. – Hermione replicou. – E Rony.

- Me deixe fora disso. – ele retrucou imediatamente.

Fred e George riram.

- Você vai estar mudando de ideia logo, Hermione. – Fred disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Vocês estão começando o quinto ano, vão estar implorando por um Sangra Nariz rapidinho.

- E por que começar o quinto ano nos faria implorar por isso?

- Quinto ano é o ano das N.O.M.s. – George disse com uma careta.

- E daí?

- E daí que os professores vão fazer vocês enfiarem seus narizes mais e mais nos livros. Vão ficar esfolados, pode acreditar. – Fred riu com vontade.

- Metade da nossa turma teve pequenos colapsos quando chegou o exame. – George disse rindo. – Lágrimas e acessos de raiva. Patrícia Stimpson não parou de desmaiar. Até a Abigail ficou desesperada. De qualquer maneira, é um pesadelo de ano, o quinto. – George deu de ombros. – Se você se importa com os resultados finais, claro. Fred e eu demos um jeito de manter o ânimo de qualquer forma.

- É, vocês tiveram, quanto foi mesmo? 3 N.O.M.s. cada um? – indagou Rony.

- Exatamente. – Ágatha exclamou, olhando feio para os gêmeos.

- Isso aí, mas não nos preocupamos. – Fred deu de ombros despreocupadamente. – Nosso futuro está fora do mundo acadêmico. – Ágatha disse cada palavra junto com ele, fazendo uma careta no final. Todos riram.

- E nós não vamos desperdiçar nosso último ano aqui. – Fred exclamou, olhando carinhosamente para o Salão Principal. – Vamos fazer umas pesquisas de mercado, descobrir exatamente o que o estudante médio de Hogwarts quer de uma loja de logros, avaliar com cuidado os resultados da nossa pesquisa e então produzir produtos que se encaixem à demanda.

- Mas onde vocês vão conseguir o ouro para começar a loja de logros? – Hermione perguntou. – Vocês vão precisar de todos os materiais e ingredientes e...

- Não nos faça perguntas e nós não te contaremos mentiras, Hermione. – Fred sorriu astuto, desviando do assunto. – Vamos George, se a gente chegar na aula cedo podemos vender algumas Orelhas Extensíveis.

- Você vem? – George indagou para Ágatha.

- Vou. – ela terminou de beber o suco de abóbora rapidamente, quase afogando no fim.

- Fred, George, Ágatha, esperem! – quando já estavam no corredor, ouviram a voz de Angelina e se viraram juntos. Ela vinha correndo do Salão Principal, com os cabelos negros soltos balançando atrás de si. Ágatha notou um um sorriso se formando no rosto de Fred e tratou de ficar bem próxima dele.

- O que aconteceu? – George perguntou.

- Só queria avisar vocês sobre os treinos. – ela disse. – Já marquei alguns, pra daqui uns dias. Temos que fazer alguns testes também, como para goleiro, já que o Wood não está mais na escola. – dessa vez Fred olhou de soslaio para Ágatha, mas ela continuou encarando Angelina. – Então... Era isso. – ela sorriu meio sem graça, parecendo tímida.

- Vai para a aula agora? – George indagou.

- Sim.

- Vem com a gente. – Fred sugeriu inocentemente, recebendo um olhar discreto e raivoso de Ágatha.

- Tenho que esperar a Katie... Mas valeu Fred. – Angelina sorriu para ele. – Até mais!

- Tenho que esperar a Katie... Mas valeu Freddie. – Ágatha resmungou enquanto os três iam para a sala. George caiu na risada e Fred encarou Ágatha divertidamente.

- Você está com ciúmes?

- Não. É que eu sou comediante, não ficou sabendo? – ela replicou raivosa.

- Ah, agora está tudo explicado. – Fred brincou.

- Idiota. – ela bufou. – E você também George! – ela exclamou de repente, entrando na frente deles e lançando um olhar raivoso a George.

- Eu? Por que eu sou idiota? – ele indagou completamente surpreso.

- Porque você não investe na Abigail! – ela beliscou o braço dele com força. – Vai esperar o que? O fim do ano letivo pra chamá-la para sair?

- Pra chamar quem pra sair? – ela congelou ao ouvir a doce voz de Abigail. Fred conteve o riso ao ver a cara de assombro do irmão. – Oi gente. – Abigail sorriu alegremente.

- Abi minha querida, há quanto tempo! – Fred sorriu marotamente, divertindo-se imensamente com a situação.

- A gente se viu há pouco tempo. – ela disse confusa, arqueando uma sobrancelha desconfiadamente. – O que estão escondendo?

- Ah, são os gêmeos, eles estão pensando em chamar a Umbridge pra sair só para verem se ela é mesmo ruim. – Ágatha sorriu sem graça ao ver que Abigail não caíra naquela. – Vamos pra aula não? – ela empurrou a morena com força, lançando um olhar de desespero para Fred e George.

Incrivelmente, a aula de Feitiços passou rapidamente. Foi seguida de duas de Poções, que de fato, custaram a acabar. Snape ficou enchendo os alunos que o sétimo ano era o pior de todos, principalmente por terem os N.I.E.M.s, e também deixou bem claro que duvidava que algum aluno dali passasse em sua prova. Claro que isso apavorou muitas pessoas e deixou outras revoltadas, como Ágatha.

- Aquele morcego velho! Eu tenho capacidade de sobra pra passar na prova dele. – ela resmungava enquanto seguiam para a aula de DCAT. Abigail deu risada. - Todos têm!

- Todos sabemos disso Ágatha. – ela comentou.

- É, mas ele parece não saber. Eu tirei um Ótimo no N.O.M de Poções! – Ágatha exclamou indignada. – Ele deixa todos nós com a impressão de que somos inferiores e blá, blá, blá...

- É o Snape... – George disse simplesmente.

- Relaxa. – Fred deu risada.

- Só espero que a cor-de-rosa seja melhor. – Lino comentou apreensivo. – Ela já pareceu ser daquelas professoras chatas no jantar...

- Lino, ela trabalha no Ministério. Com certeza ela é chata. – George disse indignado. – Sem ofensas Ágatha. – ele virou-se rapidamente para a loira. Ela deu de ombros.

- De fato é verdade. – ela assentiu pensativa.

- Hum, hum... – todos os alunos dentro da sala de aula calaram-se ao ouvirem o pigarreio da professora Umbridge. Ela estava parada no alto da escada, aguardando os estudantes se sentarem. Vestia-se toda de rosa novamente e exibia um sorrisinho que se mostrava ridículo.

- Lá vem. – George resmungou em voz baixa.

- Bom dia alunos. – Umbridge continuava sorrindo enquanto descia as escadas. – Fico muito feliz em ver quantos de vocês se mostraram aptos à chegarem até aqui, considerando o fato de muitos terem quase reprovado nas N.O.M.s. – coinscidentemente, ela olhou para Fred e George, que apenas sorriram de volta. – E fico feliz de poder ajudá-los no aprendizado nesse último ano de escola, para que se tornem grandes bruxos e bruxas logo, logo.

Ninguém comentou nada na sala, apenas esperavam que a mulher dissesse algo útil.

- Como sabem, esse ano, vocês deverão realizar as provas chamadas de N.I.E.M.s ou Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia.

- Com certeza acertaram o nome. – Fred comentou.

- De fato, senhor Weasley, todos devem ficar preocupados com essa prova. – Umbridge confirmou com um novo sorriso. – Ela irá testá-los em todas as matérias que optaram por fazer para que se tornem profissionais qualificados no futuro. Os alunos que receberam o resultado de seus N.O.M.s em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e estão aqui no momento se mostraram qualificados para continuar estudando essa matéria. E devo avisar que, este ano, tudo será mais simples e organizado para os senhores.

- Com licença professora? – Ágatha ergueu a mão.

- Sim, senhorita Blake?

- Lupin. – a loira corrigiu-a. – Não sei se estou errada, mas Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas não deveria se tornar definitivamente complicada e complexa para nós esse ano? Afinal de conta, estamos falando de N.I.E.M.s.

- Sim, minha querida, mas acredite quando digo que o Ministério sempre faz tudo para tornar o estudo de vocês mais satisfatório. – Umbridge explicou calmamente. – O livro didático foi devidamente inspecionado por experientes homens do Ministério e se tornou apropriado para ser usado como conteúdo de estudo. – ela fez um gesto com a varinha e os livros flutuaram das bolsas dos alunos até as mesas. Ágatha pareceu folheá-los pela primeira vez, assim como muitos outros alunos.

- Com licença professora? – Ágatha chamou-a novamente. – Não há nada aqui sobre o uso de feitiços defensivos?

- Não? – um aluno do fundo exclamou, começando a folhear o livro. Muitos outros também procuraram e pareceram assombrados.

- Claro que não. – Umbridge replicou estupefata. – Qual seria o motivo para vocês aprenderem feitiços de defesa?

- Será por causa do nome da matéria? – George retrucou indignado. – Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas.

- Senhor Weasley, a arte das trevas não é mais utilizada no mundo bruxo. Todos que fizeram uso dela estão devidamente trancafiados.

- Mas professora... – Ágatha exclamou indignada. – Temos que aprender a nos defender! É uma matéria que vai nos ajudar no futuro.

- Ajudar no que, meu bem? – Umbridge indagou com um risinho fino no fim. – Quem iria atacar crianças da idade de vocês? Vejam bem... Não há nada com que se preocuparem. A única coisa que precisam manter em foco é sua atenção para os N.I.E.M.s. Somente isso.

- Mas professora... – Fred chamou, mas Umbridge ergueu a mão para calá-lo.

- Sem mais perguntas sobre isso hoje. – ela disse firmemente. Depois de um silêncio rápido, voltou a sorrir. – Agora, queiram abrir seus livros na página de número 6 e copiar o texto nela escrito, por favor.

Ágatha virou-se para os gêmeos com um olhar assombrado e encontrou como resposta dois olhares raivosos.

* * *

- Rony é um belo goleiro. – Ágatha assumiu enquanto saía do treino de quadribol. Haviam selecionado Rony como goleiro da Grifinória e ele tivera um ótimo desempenho, apesar de estar aparentando quase desmaiar. – Só precisa se controlar mais ou vai cair da vassoura de nervosismo.

- Nem quero ver ele no jogo. – Fred comentou. – Vai ficar desnorteado, tenho certeza.

- Rony não fica muito bem sob pressão. – George disse pensativo. – Talvez possamos aliviar o sofrimento dele com um sangra nariz, fazer ele ficar de cama... Relaxar um pouco. – ele deu de ombros.

- Enquanto ele morre? – Ágatha indagou com as mãos na cintura. – Ainda não acharam o antídoto, ou acharam?

- De fato... Não. – Fred suspirou decepcionado. – Você poderia nos ajudar.

- Eu já disse que vou tentar! – ela exclamou irritada. – Mas tenho tantos deveres, tantas tarefas e agora o quadribol! E a Angelina está se mostrando tão fanática quanto o Wood.

- E eu achando que não havia nenhum treinador tão genioso quanto ele... – George comentou tristemente.

* * *

- Tudo bem, Rony? – George perguntou dando ao irmão mais novo uma piscadela.

- Sim. – Rony respondeu, mas estava parecendo nervoso demais para estar bem.

- Pronto para nos mostrar tudo lá em cima, monitorzinho? – Fred indagou com um sorriso travesso.

- Deixem ele em paz! – Ágatha exclamou indignada.

- Ok, todo mundo! – Angelina veio até eles já com seu uniforme. – Vamos logo com esse treino. Ágatha e Fred, peço a vocês se podem apenas lançar a bola na cesta para nós. Ah, e tem um monte de gente lá fora assistindo, mas quero que os ignorem, certo?

- Mais especificamente, aqueles bastardos da Sonserina. – George murmurou para Ágatha.

Já nas alturas, o time se alinhou como Angelina pedira. Os garotos da Sonserina estavam gritando insultos e rindo o tempo todo.

- Ok, todo mundo, vamos começar com alguns passes apenas para aquecer, o time inteiro, por favor... – Angelina pediu mantendo a calma.

- Hei Johnson, o que é este corte de cabelo, de qualquer forma? – ouviram Pansy Parkinson lá embaixo. – Por que alguém ia querer parecer que tem vermes saindo da cabeça?

Angelina ignorou-a, jogando os longos cabelos para longe de rosto.

- Posicionem-se, então, e vamos começar...

Ágatha pegou a goles arremessada por Angelina, lançando-a para Fred. Este lançou para George, que passou para Harry e por fim, passou para Rony, que a deixou cair.

Os sonserinos liderados por Malfoy urraram e gritaram enquanto gargalhavam.

- Hei Lupin, como anda a lua? Ouvi dizer que você não pode nem ter encontros românticos à luz do luar e já fica afetada que nem o seu papai! – Malfoy gritou rindo em seguida.

Angelina trocou um olhar com Ágatha e ela assentiu, sem virar-se e azarar o loiro sonserino como estava desejando.

Em mais algumas tentativas, Rony pegou a goles, mas passou-a com tanta força que passou pelas mãos de Katie Bell e acertou seu rosto.

- Desculpe! – Rony exclamou.

- Voltem às posições, ela está bem! – berrou Angelina. – Mas tentem não golpear um membro do time enquanto passarem a goles. Temos balaços para isso!

O nariz de Katie continuou sangrando. Os gêmeos dirigiram-se à ela. Fred entregou uma pílula de cor violeta vinda do seu bolso. Ágatha arregalou os olhos, quase caindo da vassoura. – Vai resolver o problema num piscar de olhos.

- Está bem. Fred, George, vão pegar seus tacos e um balaço! – Angelina continuou berrando ordens. Ágatha, que ficou esperando o time voltar, dirigiu-se até Katie, que estava parada com a cabeça baixa e a mão no nariz.

- Você tá legal Katie? – ela indagou assustada ao ver que o sangue não parava de sair.

- Estou bem. – ela murmurou baixinho. – Vai passar logo.

Meio indecisa Ágatha voltou à sua posição. Começou a treinar alguns arremessos com Angelina e Katie, mas a última se dividia entre tapar o nariz e tentar segurar a goles.

- Parem. Parem. PAREM! – Angelina berrou. – Rony, você não está cobrindo o aro do meio!

- Oh... Desculpe...

- E Katie, você não pode fazer algo para parar essa hemorragia nasal?

- Está piorando! – Katie retrucou raivosa, tentando esconder o rosto com a manga do uniforme.

Fred checou seus bolsos, trocando um olhar apreensivo com George e para Ágatha, agora horrorizado. Ela arregalou os olhos e ele assentiu.

- Vamos continuar então! – Angelina ordenou. Nem três minutos se passaram e ela teve que apitar de novo. – O que foi agora?

- Katie. – Ágatha disse próxima da capitã. A loira acelerou na direção de Katie, assim como Fred e George.

Ela estava branca feito cera e coberta de sangue.

- Ela precisa ir para a ala hospitalar. – disse Angelina.

- Nós a levaremos. – disse Fred. – Ela... Er... Pode ter engolido uma Pastilha de Hemorragia Nasal por engano...

Ágatha ajudou os gêmeos a levarem Katie até a ala hospitalar, já que Angelina parou o treino. Quando Madame Pomfrey botou os olhos na garota que não parava de sangrar e nos gêmeos, imediatamente soltou um grito.

- Ah, mas eu deveria imaginar! Vocês dois têm que estar no meio! Imagino que estejam por trás dos casos de alunos com furúnculos no rosto e em outros lugares indesejados também. – ela exclamou indignada. – Só para aviso, espero que tomem cuidado! Ainda mais com Umbridge por ai.

- Por que ela nos colocaria em problemas? Ela é só uma professora... – Fred rolou os olhos entediado.

- Ela é do Ministério. – Ágatha retrucou. – Como se você não imaginasse que a mulher é maluca.

- É... – Katie murmurou em meio à sua crise de sangue. – Ela nem vai... Nos ensinar... Defensivos. – ela dizia entrecortando-se, enquanto Madame Pomfrey procurava algumas poções em seu estoque.

- Agora, vocês três, já para fora! Quando ela estiver boa eu avisarei. – ela os empurrou e fechou a porta antes que eles dissessem algo.

Ágatha virou-se com as mãos no quadril para Fred e George. Ambos olharam-na o mais inocentemente que podiam e depois desviaram o olhar, assoviando enquanto fitavam o teto.

- Isso é perigoso! – ela exclamou indignada. – Precisam de um antídoto para essas coisas que podem quase matar alguém.

- Sabemos disso. – George disse.

- Foi um acidente. – Fred defendeu-se. – Eu confundi as pílulas!

- Da próxima vez, coloque etiquetas! – Ágatha retrucou rolando os olhos. – Se bem que se quiser dar um desses à Umbridge eu não me importaria. – ela sorriu marota, fazendo os gêmeos rirem.

* * *

- Ah, fala sério! – Ágatha exclamou indignada ao ver a figura parada na porta da aula de Feitiços. – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Inspecionando as aulas. – Fred resmungou.

- Como anda fazendo o tempo todo. – George disse.

- Essa mulher é um nojo. – Alicia comentou virando-se para eles. – É a pior professora de DCAT que Hogwarts já teve.

- Ela supera até o Lockhart. – Ágatha confessou raivosa.

- Classe... – o professor Flitwick disse. – Hoje, teremos a companhia da professora Umbridge para inspecionar nossa aula. Como bem sabem, ela foi nomeada como Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Seja bem-vinda à minha aula professora. – ele fez um breve aceno, indicando à ela uma cadeira.

Fred, George e Ágatha entreolharam-se com tédio.

- Vamos começar então? – o professor pediu, parecendo animado mesmo estando sob o olhar questionador de Umbridge. Esta, por sua vez, ficou sentada num canto apenas anotando coisas em seu bloco de notas cor-de-rosa. Flitwick não se incomodou em momento algum com a presença dela, ao contrário de alguns alunos, que pareciam receosos sob os olhos pequenos e incisivos da inquisidora.

No fim da aula, ela dirigiu-se à Alicia e Ágatha.

- As senhoritas têm um comentário sobre como são lecionadas essas aulas? Alguma reclamação? – ela indagou, colocando a pena à postos.

- Não. – Ágatha respondeu brevemente, recebendo um olhar questionador dela. – Nada a reclamar. O professor Flitwick é ótimo e suas aulas também. Principalmente porque a teoria é sempre praticada, a senhora entende não é? Nada de ficar apenas na leitura. Nós, de fato, aprendemos muito com ele. – Ágatha sorriu falsamente ao final, recebendo um daqueles sorrisos frios da professora.

- Eu concordo com a Ágatha. – Alicia disse sorridente. – O professor Flitwick é ótimo e suas aulas também.

- Muito obrigada então. – Umbridge disse, apesar de não ter escrito nada do que as garotas falaram em seu bloco de anotações.

* * *

- Eu tirei um "P" – disse Rony. – Está feliz agora?

- Bem, não é nada para se envergonhar. – Fred exclamou. Ele, George, Lino, Ágatha e Abigail tinham acabado de chegar à mesa da Grifinória. – Não há nada errado com um belo "P".

- "Péssimo" é melhor do que H, não é mesmo? – Lino comentou. – "Horrível".

- Essa última é horrível mesmo. – George assentiu risonho.

- Então, a nota "I" é o mesmo que "impressionante". – disse Hermione. – E depois tem a nota "A"...

- Não, é "E". – George corrigiu-a. – "E" corresponde à "Excede Expectativas". Eu sempre achei que Fred e eu deveríamos ter recebido "E" em tudo, pois excedemos as expectativas apenas por aparecer nos exames.

Todos ali riram.

- Então, depois do "E" vem "A" de "Aceitável", e essa é a última nota para passar não é? – Hermione prosseguiu.

- É sim. – Ágatha assentiu. – Ótimo, Excede Expectativas e Aceitável são as notas exigidas para se passar.

- Depois vem "P" para Péssimo e "H" de "Horrível". - Abigail disse sem se mostrar tímida.

- Ainda tem o "T" – George lembrou-a.

- "T"? – Hermione indagou assombrada. – Há nota menor que o "H"? O que significa o "T"?

- Trasgo. – George disse prontamente.

- Umbridge andou assistindo às aulas de vocês? – Fred indagou curioso.

- Não. E de vocês?

- Só Feitiços. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas Flitwick se saiu bem, como sempre. Não será prejudicado, com certeza.

- Bem que aquela sapa gorda poderia ter anotado o que eu falei. – Ágatha resmungou.

- E o que você falou? – Harry perguntou curioso.

- Dei indiretas ao fato de que, na aula de feitiços, nós aprendemos coisas que se tornarão úteis. Que nós fazemos feitiços, como deveria ser feito em toda aula em que há teoria e prática. – ela suspirou. – Como deveria ser feito em DCAT.

- Ágatha... – Fred chamou-a. – Que tal chamar seu pai de volta em? – eles riram.

* * *

- AD. Foi, de fato, uma ótima ideia. – Ágatha comentou enquanto caminhava com os gêmeos, Abigail e Lino em Hogsmeade. – Quero dizer... Harry é ótimo para nos dar aulas e estamos mais do que precisando.

- Só vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado. – Lino advertiu. – A sapa gorda fica nos inspecionando o tempo todo com aqueles olhos amedrontadores.

- Ela nunca vai nos descobrir. – Fred deu de ombros. – Ela é burra demais para isso.

- Acho que não devemos subestimá-la Fred. – Abigail argumentou. – Ela pode ser idiota e patética, mas não acho que seja burra. Ela é só uma peça que o Ministério usa para intervir em Hogwarts. O Ministro que está comandando tudo.

- Cara, eu já disse que odeio o Ministério? – George exclamou raivoso.

- Acho que todos pensamos assim. – Ágatha concordou. – Que tal irmos ao Três Vassouras para aliviar um pouco o clima pesado dessa discussão? – ela sugeriu sorrindo.

- Ótima ideia loirinha. – Fred abraçou-a pelos ombros. – Estou mesmo precisando de uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Ágatha... – Abigail chamou-a. – Eu preciso ir à Loja de Penas. Podem ir na frente, eu vou logo em seguida. – ela sorriu e virou-se para a direção oposta.

- George! – Ágatha chamou o ruivo com uma expressão de raiva. – Vá com ela!

- O que? Por que? – ele indagou inocentemente.

- Vá logo! – Lino rolou os olhos tediosamente.

- Até tu Lino? – George virou-se divertidamente para ele.

- Anda! – Ágatha deu um tapa em George e empurrou-o longe deles. Ele teve que correr para alcançar Abigail.

_(You Found Me – Kelly Clarkson)._

- George? – ela indagou surpresa assim que ele parou ao seu lado.

- É. – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Devo perguntar o por que de sua presença? – Abigail arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso no rosto.

- Só para não deixar uma dama sozinha, sabe como é. – ele sorriu divertidamente.

- Então obrigada por seu cavalheirismo. – ela fez um aceno rindo levemente.

Os dois ficaram quietos o resto do caminho. Passaram pelo Café da Madame Puddifoot e Abigail pareceu meio constrangida por ver tantos casais saindo de lá, todos abraçados e sorridentes. Ela, na verdade, queria mesmo estar lá dentro com um certo indivíduo, mas se os dois continuassem a evitar o que ela acreditava existir entre eles, nunca poderiam entrar naquele café.

- E então... – George começou a falar, coçando a nuca pelo repentino nervosismo. – Como anda... Tudo? – ele mesmo deu um tapa na própria testa antes que Abigail se virasse para encará-lo.

- Anda bem. – ela achou graça e riu levemente. – Só a professora Umbridge que anda me irritando. No total, vai tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros. – Com você nem preciso perguntar não é?

- Por que não precisaria?

- Ah... Dá pra ver no seu olhar como vai tudo bem. As Gemialidades, a parte de não se importar com as notas, você e Fred sempre estarem sorrindo. – ela sorriu por fim. – Vai mais que tudo bem. Acertei?

- É. Pode-se dizer que quase sim. – ele assentiu pensativo.

- Por que? Ainda falta alguma coisa? – eles pararam em frente à loja de penas e Abigail comprou o que precisava. Quando saíram, porém, não seguiram para o Três Vassouras.

- Vamos dar uma volta. – George pediu, puxando-a pela mão.

- Onde? – ela corou pelo contato físico.

- Sei lá. – ele deu de ombros enquanto ria, fazendo-a rir também.

Acabaram por parar perto da casa dos gritos. Claro que, naquele momento, não havia nada de assombrado em ficar ali perto. Abigail parou perto da cerca de proteção e George ao seu lado, os dois olhando para tudo, menos para eles mesmos.

_(A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson)._

- George... – ela chamou-o. – Por que você me trouxe até aqui mesmo? – ela deu risada, fazendo-o rir também.

- Só queria... Sei lá, ficar um pouco longe da multidão. – ele deu de ombros.

- Ah... – Abigail pareceu meio decepcionada, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Abi. Quando digo ficar longe da multidão, era que eu queria ficar sozinho com você. – George explicou.

- Ah... É? – ela engoliu em seco, coçando a nuca. – E por que queria ficar sozinho comigo?

- Abigail! – ele exclamou indignado. – Eu sou tão não-óbvio assim?

- Desculpe! Mas a Ágatha falou que você tem problema para se expressar quando se trata de garotas. – Abigail deu risada. – E eu concordo com ela.

- Ah, muito obrigado então. – George riu junto da garota. – Você tem uma risada contagiante, sabia? – ele comentou curiosamente.

- Tenho? – ela indagou confusa. – Mamãe me diz que eu tenho risada de louco. – ela deu de ombros.

- Loucos até que são legais. – George disse com um sorriso. – E você é muito legal. – Abigail corou violentamente. – E fica parecendo uma cereja sempre que te elogiam. – ele riu, mas recebeu alguns tapas da garota.

- Não teve graça! – ela gritou, mas não parava de rir. Só quando parou foi que percebeu a proximidade que estava do ruivo e aí que seu rosto corou mais ainda.

- Abi... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, reparando na distância entre eles. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Cla-claro. – a morena engoliu em seco.

- Se eu te beijar agora, de que cor seu rosto vai ficar? – ele conteve o riso.

- Eu, de fato, não sei te responder essa pergunta. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo estar morrendo de vergonha.

- Você... – ele parou um instante. – Nunca... Quero dizer... Beijou... Por que? – ele pareceu indignado e fez a garota sorrir.

- Porque ninguém nunca me convidou pra um encontro. Não como você fez hoje sem querer. – Abigail confessou com um sorriso tímido.

- Bem, então eu tenho uma solução. – George sorriu maroto.

- Pra que?

- Para essa pergunta que eu te fiz. – ele ficou mais próximo dela, mas Abigail estava tão confusa que nem sequer reparou.

- Qual das perguntas?

- Qual cor seu rosto vai ficar quando eu te beijar. – ele disse e por fim, selou a distância entre eles. Abigail arregalou os olhos quando ele a beijou, mas não ficou muito tempo congelada. Apesar de seu rosto estar vermelho escarlate e suas pernas tremerem a ponto dela quase cair de joelhos, a garota abraçou-se à ele com força.

Quando se separou dela, George caiu na risada.

- Você está mesmo parecendo uma cereja. – ele confessou, recebendo alguns tapas da garota.

- E você vai me transformar num Salgueiro Lutador se não calar a boca! – Abigail berrou indignada.

- Desculpe cerejinha. – ele disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Cerejinha... Humpf. – ela bufou, cruzando os braços com força enquanto marchava para longe dele. George rolou os olhos, puxando-a para si antes que ela se afastasse demais. – Vamos lá, você adorou o apelido.

- Fique quieto vai. – Abigail tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Cerejinha... – ele murmurou com os lábios próximos dos dela. Abigail sorriu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço enquanto retrucava um idiota.

Abigail sorriu involuntariamente enquanto o beijava, mal acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ágatha estava, com toda certeza, correta quando afirmou que seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito diferente ao olhar para George e que ele tinha um tombo da torre de astronomia por Abigail.

O beijo seguinte não foi tão simples e suave quanto o primeiro. Os dois não tinham a menos intenção de acabar com ele tão rápido assim. Na verdade, nem se deram conta do tempo que se passava enquanto ficavam ali sozinhos. Tiveram que, muito mais tarde, retornar à Hogwarts por uma das passagens secretas.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** **HOHOE, aqui estou-me com mais um capítulo longo – e o melhor, SEM DEMORAR MUITO! ;B**

**Antes de mais nada, eu quero recomendar o vídeo mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida... É um tributo à HP. Procurem no Youtube: Harry Potter O Fim de uma Era [Tributo]. Exatamente assim, é o segundo vídeo, tem duração de 5:54, foi feito por um brasileiro(a)... Só sei que eu chorei de tão incrivelmente lindo, acho que todas vocês vão amar.**

**Bueno, bueno, nesse capítulo temos a ultra fofa cena do George com a Abigail, e espero que tenham gostado, MESMO! Porque eu AMEI escrevê-la *-* eles são tão tchuqui-tchuquis juntos, OMG *o* parei xP **

**Temos também Ágatha e Freddinho juntos, mas acreditem quando eu digo que vai ter mais pegação no próximo capítulo G_G HASHUASHUASHUHUASUHASUHAS' **

**Agora eu vou parar de comentários e vou pras reviews :B**

**Maluh:** Eu chorei, tipo, ABSURDOS quando mostrou o George naquela cena... sério, a cara de choro dele partiu meu heart, tive uma crise de soluços! Agora, com a Bella, sorry, mas eu ri dela. BEM FEITO U_U

Sra. Weasley mostrando todo o seu poder pra Bella, eu dei risada xP HUASUHASHUASUHASUHASUH

E cara, eu AMEI a ideia do seu fã clube. As vestimentas e tudo mais, incrível! *o*

E a Jenna vai sim arranjar um namorado, aguarde e verás u_u ASHASUUHASUHASUHASHUAS agora, sobre a sua personagem, eu posso pensar O_o verei o que pode ser feito ;D

Beeeijõess e até o próximo cap :DD

**V Weasley Malfoy:** sério, eu ri absurdos com o seu surto pela Ágatha com o Fred ;B

Espero que tenha surtado com a Abi e o George nesse capítulo também, afinal de contas, vc acertou que eles iriam ficar juntos certo? ;B '

Fred belong to Ágatha, baby. Euri de novo ' isso ae! Mostra pra Angelina que ela perdeu, playboy, perdeu! U_U

Ah... é triste os gêmeos indo embora msm, e não tenha esperanças com a Ágatha porque, afinal de contas, ela precisa terminar pra futura carreira :/ MAS CAALMA NEGA, temos muito pela frente. Depois de Hogwarts tem as Gemialidades Weasley, tem o sexto e o sétimo livro todo :B Muita água pra rolar ;D

É, esse negócio de provas ao retorno é um c*... ESSES PROFESSORES TÃO DE SAFADEZA OCULTA CARA, FÍSICA LOGO DEPOIS DAS FÉRIAS? C'MON BITCHES, ISSO NON EXCISTE! GRRR

Ah, viu só, eu atualizei rapidinho de novo *-* e provavelmente com o próximo capítulo vai ser assim também :B

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :D

Beeijos enormes =D

**Nina Potter:** como pedido, here it is :D

Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e até o próximo!

Beijões!

**Beatriz:** Ah, como eu amo as reviews grandes que vcs mandam. Sério, é tão lindo e animador *o*

OOWN, que lindo, histórico cheio de DSB ;B Fico muito feliz com isso, sério! É bom ver que a história ta alegrando vcs, que ta agradando vcs, é muito bom ver que eu to escrevendo direito também (ASUHASUHHUASHUAS).

MULTIPLICA ESSES GÊMEOS SENHOR +1 (euri absurdos) ' concordo viu, por que só dois? CADÊ A NOVELA O CLONE QUANDO A GENTE PRECISA?

Gostou mesmo das roupas? OMG, que bom que eu fiz direito então *-* eu não tinha achado tão bom, mas se uma leitora adorou, então ta ótimo ;B

O baile ficou romântico do jeito que eu quis passar? *-* CARA, que lindo que você se sentiu ali, isso me deixa feliz :B eu meio que chorei descrevendo a dança deles, é, tenho problemas G_G ASHHASUAHUSHUASHUASUHAS'

ÓH, sua paixão não-secreta pelo George com a Abigail então teve um belo de um surto nesse capítulo *-* Porque, cuteness overload esses dois (o próximo capítulo, ENTÃO, miiinha amiga *o*). Você se acha parecida com a Abi? Que coisa meiga Bia :B

Eu gosto muito quando as leitoras falam que se envolvem e se sentem mais próximas de alguns personagens por se parecer com eles, sério, isso é muito legal *-* tipo minha amiga, que involuntariamente, eu criei a Alicia e meio que É ela. É muito legal ;B

As declarações foram lindas né? Eu estava num momento autora-romântica, admito que não sou especialista em declarações u_u AHSUUASHUASHUASHUASHU' O Fred foi tão lindo com a declaração dele (VEM CÁ, CADÊ O CORREIO QUANDO A GENTE PRECISA ENCOMENDAR UM GÊMEO RUIVO POR SEDEX?)

CdF é muito legal mesmo *-* e eu sempre quis ver o baile pela visão de outros personagens... no filme mesmo eu mais observava os outros que o Harry dançando em si, admito xP FRED E ÁGATHA CASEM-SE AGORA +1 '

AAH, O ÚLTIMO FILME FOI UMA COISA FODÁÁSTICA EVER! *O* Eu chorei o Amazonas no cinema + o rio Nilo + o oceano Pacífico. Não tinha mais lençinho que segurasse minhas lágrimas! =C A morte do Fred não ser mostrada foi uma puta mancada... a cena no Salão Principal foi trágica e cortante de corações, mas cara... TINHA QUE TER MOSTRADO! Tinha! Ele merecia essa cena, merecia ter sido mostrado como ele se foi. (crise). OS FILHOS DELES ERAM COISAS MAGNIFICAMENTE LINDAS, OMFG! Aquele Alvo? Aquele Hugo? QUE CRIANÇAS ABSURDAMENTE LINDAS *O* e eles de papais e mamães também foi mágico (só achei eles velhos demais pra 36 anos... qualé cara, minha tia de 36 anos tem cara de 30 G_G)

Own, seus elogios foram lindos! *-* e eu fico muito feliz que minha escrita agrade você :B porque o que seria de mim sem as leitoras e leitores, certo? ;D então quer dizer que estou fazendo um trabalho bom =D

Gostei da junção dos sobrenomes... Lupeasley ' LOL

Well, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :B

Beeeeijos grandes! E até o próximo :P

**Luu Higurashi Potter:** Ah, o que é um Fred sem um pouco de cafagestismo? xP palavras inventadas são tão LOL's. I do believe in everything depois da declaração do Fred. E ainda mais romântica daquele jeito. '

A Abi com o George são duas coisas tchuqui-tchuquis *-* as cenas que eu escrevo dos dois juntos sempre geram meus OWNS involuntariamente.

A Jenna é uma figura, eu adoro ela xP

É mesmo dear, as pessoas DEVIAM mesmo levar as sensações da Ágatha mais a sério. Espere e verás u_u – momento filosófico de mistério. '

ISSO AE, OS GÊMEOS SÃO IMORTAIS! Não importa o que tenha acontecido, IMORTALIDADE PRA ELES! E foi, o filme foi uma tristeza só. Eu chorei taaanto, oh Lord ='C

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;B

Beeijões e até o próximo!

**SweetSabris:** Eu também viu amiga, quero muito um dos gêmeos (se alguém quiser me dar os dois também, sem reclamações hehe)

Oláá leitora nova, que bom tê-la aqui conosco! *-*

Own, obrigada por ter gostado tanto da história. Fred e Ágatha são apaixonantes, né? *-* Assim como o George com a Abi :B

É, amiga, eu também andei pensando MUITO nessa questão do final dessa história. Eu fico deprimida pensando nele, e ai vem-me a dúvida: Mudar ou não mudar? E EU CONTINUO EM DÚVIDA, AAARG! É um infortúnio que eu acho que vou demorar em decidir (porque sim, eu tenho final pra se acontecer aquilo trágico do livro ou se eu resolver muda-lo. A decisão é: Qual dos finais usar?)

Não viu ainda a parte dois? ='C é incrivelmente sofrível aquela cena do Fred, sério. Além dele, também os outros – TODAS AS MORTES ME FIZERAM CHORAR, exceto do Voldy e da Bella – sim, eu ri na morte deles. CULPA TUDO DELES TUDO QUE ACONTECEU, MALDITOS, MORRAM (tiros pra todo lado). U.U

A cena dos dois se declarando foi linda né? *-* já li tantas vezes, nem sei de onde veio tanto romantismo da minha parte pra escrevê-la. Foi um dia de muita inspiração ' os gêmeos no quinto filme estão tão pegáveis (quandonãoestão) +

Pode fazer quantas reviews de fangirl quiser, são muito animadoras *o*

Aqui está a continuação que nem demorou tanto pra sair :D e até a próxima :B

Beeeijos grandes!

**Anaile-Chan:** Agora vamos para a review que – sério – me fez chorar. SÉRIO MENINA, ME FEZ CHORAR! *-*

Confesso que me assustei muito com o começo da sua review e já esperava ser bombardeada. Porque, do mesmo jeito que tem muita gente que gosta, tem gente que não gosta, logicamente. Então fui lendo calmamente sua review, entendendo o seu rancor com as OC's completamente, porque como eu disse lá em cima – como tem gente que ama (como eu xP) tem gente que não gosta.

E cara, depois que eu li que essa ERA sua filosofia, eu me alegrei por saber que DSB vai ter mais uma leitora amável como todas são *-*

É, a Ágatha é realmente diferente fisicamente da minha pessoa. Eu gosto de fazer isso, sabe? Criar OC's diferentes de mim, mas colocar características que tirem esse fato de ser bonita e simples, sem uma personalidade ou atitude diferente ou inusitada. Como é a Ágatha :D ela é aquela adolescente loura, dos olhos verdes, alta e esbelta que tropeça no ar e bate o nariz no vidro da porta, porque não a viu – mas mesmo assim, se mostra uma personagem de personalidade forte e determinada, apesar de absolutamente desastrada.

Santa mãe de Cristo, com isso eu fiquei boquiaberta: "Houve uma hora que eu não soube identificar se uma parte era a citação da JK ou de você (s) mesmo, de tanto que a narração é parecida." Sério, foi um elogio INCRIVELMENTE forte pra mim e eu te agradeço DEMAIS. Só de saber que minha escrita está agradando às minhas leitoras me deixa feliz, mas que ela se confunde com a da J.K? Eu chorei, sério, de emoção.

Acredite quando eu digo que, para sua felicidade, o próximo capítulo é recheado de cenas cutes do Fred com a Ágatha. Sério, muitas cenas. Eu tinha até surtos enquanto escrevia uma delas '

Pois é, esse seu comentário final ai sobre você ter visto o filme e já saber o que acontece no livro é uma das minhas apreensões como escritora da história. Eu fui me apaixonando cada vez mais enquanto escrevia, e me vejo diante desse tormento que é o fim trágico do Fred... E sim, eu, assim como você, não quero chorar de novo por ele, não quero MESMO ter que escrever a cena que eu até já criei, porque ela me faz chorar só ao lembrar!

E, como eu disse pra Beatriz, eu tenho uma grande dúvida. Eu tenho DOIS finais para DSB, e tenho que decidir qual deles usar. Um: com o que acontece no livro, com aquele fim horrível para o Fred, e o outro, com um final feliz. Algo que ficou incrivelmente lindo. Mas eu ainda fico presa a essa incerteza: eu não deveria estar sendo fiel a história dos gêmeos o tempo todo? Eu não sei o que fazer, mesmo, e acho que quando eu me aproximar desses capítulos finais, vou pedir ajuda à vocês, minhas leitoras. Porque eu sei que vocês vão me ajudar...

Viu só? Nem demorei na atualização :D e o próximo capítulo já está pronto, então, assim que todas comentarem, estarei postando novamente. Prepare-se para MUITA fofura de Fred e Ágatha juntos no próximo, sério *-*

E MUITO OBRIGADA mesmo por ter lido e agora se tornar uma leitora dessa história. Sério, eu não seria nada sem vocês acompanhando Don't Stop Believin' *o*

Beeeijos enormes e até o próximo capítulo!

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

**O adeus à Hogwarts.**

- Temos uma reunião hoje, não temos? – Lino indagou em voz baixa para Fred. Este assentiu animado. Ágatha, ao seu lado, não parecia tão animada: estava cada vez mais concentrada nos estudos, chegando até a ser desesperador ver o tanto de tempo que ela mantinha os olhos grudados na leitura.

- Ágatha... – Fred chamou-a distraidamente. – Você vai acabar sendo sugada para dentro de um livro um dia desses.

- Que? – ela indagou confusa, demonstrando que nem ouvira o que o ruivo dissera.

- Desisto. – ele retrucou, voltando-se para o jogo de xadrez que disputava com Lino.

- Se era algo sem importância, por que tirou minha atenção da leitura? – ela exclamou indignada, voltando-se para o livro. Fred lançou-lhe um olhar de pura raiva, mostrando-lhe a língua em seguida. – Eu vi isso! – ela gritou por trás do livro, fazendo o ruivo e Lino rirem.

- Hei, bom dia galera! – George exclamou animadamente ao terminar de descer as escadas.

- A Bela Adormecida resolveu tomar vergonha na cara e sair da cama? Finalmente. – Fred retrucou divertidamente.

- Não importune, eu estava com sono.

- Engraçado... – Ágatha comentou, voltando-se para ele. – Abigail deu a mesma desculpa hoje... – ela sorriu marotamente, mas George fingiu não saber do que ela falava.

- Ah é? Que coisa.

- Xeque! – Fred exclamou animado. Lino bufou, sem saber o que fazer com a peça seguinte.

- Mexe seu bispo pra lá. – Ágatha disse, voltando-se para Fred com um sorriso de vitória. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto. – O que?

- Ajudando o inimigo é?

- Inimigo? – Lino exclamou indignado.

- George, bem que você poderia me ajudar. – Fred replicou para o gêmeo.

- Eu sou péssimo em xadrez bruxo. – ele disse.

- Maldição.

- Oh, eu te ajudo também neném. – Ágatha brincou, sentando-se próxima a Fred. Inclinou-se sobre ele, abraçando-o pelos ombros para depois lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

- Melação não, oh meu bom Merlin... – Lino pediu desesperado, mas Ágatha ignorou-o e continuou abraçada ao ruivo.

- Ah, olha só, mais alguém pra ajudar! – ela exclamou animada, voltando-se para o buraco do retrato. – Hei Abi, vem aqui! – George imediatamente voltou-se para lá. Abigail encarou o ruivo e sorriu, ignorando o resto do grupo. – Abigail? – Ágatha chamou-a, mas a morena não respondeu. – Oh... – ela sorriu, como se tivesse entendido.

- Oh, o que? – Fred indagou confuso.

- E ai minha cerejinha? – George foi até Abigail, abraçando-a pela cintura para depois lhe dar um beijo pra lá de intenso na boca.

- Wow! Pela cinta-liga de Merlin, alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui! – Lino exclamou boquiaberto, fazendo Fred e Ágatha gargalharem.

- Pela cinta-liga de Merlin? – Ágatha indagou.

- Foi a expressão mais adequada para o susto do momento. – Lino retrucou divertido.

- Vai dizer que você não entendeu? – Fred replicou. – Quer que a gente desenhe?

- Não obrigado, prefiro viver... – Lino encarou-o assombrado. – Pelo visto eu to sobrando aqui, né? – olhou para os dois casais com uma expressão de tristeza.

- Eu acho que você deveria convidar a Angelina para sair. Ou a Katie Bell. – Ágatha comentou.

- Se eu convidar uma das duas, acabo levando uma goles na cabeça. – Lino retrucou.

- Veja bem Lino... Eu convidei a Ágatha para sair e estou vivo, você pode viver também. – Fred brincou, recebendo um tapa forte no ombro. – Já calei.

- Ah cara, eu disse que vocês iam se acertar! – Ágatha exclamou animada para Abigail e George. – Era só questão de tempo... Eu sou uma profetiza.

- Então me diga, oh profetiza, qual peça eu devo mexer para vencer o Jordan? – Fred indagou brincalhão com um tom de mistério na voz.

xXx

Ágatha estava parada em frente à Abigail com a varinha em mãos. Estavam numa reunião da AD, e Harry lhes ensinava a usar o feitiço Expelliarmus. Todos estavam divididos em duplas, esperando que o garoto anunciava quando começariam o treino.

- Certo, quando eu contar até três. Um... Dois... Três.

Ágatha e Abigail não se saíram exatamente bem, já que, assim como a maioria das pessoas, não conseguiram desarmar uma à outra. Apenas foram empurradas alguns passos para trás. Na segunda tentativa, Ágatha desarmou a amiga com um sorriso de vitória. Só na terceira tentativa é que Abigail conseguiu desarmar a loira, sorrindo igualmente vitoriosa para ela. Harry estava caminhando entre as duplas para observar e parou próximo de Smith, quando viu que a varinha dele tinha algum problema.

Mas o verdadeiro problema não era com a varinha, e sim Fred e George, que estavam alguns passos atrás do rapaz, apontando de vez em quando para a varinha dele sem que ele percebesse.

- Desculpe Harry. – George pediu assim que o moreno os avistou. – Não pude resistir.

Ágatha e Abigail riram entre si.

- Ok, parem! – Harry gritou. – Parem. PAREM! Não está ruim. Mas realmente, esse feitiço precisa ser melhorado. Vamos tentar de novo.

xXx

Logo, o primeiro jogo de quadribol se aproximou. Sonserina vs. Grifinória. As reuniões da AD foram suspensas porque Angelina insistia em treinar quase todos os dias. Quando não estavam treinando, pelo menos por parte de Ágatha, eles paravam para estudar. Mas os gêmeos preferiam ficar cuidando de assuntos das Gemialidades, restando para a loira nada mais que balançar a cabeça e assentir.

Então, o dia do jogo chegou, e todos estavam reunidos no vestiário, esperando para entrarem em campo. Angelina fazia um pequeno discurso, não tão apaixonado e desesperado quanto os de Wood eram, mas animador. Rony parecia mais branco que o normal, mas tirando isso, era apenas mais um jogo normal.

- Capitães, apertem as mãos. – Madame Hooch exclamou. Angelina e Montague o fizeram, o último tentando esmagar a mão da garota mesmo que ela não recuasse. – Montem nas vassouras.

Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou.

A goles foi solta, assim como os balaços, e os jogadores avançaram para o começo do jogo.

- _E é Johnson, Johnson está com a goles, que jogadora ela é... Eu venho dizendo isso há anos, mas ela ainda não quer sair comigo... _

- JORDAN! – berrou McGonagall.

- _Apenas um fato engraçado, professora, acrescenta um pouco de interesse... E ela desvia de Warrington, ela está passando por Montague, ela está... Ai! Foi atingida por trás por um balaço vindo do Crabbe... Montague descendo no campo e... Bom balaço esse que George Weasley mandou na cabeça dele. A goles caiu e foi pega por Ágatha Lupin da Grifinória, passa para Katie Bell e Bell logo... Desviou de Warrington, evitou um balaço, passou perto Bell... E a multidão está amando isso, apenas escutam, o que é que eles estão cantando?_

Quando Lino parou de narrar uma música cresceu mais alto e mais claro do mar de verde e prata da Sonserina, que assistia ao jogo nas arquibancadas.

- **Weasley não pode salvar nada, ele não pode bloquear um aro, é por isso que todos os sonserinos cantam: Weasley é o nosso rei!**

- _E Katie passa de volta para Angelina_! – Lino gritou mais alto, tentando abafar a música. – _Vamos agora, Angelina, parece que ela só tem o goleiro para ultrapassar! ELA LANÇA... ELA... Ah!_

O goleiro da Sonserina salvara o gol e arremessara a goles para Warrington, que voou com ela, fazendo ziguezagues entre Ágatha e Katie. A canção dos Sonserinos começava a ficar mais alta, avançando para mais perto de Rony.

- **Weasley é o nosso rei, Weasley é o nosso rei, ele sempre deixa a goles entrar, Weasley é o nosso rei!**

Warrington chegava cada vez mais perto de Rony, e este estava parado em frente aos três aros solitariamente.

- _E é Warrington que está com a goles, se dirigindo ao gol, está fora da extensão do balaço com apenas o goleiro à frente..._

A música ficou ainda mais alta naquele momento.

- **Weasley não pode salvar nada, ele não pode bloquear um único aro...**

_- Então esse é o primeiro teste para o novo goleiro da Grifinória, Weasley, irmão dos batedores Fred e George. E um novo talento prometedor no time, vamos, Rony!_

Mas o grito de felicidade seguiu-se dos sonserinos. Rony não tinha alcançado a goles a tempo, passando pelo aro central.

- _Sonserina marca_! – a voz de Lino não foi nada animada. – _Então está dez à zero para Sonserina. Falta de sorte, Rony._

Os sonserinos cantaram ainda mais alto:

- **Weasley nasceu numa cesta, ele sempre deixa a goles entrar!**

- _E a Grifinória passa com a posse e Katie Bell está enchendo o campo_. – gritou Lino, novamente mais alto, tentando abafar a ensurdecedora canção. – _E é Warrington de novo... Ele pega a goles de Bell e passa para Pucey, Pucey à direita, passa Bell... Vamos agora Ágatha, você pode tomar dele. Vira ao avesso, você pode... Mas um bom balaço de Fred Weasley, eu quero dizer, George Weasley, oh, quem se importa, um deles, de qualquer modo... Então é Montague que está com a goles, Montague, o capitão da Sonserina pega a goles e ele está acima do campo, vamos agora, Grifinória, bloqueia ele!_

- **Weasley nasceu numa cesta, Weasley é o nosso rei!**

- _E Pucey desvia de Ágatha de novo e ele está indo em direção ao gol, pare ele Rony! – _mas Rony não o fez, e Sonserina marcava mais dez pontos.

- **Isso é porque todos os sonserinos cantam: Weasley é o nosso rei!**

Rony deixou entrar mais dois gols, infelizmente. A esperança era que Harry pegasse logo o pomo.

_- E Katie Bell, da Grifinória, desvia de Pucey, passa por debaixo de Montague, bom desvio Katie... E ela arremessa para Johnson. Angelina Johnson pega a goles, ela passa por Warrington, ela está indo em direção ao gol, vamos agora, Angelina... GRIFINÓRIA MARCA! Está quarenta á dez para a Sonserina e Pucey está com a goles._

- _Pucey arremessa para Warrington, Warrington para Montague e este de volta para Pucey. Johnson interfere, Johnson pega a goles, Johnson para Bell, eu quero dizer, ruim, Bell é acertada por um balaço vindo de Goyle da Sonserina e é Pucey quem está com a posse..._

- **Weasley nasceu numa cesta... Ele sempre deixa a goles entrar... Weasley fará com que nós vençamos...**

Foi quando Harry avistou o pomo e mergulhou para pegá-lo, sendo perseguido por Malfoy. Por sorte, porém, Potter alcançou-o antes. No exato momento em que Angelina arremessava a goles para Ágatha marcar. Então, tanto Harry quanto Ágatha foram atingidos por dois balaços inesperados. O jogo tinha sido ganho pelos Grifinórios, mas isso não impediu os batedores sonserinos de arremessá-los na direção dos dois. Harry, por sorte, estava perto do chão, então não foi uma queda feia. Ágatha, apesar de ter se segurado na vassoura, sentiu uma dor aguda no braço e constatou que ele tinha sido quebrado.

- Hei, você está bem? – Angelina gritou, correndo até Ágatha assim que falara com Harry. – Aquele trasgo, ele viu que estávamos com o pomo... – ela grunhiu, ajudando Ágatha se equilibrar para descer da vassoura.

- Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ela disse, ignorando a dor.

O resto do time desceu comemorando, dirigindo-se até Harry.

- Você está bem? – Fred indagou correndo até Ágatha. – Eu vi Goyle lançando balaço, mas não tive tempo de...

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – ela sorriu para ele.

- Trasgo nojento. – George resmungou pousando ao lado dela. – Seria bom se tivéssemos mais uns minutos de jogo. Acertaria uma na cara dele de propósito.

- Você está bem? – Harry indagou para Ágatha, assim que o time reuniu-se no campo.

- Nada insuportável. – ela sorriu agradecida.

- Nós queríamos escrever outro par de versos! – Malfoy falou. – Mas nós não encontramos rimas para gorda e feia, nós queríamos cantar sobre a sua mãe, veja...

- Fale sobre uvas azedas. – disse Angelina, lançando a Malfoy um olhar de asco.

-... Nós não pudemos encaixar um perdedor inútil também, para o seu pai, você sabe...

Fred e George perceberam o que Malfoy estava falando e pararam onde estavam, olhando para o loiro.

- Deixa! – Ágatha postou-se à frente de Fred, segurando-o pelo braço como podia. – Ele só está furioso porque perdeu, é um banana. Deixa, Fred...

- Mas você gosta dos Weasley, não gosta Potter? – disse Malfoy, zombando. – Passa as férias lá e tudo mais... Não posso imaginar como você agüenta o fedor, mas suponho que quando você tem que ser levado para os trouxas, a cabana dos Weasley cheira ok...

Ágatha segurou Fred com a ajuda de Angelina e Katie, enquanto Harry tentava conter George. Madame Hooch ainda repreendia Crabbe e Goyle pelos balaços ilegais, então nada poderia fazer ali.

- Ou talvez você pode se lembrar como a casa da sua mãe fedia, Potter, já que o chiqueiro dos Weasley faz você se lembrar.

E foi instantâneo. Harry e George avançaram para Malfoy, o primeiro acertando um soco forte no estômago do loiro.

- Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NÃO!

As garotas gritaram, Malfoy também, só que de dor. George xingava, mas Harry não parecia se importar ao ouvir um apito e o berro do público ao redor dele. Não até que alguém lançou um feitiço "Impedimenta" e ele foi arremessado para trás com força.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Madame Hooch gritou. Malfoy estava torcido no chão, chorando e gemendo com o nariz sangranado. George tinha um lábio inchado e Fred ainda era fortemente contido pelas três artilheiras.

- Eu nunca vi um comportamento como esse... Voltem para o castelo, os dois, e imediatamente para o escritório do seu Diretor de Casa. Vão! Agora!

Harry e George marcharam para fora do campo ofegantes e zangados. Os berros e zombaria do público continuavam quando eles saíram, até que todos os jogadores se foram.

- Você precisa ir para a ala hospitalar. – Madame Hooch avisou Ágatha, mas ela negou com a cabeça. – Como não Lupin?

- Vou esperar até eles voltarem. – disse decidida. A dor estava pra lá de insuportável, mas ela não queria estar na ala hospitalar quando Harry e George dissessem o que tinha acontecido.

Fred não disse uma só palavra até chegaram ao salão comunal, e lá também continuou quieto. As garotas entreolhavam-se apreensivas, esperando pelo que poderia acontecer.

Na sala da professora McGonagall, Umbridge havia aparecido na porta no meio do sermão da primeira.

- Posso ajudar, professora McGonagall? – perguntou ela, com aquela vozinha aguda e irritante.

- Ajudar? O que quer dizer com ajudar? – Minerva retrucou em um tom bravo.

- Eu pensei que você ficaria grata por uma autoridade extra.

- Você pensou errado. – ela disse, virando de costas para Umbridge.

- Agora, vocês dois, é melhor ouvirem bem. Eu não me importo que provocação Malfoy fez a vocês, eu não me importo se ele insultou todos os membros da família que vocês têm, o comportamento de vocês foi desgostoso e eu estou dando a cada um de vocês uma semana inteira de detenção! Não me olhe assim, Potter, vocês merecem isso! E se qualquer um dos dois então...

- Hum, hum... – McGonagall pareceu rezar por paciência, enquanto se virava para Dolores.

- Sim?

- Eu acho que merecem mais do que detenções. – disse ela com um sorrisinho.

- Mas infelizmente é o que eu acredito que dê conta, já que eles são da minha casa, Dolores.

- Bem, atualmente, Minerva, eu acho que você descobrirá que eu dou conta. Agora, onde está? Cornélio há pouco me mandou... Eu quero dizer... – ela deu uma risadinha. - O Ministro há pouco me mandou... Ah, sim... – ela pegou um pergaminho de dentro da bolsa e pigarreou antes de ler. – Decreto educacional número vinte e cinco.

- Não outro! – McGonagall exclamou raivosa.

- Bem, sim - disse Umbridge, ainda sorrindo. - De fato, Minerva, foi você que me fez ver que eu precisava de uma emenda adicional... Você lembra como você me ignorou quando eu fui relutante ao permitir o time de quadribol da Grifinória de reformar? Como você levou o caso a Dumbledore, que insistiu que o time estava permitido para jogar? Eu entrei em contato com o Ministro e ele concordou comigo que a Alta Inquisidora tinha que ter o poder de tirar privilégios de alunos, ou ela, digo, eu teria menos autoridade do que os professores comuns! E agora você vê, não é, Minerva, o quão certa eu estava em tentar parar a reforma do time da Grifinória? Temperamentos horríveis... De qualquer forma, eu estava lendo nossa emenda... Hum, hum... "A Alta Investigadora daqui em diante terá a suprema autoridade sobre todas as punições, sanções e remoção de privilégios mesmo que tenham sido ordenados por outros membros do grupo. Assinado: Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, etc., etc.".

- Então... Eu realmente acho que terei que banir esses dois de jogar quadribol de novo. – ela disse, olhando para George e Harry.

- Nos banir? De jogar... De novo? – Harry indagou.

- Sim, senhor Potter, eu acho que uma proibição vitalícia deve fazer o costume. – disse Umbridge. – Você e o senhor Weasley aqui. E eu acho, para assegurar, que seu jovem irmão gêmeo deve ser parado também, já que se os seus colegas de time não o tivessem segurado eu tenho certeza que ele atacaria o senhor Malfoy. Eu quero as vassouras deles confiscadas para ter certeza de que não haverá violação da minha punição. Mas eu não sou injusta, professora, o resto do time pode continuar jogando. Eu não vi sinais de violência em nenhum deles. Bem... Boa tarde para vocês.

xXx

- BANIDOS? – Ágatha gritou assim que recebeu a notícia. Ela estava na ala hospitalar naquela noite com o braço quebrado enfaixado, tendo sido arrastada pelas meninas no time para tratar dele. Abigail tinha ido até lá sem que Madame Pomfrey visse, já que estava fora do horário de visitas. – COMO ASSIM BANIDOS?

- Ágatha! – Abigail pediu em voz baixa. – É, foram banidos. Os três.

- Asquerosa. Vadia. Baixinha. Arrombada. Ridícula. Brega. Cor-de-rosa. Nojenta... – Ágatha xingou lentamente, erguendo-se da cama e dirigindo-se para a saída.

- Aonde você vai? – Abigail exclamou assombrada.

- Senhorita Lupin, onde pensa que vai? – Madame Pomfrey exclamou indignada, correndo na direção da loira.

- Lançar uma azaração naquela baixinha do demônio! Santa Mãe de Merlin, como aquela mulher pode existir? Ela corrói todo o equilibro do universo! – Ágatha exclamava furiosa, contorcendo-se enquanto Abigail tentava segurá-la.

- Quer ser expulsa da escola?

- Tenha um comportamento mais adequado senhorita Lupin, volte para a cama. – Madame Pomfrey pediu pacientemente.

- Eu estou bem Madame Pomfrey, já posso ir. – Ágatha retrucou.

- Não vai não. E azarar a Umbridge? – Abigail exclamou assombrada.

- Volte ou terei de lhe dar uma poção para os nervos.

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey. Eu estou bem, mas quero ir com o meu time. – ela armou uma expressão de piedade, e a enfermeira encarou-a desconfiada. – Eu prometo que vou direto para o salão comunal e de lá para a minha cama descansar como eu teria feito aqui. Por favor?

- Muito bem... Wood cuide para que ela não use muito esse braço até amanhã. Venha aqui antes das aulas começarem para outra dose da poção, está bem Lupin?

- Certo. – ela exclamou animada. – Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – puxou Abigail e as duas saíram correndo dali. Não demorou muito até finalmente estarem no Buraco do Retrato. Assim que passaram por ele, encontraram um salão comunal pra lá de desanimado e quieto.

- Ágatha? – Katie Bell exclamou. Fred e George ergueram os olhos para a figura loira. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim para o meu salão comunal, oras. – ela deu de ombros.

- Você está machucada. – Angelina retrucou.

- Eu estou bem. – ela replicou impaciente, sentando-se ao lado de Fred.

- Eu vou para a cama. – disse Angelina após alguns minutos de silêncio. – Talvez isso tudo mude como se eu estivesse tendo um sonho ruim... Talvez eu acorde amanhã e descubra que nós ainda não jogamos...

Katie foi em seguida, assim como Gina. Ágatha olhou para Fred, tentando lhe dizer algo, mas ele não parecia estar com vontade de falar. Encarava o fogo da lareira com uma fúria sem tamanho, assim como George. A loira suspirou, aproximando-se mais do ruivo e segurando sua mão. Ela achou que ele não fosse retribuir o gesto, mas sentiu-o entrelaçando seus dedos e sorriu um pouco.

- Eu vou dormir. – Ágatha anunciou. Aproveitando que as poucas pessoas no salão comunal estavam distraídas, ela roubou um selinho rápido de Fred. O ruivo esboçou um leve sorriso com a atitude dela. – Boa noite. – desejou para ele e o irmão e seguiu para seu quarto na companhia de Abigail.

xXx

Foi tudo muito rápido. Os dias passaram... Num desses dias estava tudo normal, então em outro, Ágatha descobriu que o senhor Weasley fora atacado por uma cobra e agora estava internado no St. Mungus. Os Weasley tinham sido levados para lá por Dumbledore e ela só poderia ir visitá-lo quando o trimestre acabasse. Ela também não podia arriscar se comunicar em cartas com os gêmeos porque a coruja iria para o Largo Grimmauld, o que era um pouco perigoso.

- Ágatha, diga ao George que eu queria poder estar lá, okay? – Abigail pediu tristemente. As duas terminavam suas malas para a viagem de Natal. Enquanto a loira iria passá-lo com os Weasley, Abigail ia viajar até uma cidade na França onde iria acontecer um jogo do time de Wood.

- Pode deixar. – ela abraçou-a. – Feliz Natal adiantado.

- Ah, entregue isso pra ele por mim? – ela entregou um embrulho para Ágatha e esta a encarou curiosa. – Você vai descobrir o que é quando ele abrir. E ele vai entender. – Abigail deu uma risadinha.

xXx

- Feliz Natal! – Ágatha murmurou enquanto abraçava Fred e George ao mesmo tempo. – A escola ficou um pouco chata esses dias...

- Tão emocionante seu amor por nós. – Fred murmurou, fingindo chorar.

- Tocante.

- Calados. – ela retrucou irritada, sem deixar de rir.

- Feliz Natal gatinha! – George abraçou-a. Quando ela abraçou Fred, George virou o rosto. – Podem se beijar, eu vou apreciar o lindo papel de parede do lindo corredor. – ele fechou a porta atrás de si.

Fred e Ágatha riram. Ágatha abraçou-o pelo pescoço ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

- E então, esse ano é você quem nos dá um presente, não é? – ele indagou curioso.

- É... Já que ano passado eu estava ocupada demais tentando fazer você ver que eu te amava. – ela retrucou franzindo o nariz. Fred riu. – Não espere um presente muito requintado, eu mal tive tempo de...

Ele calou-a com um beijo apaixonado, tirando completamente a razão ou a outrora vontade de falar de Ágatha. Ela abraçou Fred com força, deixando-se levar pelos lábios do ruivo. Ele mantinha a loira presa pela cintura, com uma das mãos embrenhando-se entre as madeixas loiras outrora arrumadas dela.

Conforme o beijo ficava mais intenso, os dois iam encaminhando-se para trás, até que Ágatha bateu as costas na parede do quarto.

- Fred... – ela sussurrou, quando seus lábios se separaram por míseros segundos. Ela mesma não conseguia argumentar com ele, tamanha a sua vontade de nunca mais largá-lo. Suas mãos desceram pelos ombros dele, arranhando seus braços logo depois. Fred passou seus beijos pelo queixo e pescoço dela avidamente, fazendo Ágatha suspirar profundamente.

- Fred... – ela chamou-o de novo, agarrando-o pelos ombros. – Um minuto. – ela pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso. Ele encarava-a indignado. – É sério.

- Fala. – ele pediu ainda absurdamente próximo a ela. Ágatha podia contar quantas sardas havia no rosto dele, tamanha a proximidade.

- Eu não acho que devemos ir com tanta pressa. – ela disse sinceramente, um pouco indecisa.

- Mas... Eu não estou indo com pressa, gatinha. – ele sorriu um pouco. – Não precisa ficar assim. – ele beijou-a na bochecha.

- Eu sei. – ela assentiu. – Mas é que... Acho que podemos esperar um pouco mais pra todo esse negócio de "avançar mais" a relação. Ainda mais quando estamos numa casa onde sua família toda está praticamente residindo, além do meu pai também estar aqui, e minha mãe provavelmente chegar...

Fred beijou-a de novo, rapidamente, apenas para fazê-la se calar. Ágatha riu.

- Você fala _demais_ quando está nervosa.

- Eu sei. – ela riu.

Os dois ouviram batidas na porta e se viraram pra lá.

- _Oh casal dos amassos, já deu né? Eu não quero um sobrinho antes da hora! Recomponham-se, por favor_. – George gritou do lado de fora, fazendo Ágatha e Fred rirem.

- George, venha aqui, tenho que entregar pros dois o meu presente! – Ágatha gritou.

_- Vocês estão vestidos?_

- George!

- Ta bem... – ele entrou no quarto com um olhar desconfiado. – Ainda não vou ter um sobrinho, certo?

- É, fique sossegado. – Fred disse rindo.

- Muito bem. Não sei se vocês se lembram, mas no nosso segundo ano eu dei algo que eu lhes disse que seria útil no futuro. – Ágatha começou seu discurso.

- Ágatha... Eu sinceramente não me lembro nem o que eu fiz no verão passado, você quer mesmo que eu me lembre do nosso SEGUNDO ano? – George exclamou indignado, fazendo-a bufar.

- Muito bem. Aquela caixa pequena para vocês guardarem seus produtos. – ela explicou.

- Ah! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou considerar isso como um "eu me lembro". Então... Eu estava vendo suas coisas e, por Merlin, vocês têm demais. E naquela caixa nunca caberiam. Então, eu a roubei de vocês e reformei um pouco. – Ágatha sorriu marota.

- Ah... Você que bisbilhotou nosso quarto então...

- Onde você enfiou minhas meias da sorte? – George exclamou indignado.

- Não mexi nas suas meias. – Ágatha disse risonha. – Ou eu talvez as tenha colocado acidentalmente na mala de outro garoto.

- Ágatha...

- Continuando! Aqui está meu presente. – ela esticou um pacote grande para eles. – Ah, e George, esse é da Abigail para você. Ela disse que você 'entenderia', mesmo que eu não entenda o que isso quer dizer.

Fred abriu o presente de Ágatha, uma caixa muito maior com várias gavetas embutidas dentro dela. George abriu o pacote de Abigail curioso, e começou a rir quando encontrou o presente.

- Um tigre de pelúcia? – Ágatha indagou. – Pela barba de Dumbledore, onde isso faz sentido?

- Bom... Abigail me disse que iria se vingar de mim porque eu fico chamando ela de Cerejinha. – ele virou o bichinho de pelúcia para Ágatha e ela riu ao ler o que estava escrito na coleira dele. – A vingança dela está cumprida.

Lia-se: Para o meu _tigrão._

- Vamos ver se o café já está pronto. – George disse após um tempo de conversas entre eles. Os gêmeos, como sempre, aparataram até o andar debaixo. Ágatha bufou, indignada, enquanto adiantava-se para guardar algumas coisas e se encaminhar para as escadas. Mas foi parada pelos dois, que aparataram no quarto alguns minutos depois.

- O que houve?

- Mamãe está chorando. – Fred disse.

- Percy devolveu o suéter dele. Sem nenhum bilhete. – George comentou indignado.

- Que coisa mais horrível de se fazer. – Ágatha exclamou raivosa.

- É... O Percy anda um fazedor de coisas horríveis. – Fred comentou.

- Que tal visitarmos Harry no andar de cima? – George indagou.

E antes que Ágatha dissesse algo, os gêmeos já haviam aparatado.

- Merlin, me ajude. – ela murmurou.

No andar de cima, Fred e George cumprimentavam Harry e Rony assim que Ágatha chegou ao quarto.

- Feliz Natal. – ela desejou com um sorriso.

- Ah, não vão lá embaixo por um momento. – George disse.

- Por que não? – Rony perguntou.

- Mamãe está chorando outra vez. – Fred explicou. – Percy devolveu seu suéter de Natal.

- Sem um bilhete. Não perguntou como o papai está ou o visitou ou qualquer coisa. – George acrescentou.

- Nós tentamos confortá-la. – Fred disse, enquanto adiantava-se curioso para examinar um retrato de Harry. Ou o que quer que fosse. – Dissemos a ela que Percy não passa de um rato.

- Não funcionou. – George disse. – Então Lupin tomou posse. Melhor deixar que ele a anime antes de descermos para o café da manhã, eu acho.

- O que você supõe que seja isso, de qualquer modo? – indagou Fred curioso, olhando a pintura que Harry ganhara. – Parece um gibbon com dois olhos pretos.

- Isto é o Harry! – George exclamou risonho, apontando a parte de trás da pintura. – Atrás diz isso!

- Bem parecido. – Fred comentou rindo. Harry jogou um livro na direção dele, mas Fred desviou-se habilmente.

Depois de se vestirem, desceram para o café. A senhora Weasley estava com os olhos bem vermelhos e a voz meio rouca, mas não deixou de cumprimentar a todos animadamente.

- Ágatha. – Lupin foi até a filha, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Feliz Natal papai. – ela disse sorridente. – Mamãe não...?

- Ela me mandou uma coruja avisando que não poderia vir. Teve que ir à Hogwarts a pedido de Umbridge. – Ágatha rolou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que bufava. – Ela vai vir mais tarde, com certeza.

- É... – ela disse desanimadamente. – Acredito.

Lupin riu um pouco, abraçando a filha novamente.

- Ágatha querida. – a senhora Weasley abraçou-a. – Chegou tão tarde ontem, nem tive tempo de cumprimentar você direito.

- Feliz Natal senhora Weasley.

- Fico feliz que esteja conosco. – ela sorriu docemente. Ágatha retribuiu o sorriso.

- É bom ver como você e sua futura sogra se dão bem. – Fred sussurrou para Ágatha quando passou por ela, fazendo-a rir envergonhada.

Mais tarde, eles foram até o hospital St. Mungus visitar o senhor Weasley. A visita durou bastante tempo, em que Ágatha se dividiu entre visitar o senhor Weasley, conversar com os gêmeos e ficar fascinada por talvez vir a trabalhar naquele hospital.

xXx

Quando a época natalina acabou e eles tiveram que voltar à Hogwarts, usaram um meio de transporte bastante conhecido: o Nôitibus Andante. Tonks e Lupin acompanharam os estudantes seguramente até a escola. Já lá, eles chegaram a tempo do almoço – encontrando-se com outros alunos que chegavam de suas viagens.

- Abi! Alicia! – Ágatha exclamou, abraçando as amigas. – E ai, tiveram um bom descanso?

- Bom nada... – Abigail bufou. – Eu não agüento mais viajar para assistir quadribol! Sem ofensas Ágatha, mas eu acho um jogo pra lá de repetitivo.

- Quadribol é repetitivo? – uma voz soou atrás de Abigail.

- Quadribol é repetitivo? Sério? – outra voz idêntica á primeira foi ouvida. – Sério que ela disse isso George? Sua namorada me magoou profundamente.

- É... Quadribol é repetitivo. Humpf, como alguém pode falar uma blasfêmia dessa, em cerejinha? – George exclamou indignado.

- Olá gêmeos! – Alicia exclamou com sua normal animação. – E, vem cá, cerejinha? Alguém está namorando e _esqueceu de me contar_? – ela olhou mortalmente para Abigail, que se encolheu com um sorriso amarelo.

- Veja bem... Não estamos namorando. – Abigail argumentou.

- Ah não? E esse apelido é o que? Entre irmãos? – Alicia indagou indignada.

- É claro que é entre irmãos. – Fred exclamou também indignado. – Veja bem, eu vivo chamando meu querido irmão de tigrão, certo George? – o ruivo brincou com o gêmeo, caindo na gargalhada.

- Oh, certo. Somos todos muito carinhosos com nossos irmãos... E relacionamentos amorosos. – George abraçou Abigail por trás, enquanto ela ria e ficava absurdamente vermelha. Alicia encarou a amiga e então começou a rir. – O que deu nela?

- Já entendi o porquê do 'cerejinha'. – Alicia disse, rindo mais ainda. Abigail deixou seu queixo cair, enquanto todos á sua volta também riam.

- Alicia, volta aqui! – ela berrou, correndo atrás da morena.

xXx

Fred e Ágatha estavam na Biblioteca. A loira ia ajudá-lo com uma matéria impossível de se aprender em Poções, que como sempre, ela entendia perfeitamente. Mas Fred estava ocupado distraindo-se quando alguns alunos vinham lhe fazer encomendas de algumas das invenções.

- Freeed... – ela chamou a atenção dele de novo. O ruivo terminou de anotar o nome de dois garotos do segundo ano e voltou-se para ela. Ágatha exibia sua expressão de fúria, mas ele não pareceu intimidado.

- O que?

- Eu deixei de estudar para te ajudar! – ela retrucou indignada. Fred assentiu, suspirando pesadamente. Ágatha voltou sua atenção para o livro, enquanto fazia algumas anotações e explicava para ele em voz alta. – E você precisa de vinte minutos de paciência, não dezenove e nem vinte e um... Mas exatos vinte minutos para... – ela virou-se para o ruivo, que a encarava de um jeito diferente. Ele tinha o rosto apoiado na mão e um sorriso maroto. – O que foi agora?

- Você não tem ideia do quanto fica bonita concentrada nos estudos. – Ágatha quis bufar, mas sentiu seu rosto ficar corado e deu uma risada envergonhada, voltando-se para o livro.

- Então... Como eu dizia... Vinte minutos e... Fred! Presta atenção! – ela pediu, tentando controlar o tom de voz.

- Eu estou prestando atenção! – ele retrucou.

- Não está não. Fica me olhando desse jeito meigo e eu fico com vontade de te beijar, mas você sabe que se nós nos beijarmos na biblioteca a Madame Prince vai aparecer feito um demônio das sombras e me expulsar daqui pra sempre! Eu tenho N.I. esse ano, e apesar de você e o George não darem a mínima pros estudos, eu dou, porque eu preciso entrar naquele curso que eu estou querendo para me tornar curandeira! – ela disse tudo em voz baixa, ameaçadoramente e rápido, acabando por deixar Fred confuso e com uma cara de riso. – Se você rir, Frederick Weasley, vai ser um homem morto. – ela ameaçou novamente.

- Por que não vamos aos jardins então? Ai se nós nos beijarmos, não vai ter nenhum demônios das sombras pra nos importunar. – ele sugeriu com um sorrisinho.

- Fred... Eu. Quero. Estudar. – ela grunhiu.

- E eu quero te beijar. – ele retrucou.

Ágatha bufou, virando o rosto para ele.

- O meu argumento é mais útil. – Ágatha disse convicta.

- Ah, é? – ela não reparou quando ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto, só notou a proximidade quando ele estava lhe dando um beijo no pescoço.

- Fred... – ela pediu, afastando-se dele. – Não faz isso! – infelizmente e contra sua própria vontade, Ágatha sorriu para ele. Fred sorriu de volta.

- Não me deixe, por favor. – ele pediu dramaticamente, esticando sua mão para ela voltar a se sentar.

- Só se me prometer que vai me deixar te ensinar a fazer essa poção. – Ágatha retrucou com as mãos no quadril. Fred bufou. – Anda, prometa.

- Está bem, eu prometo.

Ela semi-cerrou os olhos para ele, meio desconfiada, mas por fim, se sentou ao lado dele.

- E afasta a cadeira. – Ágatha pediu, mordendo os lábios para conter o riso pela cara dele.

- Pronto!

- Eu te amo, seu bobão. – ela sussurrou, roubando dele um rápido selinho, para voltar a atenção para o livro.

xXx

- O passeio para Hogsmeade vai ser no dia dos namorados, que apropriado. – Alicia comentou divertida, enquanto olhavam o quadro de avisos. – Como eu queria que o Karl estudasse em Hogwarts. – murmurou tristemente.

- Ainda se comunica com ele? – Abigail indagou surpresa.

- Claro! Somos almas gêmeas neném.

- Fico feliz por você. – Abigail sorriu para ela.

- Ah, e ai... Você e o George, como vão?

- Vamos bem. – Abigail disse dando de ombros. – Ele é tão... Fofo que seja a ser inacreditável.

- Puxa... George Weasley é fofo! Alguém chame a Rita Skeeter. – Alicia brincou.

- Eu ouvi isso. – as duas voltaram-se para uma figura ruiva no fim do corredor.

- Oi George. – Abigail abraçou-o.

- Fala fofo. – Alicia brincou. – Eu vou agora, antes que eu me transforme num castiçal. Hei, seria legal! A Minerva me daria Ótimo com toda certeza... – ela comentou enquanto afastava-se deles.

- Então... O que foi? – Abigail perguntou ainda abraçada a ele.

- Wow, eu preciso de assunto para vir cumprimentar você?

- Claro que não... Mas você está com cara de quem tem algo para me falar. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Estou? – ele indagou curioso, rindo depois. – Muito bem então, profetiza... Eu queria te convidar para ir à Hogsmeade comigo no dia dos namorados.

- E precisa de convite? – ela riu.

- Eu estou tentando ser o George fofo no momento, com sua licença sim? – ele a fez rir de novo.

- Muito bem então, _tigrão_... Eu aceito seu convite. – ela sorriu, beijando-o rapidamente.

- Vem cá... Temos um tempo livre antes da aula de Poções, não é? – ele indagou sorrindo marotamente.

- É, por quê?

- Vamos dar uma volta, que tal? – George mudou seu sorriso para um malicioso, recebendo risos de Abigail.

xXx

- Chapéu Sem-Cabeça! – gritou George enquanto Fred mostrava um chapéu cônico decorado com uma grande pena rosa. – Apenas dois galeões, observem Fred! – ele colocou o chapéu na cabeça e após alguns segundos parecendo estúpido e brega, sua cabeça e o chapéu desapareceram. Algumas garotas gritaram, mas todos os outros riram. George retirou o chapéu do irmão e a cabeça dele voltou a aparecer.

- Esses dois são uns gênios. – Lino comentou observando a propaganda que os gêmeos faziam. Vários alunos foram até eles já interessados em realizar algumas compras.

- É... Seriam mais gênios ainda se parassem para estudar um pouco. – Ágatha comentou balançando a cabeça. – Mas não temos muito que fazer né? O tanto que eles têm de genialidade, têm de teimosia.

- É. – Lino e Abigail assentiram risonhos.

xXx

_POR ORDEM DA ALTA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

_Os professores estão, a partir de agora, proibidos de passar aos estudantes qualquer informação que não seja estritamente relacionada com os assuntos pelos quais são pagos para ensinar._

_A informação acima está de acordo com o Decreto Educacional Número Vinte e Seis._

_Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, alta inquisidora._

Este último decreto foi alvo de chacota de muitos estudantes. Em uma aula de DCAT com a professora, mesmo, aconteceu uma piada sobre ele.

Fred e George estavam no fundo da sala, como sempre faziam em todas as aulas com a sapa, e jogavam snap explosivo, enquanto todos os alunos – ao menos os que tentavam se importar com uma aula daquelas – copiavam um texto tedioso do quadro negro. Umbridge encaminhou-se até os gêmeos, indignando-se com eles pela falta de respeito.

Foi quando Lino virou-se para a megera, dizendo simplesmente:

- Snap explosivo não tem nada a ver com a Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, professora! Isso não é informação relativa ao assunto! Não pode punir Fred e George por isso.

Lino foi, então, mandado para a detenção. E apareceu com a mão machucada depois dela. Nada que o desanimasse, é claro. Irritar a professora mais odiada de Hogwarts não era algo que o deixasse para baixo.

xXx

- Ágatha... Você não viu George por ai, viu? – Abigail indagou curiosa no café da manhã. Ágatha virou-se confusa para ela.

- Eu o vi esta manhã, pouco antes de te encontrar aqui. Ele me disse que tinha uns assuntos para resolver e depois vinha para o salão.

- Ah.

- Por quê?

- Ele anda meio sumido esses tempos. – Abigail deu de ombros, fingindo se interessar nas torradas que haviam em seu prato. – Eu não sei... Desde que ele me convidou para ir à Hogsmeade quase nunca passa os intervalos de aulas comigo. Eu fiquei essa semana toda com você e Alicia, lembra?

- É, mas... Eu também não estou tendo tempo demais com o Fred. Eles com as Gemialidades deles; toma tempo demais sabe? – ela sorriu compreensiva para a morena. – Hei não se preocupe.

- É, eu estou fazendo tempestade em copo de água. – Abigail disse risonha, parecendo mais animada.

- Vamos nos trocar agora gata... Vou te deixar uma cerejinha pro seu tigrão. – Ágatha disse rindo, abraçando a amiga enquanto saíam do salão.

Abigail colocou um lindo vestido vermelho de mangas compridas e um decote discreto em U. O vestido chegava até a metade de suas coxas, terminando com um lindo babado rendado preto. A meia calça rendada e grossa tinha alguns desenhos de laçinhos. O sapatinho de boneca preto tinha um salto médio, e combinava com o visual fofo que ela estava montando.

Como sempre, é claro, Abigail colocara uma faixa na cabeça – naquele dia, vermelha com o laçinho preto. O cabelo estava cacheado e perfeitamente arrumado, e a maquiagem era simples: batom vermelho claro e delineador fraco.

Ágatha estava um pouco menos "fofa" que a amiga. Também usava um vestido curto, este rosa escuro e folgado, de mangas curtas. Tinha um largo decote em V no busto, e era fechado por botões até a bainha. A meia calça grossa era preta e os sapatos da mesma cor, de salto médio e bico arredondado.

O cabelo louro estava ondulado e solto, com apenas uma mecha presa por uma presilha atrás da orelha direita, expondo o brinco de argola prateada que ela usava. A maquiagem contava com o batom rosa e o delineador forte nos olhos.

As duas pegaram seus casacos e saíram do dormitório, descendo para encontrar Fred e Lino jogando uma partida de xadrez bruxo no salão comunal. Abigail se reteve na hora, correndo os olhos para encontrar George escondido em algum canto, mas ele não estava ali.

- Eu disse que nós poderíamos voar até a Austrália e visitar os cangurus que elas ainda não teriam descido. – Fred comentou brincalhão.

- Engraçadinho. – Ágatha retrucou.

- Devo dizer feliz dia dos namorados? – Fred indagou levantando-se para abraçar Ágatha, mas ela esticou a mão para afastá-lo.

- Que eu saiba, não fui pedida 'oficialmente' em namoro. – ela replicou com um sorrisinho.

- Que eu saiba você queria descrição esse ano. – ele retrucou imitando uma voz mais fina.

- É, faz sentido. – ela disse pensativa. Fred rolou os olhos, abraçando-a enquanto ela se distraía. – De qualquer maneira, e aproveitando que não tem ninguém aqui além de nós... – ele beijou-a antes que ela protestasse.

- Santa mãe de Merlin. – Lino resmungou.

- Você convidou a Angelina? – Abigail indagou divertida para ele, tentando não se preocupar com a ausência de George.

- Acredita que convidei?

- Wow! – Ágatha separou-se de Fred imediatamente, virando-se para Lino. Fred bufou, abraçando-a por trás enquanto esperavam o amigo falar. – Conta ai.

- Eu a convidei, e fiz isso de uma maneira convencional e educada. E mesmo achando que ela ainda é apaixonada por você Fred, eu tentei mostrar que eu posso ser um cara legal pra se sair no dia dos namorados. – Lino começou a falar.

- Pula pra parte que nos interessa. – Fred pediu impaciente.

- Ela aceitou. – o moreno deu de ombros, com um sorriso charmoso no rosto.

- É, um charme quase impossível de se dizer não. – ouviram uma voz das escadas e Angelina apareceu ali. Fred e Ágatha se afastaram imediatamente, mas ela já tinha visto. – Ih, relaxem... Acho que até o Snape já reparou que vocês estão juntos.

- Sem ressentimentos? – Ágatha indagou.

- Que nada. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ah... As mulheres não vão mais sair no tapa por mim? – Fred indagou tristemente. Ágatha deu-lhe um tapa no ombro e ele gemeu. – Era brincadeira.

- Vamos então? – Angelina enganchou o braço com Lino, que parecia radiante.

- Abigail... HEI, ESPERA AI! – Ágatha exclamou de repente. – Onde está o George?

- Ele disse que precisava resolver alguma coisa, mas ele falou tão rápido que eu, sinceramente, não entendi. – Fred explicou. – Vai nos encontrar no Três Vassouras.

- Ah claro. – Abigail sorriu o máximo que pôde, fingindo não estar triste com aquilo. Ágatha notou que isso tinha deixado a amiga triste e abraçou-a pelo ombro.

- Vamos tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas.

xXx

- Eu sei! Cara, aqueles passes são simplesmente impossíveis de serem imitados! – Ágatha exclamou rindo.

- É. E ainda mais quando ela voa com uma vassoura daquelas, pela Ordem de Merlin, eu precisava casar com ela um dia. – Lino comentou, recebendo um olhar feio de Angelina.

- Você saiu comigo ou com a artilheira do outro time?

- Com você gata, fique sossegada. – Lino sorriu charmoso, fazendo a morena rolar os olhos.

Abigail era a única na mesa que parecia triste. Já havia se passado uma hora desde que eles saíram de Hogwarts, com todos os casais apaixonados passeando pra lá e para cá e George não dava as caras. Com um suspiro, Abigail ergueu-se, chamando a atenção dos quatro que conversavam.

- Eu vou... Comprar umas penas está bem? – Ágatha tentou lhe dizer algo, mas a morena foi mais rápida.

- Fred... – ela virou-se ameaçadoramente para o ruivo. – Onde está seu irmão?

- E eu que sei mulher?

- Conecte-se mentalmente com ele, faça alguma coisa que só gêmeos sabem fazer, mande uma maldição imperdoável contra ele, qualquer coisa! Eu quero ele aqui agora!

- Ágatha... Relaxa. – Fred disse calmamente, dando-lhe uma piscadinha. Ágatha arregalou os olhos, curiosa sobre o significado daquele gesto. – E então, quem quer mais cerveja amanteigada?

xXx

Abigail acabava de sair da loja de penas com umas quatro desnecessárias penas – já que ela tinha um monte na escola – quando ouviu um murmurinho de garotas. Virou-se curiosa para lá, o coração retumbando esperando que fosse o ruivo que a havia esquecido no dia dos namorados, mas infelizmente, eram apenas balões mágicos e coloridos voando pelos ares.

Com um suspiro, ela virou-se de costas para as garotas. Iria para o castelo, estava sem ânimo para ficar ali rodeada de casais se beijando e se declarando. Nem ousou se virar para ver quando ouviu as mesmas garotas novamente, dessa vez mais excitadas, exclamando coisas como "Oh, meu Merlin!". Foi quando viu que todas as pessoas à sua volta olhavam admiradas para algo que estava às suas costas e então a curiosidade falou mais alto.

_Smile – Uncle Kracker_

Quando olhou para o céu, Abigail levou as mãos à boca. Ali, em meio às nuvens, fogos de artifício foram lançados e formaram uma frase. Uma frase que fez os olhos de Abigail lacrimejarem e suas bochechas corarem violentamente. "Eu queria que fosse algo único: Quer namorar comigo cerejinha?"

- E aí? Posso saber sua resposta? – George sussurrou atrás dela, próximo à sua orelha. Abigail soltou um gritinho, virando-se para ele. – Desculpe o atraso... E esses dias que eu sumi, mas tinha que ficar tudo perfeito. – Abigail levou as mãos ao rosto, limpando as lágrimas que escorreram.

- Sim. – ela disse emocionada.

- Sim?

- É! – ela jogou-se no pescoço dele, erguendo os pés do chão. George abraçou-a pela cintura, beijando todo o seu rosto até chegar à boca. Abigail retribuiu ao beijo intenso com um sorriso involuntário nos lábios. Quando se separaram, George tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso.

- Não é nada comum, nem tem a ver com namoro, mas eu achei a sua cara. – ele disse baixinho. Abigail encarou-o curiosa, abrindo o pacote. Ela riu quando viu a correntinha e o pingente que havia nela, mas não pode deixar de achá-la incrivelmente meiga. – E ai?

- George... – ela apenas disse, balançando a cabeça para ele. Pendurada na correntinha, estava a clássica cereja.

xXx

- Eles com certeza vão ficar lá em Hogsmeade por um _bom_ tempo. – Fred disse, deitando-se no sofá.

- Foi uma coisa tão... Tão... Linda! – Ágatha comentou sonhadora. – Ah... Com licença? Eu também adoraria usar o sofá.

- Ué, vem aqui. – Fred sorriu charmosamente. Ágatha cruzou os braços.

- As pessoas podem ver.

- Você ouviu o que a Angie disse... Até Snape sabe da gente.

_- Angie? _– ela repetiu.

- Ágatha, vem aqui. – ele puxou-a, fazendo Ágatha cair por cima dele. – Deixa de ser tão ciumenta.

- HAHA, olha quem fala. – ela replicou franzindo o nariz para ele.

- Eu adoro essa sua cara de brava. – Fred disse sorrindo. Ágatha rolou os olhos para ele. – E então, quer aproveitar esse fim de dia dos namorados?

- Pra que?

- Cantar, Ágatha. Cantar. – ele retrucou indignado, fazendo-a rir.

- Adoraria. – ela puxou-o pelo colarinho da blusa, colando seus lábios no instante seguinte.

xXx

- Rony e Gina não estão aqui? – perguntou Fred, olhando em volta enquanto puxava uma cadeira. – Ótimo. Estávamos vendo o treino deles. Eles serão massacrados. São um completo lixo sem nós.

- Fala sério, a Gina não é ruim. – disse George, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. – Na verdade eu me pergunto como ela consegue jogar tão bem, vendo o fato que nós nunca a deixamos jogar conosco.

- Ela tem entrado no lugar onde vocês guardam as vassouras no jardim desde que tinha seis anos e pegado cada uma de suas vassouras quando vocês não estão olhando. – disse Hermione.

- Ah... – George exclamou. – Bom... Isso explica.

- Rony já consegue defender? – Hermione perguntou.

- Bem, ele consegue fazer isso se pensar que ninguém o está vendo. – disse Fred. – Então, tudo o que temos que fazer é pedir para o público se virar e conversar entre eles cada vez que a goles chegar até ele no sábado.

Ele se levantou o foi até a janela, olhando através dos campos escuros.

- Vocês sabem, quadribol é uma das únicas coisas nesse lugar pela qual vale a pena ficar.

Hermione olhou-o severamente.

- Vocês têm o exame chegando!

- Já te disse, nós não nos preocupamos com os N.I.E.M.s. – disse Fred. – As Snackboxes já estão prontas para serem vendidas, nós descobrimos como nos livrar daqueles furúnculos, apenas duas pastilhas da essência de murtisco acabam com eles, Lino descobriu para nós.

- Eu me pergunto se eu realmente quero ver essa partida. Se Zacharias Smith nos derrotar eu terei que me matar. – confessou George.

- Mate-o, seria mais apropriado. – Fred disse.

- Esse é o problema com quadribol. – Hermione disse distraidamente. – Cria todo esse sentimento ruim e de tensão entre as casas.

Recebeu pelo comentário os olhares de desprezo e incredulidade de Fred, George e Harry.

- Crio sim! É apenas um jogo, não é?

E esse jogo, infelizmente, não se saiu bem no sábado seguinte. Foi uma partida curta, e cheia de erros dos substituintes: ao menos Rony e os batedores colocados no lugar de Fred e George. Um deles acertou Angelina na boca e o outro caindo da vassoura quando Smith voou rapidamente com a goles. O milagre foi feito por Gina, que capturou o pomo, deixando a Grifinória dez pontos atrás da Lufa-Lufa.

- Foi um bom jogo. – Alicia disse para Ágatha quando encontrou com ela.

- É. – Abigail afirmou com um sorriso tímido.

- Bom jogo? Se Gina não nos salvasse, teria sido o maior desastre na história do quadribol da Grifinória. Wood se revirou na cama, com certeza. – Ágatha murmurou raivosa.

- É compreensível... Afinal de contas, Harry, Fred e George eram incríveis e Umbridge proíbe bem eles de não jogar. Quero dizer... Não há substituto tão bom. – Alicia comentou tristemente.

- É...

xXx

Na AD, eles finalmente começaram a trabalhar com Patronos. A prática em uma sala de aula clara e sem um Dementador para ser ameaçado era, segundo Harry, bem mais complicado, mas isso não fez com que os alunos deixassem de tentar.

- Tantas lembranças felizes para me concentrar. – Alicia comentou pensativa.

- Escolha a mais feliz. – Harry lhe disse, encaminhando-se para verificar os outros.

Ágatha suspirou, deixando sua mente livre, com apenas aquela lembrança escolhida.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – ela disse. Da primeira vez, apenas um fio prateado sem vida saiu de sua varinha, mas na segunda tentativa, uma linda raposa prateada saltitou ao seu redor.

- Fantástico Ágatha! – Harry exclamou. – Sua vez George.

- _Expecto Patronum_! – da ponta da varinha do ruivo, o fio prateado transformou-se num saltitante e alegre lêmure, fazendo George rir. Qual foi a surpresa quando da varinha de Fred um outro lêmure saiu também saltitante e alegre.

- Lêmures? É a cara de vocês! – Ágatha exclamou também rindo.

O patrono de Abigail era um lindo e delicado cisne e o de Alicia era um animado furão. Foi quando todos estavam se divertindo que Dobby, o elfo, apareceu para avisá-los de que Umbridge estava vindo. Harry mandou que todos corressem e foi o que fizeram, espalhando-se e escondendo-se, já que ainda estava cedo.

xXx

Dumbledore tinha partido e agora Umbridge era a diretora de Hogwarts. Não havia nada mais desanimador e irritante do que aquela notícia. E ficava ainda pior, com os alunos puxa-sacos da Sonserina exibindo seu poder de estar da Brigada Inquisitorial. Eles podiam até mesmo tirar pontos dos alunos se quisessem!

- Vocês fizeram Montague desaparecer? – Abigail exclamou indignada para os gêmeos.

- Como?

- A Cabine do Desaparecimento no primeiro andar. – Fred disse rindo.

- E para onde o mandaram? – Ágatha indagou.

- Não sei. – George deu de ombros. – E nem é importante.

- Ele tentou tirar pontos nossos. – Fred disse.

- Quem mandou tentar. – George completou rindo.

xXx

- Não até que Montague reapareça, e isso pode levar semanas... Eu nem sei para onde nos mandamos. – Fred contava a mesma história para Harry, Rony e Hermione. – De qualquer forma, nós decidimos que não nos importamos mais em nos meter em encrenca...

- E algum dia vocês se importaram? – indagou Hermione.

- Lógico que sim. Nunca fomos expulsos, não é mesmo? – disse George.

- Nós sempre soubemos qual era o limite. – disse Fred.

- Talvez nós tenhamos avançado um dedinho além dele ocasionalmente. – George comentou.

- Mas sempre parávamos antes de causar problemas realmente sérios.

- E agora? – indagou Rony.

- Bem, agora... – começou George.

-... Que o Dumbledore foi embora... – continuou Fred.

-... Nós achamos que um pouco de caos...

-... É exatamente o que a nossa querida nova diretora merece. – Fred completou por fim.

- Vocês não devem. – Hermione repreendeu. – Não deveriam! Ela adoraria um motivo para expulsar vocês!

- Você não entendeu, não é, Hermione? – Fred disse sorrindo. – Nós não nos importamos em continuar aqui.

- Nós já estaríamos fora daqui se não estivéssemos determinados em fazer uma pequena vingança em nome de Dumbledore. Bem, de qualquer forma, a primeira parte está para começar. Eu iria para o Salão Principal almoçar se fosse um de vocês, de forma que os professores possam ver que vocês não têm nada a ver com isso.

- Isso o que? – indagou Hermione curiosa.

- Vocês vão ver. Agora se mandem. – disse George.

xXx

- Eles estão querendo expulsão, certo? – Abigail indagou baixinho para Ágatha, enquanto esta assentia pensativa.

- Provavelmente.

Os gêmeos haviam soltado uma quantidade enorme de fogos de artifício encantados, que se espalhavam pelos corredores e salas de aulas cada vez mais rápido. O estrondoso barulho chamou a atenção de Umbridge, que corria para tentar manter a ordem. Claro que ela não conseguiria aquilo tão rápido, com o tanto de fogos que teria de lidar: Dragões que soltavam faíscas verdes e douradas voavam de um lado para o outro nos corredores; espirais rosa-choque de quase 3 metros de diâmetro zumbiam letalmente pelo ar, como se fossem discos voadores; foguetes com longas caudas repletas de estrelas prateadas ricocheteavam pelas paredes; traques explodiam como minas em todos os lugares que se olhasse e, ao invés de se perderem o gás, a cor ou os ruídos começarem a diminuir até enfim terminar, esses milagres pirotécnicos pareciam ganhar energia e impulso quanto mias ele olhava.

E para "ajudar" nenhum professor parecia interessado em dar uma ajuda à Umbridge ou Filch. Eles estavam horrorizados com aquele pandemônio. Ainda mais quando os fogos atingiram o segundo andar e foram seguindo adiante.

- Depressa, Filch, depressa! – ela grunhiu. – Daqui a pouco eles estarão tomando a escola a não ser que façamos alguma coisa. _Estupefaça_! – mas o feitiço não se chegou a retardar o dragão que ela tentava destruir, e sim fez com que ele explodisse, causando mais estardalhaço.

- Ela vai ficar fazendo isso durante muito tempo e vai piorar tudo. – Lino comentou rindo.

- Como assim? – Abigail indagou curiosa.

- Fred e George disseram que se ela tentar fazê-los desaparecer, multiplicam-se por dez. – ele explicou ainda rindo.

A primeira tarde de Umbridge como diretora foi passada em uma perseguição aos fogos e atendimento aos chamados dos professores, já que nenhum deles – incrivelmente – parecia capaz de dar fim aos fogos de artifício que invadiam suas aulas.

As aulas seguiram normalmente; os professores não se importavam. Quando um dragão entrou ruindo alto e soltando fogo na aula de Flitwick, ele parecia extremamente paciente. Ele pediu para que chamassem Umbridge e ela apareceu na sala coberta de fuligem, com a maior expressão de cansaço possível.

- Muito obrigado, professora! – exclamou o professor Flitwick. Ágatha e Alicia entreolharam-se, segurando o riso. – Eu poderia ter me livrado deles sozinho, com certeza, mas eu não estava certo de que tinha autoridade o bastante para isso.

Sorridente, ele bateu a porta na cara dela, recebendo dos alunos presentes sorrisos e gargalhadas.

Mais tarde, Fred e George foram aclamados como heróis na Torre da Grifinória.

- Foram fogos maravilhosos! – a própria Hermione comentou.

- Obrigado. – disse George. – Granadas Enlouquecidas Weasley. O único problema é que usamos todo o nosso estoque; vamos ter que recomeçar do nada agora.

- Mas valeu à pena. – Fred comentou, recebendo vários pedidos dos alunos. – Se você quiser colocar seu nome da lista de espera, Hermione, são apenas cinco galeões por uma caixa de Incêndio Básico e vinte por uma Detonação de Luxo.

- Esses dois. – Abigail comentou de longe, sentada em frente ao fogo com Lino e Ágatha. A última, mais atenta ao livro que lia do que era de se esperar.

- Acho que não demora muito até eles aprontarem mais alguma. Me disseram que não se importam mais em ficar na escola. – Lino disse distraidamente, revendo suas peças no xadrez bruxo que jogava.

- É, eles nunca se importaram muito... Agora, com a Umbridge como diretora então. – Abigail disse risonha. – Não acha Ágatha?

- Hã? – ela voltou-se para eles confusamente. – Desculpem, eu não prestei muita atenção.

- Ágatha, você precisa ficar mais calma. As N.I.E.M.s não são assim tão absurdas. E você é ótima! – Lino comentou.

- Não sou ótima o suficiente. – ela gemeu de tristeza, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Eu estava relendo alguns livros e eu simplesmente esqueço completamente o que vi neles! Eu não vou conseguir nem um Trasgo nas notas desse jeito e vou perder o curso que eu quero fazer!

- Desesperada de novo? – ela ignorou Fred quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

- Calma Ágatha. – George disse, colocando a mão no ombro dela. – Vai acabar ficando com cabelos brancos antes da hora.

- Você é ótima, vai se sair bem. – Abigail disse com a mesma confiança que Lino, sorrindo para a loira. Mas ela não parecia confiante.

- Vou me sair suficientemente bem para depois me jogar da Torre de Astronomia. – ela bufou, fechando o livro em seu colo. – Boa noite gente. – e antes que alguém dissesse mais alguma coisa, se levantou e saiu dali.

- Mas... O que deu nela? – Lino exclamou assombrado.

- É a Ágatha, amanhã ela está bem de novo. – Abigail sorriu para ele, sem deixar de parecer preocupada com a amiga.

xXx

- Ágatha? – Abigail chamou-a quando entrou no dormitório. A loira estava sentada na cama, rodeada de livros e com a maior cara de sono possível. – Pelo samba-canção de Merlin menina, saia já dessa cama!

- Não dá, tenho que estudar. – Ágatha retrucou.

Abigail fez um bico de raiva para ela, arrastando-se até a amiga. Puxou-a pelo braço, mas não foi párea para a artilheira.

- Por que quer que eu saia da cama? Pra dormir?

- Fred está lá embaixo esperando você.

- Pra que?

- Para de ser tão questionadora! Arruma essa cara e desce! – Abigail grunhiu, dando um tapa no ombro da loira.

- Mas eu estou de pijama.

- Grande coisa. Coloca um roupão... Vai logo!

Soltando um bufo, a loira ergueu-se e vestiu o roupão. Ainda olhando feio para Abigail, saiu do quarto batendo o pé. A morena deu risada, rolando os olhos. Pegou o livro que estivera na mão da amiga há pouco e encarou-o confusa.

- Ela estava lendo de ponta cabeça? Mas que diabos...

xXx

No andar debaixo, Ágatha encontrou o salão comunal vazio, com exceção do ruivo sentado no sofá a sua espera.

- O que foi? – indagou meio ranzinza. – Eu estava estudando, espero que seja importante.

- Está com fome? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

- Fred, o que...?

- Vem comigo, você precisa descansar. – ele puxou-a pela mão antes que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Eu estou de pijama!

- Não tem ninguém nos corredores. – ele retrucou.

- Nós não deveríamos sair à uma hora dessas... Se a Umbridge descobre...

- Ágatha, acha mesmo que eu me importo? – ele riu.

- Eu me importo! – a loira retrucou, pisando firme para não sair do lugar. Fred bufou.

- Você vai, por bem ou por mal. – ele falou ameaçadoramente, mas isso não intimidou a loira. – Ah, por mal então?

Antes que ela tivesse alguma reação, Fred ergueu-a no colo, fazendo Ágatha gritar.

- Se fizer escândalo, ai que a sapa nos pega. – ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão, fazendo Ágatha bufar.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Para a cozinha, é claro!

- Me ponha no chão então...

- Vai ser boazinha? – ele indagou risonho, mas Ágatha estava deveras raivosa.

- Vou.

- Ótimo. – ele colocou-a no chão.

Ágatha virou-se para sair correndo na direção contrária, mas foi segurada por ele.

- Ágatha!

- Fred! – ela retrucou. – Eu quero estudar. – ela virou o rosto, não ousando encará-lo por algum motivo.

- Só hoje. Pode ser nosso último encontro romântico em Hogwarts antes que eu vá embora.

- Esse é o problema! – Ágatha exclamou, virando-se para ele. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, o que assustou o ruivo. – Eu não quero que você e o George vão embora...

- Ah gatinha, vem cá... – ele abraçou-a com força.

- Eu sei que é o nosso último ano aqui, mas vai ser diferente sem vocês aqui por alguns meses. – confessou, fungando alto. – Eu nem estou me concentrando nos estudos por causa disso!

- Então não é o nervosismo da prova? – ele indagou surpreso.

- Não. – ela bufou, franzindo o nariz para ele. – Vocês são os maiores babuínos bobocas que balbuciam em bando que eu já conheci. – Ágatha disse rindo com ele.

- Nós não vamos te deixar. – ele abraçou-a de novo. – Vamos apenas começar uma carreira nova. Você também vai. Todos vão.

- É... Isso me assusta um pouco. Quero dizer, antes era só nos preocuparmos com provas e professores chatos, e agora vamos embora de Hogwarts... Vai ser muito diferente.

- Coisas diferentes fazem bem. – Fred comentou sorrindo para ela.

- É... E me desculpe por ter sido tão chata. – ela disse envergonhada.

- Eu já disse que adoro quando você fica irritada, é uma fofura. – ele riu ao receber alguns tapas dela.

- Seu idiota.

- Então... Ainda quer ir até a cozinha? Eu estou morto de fome...

- É, pode ser legal. – ela sorriu para ele, roubando-lhe um beijo.

xXx

- Hei... – Fred chamou a atenção de Harry. – Gina falou com a gente sobre você. Ela diz que você precisa falar com o Sirius?

- O que? – Hermione exclamou.

- É... – Harry assentiu. – É, eu acho que gostaria...

- Não seja ridículo. – Hermione cortou-o. – Com Umbridge tomando conta das lareiras e fiscalizando todas as corujas?

- Bem, nós achamos que podemos achar uma forma mesmo assim. – George sorriu. – É uma simples questão de causar diversão. Agora, você deve ter notado que nós temos andado bem quietos no que diz respeito a destruições durante as férias de Páscoa?

- De que adianta nós perguntamos a nós mesmos, de que adianta o desperdício de tempo útil? – Fred continuou. – De nada, nós respondemos a nós mesmos. E claro que nós estragaríamos a revisão das pessoas também, o que seria a última coisa que gostaríamos de fazer.

- Mas esse tipo de negócio é natural. – Fred continuou após uma pausa. – e se nós vamos causar um pouco de tumulto então por que não fazer isso para que Harry possa ter sua conversa com Sirius?

- Sim, mas mesmo assim. – Hermione replicou. – Mesmo que vocês consigam uma distração, como Harry falaria com ele?

- Do escritório de Umbridge. – Harry falou baixinho.

- Vocês estão loucos? – Hermione exclamou.

- Eu não acho. – Harry deu de ombros.

- O que você acha disso? – Hermione indagou para Rony.

- Eu não sei... – o ruivo disse. – Se Harry quer fazer, é com ele, não?

- Falou como um amigo de verdade e um Weasley. – disse Fred sorridente. – Então ta. Nós estávamos pensando em fazer isso amanhã, logo depois das aulas, porque causaria o máximo de impacto se todo mundo estiver nos corredores. Harry, nós faremos isso em algum lugar da Ala Oeste, leva-la para bem longe do próprio escritório. Eu acho que podemos te garantir o que, vinte minutos? – virou-se para George.

- Tranquilamente.

- Que tipo de confusão é essa? – perguntou Rony.

- Você vai ver, irmãozinho. – Fred disse enquanto se levantava com o gêmeo.

xXx

- É, está chegando à hora. – George comentou animado. – Mal posso esperar para ver a cara da sapa.

- Vai ser impagável. – Fred concordou.

- Vocês dois... – Ágatha repreendeu-os, balançando a cabeça. – Ainda têm tempo de mudar de ideia, de serem responsáveis e fazer os N.I.E.M.s. – os gêmeos entreolharam-se, rindo entre si. – Ou não.

- Ou não. – os dois assentiram.

- Vão me escrever? – ela indagou fingindo uma cara de choro.

- Claro. Sobre cada segundo da nossa vida fora de Hogwarts. – Fred assentiu.

- Isso se sua mãe não matá-los. – Abigail comentou, entrando no salão comunal com Lino.

- Ah, relaxa. Ela vai entender. – George deu de ombros, indo até a namorada.

- Então, até mais? – Ágatha indagou, esticando a mão para Fred. Ele encarou-a indignado, o que a fez rir. – Até mais. – ela abraçou-o com força, recebendo um beijo intenso logo depois.

- Oh, por favor, eu ainda estou aqui! – Lino exclamou completamente raivoso. Mas não foi escutado por qualquer um dos quatro. – Santa mãe, ajude-me.

xXx

- Então! – Umbridge exclamou. Estava parada alguns degraus acima, com Fred e George cercados no fim da escada. Eles não tinham expressões de quem estava se importando com alguma coisa. – Vocês acharam interessante transformar o corredor da escola em um pântano, não acharam?

- Bastante interessante, é. – Fred disse sem qualquer sinal de medo.

Filch abriu passagem em meio aos alunos, quase chorando de felicidade.

- Eu peguei o formulário, diretora. Eu tenho o formulário e as varas prontas... Ah, me deixe fazer isso agora...

- Muito bem, Argo. – ela assentiu sorridente. – Vocês dois. – encarou os gêmeos. – estão prontos para aprender o que acontece com desordeiros na minha escola?

- Você quer saber? Nós não achamos que vamos. – Fred disse simplesmente. Ele se virou para o irmão. – George, eu acho que nós já passamos da fase da educação em tempo integral.

- É, eu tenho me sentido assim também. – George disse com um sorriso.

- É hora de testar nossos talentos no mundo real, você não acha?

- Definitivamente. – George assentiu.

E antes que a diretora dissesse mais alguma coisa, eles levantaram as varinhas e disseram juntos:

_- Accio Vassouras!_

Ouviu-se um barulho alto em um lugar distante e logo as vassouras de Fred e George vinham pelos corredores na direção de seus donos. Pararam à frente deles, uma das vassouras ainda com a corrente que as prendia antes pendurada.

- Nós não te veremos logo. – Fred disse para a professora, montando na vassoura.

- É, a gente não se preocupa em manter contato. – George comentou, também montando na vassoura.

Fred virou-se para a multidão.

- Se alguém quiser comprar pântanos portáteis como nós demonstramos lá em cima, venha ao número noventa e três do Beco Diagonal. As Gemialidades Weasley! – falou em voz alta.

- Descontos especiais para os alunos de Hogwarts que jurem que vão usar nossos produtos para se livrar da sapa velha. – George completou sorrindo.

- Segurem eles! – Umbridge gritou, mas tarde demais. Fred e George saíram do chão, voando acima de qualquer um que tentasse segurá-los. Fred encarou o fantasma que flutuava acima da multidão.

- Mande o inferno pra ela por nós, Pirraça.

E Pirraça assentiu, tirando o chapéu para os gêmeos, que aceleraram suas vassouras às portas abertas a frente deles, em direção a um glorioso pôr-do-sol.

xXx

- Foi incrível. – Abigail comentou, sentando-se nos jardins com Ágatha e Alicia.

- Foi a cara dos gêmeos. – Alicia deu risada. – O melhor foi Umbridge tentando se livrar daquele pântano...

- Eu acho que os professores foram bondosos demais se livrando dele para ela. – Ágatha comentou.

- Muito bem... Agora, vamos fazer algo que a Ágatha adora... – Alicia comentou séria.

- O que?

- Estudar! Não vou virar Auror num passe de mágica queridas, quero dizer... Ah, vocês entenderam! – as três riram.

xXx

Junho chegou mais rápido do que deveria, e para os alunos do quinto e sétimo ano, isso significava algo amedrontador. O primeiro exame fora marcado para segunda-feira, e não foi anormal ver como os alunos estavam absurdamente nervosos no café da manhã.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Alicia, apesar de nervosa, parecia otimista.

O Salão Principal estava arrumado como estivera nas N.O.M.s, com carteiras individuais no lugar das mesas das casas. Ágatha sentou-se atrás de Abigail, com Alicia na outra fileira.

- Podem começar. – Minerva anunciou, parada à frente de todos eles.

O exame prático de Feitiços não foi um completo absurdo, afinal de contas, Ágatha tinha feito as garotas estudarem e revisarem tanto com ela que muitas coisas estavam gravadas em suas cabeças. Depois do almoço, foi o momento do Teste Prático, que acabou sendo complicado. Os aplicadores pediam diversos feitiços para serem realizados em seqüência, e até mesmo Ágatha enroscou-se em muitos deles. Nada desastroso, mas ela passou alguns minutos seguintes reclamando de como poderia ter sido melhor.

No outro dia, tiveram Transfiguração. Ágatha sentiu-se confiante depois de realizar seu teste prático, enquanto Alicia lastimava que havia transformado seu cálice numa salamandra – que cuspia fogo, e acidentalmente o fez no examinador – ao invés de uma iguana.

Herbologia foi feito na quarta-feira. Abigail saiu do exame prático raivosa e com os cabelos espantados, já que havia se enrolado toda com duas plantas. Na quinta-feira tiveram DCAT, e as três se saíram muitíssimo bem na prova escrita e no exame prático, terminando-o com um sorriso na direção de Umbridge – que parecia surpresa por ver um desempenho prático tão esplêndido. Claro que elas passaram para agradecer à Harry logo depois.

Na sexta, as garotas ficaram livres do exame de Runas Antigas, então aproveitaram para estudar ainda mais para Poções. Lino juntou-se a elas no estudo, dizendo que não estava entendendo nada que lia em suas próprias revisões.

O exame de Poções foi na segunda-feira, e sem a presença de Snape na aplicação da prova prática, todos os alunos pareciam mais aliviados. Ágatha se saiu incrivelmente bem no exame de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, enquanto Alicia saía de lá com o cabelo um pouco chamuscado, já que sua salamandra havia sofrido um pequeno acidente.

- Aqueles bichos estão me perseguindo! – ela reclamou. – Já não bastasse em Transfiguração!

Na noite do exame de Astronomia, houve uma confusão quando Umbridge expulsou Hagrid, acabando com McGonagall estuporada por quatro dos acompanhantes de Umbridge.

- Mas por que despedir o Hagrid agora? – Angelina indagou, sentada no sofá do salão comunal. – Ele não é como Trelawney, ele esteve ensinando muito melhor que o normal este ano!

- Umbridge odeia meio-humanos. – Hermione disse. – Ela sempre estava tentando expulsar o Hagrid.

- E ela pensou que Hagrid estava colocando aqueles pelúcios no escritório dela. – Abigail comentou.

- Oh, não. – Lino exclamou. – Fui eu quem andou colocando os pelúcios lá. Fred e George me deram um casal antes de saírem, eu os levitava pela janela dela.

- Ela o teria despedido de qualquer jeito. – Dino disse. – Ele sempre foi muito próximo de Dumbledore.

xXx

- Ainda não dá pra acreditar... – Abigail murmurou, folheando seu Profeta Diário. – Depois de um ano eles assumem que Você-Sabe-Quem voltou. Harry teve que passar por tudo aquilo no Ministério para aquele idiota do Fudge se tocar.

- Ele é do Ministério, nunca iria se tocar sem que Você-Sabe-Quem aparecesse na cara dele. – Ágatha disse, dando de ombros. – Mamãe me mandou uma carta, disse que está um caos no trabalho, mas vai poder me pegar na estação.

- Nem acredito que amanhã estaremos formadas. – Abigail comentou. – Quero dizer... É tão triste.

- Sim. – Ágatha concordou. – Mas ao menos faremos isso com Dumbledore de volta à escola e aquela sapa velha fora. – Abigail concordou e riu.

xXx

- Muito bem senhorita Wood, seu diploma. – Minerva entregou à Abigail o pergaminho, sorrindo para ela. Apesar de tantos acontecimentos na escola, Dumbledore exigira uma comemoração para os formandos daquele ano. O Salão Principal estava decorado com fitas e balões, tudo montado pelos próprios alunos. Eles não tiveram tempo de arranjar roupas de festa, mas improvisaram como puderam.

Abigail estava com um vestido curto rosa claro, com babado branco na bainha e em volta do decote em U no busto. As mangas eram curtas, cobertas por uma renda mais clara. Uma faixa branca envolvia sua cintura, com um laço grande prendendo-a atrás. Sapatos de boneca brancos nos pés e um arquinho de laçinho rosa. Os cachos estavam presos num coque.

A morena abraçou a professora McGonagall com força, algo inusitado que vez a mulher ficar surpresa, mas retribuiu o gesto. Depois, foi à vez de Ágatha pegar seu pergaminho, e fez o mesmo que a amiga, abraçando a professora com força.

Ágatha vestia um vestido azul claro curto de mangas 3/4, com renda na saia e na bainha. As costas estavam expostas e não tinha decote na parte da frente. Seu cabelo estava solto e ondulado. Usava sandálias de salto mediano brancas e a única maquiagem era o batom rosa claro.

Todos os alunos seguintes fizeram questão de abraçar a professora, que passou a recebê-los com os braços abertos assim que se adiantavam para pegar os diplomas.

Mais tarde, a comida apareceu nas mesas e música começou a tocar no salão. Os alunos reuniram-se para começar a dançar e festejar.

- E ai... – Ágatha abraçou Abigail pelos ombros. – Acabamos Hogwarts. Acabamos mais um ano.

- E começaremos outro bem diferente logo, logo. – Abigail sorriu. – Você conseguiu aquele curso que estava querendo?

- Vão me mandar a carta nas férias. E você, vai começar seu curso de Auror?

- Pretendo. Dependendo de como o Ministério esteja no ano que vem. – ela deu de ombros.

- Ah, e temos a loja dos gêmeos para visitar! – Alicia meteu-se entre as duas, abraçando-as.

- Mal posso esperar. – Lino parou ao lado delas, com um copo de ponche nas mãos. – Deve ser incrível, pelo que eles disseram nas cartas.

- Deve ser bem... Gêmeos. – Abigail brincou.

xXx

Assim que o trem parou na estação, Abigail e Ágatha despediram-se de Alicia para procurar seus pais. Abigail logo encontrou os seus, já na King's Cross, mas Ágatha só foi achar sua mãe num grupo pra lá de diferente. O senhor e a senhora Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Olho-Tonto, Sally e por fim, os gêmeos.

- Mãe? – ela indagou surpresa. – O que está acontecendo mesmo?

- O pessoal da Ordem quis dar um aviso para os tios de Harry. – Sally comentou risonha.

- Ah... Oi pai! – ela exclamou para Lupin.

- Ágatha.

- E nem vem cumprimentar os amigos? Passamos tanto tempo sem nos ver... – ela ouviu George exclamar indignado.

- Que tipo de amiga/namorada você é, em?

- Namorada? – a senhora Weasley exclamou assombrada, virando-se para Fred.

Ágatha riu, correndo até eles para abraçá-los.

- Wow, que roupas são essas? – ela indagou depois de abraçar George.

- Pele de dragão, da boa ainda gatinha. – Fred informou todo pomposo. – Os negócios estão indo melhor do que nunca.

- Fico muito feliz por isso. – ela sorriu, abraçando-o com força. – _Senti sua falta._ – sussurrou para ele.

- Eu também. – Fred sussurrou de volta, ainda mantendo-a no abraço.

- Kran, kran... – Sally pigarreou, encarando os dois com as mãos no quadril. E era incrível como Ágatha ficava igualzinha à mãe ao fazer isso.

- Ooooi mamããe... – Ágatha se separou de Fred, sorrindo envergonhada para a mulher. – Ooooi papai... – ela notou que Lupin também os encarava. – Tonks! Que bom te ver! – ela exclamou, desviando dos pais.

- Fala ai garota. – Tonks deu risada logo depois.

- Vai ter muito que se explicar. – Sally murmurou ao se aproximar da filha.

- Fico feliz com isso. – Ágatha piscou-lhe marota, abraçando Fred de novo. – Ah George, sua namorada mandou avisar que ela vai te visitar nas férias! – ela fez questão de falar isso alto, chamando a atenção da senhora Weasley novamente.

- Namorada George? Vocês dois não me contam nada? – Molly exclamou raivosa, fazendo os gêmeos rirem.

Depois que os membros da Ordem deram uma bronca nos tios de Harry e ele se despediu deles, Ágatha virou-se para Fred e George.

- Então... Nos vemos em breve?

- Claro.

- Liberdade escolar agora, gatinha! Bem-vinda ao mundo dos adultos. – Fred disse sorridente.

_Continua..._

**N/A: Provavelmente vai ter gente querendo arrancar meu couro e fazer fubá com ele, mas eu arrisco o_o EU DEMOREI DEMAIS, EU SEI!**

**Por isso eu estou pedindo DESCULPAS. O capítulo estava pronto há milhares de anos SIM, mas eu não entrava no há tempos, complicações com a escola, terceiro ano, simulados de vestibular, UM DEMÔNIO EM MINHA VIDA! Eu realmente espero que esse capítulo grandão compense minha demora - e saibam que eu não vou me ausentar absurdamente no próximo capítulo. Assim que eu ver reviews suficientes eu posto, I promise! \o/**

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews, nenéns *-* O foda é que eu to aqui correndo pra postar porque eu tenho que sair muito very rápido do PC, amanhã tenho cinco provas pra fazer e tals D:**

**Dedico esse capítulo às lindas que comentaram no último, ESPERO QUE NÃO ME MATEM:**

**_Nina Potter, Maluh, SweetSabris, Beatriz e EFonseca_. **

**Xoxo.**

**Nizz :P**


End file.
